


Der Freitagsmörder

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Auror Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Anthony Goldstein, Auror Fay Dunbar, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Neville Longbottom, Aurors, Baby James Sirius Potter, Background Family Fluff, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Krimi, Married Life, Murder, Murder Mystery, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Epilogue, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Im Jahr 2004 ist Ruhe und Routine eingekehrt in der Aurorenzentrale, die Folgen des Krieges sind abgearbeitet soweit die Auroren das können, die meisten Todesser gefangen und verurteilt. Harry hat gerade seinen ersten großen Fall ohne Todesserbezug abgeschlossen und ist Vater geworden, da hofft er natürlich auf eine ruhige Zeit, um sich gut in das neue Familienleben einzufinden. Leider gibt es da jemanden, der andere Pläne für ihn und seine Kollegen hat.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein & Harry Potter, Fay Dunbar & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Proudfoot, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Auror Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. EINS

**Author's Note:**

> Betaleser: [Gedankensplitter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Gedankensplitter) (Plot und Inhalt) und [Badserious](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Badserious) (Rechtschreibung und Grammatik).
> 
> Benutzt bitte wenn möglich die Ansicht mit dem Workskin (also nicht auf "Hide Creator's Style" klicken), damit ihr die optimale Ansicht auch der Akten habt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl sich in Harrys Leben einiges verändert hat ruft die Arbeit. Er bekommt einen neuen Fall und trifft dabei eine alte Bekannte aus der DA.

## Donnerstag, 19. August 2004

_Es war einfach nicht gerecht. Überhaupt nicht gerecht. Es gab keine Gerechtigkeit mehr auf dieser Welt, wenn es denn je welche gegeben hatte. Harry Potter hatte schon immer alle Anerkennung bekommen, ohne einen Finger dafür krumm zu machen. Verdammt, er hatte Lord Voldemort mit einem Entwaffnungszauber besiegt, nicht einmal für seine berühmteste Tat hatte er sich angestrengt. Und jetzt war er Auror und stieg unaufhaltsam in den Rängen des Ministeriums auf, ohne richtig dafür zu arbeiten. Nur wegen seines berühmten Namens, seiner guten Beziehungen und ein bisschen Glück._

_Aber damit würde nun Schluss ein, dachte die Person, die noch kein Mörder war, aber bald einer sein würde. Sie drehte die letzte Schraube der altmodischen Wanduhr, die vor ihr lag, wieder fest, und betrachtete sie zufrieden. Diese Uhr würde für ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt sorgen. Diese Uhr würde die Erfolge der Auroren zumindest ein bisschen gerechter verteilen. Die Gestalt wickelte die Uhr in festes, goldbraunes Packpapier und warf einen Blick auf den gestohlenen Bestellschein auf der Werkbank. Sorgfältig schrieb sie die Adresse auf das Paket und rief leise nach ihrer Eule._

## Donnerstag, 26. August 2004

Obwohl er kaum geschlafen hatte, glaubte Harry noch nie so beschwingt über den Flur der Aurorenzentrale in der zweiten Ebene des Zaubereiministeriumsgebäudes gegangen zu sein. Es schien ihm unfassbar, dass hier alles genauso aussah wie immer. Die große Topfpflanze, von der nicht einmal Neville wusste, was für eine Art sie war und was ihr genau fehlte, sah immer noch genauso alt, staubig und griesgrämig aus wie immer, dieselben Gesucht-Plakate hingen an der Wand, die der wenigen noch flüchtigen Todesser schon verblichen und mit eingerissenen Ecken, ein paar von gewöhnlichen Verbrechern, Dieben, Eifersuchtsmördern, Schmugglern, was es eben auch in Friedenszeiten gab, noch neu und glänzend.

Doch, eine Sache war anders, fiel Harry auf und er grinste zufrieden, als er sah, dass das Plakat von Patel fehlte. Das war sein Verdienst gewesen, dass sie überführt und gefasst worden war, sein erster richtig großer Erfolg, der nichts mit Voldemort und den Todessern zu tun hatte. Er hätte ihr Plakat gern selbst von der Wand genommen, aber er konnte es seinen Kollegen auch nicht verdenken, nicht auf seine Rückkehr gewartet zu haben, war die Reihe der Gesucht-Plakate auf den Flur doch so etwas wie eine ständig mahnende Aufgabenliste, die die Auroren antrieb und die sie so klein wie möglich haben wollten.

Heute konnte so oder so nichts in der Welt Harrys Laune trüben, denn obwohl hier fast alles beim alten war – im Vorbeigehen sah er, dass an Proudfoots Tür immer noch Proudfoot auf dem Namensschild stand und nicht ihr Ehename, obwohl ihre Hochzeit inzwischen fast sieben Jahre zurücklag und Robards sie regelmäßig ermahnte, das Schild endlich zu aktualisieren, in den letzten Jahren allerdings eher pro forma und resigniert –, obwohl hier fast alles beim alten war, war Harrys Welt vor drei Tagen vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt worden und alles war verändert.

Vor drei Tagen, am 23. August 2004 um genau zwanzig Uhr und fünfzehn Minuten war sein erster Sohn geboren worden, James Sirius Potter, mit einer Fülle an dunklen Haaren und babyblauen Augen, benannt nach Harrys Vater und Paten und Harry konnte nicht glücklicher sein. Heute war er zum ersten Mal seit James‘ Geburt wieder bei der Arbeit und obwohl er gern Auror war und die meisten seiner Kollegen sehr mochte, hatte er sich kaum von seiner neuen kleinen Familie losreißen können und Ginny und den Säugling nur sehr ungern zu Hause gelassen. Zum Teil aus reinem Eigennutz, die letzten Tage waren wie ein zeitloser, zwar sehr anstrengender, aber auch unglaublich glücklicher Wirbel gewesen, aus dem er nicht zurück in den Alltag treten wollte, aber auch aus schlechtem Gewissen seiner Frau gegenüber, obwohl sie natürlich nicht wirklich mit dem Baby allein war.

Molly war ganz offiziell für zwei Wochen bei ihnen im Grimmauldplatz eingezogen, sogar Hermine hatte sich tatsächlich zwei Tage frei genommen, was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war, und seitdem jede freie Minute bei ihnen verbracht, ganz zu schweigen von der jungen Hebamme Miss Zeller, die die Geburt geleitet hatte und bei Problemen jederzeit erreichbar war. Harry sah den großen Streit zwischen seiner Schwiegermutter und seiner Schwägerin schon am Horizont heraufziehen, irgendwann würde es unweigerlich zum Knall kommen zwischen Mollys eher gefühlsbasierten und traditionellen, in der Zaubererwelt verhafteten Erziehungs- und Babypflegemethoden und Hermines aus wissenschaftlichen Muggelbüchern angelesenem Wissen. Harry hoffte sehr, dass weder er noch Ginny zwischen diese Fronten geraten würden und dachte gleichzeitig, dass es wahrscheinlich ganz gut wäre, wenn Molly und Hermine diesen Streit schon wegen James haben würden und nicht erst über die Kinder, die Hermine und Ron sicher auch irgendwann einmal selbst haben würden, denn dann wäre er bestimmt noch erbitterter. Aber noch wollte sich Hermine, trotz Mollys regelmäßiger, kaum verhohlener Nachfragen, lieber auf ihre Karriere im Ministerium konzentrieren und auch Ron war vorerst in der Rolle als Onkel ganz zufrieden, James war immerhin schon sein zweiter Neffe neben drei Nichten.

Bis vor einem Jahr hatte Harry sich das Büro mit Ron geteilt und manchmal, oder eigentlich ziemlich oft, vermisste er es immer noch, mit seinem besten Freund und Schwager zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber er sah inzwischen ein, dass der Aurorenberuf auf Dauer doch einfach nichts für Ron gewesen war. Seit er mit seinem Bruder George den Scherzartikelladen leitete, war er regelrecht aufgeblüht, obwohl ihm die Entscheidung ursprünglich sehr schwer gefallen war und er sie hauptsächlich George zu liebe getroffen hatte.

So war es Neville, den Harry heute erblickte, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro aufstieß, das er sich jetzt mit einem anderen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden teilte. Welche Hälfte Neville gehörte, war eindeutig zu erkennen, weil fast jede freie Fläche von einem Blumentopf belegt war. Es gab welche in den unterschiedlichsten Größen und Formen, doch noch viel mannigfaltiger als die Töpfe waren natürlich die Pflanzen, die in ihnen wuchsen und dank Nevilles Pflege blühten und gediehen, vom Greifenflügel, der in der Ecke neben dem Aktenschrank schon gegen die Decke wuchs und anfing, sich zu krümmen bis zur Turnerschen Tsironie mit ihren winzigen rostroten Blüten und gefiederten Blättern, deren Topf aus einer Muschelschale er als Briefbeschwerer verwendete. Eigentlich gab es auch auf Harrys Seite viele Topfpflanzen, dank Neville natürlich, der alle seine Kollegen damit versorgte, aber das fiel neben Nevilles Urwald kaum ins Gewicht.

„Harry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

Neville sprang auf als er Harry eintreten sah. Strahlend schlug er ihm auf die Schulter und umarmte ihn.

„Und? Wie geht es Ginny? Und dem Baby? Ich hatte überlegt, vorbeizukommen, aber dann dachte ich, dass ihr bestimmt lieber ein bisschen Ruhe wollt und schon genug Trubel habt, ihr müsst euch ja erstmal kennenlernen.“

Harry hängte seinen Hut und den Aurorenumhang an die dafür vorgesehenen Haken an der Wand und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Es geht allen gut, Gott sei Dank. James ist so winzig, das glaubst du gar nicht, und gleichzeitig so unglaublich perfekt, es ist echt ein Wunder.“ Nur zu gern erzählte Harry ganz genau, wie groß und schwer sein Sohn war und alles und noch viel mehr, als Neville wissen wollte.

„Aber es stimmt, wir hatten schon echt viel Trubel, obwohl Ginny noch ganz schön k.o. ist. Zwar fast nur Familie, aber du weißt ja, wie viele Weasleys es gibt. Ron und Hermine stören uns natürlich nicht, Molly und Arthur auch nicht und die anderen mag ich ja auch alle, aber es sind einfach so viele, dabei waren Charlie und Percy und Audrey mit der Kleinen noch gar nicht da. Aber George und Angelina und Bill und Fleur mit den Kindern und Victoire ist echt ein ganz schöner Wildfang. Und Andromeda und Teddy waren natürlich auch schon da, ach ja, und Luna. Also komm einfach, wenn es dir passt, du siehst, es kommen eh alle, wie sie wollen.“

Seufzend betrachtete Harry die Papiere, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten. Es war wohl Zeit, das Schwatzen sein zu lassen und sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

„Ist irgendwas Wichtiges passiert, als ich weg war?“

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Wir haben Dingle schon wieder verhaftet, er hat versucht, gefälschte Antiobskuranten zu verkaufen, Williamson hat sich die Nase gebrochen, er wurde von einer fliegenden Bratpfanne getroffen, als er versucht hat, einen Ehestreit in irgendeinem Kaff in Wessex zu schlichten und Robards war zwei Mal hier, um zu sagen, dass du die Akten vom Patel-Fall endlich fertig machen sollst, sie wollen den Prozess möglichst bald anfangen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht …“ murmelte er, als das typische kurze Doppelklopfen an der Tür ertönte und der Chef der Aurorenzentrale, Gawain Robards, wie immer ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eintrat.

„Ah Potter, da sind Sie ja endlich!“, bellte er und Harry musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Absichtlich sah er nicht zu Neville, sondern in Robards helle Augen, damit ihm die Bewegung nicht doch noch herausrutschte. Er hatte rechtzeitig Bescheid gegeben, dass er Urlaub brauchen würde, die Geburt des ersten Kindes war ja wohl ein ausreichender Grund. Und es war nicht gerade so, dass die Abteilung in Arbeit erstickte, anders als kurz nach dem Krieg. Damals hatte es viel zu tun gegeben, aber es waren auch viele neue Auroren eingestellt worden. Harry dachte manchmal, dass sie schon in ihrer Ausbildung zu viel Verantwortung hatten übernehmen müssen, aber irgendwie waren sie das ja aus dem Krieg gewohnt gewesen. Jetzt war die Personalsituation eigentlich entspannt.

„Ich brauche die Patel-Akte so schnell wie möglich, ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, wie wichtig das ist. Der Fall betrifft die nationale Sicherheit!“

„Natürlich, Sir, das ist das erste, das ich erledige“, versicherte Harry, der genau wie die anderen Auroren lange gelernt hatte, Robards rüde Art einfach zu ignorieren.

„Gut. Und dann sehen Sie sich das mal an, die Gerichtsmedizin hat ein Memo geschickt, da sei etwas merkwürdig.“ Robards warf Harry eine Akte zu, die auf seinen Tisch klatschte, ein Stück weiterrutschte und dabei das Foto von Ron, Hermine und ihm im Garten des Fuchsbaus umschmiss. Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf Robards die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand.

Harry sah Neville mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hast du einen aktuellen Fall?“

Neville zuckte die Achseln. „Nur den Papierkram von der Dingle-Verhaftung.“

Seufzend legte Harry die Akte auf seinen Zu-Erledigen-Stapel. Es war reine Schikane, das Robards sie ihm aufgebrummt hatte, obwohl er noch mit dem Patel-Fall zu tun hatte, jeder wusste, das Robards ihn um seine Beliebtheit in der Bevölkerung beneidete. Harry wäre lieber kein Kriegsheld gewesen und hätte damals viel für die Option gegeben, sich einfach mit dem Regime zu arrangieren, wie Robards es getan hatte, aber das änderte nichts an Robards Abneigung. Die änderte aber auch nichts an Robards unbestreitbaren Fähigkeiten als Auror, die dazu geführt hatten, das Kingsley Shacklebolt und Apolonios Jones, der neue Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, ihn nach dem Krieg in der dünnen Personallage in seinem Posten belassen hatten und er diesen bis heute innehatte.

Der Patel-Fall hatte aber eindeutig Priorität, das hatte Robards ja selbst gesagt, und so zog Harry zunächst diese Akte zu sich. Es war ein aufsehenerregender Fall gewesen, was nicht zuletzt an Mati Patels seltsamer Eigenschaft lag, auf den Bildern im Tagespropheten aus irgendwelchen Gründen immer sehr viel schöner auszusehen als in echt.

Zunächst hatten sie nur nach einem Dieb gesucht, einem Dieb, der auf offensichtlich magische Weise in Banken und Museen der Muggel eindrang, die gegen solche Eindringlinge natürlich nahezu schutzlos waren und vergeblich rätselten, wie jemand Gemälde aus verschlossenen Räumen stehlen konnte. Damit verstieß sie natürlich massiv gegen die Gebote der Zaubererwelt und schon bald war der geheimnisvolle Dieb die meistgesuchte Person Großbritanniens. Es dauerte aber fast ein Jahr, bis sie ihr auf die Schliche gekommen waren, vielleicht, weil niemand eine junge Frau erwartet hatte. Doch Mati Patel war immer wagemutiger geworden, von ihren Erfolgen beflügelt, und irgendwann war sie in Gringotts eingebrochen. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte sie es geschafft, hatte es auch geschafft, zu entkommen, wenn sie auch lange nicht so tief in die Verliese eingedrungen war wie damals Harry und seine Freunde. Aber danach hatten sie die Signatur ihres Zauberstabs gehabt und gewusst wer sie war, und nach wenigen Wochen der Verfolgung konnten sie sie verhaften. Es war Harry gewesen, der in dieser Zeit darauf gekommen war, dass sie nicht nur eine Diebin, sondern auch eine Spionin gewesen war. Mati Patel hatte nicht nur Wertgegenstände, sondern auch Regierungs- und Rüstungsgeheimnisse verkauft. Glücklicherweise unterhielt das britische Zaubereiministerium gute Beziehungen zu den meisten Zaubereiministerien und die Ministerien von Indien, Myanmar und Pakistan waren sehr entgegenkommend gewesen, den Schaden zu begrenzen und zu verhindern, dass die ganze Sache Einfluss auf die Muggelwelt nahm. Eigentlich musste Harry nur noch ein paar letzte Unklarheiten mit dem nepalesischen Ministerium ausräumen, dann konnte sie angeklagt werden.

Er sah seinen Posteingangsstapel durch, aber es war kein Brief aus Nepal dabei, deshalb entschied er sich, den dortigen Kollegen noch einmal zu schreiben, um sie daran zu erinnern.

Schon nach der Anrede wurde er allerdings unterbrochen, weil die Tür schon wieder aufging und Anthony Goldstein und Fay Dunbar aus dem Nachbarbüro hereinplatzen. Sie hatten Robards gehört und daraus auf Harrys Ankunft geschlossen und wollten jetzt natürlich gratulieren. Harry hatte auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, noch mal alles zu erzählen, er konnte sowieso kaum an etwas anderes denken und er war der Erste der jungen Auroren seines Jahrgangs, der ein Kind hatte, also waren alle sehr neugierig.

„Hast du ein Foto?“ fragte Fay, und er hatte zwar noch keins, aber er versprach, eins mitzubringen, sobald der Film entwickelt war. Kurz stellte er sich vor, dass er sein Büro bestimmt bald voller Bilder von James haben würde, aber dann sah er plötzlich das Haus der Dursleys mit all den Fotos von Dudley vor sich und er nahm sich vor, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Du weißt schon, dass heute Abend eine Runde auf dich fällig ist, oder?“ fragte Anthony fröhlich und Harry nickte ergeben. Er hatte zwar eigentlich wenig Lust darauf, aber es war nun mal Tradition, das Auroren ihren Kollegen zur Feier eines neugeborenen Kindes eine Runde in einem Pub spendierten.

„Klar“, sagte er also und Neville fragte: „Gehen wir in den Tropfenden Kessel?“

„Warum nicht“, meinte Harry schulterzuckend und Neville strahlte.

„Aber nur die Leute von unserem Flur, das sind echt genug. Sagt allen Bescheid, wenn ihr sie seht.“

Schließlich verzogen sich Anthony und Fay zurück in ihr Büro und Harry beendete endlich den Brief an die Nepalesen. Anschließend sah er die Korrespondenz mit den myanmarischen Kollegen durch und machte anhand derer eine Liste für die Akte mit den Papieren, die Mati Patel entwendet und nach Myanmar verkauft hatte. Es war eine langweilige, mühselige Arbeit und er war froh, dass er die Listen mit den Kunstgegenständen aus den britischen Museen schon vor Wochen an Dawlish delegiert und die Listen der nach Indien und Pakistan verkauften Geheimnisse gerade so noch vor James‘ Geburt fertig gestellt hatte. Die Mittagspause verbrachte er mit Neville, Anthony und Fay im Büro mit von Neville aus der Kantine gebrachten Sandwiches. Ginny und er hatten lange überlegt und sich schließlich entschieden, eine Geburtsanzeige in den Tagespropheten zu setzen. Geheimhalten konnten sie James‘ Geburt auf Dauer sowieso nicht, obwohl es ihnen zuwider war, war der erste Sohn des „Retters der Zaubererwelt“ und einer berühmten Profi-Quidditchspielerin nun mal ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis. Mit der Anzeige hofften sie, die Hoheit über den Informationsfluss zu behalten und möglichst wenig Preis zu geben, aber Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich gleich heute in die Öffentlichkeit der Kantine, wo das ganze Ministerium aß und tratschte, zu begeben.

Eine Stunde nach dem Mittagessen hatte Harry endlich die Myanmarliste fertig. Aus Nepal war natürlich noch keine Antwort da, und so gab es am Patel-Fall nichts weiter zu tun. Feierabend konnte er leider auch noch nicht guten Gewissens machen. Also zog er die Akte zu sich, die Robards ihm vorher gegeben hatte. _Ungeklärter Todesfall_ , stand groß über den Deckel gestempelt. Harry studierte das Deckblatt mit den Personenstammdaten des Toten.

Name: Agarkar, Arjun

Geburtsdatum: 18.7.1955 

Geburtsort: Nagpur, Maharashtra, Indien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Indien

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 168cm

Augenfarbe: schwarz

Familienstand: verheiratet

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Journalist

Todesdatum: 20.8.2004 

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Hirnblutung durch schwarzmagischen Fluch

Die Todesursache war rot umkringelt und mit einem Ausrufezeichen versehen. Harry fragte sich, weshalb, es kam seit dem Ende des Krieges zwar selten vor, dass jemand durch schwarze Magie umkam, aber gelegentlich hatten sie schon solche Fälle.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Name Agarkar ihm irgendetwas sagen sollte, er kannte jemanden, der so hieß, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf. Er rieb sich die Augen, womöglich machte sich der Schlafmangel doch langsam bemerkbar, doch das würde in den nächsten Wochen sicher nicht besser werden. Er klemmte sich die Akte, die nichts außer dem Stammdatenblatt enthielt, unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg zur Gerichtsmedizin.

Die Gerichtsmedizin war Teil des St. Mungo Hospitals, aber natürlich war es per Flohnetzwerk mit dem Zaubereiministerium verbunden, so dass Harry nicht quer durch London fahren musste. Auf dem Weg zum Kamin stieß er fast mit Proudfoot und Savage zusammen. Savage gratulierte knapp, aber Proudfoot nahm ihn herzlich in die Arme und drückte ihn fest.

„Sag deiner Frau viele Grüße. Und wenn du mal einen Rat oder Hilfe brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest.“

Harry lächelte sie an, er wusste das Angebot zu schätzen. Proudfoot, auf ihre unerschütterlichen Art, war die beste Ausbilderin gewesen, die die jungen Auroren sich nach dem Krieg hätten wünschen können und auch danach immer eine große Hilfe gewesen und sie hatte selbst drei Kinder, wer weiß, vielleicht würde er wirklich eines Tages ihren Rat auch in Nicht-Auroren-Dingen suchen.

„Klar, mach ich“, sagte er, „Wie alt sind deine Zwillinge noch mal jetzt?“

„Dreieinhalb, so langsam können Ian und ich wieder durchschlafen“, sagte sie und zwinkerte Harry zu, der sehnlichst hoffte, dass das bei ihnen nicht so lange dauern würde. Er lud Proudfoot und Savage zu dem Umtrunk im Tropfenden Kessel ein und verabschiedete sich.

Wenige Minuten später stand er im Empfangsraum der Gerichtsmedizin, tief im Keller des St. Mungo, und wartete darauf, vom zuständigen Heiler empfangen zu werden. Seine Laune hellte sich deutlich auf, als er sah, wer es war.

„Susan! Du bist endlich zurück, wie waren die Flitterwochen?“

„Wunderschön! Ich könnte dir ewig von Jerusalem, vom Toten Meer und von Plymouth vorschwärmen, aber ich sollte dir lieber gratulieren, oder? Wie geht es Ginny? Und dem Baby?“

Also erzählte Harry seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin von James, er war es immer noch keinesfalls müde. Er schielte auf Susans Namenschild auf der limonengrünen St-Mungo-Robe, _Bones_ stand darauf.

„Ist das Schild noch alt oder hast du deinen Namen behalten?“ fragte er sie.

„Ich hab den Namen behalten. Ich mag ihn“, sagte sie. Ein Schatten flog kurz über ihr Gesicht. „Es gibt nicht mehr so viele Bones, es hätte sich falsch angefühlt, ihn abzulegen, und Gabriel versteht das zum Glück.“

Rasch drückte Harry tröstend ihre Hand. Susans Familie hatten in den Kämpfen gegen Voldemort so viele Verluste erlitten wie kaum eine andere, er konnte gut verstehen, dass sie den Namen ihrer gefallenen Verwandten hatte behalten wollen.

„Du bist aber ja bestimmt nicht nur gekommen, damit wir mal wieder quatschen können, oder?“ fragte Susan und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hielt ihr die Akte hin.

„Es gibt hier einen Toten, Arjun Agarkar, neunundvierzig Jahre alt, ihr habt bei der Todesursache ‚Schwarzmagischer Fluch‘ hingeschrieben und die Akte zu uns geschickt.“

„Ach ja, das solltet ihr untersuchen, denke ich. Komm mal mit“, forderte sie ihn auf. Sie gingen in den Raum, wo die Leichen in einem riesigen Metallschrank lagerten. Es war nicht kalt, aber kühl, und die Luft roch so penetrant nach nichts, dass es offensichtlich war, dass die Gerüche magisch herausgefiltert wurden. Susan tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine Tafel neben der Tür und plötzlich arrangierten sich die metallenen Türen des Schrankes neu. Als sie schließlich zum Stillstand kamen, öffnete sich die, die ihnen jetzt am nächsten lag und eine Bahre wurde sichtbar, die Susan herauszog. Sie schlug das weiße Tuch zurück, das den Toten bedeckte und winkte Harry, näher zu kommen. Er schluckte, als er den eingedrückten Schädel des Mannes sah. Sein Beruf brachte es mit sich, dass er immer wieder mit Toten in Berührung kam und es machte ihm meistens wenig aus, aber schön war es doch nicht, besonders wenn die Gewalteinwirkung so offensichtlich war wie hier. Der Mann war klein und ziemlich dick, die Leibesfülle wirkte im Tod irgendwie besonders traurig und trotz seiner braunen Haut war er ungeheuer bleich.

„Die Todesursache ist zunächst einmal der Schädelbruch und die Hirnverletzungen und so soll es auch aussehen“, erklärte Susan. „Wie ein Unfall, Tod durch mechanische äußere Einwirkung. Aber wir haben routinemäßig Scans auf Magiespuren durchgeführt, und das Ergebnis war seltsam, es hat alles nicht zusammengepasst. Ich hab also noch mal gesucht, es gibt ganz eindeutig Spuren von schwarzer Magie, aber jemand hat versucht, sie zu verdecken. Deshalb die seltsamen Ergebnisse beim ersten Scan.“

Sie sah Harry an. „Ich bin absolut sicher, dass dieser Mann ermordet wurde, aber es sollte so aussehen, wie ein Unfall. Die Familie sagt, er sei von einer Wanduhr erschlagen worden.“

Harry nickte. „Ok. Ich werde denen mal einen Besuch abstatten. Gut, dass du so aufmerksam bist, Susan.“

An diesem Tag war es aber zu spät dafür. In seinem Büro heftete er nur Susans Obduktionsbericht in die Akte und machte sich dann mit seinen Kollegen auf in den tropfenden Kessel. Pflichtschuldig bestellte er eine Runde Feuerwhisky für alle und er freute sich auch tatsächlich, hier mit ihnen zu sitzen, obwohl er noch lieber zu Hause gewesen wäre. Hestia Jones, die im Orden des Phönix gekämpft hatte und nach dem Krieg mit Harry und Fay zusammen die Ausbildung gemacht hatte prostete ihm zu, neben ihr saß Billy Williamson, der schon immer da gewesen war und ohne dessen unerschrockene Zuverlässigkeit Harry sich die Abteilung nicht vorstellen konnte. Grizzel McGonagall, die alle nur Proudfoot nannten, obwohl sie schon lange gar nicht mehr so hieß, war ins Gespräch mit Eamon Savage vertieft, der ein fantastischer Auror war, dessen Launen sie ohne Proudfoot aber schwerlich ertragen hätten, natürlich Neville und Anthony, die wie Fay in seinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts gewesen waren, aber ihr siebtes Jahr wiederholt hatten und deshalb erst ein Jahr später die Aurorenausbildung beendet hatten. Alle waren da, außer – „Hat eigentlich jemand Dawlish Bescheid gegeben?“ fragte Harry.

Anthony zuckte die Achseln. „Ist doch egal, Hauptsache, er ist nicht hier und verdirbt die Stimmung.“

„Sei nicht so gemein“, sagte Fay. „Ich hab ihm Bescheid gesagt, Harry.“

„Ist doch wahr, je weniger ich den alten Griesgram sehen muss, desto besser.“

Harry gab Anthony insgeheim Recht, wahrscheinlich hatten sie alle mehr Freude, wenn sie den Abend getrennt verbrachten.

Fay entschuldigte sich ein paar Minuten später, sie war noch mit ihrer besten Freundin Alice verabredet, aber Anthony hatte seine Verabredung mit seinen besten Freunden Terry Boot und Michael Corner kurzerhand zu den Auroren in den Tropfenden Kessel verlegt, sie waren schließlich auch alte Klassen- und DA-Kameraden von Harry, der dadurch doch länger blieb, als eigentlich beabsichtigt, da auch noch Hannah Abbott, eine weitere ehemalige Klassenkameradin und mittlerweile Wirtin im Tropfenden Kessel, ihnen die nächste Runde aufs Haus spendierte und sich zu ihnen gesellte. Michael, der ebenfalls Auror war, zu Anthonys Bedauern und Harrys heimlicher Erleichterung aber in einer anderen Abteilung arbeitete, war ebenfalls vor kurzem Vater geworden und bald tauschten er und Harry begeistert Geschichten von Schwangerschaft und Geburt ihrer Frauen aus, obwohl Harry sonst nie ganz sicher war, ob er Michael, der ein Exfreund von Ginny war, eigentlich überhaupt mochte. Die anwesenden Junggesellen waren nicht ganz so erpicht darauf, diese Geschichten zu hören, und Neville, der sowieso nur Augen für Hannah hatte, nahm ihn bald zur Seite und erinnerte ihn daran, dass zu Hause seine Familie wartete. Da fiel auch Harry wieder ein, dass er eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag nichts sehnlicher gewollt hatte, als nach Hause zu gehen, und das tat er dann auch.


	2. ZWEI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieder geschieht ein Mord, aber diesmal gibt es eine klare Verdächtige. Harry trifft im Zuge der Ermittlungen zwei alte Klassenkameraden.

## Freitag, 27. August 2004

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry erst gegen halb elf ins Büro, weil Miss Zeller, die Hebamme, noch einmal da gewesen war und Ginny und James untersucht hatte. Alles war bestens, und sie war noch auf einen Tee bei Ginny geblieben, als Harry sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht hatte. Ginny verstand sich unheimlich gut mit Miss Zeller, und auch Harry mochte sie und wie unendlich geduldig sie alle seine Fragen beantwortete. Eigentlich war sie noch gar keine fertige Hebamme, sondern noch mitten im praktischen Teil der Ausbildung, aber Ginny hatte ihr sofort vertraut, und sie hatte die Schwangerschaft quasi allein betreut, mit nur wenig weiterer Unterstützung ihrer Ausbilder.

Es war noch keine Post aus Nepal gekommen, und so packte Harry die Akte von Arjun Agarkar ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu dessen Familie, die praktischerweise im Londoner Bezirk Hounslow wohnte.

Als die Tür nach seinem Klingeln geöffnet wurde, fiel Harry schlagartig wieder ein, warum der Name Agarkar ihm bekannt vorgekommen war. Vor ihm stand Parvati Patil, beziehungsweise jetzt Parvati Agarkar, in einen weißen Sari gekleidet und mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf der Hüfte sitzend. Sie war etwas üppiger, als zu Schulzeiten, die Hüften ein bisschen breiter, das Dekolletee ein bisschen voller, aber wenn möglich war sie sogar noch schöner.

„Parvati! Herzliches Beileid für euren Verlust“, beeilte Harry sich zu sagen. Er hoffte, es überspielte seine Überraschung. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, das Parvati seit ihrer Hochzeit Agarkar mit Nachnamen hieß, warum hatte er nicht sofort an sie gedacht. Das musste wirklich der Schlafmangel sein. Mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen wurde ihm klar, dass er Parvati noch nie hier besucht hatte, obwohl sie schon eine Weile hier leben musste.

„Harry, das ist aber nett, dich zu sehen.“ Sie lächelte und zeigte auf das Kind. „Ich glaube, du hast Bhavani noch gar nicht getroffen?“

Harry begrüßte Parvatis Tochter und sein schlechtes Gewissen verstärkte sich.

Parvatis Blick fuhr über seine Aurorenrobe. „Du bist dienstlich hier, oder?“ fragte sie traurig.

Harry nickte unbehaglich. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss euch ein paar Fragen stellen. Kann ich reinkommen?“

„Ja natürlich. Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht gerade, es gibt so viel zu organisieren.“

Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und rief etwas ins Haus, woraufhin ein Mann und eine Frau die Treppe herunterkamen, beide ganz in weiß gekleidet. „Meinen Mann Jatin hast du ja schon mal getroffen. Und das ist meine Schwiegermutter, Gita. Das ist Harry Potter, er ist ein alter Klassenkamerad von mir. Harry ist Auror, er hat ein paar Fragen zu, zu …“ Ihre Stimme versagte. „Ihr wisst schon. Ich koch uns einen Tee, fangt schon mal an.“

Sowohl Jatin als auch Gita sprachen gutes Englisch, aber mit schwerem indischen Akzent, und Harry erfuhr, dass sie erst vor knapp fünf Jahren nach England gezogen waren, Auch wenn Jatin eine Weile nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Arjun Agarkar war Journalist und Schriftsteller gewesen und hatte ein Buch über die Folgen des Krieges in der britischen Gesellschaft schreiben wollen, wie seine Witwe unter Tränen erzählte.

Harry spulte seine Fragen ab und dachte nach. Bevor er herkam, war er fast sicher gewesen, dass die Familie am Tod es Opfers Schuld war, vielleicht ein Erbschaftstreit oder Ähnliches, irgendetwas, wo der Mord verschleiert werden sollte. Aber nicht nur kam ihm ihre Trauer völlig echt vor, er konnte sich auch einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Parvati in eine Familie von Mördern heiraten würde oder gar selbst eine Mörderin sein könnte.

Jatin erzählte, dass sein Vater von der Wanduhr erschlagen worden sei, sie habe sich unerklärlicherweise aus der Verankerung gelöst und sei ihm auf den Kopf gefallen. Das Ganze war ihm ein umso größeres Rätsel, als dass die Uhr nagelneu gewesen war, am Abend zuvor erst hatte er sie eigenhändig befestigt. Er hatte ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil die Uhr sich gelöst hatte, oder zumindest verstand er es, den Eindruck zu erwecken. Harry sagte den Agarkars vorerst nichts Genaueres, machte Fotos von der Befestigung an der Wand und packte vorsichtig die Uhr ein, um sie mitzunehmen.

Noch bevor er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, brachte er sie in die Kriminaltechnik, wo Alicia Spinnet, die inzwischen dort arbeitete, ihm versprach, spätestens am Dienstag etwas dazu zu haben.

* * *

__

_Keuchend lehnte der Mörder sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür seiner Wohnung, die er hastig hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. Er versuchte seinen rasenden Atem lange genug anzuhalten, um in die Wohnung hineinzulauschen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er das Haus leer fand. Er ging zur Küche und ließ sich Wasser über die Hände laufen. Sie zitterten leicht, und er ließ das Wasser lange laufen, als könnte es den Tod und die Sünde fortspülen. Sie sahen aus wie immer, kein Blut klebte daran, keine dunklen Schatten. Und doch waren es diese Hände gewesen, die zugedrückt hatten und nicht losgelassen hatten, bis alles Leben aus dem Mann gewichen und er sein Augenlicht hatte brechen sehen. Er starrte auf seine Hände, über die weiter das klare Leitungswasser floss. Die Hände eines Mörders._

_Dieser zweite Mord war nicht geplant gewesen, er hatte sich sozusagen ergeben. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut gewesen. Niemand würde ihn verdächtigen. Und der erste Mord hatte nichts gebracht, rein gar nichts. Erst hatte es Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis sie überhaupt gemerkt hatten, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war, und dann hatte natürlich Potter den Fall bekommen, wie er alles Gute bekam. Der Idiot würde zumindest nicht auf ihn kommen, dazu war Potter viel zu naiv. Er war also sicher und Potter hätte zumindest einen Misserfolg._

_Aber das reichte nicht, und so hatte er die Gelegenheit, als sie sich ihm heute, genau eine Woche, nachdem der Fluch der Uhr zugeschlagen hatte, unerwartet geboten hatte, buchstäblich mit beiden Händen ergriffen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erst jetzt wie ein Mörder, obwohl schon vorher ein Mann durch ihn gestorben war. Aber da war er weit weg gewesen, und jetzt hatte er gefühlt, wie das Leben aus dem Opfer wich, wie sein Körper, durch seinen zu Boden gedrückt, langsam aufgehört hatte, sich zu wehren. Hatte die verzweifelten Geräusche gehört, die es im Todeskampf machte und die völlige Stille, eine Stille, die ein Lebender niemals ausstrahlen konnte, nachdem er das Leben aus ihm herausgedrückt hatte._

* * *

Als Harry zurück in die Aurorenzentrale kam, herrschte große Aufregung.

„Mord in Chelsea!“, bellte Robards ihn auf dem Flur an, „Alle freien Leute sofort hin, vielleicht erwischen wir ihn noch.“

Harry rannte also hinter Williamson zu den Kaminen. Hastig sagte Williamson ihm die Adresse. „Ist wohl die Witwe, sie hat ihn gefunden und es gemeldet“, sagte er und trat in die grün auflodernden Flammen, dicht gefolgt von Harry.

Eine Sekunde später taumelte er in einer sehr schicken Wohnung aus dem Kamin. Sie war in üppigen Rot- und Rosatönen eingerichtet und jedes nur mögliche Metallteil glänzte golden poliert, wie der geschwungene Griff der Lüftungsklappe des Kamins, an dem sich Harry schmerzhaft den Kopf stieß. Das erste, das er hörte, war ein durchdringendes Heulen, das die ganze Wohnung erfüllte.

„Die Witwe“, sagte Anthony knapp, der neben dem Kamin stand und die ankommenden Auroren einwies, woraus Harry schloss, dass er als erster am Tatort gewesen war. „Sie nimmt es nicht allzu gut auf. Harry, er ist vielleicht noch in der Nähe, Fay und Williamson suchen draußen die Umgebung ab, kannst du das Haus durchsuchen?“

Harry nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Aber außer das die Kombination aus dem Schlag gegen den Kopf, dem lauten Heulen, das in jeden Winkel des Hauses zu dringen schien und dem schweren Blumenduft, der überall in der Luft hing ihm Kopfschmerzen verursachte brachte das nichts zu Tage, jedenfalls keinen Mörder im Wäscheschrank. Es war offensichtlich, dass wer hier wohnte reich war, allein die Größe des Hauses im teuren Chelsea zeigte das. Wirklich bewohnt schienen nur das große Wohnzimmer mit dem Kamin und ein Schlafzimmer, dessen Wände von eindeutig nicht jugendfreien Bildern geziert wurden; ansonsten verfügte das Haus über einen kleinen Ballsaal und sechs weitere Schlafzimmer, von denen alle bis auf eins in den gleichen Rottönen wie das übrige Haus eingerichtet waren. Das letzte Zimmer war komplett weiß, eine wahre Wohltat für seine Augen und seinen pochenden Kopf, und das einzige mit wirklich persönlichen Fotografien, die nicht hauptsächlich dekorativ waren.

Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte Harry auf dem größten Bild über dem Bett einige seiner alten Schulkameraden, alle aus Slytherin. Einige Namen fielen ihm sofort ein, Draco Malfoy natürlich, genau wie Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson, auch Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott erkannte er schnell, genau wie die kräftige Millicent Bulstrode. Die kleine, dunkelhaarige neben ihr musste Daphne Greengrass sein, und er meinte sich vage zu erinnern, dass das unscheinbare, rotblonde Mädchen, das neben ihr lehnte, Tracey Davis hieß. Alle hatten die Arme umeinander gelegt und lachten und winkten in die Kamera, im Hintergrund waren die Giebel von Hogsmeade zu erkennen. Fünftes Schuljahr, schätzte Harry, auf Malfoys und Parkinsons Umhängen prangten glänzende Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Bild. Sie sahen so glücklich aus, und gar nicht so gemein, wie er sie damals empfunden hatte. Jetzt waren zwei von ihnen tot, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was die anderen machten. Aber offensichtlich standen sie in Verbindung zu diesem Haus, mindestens einen von ihnen würde er bald treffen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wer hier wohnte und wer das Opfer war, und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach unten um es herauszufinden.

Die Witwe saß inzwischen auf dem roten Ledersofa, das Heulen war zu einem stetigen Wimmern abgeklungen. Hestia Jones saß neben ihr und redete leise auf sie ein. Als Harry sie erkannte, wusste er schlagartig, weshalb Anthony vorher so kühl gewesen war. Es war Cynthia Shacklebolt, Mutter von Blaise Zabini, der schon sieben vorherige Ehemänner unter mysteriösen Umständen gestorben waren.

Er ging durch das Wohnzimmer und den Flur nach draußen, wo vor der imposanten Treppe das Opfer lag. Anthony stand davor, ein paar Papiere in der Hand, und unterhielt sich mit Fay und Williamson.

„Im Haus ist niemand, nur Madam Shacklebolt“, sagte Harry, als er zu ihnen trat.

„Dunbar und ich haben auch nichts“, sagte Williamson achselzuckend.

„Er ist höchstens eine halbe Stunde tot, sagen die Heiler“, meinte Anthony und nickte zu den Heilern, die jetzt dabei waren, die Leiche abzudecken und zum Transport vorzubereiten. Er hielt Harry das Blatt hin, das er handschriftlich ausgefüllt hatte. „Er ist erwürgt worden.“

Name: Shafiq, Muhammad

Geburtsdatum: 8.6.1975

Geburtsort: London, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 188cm

Augenfarbe: schwarz

Familienstand: verheiratet

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: -

Todesdatum: 28.8.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Ersticken

„Seltsam, was? Ich werde Madam Shacklebolt dann wohl mal ein paar Fragen stellen. Kannst du protokollieren, Harry?“

Blaise‘ Mutter hatte irgendwann aufgehört, die Namen ihrer jeweiligen Ehemänner anzunehmen, sie wechselten zu oft und keiner konnte sich merken, wie sie gerade hieß, stattdessen war sie unter ihrem Mädchennamen bekannt. Als Anthony sie jetzt so ansprach, schluchzte sie aber auf und bestand darauf, Mrs Shafiq genannt zu werden.

„Es war jemand aus seiner Familie, ganz sicher“, sagte sie unter Tränen. „Sie haben mich immer gehasst, sie wollten nicht, dass wir heiraten, bestimmt wollten Muhammad lieber tot sehen als mit mir.“ Ihre Stimme drohte sich zu überschlagen und das Schluchzen wurde wieder hysterischer.

## Samstag, 28.8.2004

__

_Es war schon spät am Abend, der Mörder hatte sich gerade zu Bett begeben. Letzte Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen, immer wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte er das Licht in den Augen des jungen Mannes, den er getötet hatte, wieder verlöschen sehen. Aber jetzt war er zufrieden. Der Fall war genau da gelandet, wo er hinsollte – nicht bei Potter. Alles würde gut werden._

## Montag, 30.8.2004

„Es könnte schon sein, dass sie Recht hat“, sagte Neville nachdenklich und rührte in seinem Tee.

Es war Montag, und Anthony hatte ihm und Harry gerade alles von dem Shafiq-Fall erzählt, was sich übers Wochenende ergeben hatte, was nicht besonders viel war. Muhammad Shafiq war ohne Magie ermordet worden, was die Verfolgung für sie schwierig und ungewohnt machte, und er war auf der Straße vor seinem Haus außerhalb der Schutzzauber ermordet worden, was den Kreis der möglichen Täter quasi unendlich machte, es konnte sogar ein Muggel gewesen sein. Seine Frau hatte ihn gefunden, als sie von einem Einkaufsbummel zurück kam, sie vermutete, dass er draußen auf sie gewartet hatte, weil sie sich verspätet hatte. Und sie verdächtigte seine Familie.

„Die Shafiqs gehören zu den Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig“, sagte Neville, der selbst dazu gehörte und sich am besten von ihnen damit auskannte. „Aber sie sind erst in den zwanziger Jahren, kurz bevor die Liste erstellt wurde, eingewandert und ziemlich streng muslimisch, normalerweise verheiraten sie ihre Kinder nur mit muslimischen Reinblutfamilien aus Arabien und holen auch die Ehepartner für ihre Kinder von dort, es gibt nur ganz wenige Shafiqs, die in britische Familien eingeheiratet haben, selbst unter den Achtundzwanzig.“

„Und selbst wenn das nicht wäre, wäre glaube ich niemand begeistert, wenn sein Sohn eine dreiundzwanzig Jahre ältere Frau heiratet, die schon sieben Ehemänner überlebt hat“, sagte Harry. Zum Glück war James noch ein Baby.

„Das stimmt. Eigentlich kommt mir ihre Trauer auch ziemlich echt vor“, sagte Anthony. „Allerdings konnte ihr schon sieben Mal nichts nachgewiesen werden, obwohl sie immer beträchtlich geerbt hat“, meinte Neville.

„Diesmal erbt sie nichts, Shafiqs Familie hat ihn enterbt und er hat nicht gearbeitet, er hat von ihrem Geld gelebt“, sagte Anthony. „Und es passt irgendwie nicht. Die anderen sind alle so gestorben, dass es aussah wie ein natürlicher Tod und nie das Gegenteil bewiesen werden konnte, diesmal ist es völlig anders.“ Er rieb sich die Augen. „Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, dass Robards mir den Fall gegeben hat, aber das wird ganz schön kompliziert, fürchte ich. Und Mum ist jetzt schon sauer, weil ich am Samstag gearbeitet hab und nicht wie sonst bei ihnen zum Essen war.“

In dem Moment platzte Robards herein und warf die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor Anthony auf den Tisch. „ _Mann von Cousine des Zaubereiministers auf offener Straße erwürgt_ “ lautete die fette Schlagzeile auf dem Titelblatt. „Ich erwarte zügig Ergebnisse, besonders im Anbetracht der politischen Dimension des Falles, Goldstein“, sagte er und verschwand wieder.

Anthony zog die Zeitung zu sich und stöhnte leicht. Fragend sah er zu Harry. Der zuckte die Achseln.

„Sie ist nur eine Cousine zweiten Grades oder so und sie haben weder besonders viel Kontakt noch Sympathie füreinander, soweit ich weiß. Von Kingsley wirst du keinen Druck bekommen, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm der Fall mehr oder weniger wichtig als andere ist. Aber die Presse …“

„Na gut, wir sollten jedenfalls anfangen. Fay ist schon los, um die Hauselfen zu befragen. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass die sechs Hauselfen haben? In einem Stadthaus?“

Harry war froh, dass Fay das übernahm, sie hatte ein Händchen dafür und er selbst befragte Hauselfen nur ungern. Die Befragungen fraßen immer unheimlich viel Zeit und erforderten viel Fingerspitzengefühl und Aufmerksamkeit, um zu erkennen, wann die Hauselfen etwas nicht sagen durften und rasch einzugreifen, wenn sie sich selbst bestrafen wollten.

„Neville, kannst du die Nachbarn noch mal fragen? Und Harry, du hast auch Zeit, oder?“

Harry nickte. Es gab immer noch keine Post aus Nepal, und er würde erst morgen Informationen zu der Uhr, die Arjun Patel erschlagen hatte von Alicia bekommen.

„Gut, dann komm am besten noch mal mit in das Haus. Ich will Madam Shacklebolt noch mal befragen, und Zabini müsste inzwischen auch da sein, vielleicht kannst du den übernehmen.“

„Klar, kann ich machen.“

„Er ist eigentlich der einzige, der von Shafiqs Tod profitiert, er ist jetzt wieder Alleinerbe, und das Vermögen ist beträchtlich. Allerdings wohnt er seit Jahren in Brasilien, deswegen ist er auch erst jetzt da, und die brasilianischen Behörden haben bestätigt, dass er dort war, er kann das Land höchstens irgendwie illegal verlassen haben.“

Es war dann auch Blaise Zabini, der ihnen die Tür öffnete. Er hatte diese lässige Eleganz, die dazu führte, dass alle anderen im Raum, oder zumindest Harry, sich sofort plump und ungeschickt fühlten. So war es schon in Hogwarts gewesen, und Harry erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass das einer der Gründe gewesen war, warum er ihn nicht besonders gemocht hatte. Er trug zwar eine schwarze Robe, aber sie war im modernen, vorne offenen Schnitt gehalten, der die Unterkleidung sichtbar ließ, und sie war von einer im Angesicht des Trauerfalls geradezu obszönen Buntheit.

Zabini führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Mutter auf dem Sofa saß, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Sie war inzwischen gefasster, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie viel geweint hatte. Neben ihr saßen eine etwa gleichaltrige Frau in einer dunkelblauen Satinrobe, die sich als Mrs Victoria Greengrass, gute Freundin und moralische Unterstützung der Witwe vorstellte, und Narzissa Malfoy, die aus dem gleichen Grund da war und Harry freundlich begrüßte.

Anthony musste sie hinausschicken, um allein mit Mrs Shafiq reden zu können. Harry fragte Zabini nach einem Ort, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten, und natürlich war das weiße Zimmer mit den Fotos Zabinis. Sie setzten sich auf die cremefarbenen Ledersessel, die sich so steif anfühlten, als hätte noch nie vorher jemand darauf gesessen. Bevor Harry mit seinen Fragen beginnen konnte, stellte Zabini ihm eine.

„Am zwanzigsten Juni neunzehnhundertneunundneunzig bin ich in meiner Wohnung in Chelsea, nicht weit von hier, angegriffen und fast zu Tode gefoltert worden. Habt ihr die Täter inzwischen gefasst?“

Harry seufzte. Er hatte damals noch nicht mal sein erstes Ausbildungsjahr beendet, den Fall hatte er zwar mitbekommen, aber nichts damit zu tun gehabt.

„Zabini, der Fall ist schon lange geschlossen. Es tut mir Leid, dass er nicht aufgeklärt werden konnte, aber er tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.“

Zabinis neutraler Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, aber Harry glaubte, dass sein Blick ein wenig verschlossener wurde.

„Bist du deshalb nach Brasilien gezogen? Weil wir sie nicht gefunden haben?“ fragte er, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch, weil meine Vater von dort kam und ich dort Verwandte habe. Vielleicht, weil mich nichts in England hielt und vielleicht, weil man dort lukrative Geschäfte machen kann.“

„Deine Mutter lebt hier, war das kein Grund, in England zu bleiben?“

Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern, sogar das sah elegant aus bei ihm. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich besuche sie zwei Mal im Jahr, wenn ich sowieso geschäftlich herkommen muss.“

„Dein Verhältnis zu deiner Mutter ist also nicht besonders gut?“

„So würde ich das nicht sagen. Es ist das beste Verhältnis, das wir haben können.“ Er starrte auf ein Bild an der Wand, und als er merkte, dass Harrys Blick ihm folgte, nahm er es ab und reichte es ihm. Es zeigte seine sehr viel jüngere, atemberaubend schöne Mutter an der Seite eines älteren, ein wenig dicklichen Mannes mit krausen grauen Haaren, der einen etwa zweijährigen Jungen im Arm hielt. Das Kind war sehr hübsch, und ein wenig von Zabinis heutiger Eleganz war schon ihn ihm zu erkennen. Das Aussehen hatte er offensichtlich ganz von seiner Mutter. Der Mann und das Kind lachten sich an, aber das strahlende Lächeln der schönen Frau galt ganz der Kamera.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie je vorhatte, Kinder zu bekommen“, sagte Zabini mit merkwürdig sanfter Stimme, während er beobachtete, wie Harry das Foto betrachtete.

„Wie war denn dein Verhältnis zu Muhammad Shafiq?“

„Ich hatte kein besonderes Verhältnis zu ihm. Sie haben sich nur ein paar Wochen bevor ich nach Brasilien gezogen bin kennengelernt, ich kannte ihn kaum.“

„Es ist sicher nicht ganz einfach, plötzlich einen Stiefvater zu haben, der nicht viel älter als man selbst ist“, sagte Harry.

„Potter, ich weiß, dass ihr mich befragen müsst, und dass ich quasi als einziger von seinem Tod profitiere, aber ich war nicht mal auf dem gleichen Kontinent und ich will absolut nichts von dem Geld meiner Mutter. Ich komme ab und zu vorbei, erfülle meine Pflichten als Sohn, aber ansonsten habe ich mein eigenes Leben in Brasilien und verdiene übrigens auch gutes Geld, ich brauche nichts.“

Harry fiel plötzlich auf, wie seltsam er aussah in dem hellen Raum in seiner dunklen, bunten Kleidung.

„Aber was hast du persönlich über ihn gedacht? Mochtest du ihn, fandest du ihn schlimm? Wie war der Gedanke an deine Mutter mit einem so jungen Mann?“

Zabini sah ihn einen Augenblick an, seufzte dann leicht und griff nach dem Foto. „Ich habe meinen Vater sehr geliebt, weißt du“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Er war Nummer Zwei. Nummer Drei war sehr nett, aber ich kann mich nicht besonders gut an ihn erinnern. Nummer Vier war ein Ekel, das mich gehasst hat als Erinnerung an einen Vorgänger, aber Nummer Fünf war wie ein Vater für mich. Ich habe ihn vielleicht sogar mehr geliebt, als meinen echten Vater, weil ich älter war und mehr verstanden habe. Als er starb, habe ich mir geschworen, keine Beziehungen mehr zu meinen Stiefvätern aufzubauen, nichts mehr in diese Bindungen zu investieren. Nummer Sechs und Nummer Sieben waren mir völlig egal, genau wie Muhammad, Nummer Acht.“

Harry schluckte. Was für ein seltsames Leben.

„Sie war es übrigens nicht“, sagte Zabini, in verändertem Tonfall. „Sie hat ihn wirklich geliebt, glaube ich, soweit sie das kann zumindest. Und ich war froh, dass sie glücklich war. Ironisch, oder? Dass ausgerechnet dann, wenn sie tatsächlich einmal einen Ehemann wirklich liebt, jemand kommt und ihn umbringt.“

„Wenn du eine Aussage gegen deine Mutter machen möchtest, auch in einem der anderen Fälle. Das geht auch anonym, weißt du? Niemand müsste es erfahren.“

Nie hatte man ihr etwas nachweisen können, auch wenn irgendwann niemand mehr daran geglaubt hatte, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Aber vielleicht, mit Zabinis Hilfe, könnten sie für Gerechtigkeit sorgen…?

Aber Zabinis Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Sie ist immer noch meine Mutter. Und ihr habt die Typen, die mich fast umgebracht hätten, immer noch nicht gefasst. Warum sollte ich euch irgendwas geben?“

Resigniert stand Harry auf. Er würde diese Art zu denken nie verstehen, dieses Geben und Nehmen von Gefälligkeiten. Ihm ging es um Gerechtigkeit an sich, es war ihm egal, ob er seinen Anteil davon bekam, so lange die Welt insgesamt besser wurde.

Anthony war auch fertig mit seiner Befragung von Mrs Shafiq, aber Fay war immer noch mit den Hauselfen beschäftigt. Also bat Anthony Harry ihn zum Haus von Muhammad Shafiqs Eltern zu begleiten, und sie sammelten auch noch Neville ein, der die Befragung der Nachbarn beendet hatte, aber nur herausgefunden hatte, dass ein Mann in einem auffälligen gelben Umhang die Straße in beide Richtungen durchquert hatte. „Das heißt nur, dass er der einzige war, der auffällig genug angezogen war, um sich einzuprägen, fürchte ich“, sagte er, und er erklärte sich bereit, mit zu den Shafiqs zu kommen. Anthony meinte, sein Bedarf an Reinblutfrauen der gehobenen Gesellschaft sei mit Mrs Shafiq der Witwe, Mrs Malfoy und Mrs Greengrass eigentlich schon abgedeckt und er sei deshalb sehr froh, Neville dabei zu haben, außerdem wussten sie nicht, wie viele Personen in dem Haushalt lebten.

Es waren dann aber nur Muhammad Shafiqs Eltern, tief traurig, aber gerne bereit, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Anders als Harry nach Nevilles Erzählung erwartet hatte schienen sie nicht übermäßig religiös zu sein. Er erspähte zwar einen Gebetsteppich und einen Koran auf einem Tischchen in dem Wohnzimmer, in das sie geführt wurde, aber Mrs Shafiq war unverschleiert und Mr Shafiq bot ihnen Butterbier an. Allerdings sprach Mrs Shafiq mit arabischem Akzent und war tatsächlich extra für die Heirat nach London gezogen, wie sie erzählte, und Muhammads einzige Schwester hatte einen Zauberer aus Riad geheiratet und lebte dort.

Wenig überraschend verdächtigten sie die Witwe, und sie gaben auch unumwunden zu gegen die Heirat gewesen zu sein. Für den fraglichen Nachmittag hatten sie aber ein Alibi, sie waren bei den Ollivanders zum Tee gewesen, was diese bestätigten, und Harrys Bauchgefühl sagte auch ganz eindeutig, dass ihre Trauer echt und das Ehepaar völlig harmlos war.

## Dienstag, 31.8.2004

Am Dienstagmorgen führte Harrys erster Weg in die Kriminaltechnik, noch bevor er in sein Büro ging.

„Hi, Harry“, begrüßte Alicia ihn und schob sich geschäftig die glänzenden schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr. „Ich hab was für dich, das wird dich interessieren.“

Harry folgte ihr zu einer Werkbank, wo die Einzelteile der Uhr fein säuberlich nebeneinander lagen. In den Räumen der Kriminaltechnik herrschte immer eine Art hochkontrolliertes Chaos, das eigentlich eine Ordnung war, die aber nur die dort arbeitenden Zauberer zu verstehen schienen. An den Wänden hingen komplizierte Zeichnungen magischer Apparaturen und Poster, die Verwandlungsprozesse erklärten, zumindest den wenigen, die nicht von großen Regalen mit unzähligen Kästchen und Körben eingenommen wurden, und auf dem Boden stapelten sich alle möglichen Gerätschaften, deren Sinn und Zweck Harry nicht mal erahnen konnte.

Er konnte dann auch Alicias Ausführungen, welche Tests sie genau durchgeführt hatte und wie sie auf ihre Ergebnisse gekommen war, kaum folgen, aber da er wusste, dass es ihr Spaß machte, das zu erklären, unterdrückte er seine Ungeduld und hörte ihr zu.

„Dass irgendein komischer Fluch darauf liegt konnte ich sofort sagen, aber es war echt gar nicht so leicht, rauszukriegen, was es war“, erzählt sie. „Die Kollegen hatten auch keine Ahnung, niemand hatte so etwas schon mal gesehen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht besonders spektakulär ist. Ich hab ihn dann in einem alten Buch gefunden, er war wohl im siebzehnten Jahrhundert ziemlich populär. Er heißt Tomberus-Fluch, und er führt dazu, dass der verfluchte Gegenstand unweigerlich auf die erste Person fällt, die sich unter ihm befindet und nicht weiter als ein Meter entfernt. Und das ist noch nicht alles.“ Alicia zeigte auf das größte Zahnrad, das auf der Werkbank lag. „Dieses Zahnrad ist mit einem Gewichtsfluch versehen, das es ungefähr vierzig Mal so schwer macht, wie es eigentlich ist. Sehr geschickt gemacht, der Fluch überträgt sich nämlich auch auf die umliegenden Teile und kommt erst zur Ausführung, wenn es fällt. Hier.“ Sie nahm das Zahnrad und drückte es Harry in die Hand, es fühlt sich völlig normal an. „Man merkt nichts im normalen Umgang mit der Uhr. Aber durch die Kombination der beiden Zauber ist es eine tödliche Waffe, die unweigerlich jemanden erschlagen musste.“

Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro war Harry so in Gedanken versunken, dass er fast mit Dawlishs Tochter zusammengestoßen wäre. Sie arbeite ebenfalls irgendwo im Ministerium, und seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter begleitete sie ihren Vater oft morgens ins Büro.

Die Uhr war so gebaut, dass sie jemanden umbringen sollte, aber es schien ziemlich ziellos zu sein, es hätte auch ein anderes Mitglied der Familie treffen können. Entweder, die Agarkars hatten Feinde, die ihnen allen schaden wollten, oder Arjun Agarkars Mörder kam aus ihren Reihen, jemand, der sich so gut im Haushalt auskannte, dass er sicher sein konnte, dass es genau den richtigen treffen würde. Oder war am Ende gar nicht Arjun das Ziel gewesen? Worin hatte Parvati sich da nur verwickelt.

Er heftete Alicias Bericht in die Akte und sah seine Post durch. Aus Nepal war immer noch nichts da, aber die pakistanischen Auroren hatten noch eine Ergänzung geschickt, und er aktualisierte seine Liste. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hounslow zu den Agarkars.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Parvatis Zwillingschwester Padma Patil, die ihm die Tür öffnete. „Ich versuche, sie ein bisschen zu unterstützen“, sagte sie, nachdem sie Harry zur Begrüßung auf die Wangen geküsste hatte. Sie bat Harry ins Wohnzimmer, und nachdem auch Parvati, Jatin und Gita da waren, musste er ihnen verkünden, dass ihr Schwiegervater, Vater und Mann keinem Unfall, sondern einem Mord zum Opfer gefallen war. Er beobachtete ihre Reaktionen genau, aber konnte nichts anderes als Schock und Entsetzen erkennen.

„Aber warum denn?“, fragte Jatin völlig entgeistert und legte einen Arm um seine Mutter, die angefangen hatte zu weinen. „Wer sollte ihm etwas tun, wir kennen hier kaum Leute und haben keine Feinde!“

„Das wäre jetzt genau meine Frage, haben Sie irgendwelche Feinde? Hier oder in Indien vielleicht?“, fragte Harry, aber Jatin und Gita verneinten bloß stumm.

„Vielleicht ist er irgendjemandem auf die Füße getreten bei der Recherche zu seinem Buch“, meinte allerdings Parvati nachdenklich. „Er hat mir nicht so viel davon erzählt, weil er wusste, dass ich das kritisch sehe, aber er hat sich dafür auch mit Todessern getroffen. Vielleicht hat es damit was zu tun.“

„Hm ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Habt ihr irgendwelche Unterlagen von ihm, Notizen, mit wem er sich getroffen hat?“

Gita nickte und ging, um sie zu holen. Harry erfuhr auch noch, dass sie die Uhr bei _Saturnus‘ Zaubermächtige Zeitmesser_ in der Winkelgasse bestellt hatten und sie per Eulenpost geliefert worden war, Arjun selbst hatte sie bestellt und auch bestimmt, wo sie aufgehängt werden sollte. Harry war geneigt, ihnen zu glauben, vor allem, nachdem er dem Laden in der Winkelgasse besucht und erfahren hatte, dass der Besitzer sich zwar dunkel an die Bestellung eines Kunden mittleren Alters mit indischem Akzent erinnern konnte, der Bestellschein aber unauffindbar blieb und er sich ganz sicher war, die Bestellung nie bearbeitet, geschweige denn ausgeliefert zu haben.


	3. DREI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry und Ginny unterhalten sich, Harry wartet auf den Übersetzer und Neville hat jetzt auch einen Mordfall.

## Freitag, 3.9.2004

_Er hatte lange nachgedacht und einen Plan gefasst. Das ganze musste systematisch sein. Ein einzelner Mord war nicht spektakulär genug. Seine Aufklärung brächte vielleicht ein Bisschen Anerkennung von den anderen Auroren und von Robards, aber das war nicht genug. Etwas Spektakuläres brächte auch Anerkennung der Öffentlichkeit, wer einen Serienmörder schnappte, würde im Tagespropheten gefeiert werden, wäre ein Held. Ein Held wie Potter. Aber um einen Serienmörder zu fangen, brauchte es erst einmal einen Serienmord._

_Er musste aber vorsichtig sein, schließlich durfte niemand auf ihn kommen, das wäre fatal für die Sache. Also hatte er nachgedacht. Er wollte verschiedene Tötungsmethoden verwenden, so dass sie nicht so schnell auf einen Zusammenhang kämen. Umso spektakulärer wäre dann die Enthüllung. Und er durfte möglichst wenig Magie verwenden, dass machte es schwieriger, ihn zu finden. Das mit der Uhr war ziemlich riskant gewesen. Prüfend wog er den grünen Jadedolch in seiner Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die scharfe Schneide._

* * *

„Es bleibt einfach rätselhaft, ich habe nicht die kleinste Spur“, sagte Harry zu Ginny. Er stand am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und wiegte den etwas quengeligen James in den Armen. Heute war er elf Tage alt und immer noch ein Wunder. Ginny lag auf einer Matte auf dem Boden und machte Rückbildungsübungen, die Miss Zeller ihr gezeigt hatte. Natürlich durfte er ihr eigentlich nichts von seinen Fällen erzählen, auch wenn er es zu gern tat und ihre Kommentare oft sehr hilfreich fand. Normalerweise interessierte sie sich auch nicht übermäßig für seine Fälle, aber sie meinte, ihr falle zu Hause schon langsam die Decke auf den Kopf und sie wollte von der Welt da draußen hören.

„Das Wahrscheinlichste ist immer noch, dass es ein Todesser war, über den er irgendetwas herausgefunden hat. Aber ich habe die ganze Woche damit verbracht, seine Notizen durchzugehen und die Todesser zu befragen und bin kein Stück weiter. Es sind auch alles nur kleine Fische, die Prominenteren sitzen sowieso in Askaban oder haben es abgelehnt, sich mit ihm zu treffen, die Malfoys zum Beispiel.“

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es jemand von uns sein könnte?“, fragte Ginny nachdenklich. Sie keuchte leicht, die Position, die sie gerade hielt, schien anstrengend zu sein. „Jemand von unserer Seite, meine ich. Da haben auch nicht immer alle sauber gekämpft und die Person könnte mehr zu verlieren haben, wenn er da was ausgegraben hat.“

„Stimmt, guter Punkt“, gab Harry zu, auch wenn er sich das nur ungern vorstellen mochte. „Allerdings war der Angriff so zufällig, es hätte jeden von ihnen treffen können, sogar das Baby.“ Unwillkürlich drückte er James an sich. Er würde irgendwann mit der kleinen Bhavani in Hogwarts in eine Klasse gehen.

„Ich habe auch noch nicht alle seine Notizen durch, nur den Teil, der auf Englisch ist. Der Rest ist auf Marathi, nehme ich zumindest an, bis das Ministerium da einen Übersetzer organisiert hat kann es dauern. Ich kann ja schlecht Parvati oder seine Frau bitten, das zu übersetzen.“

„Die nicht, aber vielleicht Padma oder Mrs Patil? Irgendjemand, der nicht ganz so nah verwandt ist?“

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Könnte er schon, aber der richtige, offizielle Weg war das nicht.

„Anthony ist mit dem Shafiq-Fall auch noch nicht weiter. Er versucht jetzt rauszufinden, ob seine Frau jemanden mit dem Mord beauftragt haben könnte. Sie war es nämlich auf keinen Fall selbst, Madam Malkins hat bestätigt, dass sie bei ihr war und sowieso muss es jemand mit größerer Köperkraft gewesen sein, vermutlich ein Mann. Wir glauben auch alle eigentlich nicht so wirklich, dass sie überhaupt etwas damit zu tun hat, sie ist eigentlich nur wegen ihrer Vorgeschichte verdächtig.“

Ginny richtete sich auf und strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. Sie streckte die Arme nach James aus. „Irgendwie machen die Übungen viel weniger Spaß, wenn Miss Zeller nicht dabei ist und mich anfeuert. Ich wüsste zu gern, warum sie mich heute versetzt hat, sie ist sonst immer so zuverlässig. Mum hat Gemüseeintopf gemacht, kannst du den aufwärmen, während ich James stille?“

Natürlich konnte Harry. Er war sehr froh über seine sehr lebendige Frau und Schwiegereltern und freute sich auf das Wochenende.

## Montag, 6.9.2004

„Es gab schon wieder einen Mord“, begrüßte ihn Neville, als Harry am Montagmorgen etwas zu spät ins Büro geschlurft kam.

„Komisch, das häuft sich ganz schön in letzter Zeit“, sagte Harry und warf seinen Hut mit gezieltem Schwung an den Haken. Die britische Zauberergesellschaft war klein, dementsprechend waren Morde in Friedenszeiten eigentlich ein seltenes Ereignis. „Dein Fall?“ fragte er Neville, während er seine Post zu sich heranzog.

Neville nickte. „Sie war noch ganz jung“, sagte er traurig. Harry dachte mal wieder, dass Neville eigentlich ein viel zu guter Mensch war, um Auror zu sein. „Ihr bester Freund hat sie am Samstag in ihrer Wohnung gefunden, als sie nicht zu ihrer Verabredung erschienen ist. Vermutlich ist der Mörder ihr von draußen in die Wohnung gefolgt, sie ist von hinten erstochen worden, noch in Straßenschuhen und mit ihrer Handtasche in der Hand.“

Er schob Harry ein Foto zu, das augenscheinlich den Tatort zeigte. Die junge Frau lag vornübergefallen auf dem Bauch, ihre leuchtend roten Locken lagen in alle Richtungen und verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Sie war in eine leichte, rosafarbene Robe gekleidet, die von mehreren Stichen zerfetzt und größtenteils blutdurchtränkt war. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte eine hellrote Handtasche, mit abgewetzten Blumen bestickt und frei von Blut. Darin war vermutlich ihr Zauberstab gewesen, den sie noch hatte erreichen wollen, aber sie hatte es nicht mehr geschafft. Harry sah weg, mit ihren roten Haaren erinnerte die Frau ihn viel zu sehr an Ginny. Neville schob ihm die restliche Akte hin.

„Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm, als er den Namen las.

Name: Zeller, Rose 

Geburtsdatum: 10.6.1983

Geburtsort: Konstanz, Baden-Württemberg, Deutschland

Staatsangehörigkeit: Deutschland

Blutstatus: halbblütig

Größe: 169cm

Augenfarbe: braun

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Hebammenschülerin

Todesdatum: 3.9.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Verbluten nach Stichverletzung

„Hm?“, machte Neville und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich kannte sie. Das ist unsere Hebamme. Also Ginnys.“ Er sah wieder auf das Foto, jetzt, da er wusste, wer es war, war es unverkennbar. Er erinnerte sich auch, diese Handtasche schon gesehen zu haben. „Sie war unfassbar nett.“ Schwer seufzend schob er Neville die Unterlagen zurück. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie Deutsche war. Sie war in Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, glaube ich.“

„Ihre Eltern sind kurz nach ihrer Geburt nach London gezogen, aber im Krieg zurück nach Deutschland gegangen. Sie ist hier geblieben.“

Harry schrieb eine Weile an dem Protokoll seines letzten Verhörs, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Sie hätte am Freitag einen Termin mit Ginny gehabt und ist nicht gekommen. Da war sie schon tot, oder?“

Neville nickte. „Ja vermutlich, sie ist am Freitag gegen eins gestorben, sie wollte vermutlich ihre Mittagspause zu Hause verbringen.“

Agarkar und Shafiq waren auch am Freitag gestorben, und jetzt Miss Zeller. Es war der dritte Freitag hintereinander mit einem Mord. Das konnte natürlich Zufall sein, auf den ersten Blick war kein Zusammenhang zu erkennen. Aber seltsam war es doch.

## Dienstag, 7.9.2004

Die versteinerten Gesichter von Rose Zellers Eltern sollten Harry noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben, als sie kamen, um ihre tote Tochter aus der Gerichtsmedizin abzuholen. Es war eigentlich Nevilles Fall, aber weil er sie gekannt hatte, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, bei der Übergabe dabei zu sein.

„Unser Rösle“, sagte Frau Zeller auf Deutsch, mit unendlich zärtlichem Gesichtsausdruck strich sie ihr über die kalte Wange. „Wir hatten solche Angst um sie, als sie im Krieg unbedingt hier bleiben wollte“, meinte sie aufblickend auf Englisch. „Aber sie sagte, hier sei ihre Heimat, für die sie notfalls kämpfen würde. Wir waren so erleichtert, als der Krieg vorbei war, und sie überlebt hatte. Sie war so glücklich, und so stolz, Hebamme zu werden.“

„Sie war fantastisch in ihrem Beruf“, sagte Harry, und hoffte inständig, dass sein Lob und die Geschichte, wie sie seinen Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatte, den Zellers zumindest irgendwann ein kleiner Trost sein würde.


	4. VIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt schon wieder einen Mord, diesmal weit entfernt von London. Robards reagiert auf die Häufung von Mordfällen.

## Freitag, 10.9.2004

_Das letzte Mal war zu viel Blut geflossen, das hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Es war unordentlich, dreckig, eine richtige Schweinerei. Diesmal würde es eine saubere Angelegenheit sein und er würde nicht zusehen müssen, wie das Opfer starb. Nein, das Töten an sich machte ihm keine Freude, das hatte er gelernt. Es war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er musste alles genau bedenken. Er durfte nicht zu gut sein, irgendwann mussten sie darauf kommen, dass die Morde zusammenhingen. Aber er musste geschickt genug sein, dass sie nicht auf ihn kamen. Deshalb war jetzt ein Ortswechsel angesagt. Nun ja, es gab ja fähige Auroren, notfalls konnte er unauffällig den einen oder anderen Hinweis auf einen Serientäter fallen lassen._

_Dieser Mord würde ein Meisterstück werden._

* * *

Unbewusst hatte er regelrecht darauf gewartet, dass merkte Harry, als am Freitag schon wieder der Alarm für einen Mord einging. Der Alarm kam aus Nordirland und vielleicht übergab Robards deshalb Savage die Leitung, schließlich kannte er sich in seiner Heimat am besten aus, aber er befahl Harry ohne weiteren Kommentar, zur Unterstützung mitzukommen.

Der Tatort war in Omagh, im Garten eines kleinen, etwas ärmlichen Hauses. Das Opfer, Graham Montague, war beim Entgnomen des Gartens erschlagen worden, von einem Muggel-Computer, von allen möglichen Dingen.

„Er ist einfach vom Himmel gefallen, dieser komische Kasten“, sagte die Witwe. Sie saß sehr bleich auf der Küchenbank und rang unablässig die Hände. Besorgt registrierte Harry dass sie hochschwanger war. „Was soll denn jetzt aus uns werden? Was soll denn jetzt aus uns werden?“ murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin.

Harry ging zur Spüle und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, das er ihr hinschob. „Trinken Sie erstmal einen Schluck, Mrs Montague. Sollen wir jemanden für Sie benachrichtigen? Einen Freund, oder einen Verwandten?“

„Meine Schwestern“, sagte sie mechanisch. „Ich mach das!“ Sie sprang auf und ging zum Kamin.

Harry nahm Savage beiseite. „Ich glaube, sie steht unter Schock oder so. Wir kriegen jetzt bestimmt nichts Sinnvolles aus ihr heraus, wir müssen sie später befragen.“

Savage nickte widerstrebend. „Ich seh mir den Garten an. Bleib du hier und pass auf, dass sie nichts Dummes tut oder irgendwelche Spuren verwischt.“

Harry wartete in der kleinen Küche. Die Fliegen summten über der Kompostschale und flogen immer wieder mit einem leisen Aufprall gegen die Fensterscheibe, durch die Harry Savage mit den Heilern reden sehen konnte. Die Luft schien vor Hitze zu flimmern, obwohl es schon September war, und nicht zum ersten Mal war Harry sehr dankbar für den traditionellen, vorne geschlossenen Schnitt der Aurorenroben, die es erlaubten, darunter quasi nichts zu tragen. Mrs Montague kam an den Arm einer schwarzhaarigen Frau geklammert zurück in die Küche.

„Oh Harry, du bist das“, sagte die Frau und nach ein paar Sekunden kam Harry auch auf ihren Namen. Morag MacDougal, eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin von ihm. Mrs Montague musste eine geborene MacDougal sein. Schon wieder ein Mord, in dem ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von ihm involviert war.

„Setz dich erstmal hier hin“, sagte Morag, und drückte ihre Schwester auf die Küchenbank. „Ich kümmere mich um alles, Katrina. Versprochen.“ Sie fing an Tee zu kochen.

„Kannst du ein paar Fragen beantworten, Morag?“, fragte Harry. Es war nun mal sein Beruf, so unpassend es aus menschlicher Sicht im Augenblick auch war.

„Ja, natürlich“, sagte Morag zerstreut, während sie im Schrank nach der Teedose suchte.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich war es einfach ein Unfall, aber ich muss das trotzdem fragen. Hatte dein Schwager irgendwelche Feinde, von denen du weißt? Jemand, der ihm was antun könnte?“

„Nee, eigentlich nicht, glaube ich. Höchstens…“ Sie zögerte und sah ihn an. „Die Weasleys, beziehungsweise eigentlich nur George.“ Sie wartete seine Reaktion ab, sie wusste natürlich von seiner engen Beziehung zu den Weasleys.

„Wieso das?“, ermunterte Harry sie zum Weitersprechen.

„Naja, eigentlich ging es mehr von Graham aus, George war er glaube ich völlig egal. Aber es gab doch diesen Vorfall mit dem Verschwindekabinett in der Schule, erinnerst du dich?“

Stimmt, Harry erinnerte sich. Die Zwillinge hatten Montague in das kaputte Verschwindekabinett gesteckt und er war danach monatelang im Krankenflügel gewesen.

„Graham hat es George ziemlich übel genommen, Fred natürlich auch, aber der ist ja gefallen. Er konnte sein Bein nie wieder so bewegen wie vorher, ich konnte seinen Hass deswegen sogar zum Teil verstehen. Aber er hat George ab und zu böse Briefe mit Drohungen geschickt, das fand ich albern und unnötig, man konnte es ja doch nicht ungeschehen machen.“

Harry konnte sich natürlich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Schwager etwas damit zu tun hatte, aber pflichtschuldig erzählte er Savage, was er erfahren hatte und überließ ihm die fällige Befragung von George, die er, befangen wie er war, sowieso nicht hätte durchführen dürfen. Er füllte mit Morags Hilfe für Savage die Akte mit den Daten des Opfers aus und ging sehr nachdenklich in den Feierabend. Diese Häufung von Morden war doch sehr auffällig, fand er.

Name: Montague, Graham

Geburtsdatum: 10.11.1978

Geburtsort: Omagh, Nordirland

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 192cm

Augenfarbe: braun

Familienstand: verheiratet

Wohnhaft in: Omagh, Nordirland

Beruf: Sicherheitszauberer

Todesdatum: 10.9.2004

Sterbeort: Omagh, Nordirland

Todesursache: Schädelbruch

Montague war Sicherheitszauberer gewesen und obwohl die Auroren der Aurorenzentrale immer ein bisschen auf jene hinabsahen, wusste Harry, dass der Fall doch für Unruhe sorgen würde, wenn es sich tatsächlich als Mord erweisen sollte. Nachdem das Zauberergefängnis Askaban nicht mehr von Dementoren bewacht wurde, war diese Aufgabe den Sicherheitszauberern zugefallen, die ebenfalls in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ausgebildet wurden. Die Ausbildung dauerte nur ein Jahr und erforderte nicht unbedingt fünf gute UTZe, weniger oder gute ZAGs reichten aus, um akzeptiert zu werden, was die Herablassung der richtigen Auroren erklärte. Aber trotzdem gehörten sie irgendwie zusammen, ein Mord an einem Sicherheitszauberer träfe auch die Auroren der Aurorenzentrale.

Am Abend traf sich Harry mit Neville, Anthony und Ron im Tropfenden Kessel. Das war schon ihr Ritual geworden, als Ron noch Auror gewesen war. Sie ließen die Woche ausklingen und sprachen oft noch über die Fälle, die sie beschäftigten. Es half, mit der Belastung fertig zu werden. Natürlich durften sie das jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr vor Ron, da er nicht mehr als Auror arbeitete, aber irgendwie hatten sie da gar nicht großartig darüber nachgedacht und einfach ihre Gewohnheit beibehalten. Und Ron, der jetzt mit mehr Abstand auf alles sah, aber immer noch ausgebildeter Auror war, stellte oft die richtigen Fragen, die ihnen weiterhalfen. Am Anfang hatten sie noch verschiedene Pubs und Kneipen ausprobiert, aber vor allem Neville zog es immer wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel, und irgendwann dachten sie über den Ort genauso wenig nach, wie über die Tatsache, dass sie sich am Freitagabend trafen. Meistens waren sie eine reine Männerrunde, aber Fay schaute regelmäßig bei ihren Treffen vorbei, meistens auf dem Sprung in das Londoner Nachtleben, und ab und zu gesellte sich auch Hestia Jones zu ihnen. Die älteren Auroren, die vor dem Krieg ausgebildet worden waren, blieben meistens für sich.

Die letzten drei Wochen war Harry nicht dabei gewesen, weil er lieber sofort zurück zu Ginny und James wollte, aber heute Morgen hatte Ginny darauf bestanden, dass er hingehen sollte.

„Wir können nicht unser ganzes Leben ändern und nur noch aufeinander hocken und nichts mehr machen, was Spaß macht“, hatte sie gesagt und über seinen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck gelacht. Es machte ihm Spaß, mit ihr und James einfach zu Hause zu sitzen und James beim Wachsen zuzuschauen. „Geh du mal zu deinen Jungs, ich komm schon klar hier, wahrscheinlich kommen eh Mum und Luna. Wenn ich wieder mit dem Training anfange will ich schließlich auch mal mit den Mädels aus der Mannschaft weggehen und hoffe, dass du dann allein mit ihm bleibst.“

Also saß Harry jetzt mit Anthony, Neville und Ron im Tropfenden Kessel und stieß mit Feuerwhisky an.

„Und, wie ist das Familienleben? Macht’s noch Spaß oder hast du schon genug?“, fragte Anthony grinsend. Er zog Harry immer ein bisschen wegen seiner frühen Heirat auf, und jetzt hatte er auch noch als erstes ein Kind bekommen. Harry schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Klar, man, was denkst du denn. Und ich weiß gar nicht, was alle immer haben, James schläft eigentlich die ganze Nacht.“ Bill und Fleurs Sohn Louis hatte quasi sein ganzes erstes Lebensjahr durchgebrüllt und nie länger als zwei Stunden geschlafen, seine Eltern waren irgendwann wie Inferi durch ihr Leben gewankt. Harry wusste also sehr gut, dass sie bis jetzt wirklich Glück mit ihrem pflegeleichten Baby hatten.

„Und bei dir?“, fragte er zurück, „Wie läuft es mit, wie heißt er noch mal, Daniel?“

„David“, sagte Anthony. Er verzog das Gesicht und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhisky. „Das ist vorbei.“ Er lachte. „Ist schon okay, ihr braucht nicht so betroffen zu schauen. Ich hab Schluss gemacht. Er hat plötzlich angefangen von Zusammenziehen zu reden und sogar irgendwas davon gefaselt, Kinder zu adoptieren. Könnte ihr euch das vorstellen?“ Er klang völlig entsetzt. „Sorry, Harry, aber für mich ist das einfach nichts, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Das einzige Problem ist, das meine Mum ihn mochte, und mich die ganze Zeit nach ihm fragt. Wobei das vielleicht immer noch besser ist als mein Dad, der die ganze Zeit Geschichten von der Arbeit hören will. Oh, da ist Fay!“ Er winkte ihr und sie kam an ihren Tisch.

„Alice verspätet sich, da dachte ich, ich komm noch mal zu euch“, meinte sie und rutschte neben Anthony auf die Bank, wobei sie beinahe seinen buttergelben Umhang auf den Boden warf. „Sorry für meinen Aufzug, aber Alice will unbedingt in diesen Muggelclub gehen.“ Das erklärte ihr paillettenbesetztes Muggelkleid und die fehlende Robe. Ihre beste Freundin war muggelgeboren, was Fay öfter aus ihrer Komfortzone zwang. Sie nippte an ihrem Kicherwasser. „Ich komme mir so seltsam vor ohne Robe, richtig nackt. Man sollte ja meinen, dass ich mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt habe, aber hier im Tropfenden Kessel ist es irgendwie schlimmer als in Muggellondon.“

„Glaubt ihr, sie hängen zusammen? Die Morde?“ fragte Harry wenig später bei der nächsten Runde Getränke.

„Das hab ich mich tatsächlich auch schon gefragt“, sagte Fay nachdenklich. „Aber wie, was soll sie verbinden?“

„Nur, dass sie alle an einem Freitag ermordet wurden“, sagte Anthony.

„Aber diese Häufung ist schon seltsam, dadurch haben wir dieses Jahr schon so viele Morde wie in den letzten zwei Jahren zusammengenommen, und es ist erst September“, sagte Neville, sich ein paar Augenblicke von Hannahs Anblick, die am Tisch gegenüber Butterbier servierte, losreißend.

„Erzählt mal der Reihe nach“, forderte Ron. „Ich weiß nur, dass es die letzten vier Freitage, heute eingeschlossen, jeweils einen Mord gab.“

„Das ist auch schon ungefähr alles was wir wissen“, seufzte Harry. „Es gibt eigentlich keinen vernünftigen Grund, warum sie zusammen hängen sollten, bestimmt ist es nur ein komischer Zufall.“

„Irgendeinen Zusammenhang muss es doch geben. Alter, Geschlecht, Blutstatus?“

Die Auroren schüttelten alle die Köpfe.

„Es sind drei Männer und eine Frau, drei Reinblüter und ein Halbblut. Also schon mal niemand, der auf Muggelgeborene zielt. Drei Opfer waren in den Zwanzigern, eins war neunundvierzig Jahre alt. Drei wohnten und starben in London, eins in Nordirland. Drei waren verheiratet, eins ledig“, zählte Harry auf.

„Immer drei haben etwas gemeinsam“, stellte Ron fest, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sind aber immer unterschiedliche Ausreißer, es gibt kein Muster. Am ehesten sticht noch Miss Zeller heraus, sie war die einzige Frau, das einzige Halbblut, als einzige unverheiratet. Aber sie war in den Zwanzigern und Londonerin. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einen Mörder suchen, der es auf verheiratete, männliche Reinblüter abgesehen hat.“

„Wir haben übrigens die Mordwaffe gefunden“, warf Neville ein. „Sie wurde mit einem Dolch aus Jade erstochen, er lag in einem Mülleimer in ihrer Straße. Keine Magieanwendung.“ Das machte die Zuordnung für sie fast unmöglich, wenn sich nicht ganz primitiv Fingerabdrücke fanden.

„Könnte es einen ausländerfeindlichen Hintergrund haben?“, fragte Harry plötzlich. „Zeller und Agarkar waren Ausländer, Shafiq hatte zwar einen britischen Pass, aber er war arabischer Herkunft, und Montague war Nordire, das betrachten ja einige auch als ausländisch.“

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Du weißt ja, dass diese Kategorien für Zauberer eigentlich keine Rolle spielen“, meinte er.

„Trotzdem“, beharrte Harry. „Es könnte ein Muggelgeborener sein, für den solche Kategorien eben doch wichtig sind. Oder es könnte ein Rassist sein, zwei der Opfer waren nicht weiß.“

„Aber zwei _waren_ weiß und Hautfarbe spielt für Zauberer noch weniger eine Rolle als Staatsangehörigkeit“, sagte Anthony. Harry mochte von der Idee noch nicht so Recht ablassen, aber die anderen, die alle in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen waren, konnten es nicht nachvollziehen. Sie diskutierten noch ein wenig, kamen aber zu keinem Ergebnis und irgendwann schwenkte das Gespräch um zu leichteren Themen, die nichts mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatten.

## Montag, 13.9.2004

Am Montag war endlich eine Antwort aus Nepal da und Harry konnte die Liste der verkauften Geheimnisse vervollständigen. Er war so vertieft in die Arbeit, das er zusammenzuckte, als die Tür aufging und Robards hereinkam.

„Potter, kommen Sie bitte nachher in mein Büro, um zwei wäre gut“, sagte er und verschwand sofort wieder. Harry war sehr froh, dass er endlich mit dem Patel-Fall vorankam und beeilte sich, die Akte zu vervollständigen, bestimmte wollte Robards sie endlich haben. Mit Unbehagen dachte er daran, dass er seinem Chef noch nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er nach Weihnachten, wenn Ginny wieder ins Mannschaftstraining einsteigen wollte, vorhatte, sich ein paar Monate frei zu nehmen und nur um James kümmern wollte.

Mit der fertigen Patel-Akte unterm Arm stand er um Punkt zwei vor Robards Tür und klopfte.

„Herein!“, rief Robards, und Harry trat ein.

„Ah, Potter. Setzen Sie sich.“

Harry legte ihm die Akte hin und setzte sich auf den Sessel vor Robards Schreibtisch. „Die Akte im Fall Mati Patel, Sir.“

„Ach ja, sehr gut, dann kann da bald Anklage erhoben werden“, sagte Robards zerstreut und drückte nach einigem Kramen einen Stempel auf den Aktendeckel.

Harry war leicht verwirrt, anscheinend hatte Robards ihn nicht deshalb hergebeten.

Plötzlich sah Robards auf, er schien ihn mit seinem Blick durchbohren zu wollen.

„Ist ihnen in den letzten Wochen etwas aufgefallen, Potter?“ fragte er, überraschend freundlich. Harry fiel ein, dass Proudfoot einmal gesagt hatte, Robards habe in ihren Anfangstagen einen Ruf als Frauenheld und Charmeur gehabt.

„In Bezug worauf, Sir?“ fragte Harry vorsichtig und Robards machte eine ausladende Bewegung, die alles umfasste.

„Was sie wollen.“

„Nun, es gab ungewöhnlich viele Morde …“

„Exakt.“ Robards schien merkwürdig begeistert von Harrys Antwort. „Dieses Jahr schon fünf, davon vier in den letzten vier Wochen. Die durchschnittliche Mordrate in unserem Zuständigkeitsbereich liegt bei 1,19 Morden per annum.“

„Und die letzten vier Morde waren alle an einem Freitag.“

„Und was sagt Ihnen das, Potter?“

Harry wand sich etwas, bis er schließlich sagte: „Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass die Morde zusammenhängen. Das Gefühl hatte ich schon nach den ersten drei. Aber ich kann es nicht begründen, ich sehe keine Verbindung.“ Er fand es nicht gerade angenehm, mit Robards über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, nicht mal, wenn sie Mordfälle betrafen.

„Hören Sie auf Ihr Gefühl. Oft hat unser Unterbewusstsein schon Muster erkannt, die unser Verstand noch nicht sieht. Das zu erkennen, macht einen guten Auroren aus.“

„Äh, okay, Sir“, sagte Harry, einigermaßen verblüfft.

„Ich will, dass sie eine Sonderermittlungsgruppe zu diesen Mordfällen leiten. Nehmen Sie sich, sagen wir, vier fähige Auroren, denen Sie voll vertrauen, und suchen sie nach der Verbindung, in der Zeit sind sie von den Pflichten im Schutzdienst freigestellt. Finden Sie den Mörder. _Mein_ Gefühl sagt mir, dass er nicht vorher aufhören wird. Aber halten Sie das vorerst geheim, je weniger davon wissen, desto besser. Nur die Sonderermittler, sonst niemand. Die Fälle können vorerst offiziell in den Händen der zuständigen Auroren bleiben, ich sorge dafür, dass zukünftige Fälle den Mitgliedern Ihrer Gruppe zugewiesen werden.“ Er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Jawohl, Sir.“

„Wen Sie in der Gruppe haben wollen, will ich wissen“, sagte Robards ungeduldig.

„Ach so. Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Fay Dunbar“, zählte er automatisch seine Lieblingskollegen auf und zögerte dann. Hestia Jones war Ordensmitglied, er hätte ihr ohne zu Zögern sein Leben anvertraut und arbeitete gern mit ihr zusammen. Aber das Team war sowieso schon sehr jung, bevor Robards protestieren und ihm womöglich Savage aufdrücken konnte, steuerte er lieber selbst gegen.

„Pr…“ Harry stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und sagte Proudfoots richtigen Namen: „Grizzel McGonagall.“

Die Sonderermittlungsgruppe tat vorerst nichts, außer noch einmal systematisch alles aufzuschreiben, was sie wussten, was im Wesentlichen das war, was sie am Freitag schon im Tropfenden Kessel besprochen hatten, nur diesmal mit Proudfoot anstatt mit Ron. Harry gab Nachrichtenkarten aus, mit dem Proteus-Zauber versehene Metalltäfelchen, die die Auroren seit einigen Jahren in kleineren Gruppen zur Kommunikation benutzten, deren Einführung natürlich von Hermines DA-Galleonen inspiriert war. Neue Erkenntnisse ergaben sich nicht und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als an den jeweiligen Einzelfällen weiterzuarbeiten und, so makaber es auch war, auf den nächsten Mord zu warten.


	5. FÜNF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Mord an einem überraschenden Ort und ein überraschender Fund in Mr Agarkars Notizen.

## Freitag, 17.9.2004

Am Freitag saßen sie alle wie auf heißen Kohlen, warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass etwas geschah, hofften in einem Winkel ihres Seins darauf, dass nichts geschah und in einem anderen darauf, dass etwas geschah und schämten sich dafür.

Die Zeit zog sich dahin, aber keine Meldung über irgendwelche Morde in Großbritannien oder Irland gingen bei ihnen ein. Dafür hatte Harry, überraschend früh, die Übersetzung von Arjun Agarkars Marathi-Notizen erhalten und er verbrachte den Tag damit, sie zu studieren. Eigentlich merkte er schon nach ein paar Seiten, dass sie nicht weiterhelfen würden, aber weil er nichts anderes zu tun hatte und das Geschriebene recht interessant fand, erlaubte er sich, mehr als nötig darin zu lesen. Auf Englisch hatte Agarkar überwiegend aufgeschrieben, wen er wann getroffen hatte, grob worüber sie gesprochen hatten und wann er wohin gegangen war, auch wenn es auch ein paar derartige Notizen auf Marathi gab. Mehr oder weniger war der Text auf Marathi jedoch das eigentliche Manuskript seines Buches, voller kluger, philosophischer Beobachtungen zur britischen Nachkriegsgesellschaft. Harry bedauerte es sehr, dass das Buch niemals vollendet werden würde und riss sich irgendwann davon los, um das Manuskript Dawlish zu bringen, der es einmal komplett durchsehen sollte, falls doch noch irgendwo ein Hinweis versteckt wäre. Er ließ die restlichen Seiten über seinen Daumen laufen, es waren insgesamt fast achtzig, hoffentlich würde Dawlish ihm das nicht allzu übel nehmen, auch wenn er wohl kaum darauf hoffen konnte, irgendwann von dem älteren Kollegen gemocht zu werden.

Harry stutzte und blätterte zurück. Hatten seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt, weil er an Dawlish gedacht hatte? Nein, da stand eindeutig der Name _Dawlish_ auf einer der letzten Seiten, die Anscheinend keine ausformulierten Sätze, sondern nur Stichpunkte oder Notizen erhielten. _„John Dawlish, Auror, 8.Mai, 18:30, Tropfender Kessel. Fragen: Arbeit zur Zeit V.s, Reintegration i. Aurorgruppe nach dem K., gibt es noch Sympathien/Gruppen bei A.?“_ stand da, in etwas ungelenken Handschrift des Übersetzers. Weiter nichts, so sehr Harry auch suchte.

Nachdenklich schob er den Blätterstapel zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Es ergab Sinn, das Agarkar mit Dawlish hatte sprechen wollen, er konnte sicherlich einiges Interessantes erzählen. Er war schon im ersten Krieg Auror gewesen und hatte gegen Todesser gekämpft, und im zweiten wieder, und doch hatte er sich nach Voldemorts Machtübernahme kompromittiert, hatte weiter als Auror gearbeitet, jetzt für die neue Regierung. Er hatte keine größeren Verbrechen begangen, aber er hatte doch den Anweisungen der neuen Herrscher Folge geleistet, auch einigen fragwürdigen. Dafür hatte er nach dem Krieg eine kurze Haftstrafe in Askaban abgesessen, war aber danach wieder als Auror beim Ministerium angestellt worden, allerdings durfte er nur noch Papierkram machen und nicht mehr in Außeneinsätze.

Nun ja, diesen Papierkram würde Harry wohl doch selbst erledigen, entschied er. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass wirklich nichts weiter über Dawlish in den Notizen stand, machte er sich auf, um ihn danach zu fragen, aber es war bereits fünf Minuten nach fünf und Dawlish hatte schon Feierabend gemacht.

„Seltsam, oder?“ fragte Fay, die er auf dem Gang traf, „so auf einen Mord zu warten?“ Sie warf ihren braunen Zopf zurück über die Schulter. „Äh, Harry? Ist es ok, wenn ich Feierabend mache?“ fragte sie etwas zögerlich. „Alice wartet unten, und naja, wir wissen ja nicht, wann und ob überhaupt etwas passiert.“

Harry grinste. „Ich bin nicht dein Chef, Fay, solange Robards dich nicht erwischt, kannst du gehen, wann du willst, so lange du erreichbar bist.“

„Aber du bist der Sondergruppenleiter“, sagte Fay ernsthaft und Harry fragte sich, wann er sich endlich an Autorität gewöhnen würde.

„Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls auch nach Hause“, meinte er achselzuckend. „Ron macht Fisch und Chips und ich habe versprochen, einen Nachtisch beizusteuern.“

Der geplante Apfelkuchen wurde allerdings nie gebacken und Ron, Hermine und Ginny mussten ohne Nachtisch und ohne Harry auskommen und auch die übliche Freitagsrunde mit Ron, Neville und Anthony musste ausfallen. Denn gerade, als er seinen Hut und seine Aktentasche aus dem Büro holte, hörte er jemanden hastig über den Flur laufen und rufen.

„Hallo?“

Der ziemlich zerzaust aussehende Mann auf dem Flur, der seltsamerweise nasse Haare hatte, trug die braune Robe der Auroren, aber die Abzeichen auf Brust und Schultern wiesen ihn als Sicherheitszauberer und Wärter in Askaban aus. _A. Chapman_ stand auf dem Namensschild auf seiner Robe, wie Harry mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr Chapman?“ fragte er.

„Ja, wer ist hier zuständig…?“ Wie so oft bemerkte Harry den genauen Augenblick, als seinem Gegenüber klar wurde, wen er vor sich hatte. „Harry Potter!“ Er riss sich aber sofort zusammen und stand stramm.

„Ich muss einen Mord melden“, sagte er. „In Askaban, Sir.“

Harry seufzte innerlich und verabschiedete sich vom Abendessen im Kreise der Familie. Er stieß die halbzugezogene Bürotür hinter sich wieder auf. „Kommen Sie herein.“

Neville sah kurz von seine Unterlagen auf, als sie eintraten, arbeitete dann aber weiter.

„Also, was ist geschehen?“ fragte Harry. „Halten Sie sich bitte so kurz wie möglich, wir sollten sofort aufbrechen, ich wüsste vorher nur gern, was uns erwartet.“

„Keine Sorge, wir passen auf, dass keine Spuren verwischt werden“, sagte Mr Chapman mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Trotz. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Es war jemand von außen!“ platzte er heraus. „Jemand hat die Postkontrollen überwunden!“

Harry merkte sofort auf. Er hatte automatisch angenommen, dass es sich um einen aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Streit unter Häftlingen handelte und sich der Sache nur angenommen, weil er wusste, dass seine Kollegen genau so wenig wie er Lust hatten, am Freitag kurz vor Feierabend einen neuen Fall aufzunehmen. Er stand auf und rief laut über den Gang: „Fay! Anthony! Proudfoot!“ Sofort danach erinnerte er sich, dass Fay schon gegangen war und Anthony sich wegen Rosch ha-Schana freigenommen hatte, aber Proudfoot kam herübergeeilt zu ihm, Neville und Mr Chapman ins Büro.

„Macht euch fertig, wir müssen nach Askaban!“ kommandierte er und sah die beiden vielsagend an.

„Rookwood hat’s erwischt“, sagte Mr Chapman etwas atemlos, als sie zu den Kaminen hasteten.

„Rookwood?“ fragte Proudfoot, „Der Todesser? Der muss doch inzwischen uralt sein, oder? Wusste gar nicht, dass der noch lebt. Also, gelebt hat, meine ich.“

Mr Chapman zuckte die Achseln. „Schon älter, ja. Er war weit über neunzig.“

Sie erreichten die Kamine und flohten in das etwas trostlose Verwaltungsgebäude am Nordseestrand, das den Sicherheitszauberern und Besuchern der Häftlinge als nächster Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk diente. Askaban selbst war aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht mit dem Netzwerk verbunden und auch Apparieren war aus dem gleichen Grund unmöglich. Von hier aus musste jeder, der nach Askaban wollte, in eines der schwarzen, selbstfahrenden Boote steigen.

Hier regnete es, was Mr Chapmans nasse Haare erklärte, schon nach wenigen Minuten, die sie über die Nordsee gefahren waren, war es deutlich kühler. Harry fröstelte, er wünschte, er hätte einen Pullover unter der Aurorenrobe. Er warf einen mitleidigen Seitenblick auf Neville, der sich an der Reling festklammerte und starr den Horizont fixierte, er wurde sehr leicht seekrank. Wenn Anthony oder Fay noch da gewesen wären, hätte er Neville die Reise erspart.

Mr Chapman hatte inzwischen erzählt, dass Rookwood durch einen verfluchten Gegenstand umgekommen war, der ihm mit der Post gesandt worden sein musste.

„Es ist uns ein Rätsel, jedes ein- und ausgehende Stück Post, egal ob Brief oder Päckchen, wird auf der Poststelle genau kontrolliert“, versicherte er.

Es war kein schöner Anblick. Rookwood lag hintenübergekippt auf dem Rücken in seiner Zelle, sein auch im Alter gewaltiger Körper ließ kaum Platz zum Stehen für die Auroren. Ein wenig Blut hatte sich unter seinem Kopf gesammelt, wo er sich beim Sturz eine kleine Wunde zugezogen hatte. Aber das war offensichtlich nicht die Todesursache gewesen. Sein ganzes Gesicht war grotesk verformt, einige Stellen, wie die rechte Augenbraue, die Oberlippe und das rechte Ohr waren absurd groß angeschwollen, während andere Bereiche klein zusammengeschrumpelt und violett verfärbt waren. Kein Violett, wie es sich manchmal beim Heilen blauer Flecken bildete, nein, ein grelles, künstlich-giftig aussehendes Textmarkerviolett. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, ein klein wenig Genugtuung zu spüren, immerhin war das der Mann, der Fred Weasley getötet hatte.

„Vermutlich ist er erstickt“, sagte der Askaban-Heiler, der auf der Pritsche der Zelle saß. „Nichts in der Anatomie seines Gesichts hat mehr zusammengepasst, da konnte er keine Luft mehr kriegen. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie weit der Schaden in ihn hineinreicht, vielleicht sind auch innere Organe betroffen, dann könnte es eine andere Todesursache sein. Das wird dann die Gerichtsmedizin klären.“

Auf dem Boden, vor dem toten alten Mann lag ein wattierter Briefumschlag und eine Konservendose, die der Beschriftung zufolge Haggis enthielt.

„Das war der verfluchte Gegenstand“, sagte Mr Chapman schaudernd und deutete auf die Dose. Sie sah völlig unversehrt aus. Neville legte mit äußerster Vorsicht erst einen Schildzauber um die Dose, bevor er sie mit einem Blasenzauber umschloss und begann dann, Fotos von der Zelle zu machen und mit Hilfe des Heilers das Stammdatenblatt aus zufüllen.

Name: Rookwood, Augustus

Geburtsdatum: 19.8.1907

Geburtsort: Glasgow, Schottland, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: halbblütig

Größe: 195cm

Augenfarbe: braun

Familienstand: verwitwet

Wohnhaft in: Askaban, Nordsee

Beruf: Unsäglicher (ehemals)

Todesdatum: 17.9.2004

Sterbeort: Askaban, Nordsee

Todesursache: Fluchschaden

„Er hatte keinen Kontakt zu seiner Familie, sie hat ihm seinen Verrat nie verziehen. Er hat auch eigentlich nie Post gekriegt, vielleicht hätte es uns auffallen sollen“, sagte der Heiler resigniert. Harry bat Proudfoot, die Häftlinge in den Nachbarzellen zu befragen und machte sich selbst auf den Weg zur Poststelle.

Obwohl es inzwischen beinahe sechs Uhr war, waren in der Poststelle ganze fünf Sicherheitszauberer versammelt, mehr, als dort normalerweise zur gleichen Zeit arbeiteten – offensichtlich hatte es sich schon herumgesprochen, dass es einen Vorfall gegeben hatte und ihre Abteilung etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Sie erklärten Harry genau, wie sie arbeiteten: Jeder einzelne Brief, jedes Päckchen, das die Angehörigen schickten, wurde auf Flüche und schwarze Magie gescannt und dann geöffnet, um sicherzugehen, dass er auch nichts nicht-magisches Verbotenes enthielt. Harry versuchte zu rekonstruieren, wer Rookwoods Post geprüft hatte.

„Das war Montague“, erklärte eine ältere Sicherheitshexe mit einem Monokel. Alle starrten sie an.

„Bitte?“, fragte Harry irritiert. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass es zwei Wärter namens Montague gab?

„Aber Cecily“, sagte eine ihrer Kolleginnen bestürzt. „Cecily, Graham ist tot. Er ist vor einer Woche gestorben.“

Cecily, dem Namenschild zu Folge war ihr Nachname Wilson, wurde sehr blass unter ihrem Monokel und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Was? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Wilson länger krank gewesen war und tatsächlich nichts von Graham Montagues Tod gewusst hatte. „Aber, aber wer in Merlins Namen hat dann heute mit mir den Dienst gemacht?“

Das fragte Harry sich auch.

## Samstag, 18.9.2004

_Der Mörder sah in das warme, flackernde Licht der Kerze und lächelte. Er war rundum zufrieden. Dieser Mord war sein Meisterstück, es hatte einiges an Vorbereitung gekostet, nicht zuletzt eine Reise nach Omagh, um ein paar Haare von Graham Montague zu besorgen. Aber alles war gelungen. So langsam fand er seinen Rhythmus, merkte, was er gut konnte und was nicht. Es war besser, wenn er nicht dabei war, wenn sie starben, das machte keinen Spaß. Aber so, die Planung, der ungeheure Triumph, wenn es gelang, das machte ihm Freude._

_Und sie hatten auch endlich begriffen, dass die Morde miteinander zusammen hingen. Es war zwar etwas ärgerlich, dass Potter die Leitung der Sonderermittlungsgruppe hatte, aber er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht lange darüber freuen konnte._

## Montag, 20.9.2004

Die Sonderermittlungsgruppe saß zusammen in Harrys und Nevilles Büro, Harry und Neville auf ihren Bürostühlen, Anthony lässig auf Harrys Schreibtischkante – Harry brachte schnell das Bild von ihm und Ginny auf der Hochzeitsreise in Venedig in Sicherheit – Fay verschwand fast unter einer von Nevilles ausladenden Pflanzen und Proudfoot, für die kaum noch Platz war, lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür. Dass es schon wieder einen Mord gegeben hatte, ließ kaum noch einen Zweifel daran, dass die Morde irgendwie zusammenhingen, es musste ein Serientäter sein.

„Aber was haben die Opfer bloß gemeinsam?“ fragte Neville, was sie sich alle schon hundert Mal gefragt hatten. Aber sie fanden einfach nichts und Augustus Rookwood, ehemaliger Unsäglicher und Todesser, hatte es auch nicht gerade offensichtlicher gemacht, wie die Opfer zusammenhängen könnten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es mal von einer anderen Seite angehen“, bemerkte Proudfoot. „Uns mal von den Opfern lösen und uns mehr auf die Morde konzentrieren. Vielleicht haben die Opfer gar nichts gemeinsam und es ist einfach ein kranker Typ, der wahllos tötet.“

„Die Morde an Agarkar und Rookwood haben gewisse Ähnlichkeit“, sagte Anthony. „Beide sind durch einen verfluchten Gegenstand getötet worden.“

„Ich habe Spinnet schon gebeten, noch mal besonders auf Ähnlichkeiten zu achten“, nickte Proudfoot. „Sie sagt, auf den ersten Blick haben sich keine ergeben, aber sie schaut noch mal.“

„Dummerweise waren die anderen drei Morde komplett unmagisch, was unsere Möglichkeiten einfach total einschränkt“, seufzte Neville. „Was sie natürlich wiederum irgendwie ähnlich macht. Vielleicht sind es zwei Täter?“

„Zwei Serientäter zu gleichen Zeit? Das ist schon verdammt unwahrscheinlich. Und dann auch noch jeweils immer freitags, schön abwechselnd.“ Proudfoot war nicht besonders überzeugt von dem Vorschlag.

„Der Rookwood-Mord war ganz schön ausgefeilt“, sagte Fay etwas, was sie auch schon besprochen hatten. „Es kann kein Zufall gewesen sein, dass erst ein Askaban-Sicherheitszauberer umgebracht wird und sich dann jemand gerade dieser Gestalt bedient, um jemanden in Askaban zu töten, mutmaßlich mit Vielsafttrank.“

„Diese beiden Opfer hängen schon irgendwie zusammen. Aber die anderen?“ Harry zerbrach sich schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass sie nicht weiterkamen. Wie Robards hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht von allein aufhören würde, und immer wieder dachte er an Parvatis Mann und Schwiegermutter, an Bhavani, die sich nicht an ihren Großvater würde erinnern können, an Frau Zellers versteinertes Gesicht und an das ungeborene Kind von Graham Montague, das seinen Vater nie kennen lernen würde. Nun ja, zumindest hatten sie bei Rookwood nicht mit trauernden Angehörigen umgehen müssen.

„Man muss ziemliches Insiderwissen haben, um das so einzufädeln. Man musste wissen, das Montague in der Poststelle arbeitet und das Wilson länger krank war, aber jetzt wiederkommt.“ Neville sprach schließlich aus, was wie ein Schatten über ihnen hing: „Was, wenn es ein Auror war?“

Fay seufzte schwer und sagte: „Dafür spricht auch, dass drei Morde mit nicht-magischen Methoden begangen wurden, ein Auror weiß schließlich am besten, wie schwer das für uns zu verfolgen ist. Und die beiden anderen mit verfluchten Gegenständen getötet worden. Der Täter muss sie ja gar nicht selbst verhext haben, so dass wir da auch nicht unbedingt eine zuordenbare Signatur kriegen.“

„Wir müssen das wohl in Betracht ziehen.“ Harry setzte sich aufrechter hin und drehte sich so auf seinem Stuhl, dass er alle voll im Blick hatte. „Aber zuerst will ich sagen, dass ich jedem von euch voll vertraue. Sonst hätte ich euch nicht in die Ermittlungsgruppe geholt und ich glaube es ist wichtig, das zu sagen. Wir kommen nicht weiter, wenn wir uns gegenseitig nicht vertrauen.“ Ein Teil von ihm, war erleichtert, dass man Insiderwissen brauchte, das hatte sein Schwager George nämlich nicht, die eine Person, die Montague und Rookwood verband.

„Denkt ihr spontan an jemanden, irgendein Bauchgefühl?“, fragte Proudfoot.

„Ich kenne die Leute aus den anderen Abteilungen kaum“, sagte Fay. „Aber bei uns – Dawlish, offensichtlich. Er hat Grund, den Auroren schaden zu wollen und das er nicht die beste Persönlichkeit hat wissen wir ja alle.“

Alle nickten. Harry, Neville und Anthony hatten Dawlish schon allein wegen ihrer Rolle im Widerstand von Anfang an nicht gemocht und Fays Abneigung hatte er durch seine unfreundliche Art auch schnell gewonnen. Nur Proudfoot zögerte etwas. „Er war früher nicht so“, murmelte sie achselzuckend, aber Harry erzählte, dass er Dawlishs Name in Agarkars Notizen gefunden hatte.

„Anthony, ich möchte, dass du Dawlish überwachst“, orderte Harry und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Savage hat den Fall Montague als Unfall eingestuft und zu den Akten gelegt“, erzählte er. „Extrem schnell, wenn ihr mich fragt. Er ist der Meinung, dass der PC einfach zu schwer für die Eule war, obwohl er die Eule nicht aufgespürt hat. Die Person, die Montagues Schwägerin als möglichen Feind genannt hat, hat er nicht mal befragt.“ Harry war sich zwar sicher, dass George nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, aber warum war Savage sich da auch so sicher?

Etwas später klopfte Harry an Dawlishs Bürotür und öffnete sie.

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“ fragte er.

Dawlish nickte unwirsch. „Potter. Warte kurz, ich muss das hier kurz fertig schreiben.“

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Dawlishs Schreibtisch. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er ihn nur warten ließ, um seiner Arbeit Wichtigkeit zu verleihen. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum und er betrachtete die Einrichtung, während er Dawlishs Feder über das Pergament kratzen hörte. Alles stand peinlich genau im rechten Winkel zueinander, die Zimmerpflanze, eine täuschend echte, aber harmlose Imitationszüchtung der Teufelsschlinge, die vor einer Weile in Mode gekommen war, stand genau in der Mitte der Fensterbank vor dem verzauberten Fenster, das den Blick in eine irreale, wolkenverhangene Stadtlandschaft frei gab. Nur unmittelbar auf dem Schreibtisch, in einem Halbkreis um Dawlish, herrschte ein Chaos aus losen Aktenblättern, Tintenfässern in verschiedenen Farben und unordentlich gestapelten Memos. Hinter Dawlish an der Wand hing ein Doppelporträt eines schwarzen Mannes mit Baseballmütze und einer asiatisch aussehenden Frau, Hand in Hand an einem weißen Sandstrand. Dawlishs Eltern, vermutete Harry. Und das auf dem Foto, das etwas versetzt daneben hing, mussten seine verstorbene Frau sein, zumindest war das eindeutig Dawlish, der den Arm um die Rothaarige gelegt hatte. Auch seine Tochter erkannte er. Dawlish sah auf dem Bild sehr viel glücklicher und entspannter aus, als Harry ihn in echt je erlebt hatte.

„Also, was gibt’s Potter?“

Harry schrak auf, als Dawlish endlich fertig war und ihn ansprach.

„Ich sag dir gleich, dass ich noch mit dem Kram von Savage zu tun hab, wenn du was Eiliges hast kannst du dir das abschminken. Mach es halt selber.“ Dawlish war nie besonders gut damit zurechtgekommen, dass er keine eigenen Fälle mehr bearbeiten durfte. Dabei konnte er froh sein, überhaupt wieder in der Aurorenzentrale arbeiten zu dürfen, fand Harry.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich was fragen“, sagte er. „Kennst du einen Arjun Agarkar?“ Harry meinte zu sehen, wie Dawlish leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Agarkar, Agarkar …“, überlegte er und Harry beobachtete ihn genau. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

„Arjun Agarkar starb am 21. August, erschlagen von einer verfluchten Uhr.“

„Ach ja, das ist dein Fall, oder? Hast du schon eine Spur?“ Dawlish klang nervös.

„Kommt drauf an“, sagte Harry. „Es gibt da ein paar Merkwürdigkeiten. Zum Beispiel, steht in seinen Notizen, dass er mit dir am achten Mai verabredet war.“

Dawlish stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand.

„Bitte? Ich frage mich jetzt natürlich, weshalb du in seinen Notizen auftauchst, wenn ihr euch gar nicht kennt.“

„Ich hab ja gewusst, dass das eine dumme Idee war“, sagte Dawlish leise, aber immerhin jetzt so laut, das Harry ihn hören konnte und rieb sich die Augen. „Hör mal Potter, ich kenne ihn wirklich nicht. Ja, wir waren verabredet, aber ich bin nicht hingegangen. Und ich hab ihn sicher nicht umgebracht. Ich wurde von vorne bis hinten und zurück überprüft, als ich hier wieder angefangen habe. Ich bin kein Mörder, egal was du glaubst.“

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich verdächtige, darauf hast du mich jetzt gebracht.“

Dawlish warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und Harry strich sich unschuldig mit der Hand durch die abstehenden Haare. Er brauchte gar nicht weiter zu fragen, der andere Auror erzählte schon weiter.

„Er hat mich angeschrieben und wollte mich interviewen. Über den Krieg. Helen, meine Tochter, meinte, ich soll unbedingt hingehen. Sie meinte, das wäre die Chance, endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, endlich mal meine Sicht darzulegen. Also habe ich zugesagt. Aber es bringt ja doch nichts, am Ende hätte er mir doch wieder die Worte im Mund umgedreht wie die verdammten Lügner vom Prophet, er war schließlich auch Journalist. Deswegen bin ich dann doch nicht hingegangen.“

„Du bist Arjun Agarkar also nie begegnet?“

„Nein.“

„Und warum hast du abgestritten, ihn zu kennen?“

„Ich kenne ihn ja auch nicht.“

Harry wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Stell dich nicht blöder, als du bist.“

„Ich habe ihn nie getroffen“, sagte Dawlish stur. Als Harry ihn weiter auffordernd anstarrte, fügte er schließlich hinzu: „Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass er mich interviewen wollte, ich hab absolut keine Lust, mit euch über den Krieg zu reden. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er es war, der getötet wurde, hab den Namen nicht erkannt. Erst als du es erwähnt hast, ist es mir klargeworden“, beteuerte er.

Harry nickte kaum merklich und stand auf. Er war sich unsicher. Sollte er Dawlish glauben? Er hatte so verdammt schnell erzählt, was er mit Agarkar zu tun gehabt hatte, nachdem er erst abgestritten hatte, ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Hatte er sich da schnell eine Ausrede ausgedacht? Oder hatte er einfach die unangenehme Wahrheit schnell hinter sich bringen wollen?

## Dienstag, 21.9.2004

„Was für ein absurder Mord“, sagte Hestia Jones, mit der Harry am Dienstag in der Kantine zusammen Mittag aß. „Wer bringt denn einen Siebenundneunzigjährigen um? Mit einer verfluchten Haggis-Dose! Der hätte doch eh demnächst den Löffel abgegeben.“

„Es könnte Rache gewesen sein“, meinte Harry etwas halbherzig. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Hestia nichts von dem mutmaßlichen Zusammenhängen der Morde erzählen durfte. „Immerhin war er ein Todesser und Verräter.“ Schnell nahm er einen Schluck Tee, um sein Gesicht ein wenig hinter der Tasse zu verstecken.

„Kann ich mir nicht so wirklich vorstellen“, sagte Hestia. „Er hat Ministeriumsgeheimnisse verraten.

Das ist zwar scheiße, aber er war kein Mörder und Folterknecht, aber normalerweise ist es eher das, was Leute auch nach Jahren noch zur Rache treibt, nicht so was Abstraktes wie Geheimnisverrat und Spionage.“

„Er hat die Explosion verursacht, die Fred Weasley getötet hat“, sagte Harry. Zu Hestia konnte er das sagen, sie war im Orden.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Verdächtigst du ernsthaft die Weasleys?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es niemand von ihnen war. Keiner würde das tun, nicht mal George. Was soll man sich auch an einem alten Mann rächen, der sein Leben lang nicht mehr aus dem Gefängnis kommen wird? Das ist Strafe genug, wir haben alle damit abgeschlossen, es brächte Fred ja auch nicht zurück. Aber gerade können wir es nicht beweisen und ich fürchte, wir werden unsere Ressourcen mit Ermittlungen gegen sie verschwenden müssen, wenn wir keine anderen Spuren haben.“ Außerdem würde es schwer bis unmöglich werden, Leiter der Ermittlungsgruppe zu bleiben, wenn sie gegen die Weasleys ermittelten.

Hestia stellte ihre Teetasse ab. „Habt ihr die Auroren in Askaban geprüft?“ fragte sie.

„Sind dabei“, nuschelte Harry um sein Sandwich herum. Er stockte, als er Hestias Blick sah. „Wieso meinst du?“

„Nur so“, sie zuckte die Achseln. „Macht das gründlich, ja?“ Hestia seufzte, als Harry seinen fragenden Blick nicht abwandte.

„Es gab Gerüchte, weißt du. Damals, nach dem Krieg vor allem. Dass einige der Wärter in Askaban nicht korrekt mit den Gefangenen umgehen. Sich rächen.“ Sie riss ihre Chipstüte auf. „Ist bestimmt eh alles Schnee von gestern, ist ja lange her und die Sicherheitszauberer waren damals ja gerade erst dabei, Askaban zu übernehmen“, murmelte sie.

„Wir prüfen sie, Hestia, keine Sorge.“

Als Harry nach Hause kam hörte er schon im Flur die laute Stimme von Gwenog Jones, Ginnys Kapitänin bei den Holyhead Harpies. „… nicht, mindestens zwanzig Liegestützen zu machen“, hallte es durch das Haus. Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny mit angezogenen Knien auf der Couch fläzte. Ihr gegenüber saß Gwenog Jones, auf der äußersten Kante des Sessels, und redete auf sie ein. „Ich hab dir hier die Übungen, die Gwendolyn empfohlen hat, noch mitgebracht. Du solltest das unbedingt machen, die sollen echt gut sein. Sie hat damals schon fünf Wochen nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter wieder gespielt!“, sagte sie gerade.

Ginny lächelte Harry erleichtert an und verdrehte die Augen, so das, ihre Kapitänin es nicht sehen konnte. Ihre schwärmerische Begeisterung für Gwenog Jones war schon nach wenigen Tagen Training bei den Harpies verschwunden gewesen. Sie mochte sie, ja, und respektierte sie sicherlich, aber sie war auch froh, wenn sie sie gerade nicht sehen musste.

Harry räusperte sich. „Hallo, Miss Jones.“

„Oh, Hallo Mr Potter. Ich habe mit Ginny gerade einen Fitnessplan aufgestellt.“

„Wir sind gerade fertig geworden“, bemerkte Ginny. „James wacht bestimmt gleich auf.“

Gwenog Jones stand auch tatsächlich auf, Ginny begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Uff“, sagte sie, als sie sich aufs Sofa zurück fallen ließ. „Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie … überwältigend sie ist.“

„Setzt sie dich unter Druck?“ fragte Harry, aber Ginny lachte bloß. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Harry. „Das würde sie wohl gern. Aber ich mach das genau wie abgesprochen. Am 1. November fang ich wieder an zu trainieren und keinen Tag früher. Und ich steige erst nach Weihnachten ins Mannschaftstraining ein, egal, was Gwenog labert. Hast du eigentlich endlich mit Robards geredet deswegen?“

Harry versprach, das so bald wie möglich zu tun.

## Donnerstag, 23.9.2004

_Langsam musste er sich Gedanken machen, wen er als Mörder aufbauen wollte. Das ganze machte schließlich nur Sinn, wenn es am Ende eine spektakuläre Verhaftung gab, und er wollte sicher nicht der Verhaftete sein. So spektakulär wie möglich sollte es sein. Der nächste Mord musste anfangen, in die richtige Richtung zu weisen._


	6. SECHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt einen Mord in Schottland, die Auroren besuchen Malfoy Manor und Harry und Ginny die erste Party seit James' Geburt

## Freitag, 24.9.2004

Der Notruf kam gegen Mittag, und er rief sie nach Withorn, einem kleinen Dörfchen in Schottland. Harry, Proudfoot und Fay apparierten zu den Koordinaten und fanden sich zu ihrer Überraschung auf einem Friedhof. Gruselig war hier aber zunächst gar nichts, der Tag war strahlend sonnig, die Gräber lagen friedlich unter saftig grünem Rasen und im Hintergrund erhob sich eine sehr alt aussehende steinerne Kirche.

Das Bild wurde allerdings gestört von ein paar Menschen in limonengrünen Heilerroben, die eine auf dem Boden liegende Gestalt verdeckten. Die Auroren eilten zu ihnen, grüßten, und begannen dann eilig Schutz- und Verschleierungszauber zu errichten, sie waren in einer Muggelgegend.

Proudfoot begann Fotos zu machen und Harry trat zu den Heilern, die vor der Leiche standen. Es war eine schon etwas ältere, aber nicht greise Frau. Sie lag mit dem Rücken auf einem Grab, ihr weißes Haar war wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet und ihren Zauberstab hielt sie lose in der rechten Hand. Sie sah völlig unversehrt aus. Aber sie war tot.

„Nichts zu machen“, sagte Susan Bones. „Der Todesfluch, vermute ich. Ganz sicher kann ich es erst sagen, wenn wir sie obduziert haben, aber es spricht alles dafür. Ihr Mann hat sie gefunden und uns gerufen.“ Sie nickte zu einem Mann in einem grünen Kilt, der neben dem Grab hockte. Er schluchzte bitterlich und ein Heiler kniete vor ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es ist das Grab ihrer Tochter“, sagte Susan mitleidig. „Schöne Scheiße, echt.“

Harry wollte sich auf gar keinen Fall vorstellen, dass James oder Ginny oder womöglich beiden etwas zustoßen könnte. Er betrachtete den Grabstein, vor dem die Tote lag. Er war aus glattem braunen Marmor und die Inschrift war noch nicht verwittert. _Unsere geliebte Tochter,_ _Emmeline Vance, *31.8.1959 † 8.7.1996_ stand darauf.

Harry schluckte. Er hatte sie nicht gekannt, aber er wusste, dass Emmeline Vance im Orden des Phönix gewesen und von Todessern umgebracht worden war.

Mit einem lauten Knall und einem leisen Plopp apparierten zwei Mitarbeiter der Kriminaltechnik, darunter Alicia Spinnet.

„Susan sagt, es war vermutlich AK“, sagte Harry zu ihr und Alicia seufzte. Der Todesfluch hinterließ nur wenige Spuren. „Kannst du ihren Zauberstab gleich checken?“, fragte Harry sie. Ihm war etwas aufgefallen.

Alicia nickte und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Stab in der Hand von Mrs Vance. „ _Priori incantato_ “, deklamierte sie, und ein goldener Blitz fuhr von ihrem zu dem anderen Stab. Der geisterhaft graue Schatten einer Frau erschien und Harry trat hastig einen Schritt vor, um Mr Vance‘ Sicht darauf zu blockieren.

„ _Deletrius_ “, sagte Alicia und nickte grimmig. „Sie wurde mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab getötet. Wie bist du darauf gekommen, Harry?“

„Die Zauberstabtasche in ihrem Umhang.“ Harry deutete darauf. „Sie ist rechts, also war sie vermutlich Linkshänderin. Aber sie hatte ihren Stab in der rechten Hand. Der Mörder muss ihn nach der Tat dorthin getan haben.“

„Zumindest hat er höchstwahrscheinlich selbst den Zauber ausgeführt. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich was Brauchbares finde, woraus sich eine Signatur ableiten lässt. Es wäre natürlich besser, wir hätten seinen Zauberstab oder zumindest irgendwelche Informationen darüber. Aber besser als nichts.“

„Alicia?“ fragte Harry mit gesenkter Stimme, „Kannst du mal schauen, ob es Übereinstimmungen mit den Fällen Agarkar und Rookwood gibt? Aber am besten so, dass es nicht alle mitkriegen.“

Fay war zu dem schluchzenden Mann getreten. „Mr Vance?“, fragte sie behutsam, „Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass Sie diesen Verlust erleben müssen. Meinen Sie, Sie können uns ein paar Fragen beantworten? Wir wollen möglichst schnell finden, wer Ihre Frau getötet hat.“

Bei dem Wort „getötet“ entfuhr Mr Vance ein Wimmern, das Harry durch Mark und Bein ging, aber er nickte tapfer.

„Können wir hier vielleicht irgendwo hingehen, wo wir in Ruhe sprechen können?“ fragte Fay ihn. Der Mann starrte auf seine tote Frau und Fay sagte sanft: „Hier können wir nicht bleiben Mr Vance. Die Heiler nehmen Ihre Frau jetzt mit, um sie zu untersuchen. Sie werden sie vor der Beerdigung noch mal sehen können.“

Sie waren auch schon dabei, Mrs Vance mit Tüchern zu verhüllen und für den Transport fertig zu machen. Proudfoot, die die Umgebung abgesucht hatte, war zu ihnen getreten. Zusammen folgten die Auroren Mr Vance, der aufgestanden war und schwerfällig losging. Harry sah sich nervös um, die Aurorenroben sahen nicht gerade muggelmäßig aus, aber die meisten Leute waren wohl bei der Arbeit, jedenfalls begegnete ihnen nur ein kleiner Junge, der so mit seinem Fußball beschäftig war, dass er sie nicht weiter beachtete. Das Haus der Vance‘ war zum Glück keine fünf Minuten vom Friedhof entfernt.

Je länger Fay und Proudfoot sich mit Mr Vance unterhielten, desto deutlicher wurde ihr schottischer Dialekt hörbar, bis Harry Mühe hatte, überhaupt noch etwas zu verstehen. Bei Proudfoot war er immer rauszuhören, aber bei Fay normalerweise nur ganz schwach, und es war ziemlich ungewohnt, sie plötzlich im breiten Dialekt sprechen zu hören.

„Jetzt hab ich gar niemanden mehr“, sagte Mr Vance verzweifelt. Er stand in seiner Küche, der Tisch war für zwei Personen gedeckt. „Unsere Emmeline haben sie schon vor acht Jahren umgebracht, und jetzt auch noch meine Malberta. Sie war doch unser einziges Kind, unser Sonnenschein, müssen Sie wissen. Und jetzt hab ich gar niemanden mehr.“ Er raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. „Ich bin muggelgeboren, wissen Sie. Da verliert man den Kontakt zu seiner eigenen Familie … Und jetzt sind alle tot."

„Mr Vance? Können Sie mir den Blutstatus ihrer Frau sagen? War sie auch muggelgeboren?“, unterbrach Harry ihn. Mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen, aber vielleicht war es auch gut, den Mann abzulenken. Und er musste das Stammdatenblatt der Verstorbenen ausfüllen.

„Malberta war ein Halbblut“, schluchzte der Witwer.

Name: Vance, Malberta (geb. Bole) 

Geburtsdatum: 11.10.1934

Geburtsort: Musselburgh, Schottland, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: halbblütig

Größe: 172cm

Augenfarbe: grau

Familienstand: verheiratet

Wohnhaft in: Withorn, Schottland, Großbritannien

Beruf: Hausfrau

Todesdatum: 24.9.2004

Sterbeort: Withorn, Schottland, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Todesfluch

Ein Halbblut also. Es war noch kein Muggelgeborener unter den Opfern gewesen. Aber vermutlich bedeutete das nichts, rief Harry sich dazu auf, dem nicht zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen, Muggelgeborene waren schließlich die kleinste Gruppe. Vier reinblütige Männer und zwei halbblütige Frauen hatte der Mörder getötet. Ob das ein Zufall war?

Mr Vance beantwortete ihre Fragen zu seiner Frau, zu ihrem Leben, ihrem Alltag. Sie war jeden Tag zum Grab ihrer Tochter gegangen, und er wusste nichts von irgendwelchen Feinden. „Außer den Todessern vielleicht“, sagte er. „Wegen unserer Emmeline. Aber eigentlich hätten die es doch mehr auf mich abgesehen haben müssen.“ Er schluchzte wieder lauter.

Es klingelte. „Ich mach das“, murmelte Harry. Proudfoot und Fay übernahmen sowieso den Großteil des Gesprächs, er war froh, wenn er in dem schottischen Kauderwelsch überhaupt etwas verstand. Vor der Tür stand kein Auror, Heiler oder Kriminaltechniker, wie Harry erwartet hatte, sondern ein blonder Mann Mitte Zwanzig in einer hellblauen Zivilrobe. Er wurde blass, als er Harry und seine Aurorenkleidung sah.

„Dann ist es also wahr?“ fragte er bestürzt. „Tante Malberta ist tot?“

Harry nickte. „Und Sie sind?“

„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin Lucian Bole, ihr Neffe. Kann … kann ich reinkommen?“

Nach kurzem Zögern gab Harry den Weg frei. Normalerweise erlaubten sie keine Zivilisten, höchstens sehr nahe Angehörige, aber Mr Vance war so verzweifelt, dass er sicher ein bisschen Beistand gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er auch besser antworten, wenn er ein bisschen ruhiger war. Bole stockte kurz, als er Fay sah, dann umarmte er Mr Vance, der sich an ihm festklammerte wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Onkel William! Es tut mir so leid“, sagte er.

„Sie ist to-ot, Lucian“, schluchzte Mr Vance. „Sie ist nicht mehr hier, du kannst wieder gehen.“

„Aber Onkel William, ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht allein lassen.“

„Aber sie ist doch tot, und du warst ihr Neffe“, sagte Mr Vance, ohne zu begreifen, wie absurd das klang.

„Oh Onkel William, das ist doch egal, du bist doch trotzdem auch meine Familie!“

Die Auroren warfen sich über die beiden Männer hinweg unangenehm berührte Blicke zu. Das war eindeutig eine Familienangelegenheit, und fremde Ohren hatten hier nichts zu hören.

Proudfoot räusperte sich. „Mr …“ – „Bole“ warf Harry ein – „Mr Bole, wo sie schon hier sind, können Sie uns auch gleich noch ein paar Fragen beantworten. Wann haben Sie ihre Tante zuletzt gesehen?“

Bole setzte sich etwas gerader hin und räusperte sich. „Am Montag. Montags komme ich immer zu ihnen zum Essen.“

„Und ist Ihnen da etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen? Hat sich ihre Tante irgendwie anders verhalten als sonst? Wirkte sie besorgt?“ Proudfoot spulte die Standardfragen ab, die sie bei Morden immer stellten, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass der Serienmörder wieder zugeschlagen hatte und Mrs Vance nichts geahnt hatte. Was auch immer den Mörder dazu gebracht hatte, sie zum Ziel zu nehmen, die Frau hatte nicht damit rechnen können. Es sei denn, es gab doch eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern, die sie einfach nicht fanden. Aber das die Mutter eines Ordensmitglieds mit einem Todesser irgendwie zusammen in etwas verwickelt war, erschien ihm doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten, drehte Fay sich noch einmal um zu Bole, der in der Tür stand.

„Was ist?“ fragte Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts.“

Im Angesicht der Lage wandelten sie ihr freitägliches Stammtischtreffen in eine offizielle Besprechung in Harrys Büro mit allen beteiligten Auroren um. Neville brachte einen Kasten Butterbier mit und Proudfoot hatte einen geschrumpften Kessel Suppe dabei, den sie wieder auf die Ursprungsgröße ausdehnte und mit geschickten Zauberstabbewegungen zum Kochen brachte, ohne überhaupt hin zu sehen. Es war eng, aber alle hatten einen Stuhl irgendwo unterbringen können, auch wenn Fay halb unter einer Pflanze mit langen, hängenden Ranken saß und kaum zu sehen war. Neville versicherte aber, die Pflanze sei harmlos und es würde ihr nichts ausmachen.

„Meint ihr, es ist ein Todesser?“, fragte Anthony, als alle mit einer Schale dampfender Suppe in der Hand saßen. „Oder sogar mehrere? Das würde die unterschiedlichen Techniken der Morde erklären.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Proudfoot zögerte. „Nur weil es jetzt einmal jemanden, der mit dem Orden verbunden war, erwischt hat? Rookwood war selbst Todesser.“

„Aber wir wissen auch, dass Todesser nie gezögert haben, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Wer weiß, was da noch hinter den Kulissen abgelaufen ist, vielleicht hat er jemanden verärgert, oder wollte aussteigen“, verteidigte Anthony seine Idee.

„Wir können auch gar nicht sicher sein, ob es wirklich der gleiche Mörder ist“, gab Neville zu bedenken, aber niemand glaubte wirklich, dass es jemand anderes gewesen sein könnte. Das hieße, dass der Serienmörder aufgehört hätte mit seiner freitäglichen Routine, und je länger sie saßen und von keinem anderen Mord hörten, desto unwahrscheinlicher war das.

„Zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass es kein Einzeltäter, sondern eine Gruppe ist, sollten wir im Hinterkopf behalten“, sagte Neville, und damit waren alle einverstanden.

„Also mal angenommen, es sind Todesser, was könnten sie für Motive haben, die Opfer umzubringen?“, fragte Harry laut. „Es ist kein Muggelgeborener darunter, die Hälfte sind sogar Reinblüter.“ Zumindest war George jetzt auch offiziell unwahrscheinlich.

„Agarkar ist leicht“, fing Anthony an und hielt einen Finger in die Luft, um die Opfer abzuzählen. „Er könnte bei seinen Recherchen auf etwas gestoßen sein. Jemanden, der nicht als Todesser bekannt ist und nicht verurteilt wurde zum Beispiel.“

„Bei Shafiq sehe ich nicht wirklich ein Motiv“, sagte Proudfoot. „Er war völlig neutral und hat nichts gemacht, was jemandem zu nahe treten könnte soweit wir wissen.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir das noch mal untersuchen“, meinte Harry und Fay sagte: „Vielleicht fanden sie, dass er durch seine Ehe gegen irgendwelche Ehrenkodexe verstoßen hat?“

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Shacklebolt ist reinblütig, das ist das einzig, was zählt.“

„Und den Todessern hat es eh gereicht, wenn jemand Halbblüter war“, seufzte Anthony. Er hob den dritten Finger. „Zeller?“

„Mit sehr viel gutem Willen könnte man aus ihrer weltanschaulichen Nähe zum Orden ein Motiv basteln“, sagte Harry unbehaglich, das Foto der toten jungen Hebamme vor Augen. „Aber sie war eigentlich viel zu jung. Sie hat nichts aktiv getan, und reine Sympathie ist ein wenig dünn.“

„Gut, bei Montague könnte man sich irgendwas ausdenken, dass er jemandem auf den Schlips getreten ist, als er kein Todesser wurde, und bei Rookwood, dass er irgendeinen Verrat oder so begangen hat.“ Fay rieb sich die Augen. „Das reicht alles nicht, wenn ihr mich fragt“, meinte sie. „Genauso gut könnten wir Motive kreieren, warum es ein Ordensmitglied gewesen sein muss. Und Vance hat auch überhaupt nur über ihre Tochter Verbindung mit der ganzen Sache und die ist seit Jahren tot.“

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass so gut wie alle bekannten Todesser in Askaban sitzen, und die entlassenen wirklich sorgfältig überprüft wurden“, sagte Proudfoot, die unerschütterlich an die Funktion von Institutionen glaubte.

„Es stimmt, der Verdacht ist dünn, aber wir haben auch keine anderen Anhaltspunkte. Wir werden also den bekannten freien Todessern einen Besuch abstatten“, entschied Harry. „Aber es ist nicht so dringend, dass wir das am Wochenende tun müssen, ich glaube eher nicht, dass wir etwas finden werden.“ Es war furchtbar. Es lief alles auf einen weiteren Mord am nächsten Freitag hinaus, und sie hatten einfach keine Anhaltspunkte. Der Verdacht gegen die Todesser beruhte fast nur auf altem Groll, das wusste er selbst, aber irgendetwas mussten sie ja tun.

„Anthony, kannst du eine Liste machen? Dawlish will ich nicht bitten, auch wenn er dank dir ein Alibi für diesen Mord hat. Wer weiß, ob er nicht doch irgendwie mit drin steckt.“

## Montag, 27.9.2004

Die Liste mit den Namen der Todesser, die weder tot noch in Askaban waren, war nicht allzu lang und die allermeisten waren kleine Lichter gewesen, die kurze Haftstrafen bekommen und sie bereits abgesessen hatten. Freigesprochen worden waren nur wenige, darunter aber zwei der prominentesten überhaupt: Lucius und Draco Malfoy. Wobei eigentlich nur Draco Malfoy, technisch gesehen, freigesprochen worden war, Harry hatte sogar für ihn ausgesagt. Lucius Malfoy hatte einen Deal mit dem Ministerium gemacht und war irgendwie um einen Prozess herumgekommen. Es gab mehr als einen Zauberer in England, der überzeugt war, dass nicht nur seine Aussagen gegen die anderen Todesser dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatten, sondern auch sehr viel Geld.

Sie machten sich zu viert auf den Weg zum Manor der Malfoys in Wiltshire, Harry, Neville, Anthony und Fay. Es war vielleicht nicht unbedingt nötig, in solcher Mannstärke anzurücken, aber sie waren alle neugierig und die Malfoys galten immer noch als gefährlich, was Harry als Rechtfertigung genügte, auch wenn er selbst ziemlich unbesorgt deswegen war.

Das änderte sich jedoch. Sie apparierten ein paar Meter vor die hohe Hecke. Das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor erinnerte Harry plötzlich allzu deutlich an den kalten Tag im Frühling 1997, als er mit Ron und Hermine von Greifern durch dieses Tor geschleppt worden war.

Die Eisenstäbe des Tores verformten sich zu einem hochmütigen Gesicht mit einer Art Krokodilschnauze, als sie sich näherten. Bevor es etwas sagen konnte, zeigte er seinen Aurorenausweis und das Tor schwang ohne weiteren Kommentar auf.

Es war anders als damals. Die Sonne des Septembermorgens legte ein weiches Licht auf den makellos gepflegten grünen Rasen zu beiden Seiten des breiten Zuwegs, Harrys Gesicht war nicht schmerzhaft verbrannt, er war nicht gefangen und sogar die weißen Pfauen sahen freundlicher aus, aber trotzdem schauderte Harry. Er war seit damals nicht mehr hier gewesen und er hatte unterschätzt, wie sehr der Ort Erinnerungen weckte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?“ fragte Neville neben ihm leise, die Hand an seinem Rücken.

Harry nickte und riss sich zusammen. „Ja. Lasst uns reingehen.“

Anthony ließ den schweren Türklopfer gegen die Tür fallen. Sie warteten, aber nichts regte sich. Gerade als er den Türklopfer das zweite Mal gegen die Tür donnern wollte, kam von der Seite eine hochgewachsene schlanke Frau mit langen braunen Haaren auf sie zu. Sie trug eine glänzende weiße Robe und trotz des nicht all zu kühlen Morgens einen Hermelinumhang. Ihr Blick glitt über die Aurorenkleidung der Ankömmlinge und als sie sie begrüßte war ihr Lächeln kühl und professionell.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte sie, durchaus freundlich.

„Wir sind die Auroren Dunbar, Longbottom, Goldstein und Potter, wir hätten ein paar Fragen an die Malfoys“, sagte Harry und zückte überflüssigerweise seinen Ausweis.

„Ich bin Astoria Malfoy. Vielleicht kann ich Ihre Fragen beantworten?“ Sie hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle, aber es war auch klar, dass sie sie am liebsten sofort wieder umkehren sähe. Harry erinnerte sich flüchtig, im Tagespropheten die Anzeige gesehen zu haben, dass Malfoy Junior geheiratet hatte, sie musste seine Frau sein.

„Ich fürchte nicht“, sagte Fay. „Wir haben Fragen an die Herren Malfoy.“

„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir“, sagte sie ohne zu zögern und wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

„Das Hauptgebäude benutzen wir nicht“, erklärte sie, ihre unausgesprochene Frage fühlend. Dass es mit dem Krieg, Voldemort zu tun hatte, lag in der Luft, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. „Mein Mann und ich und meine Schwiegereltern bewohnen Nebengebäude.“

Harry fühlte, wie sich seine innere Anspannung wieder löste, er war sehr erleichtert, die Malfoys nicht in dem Salon gegenübertreten zu müssen, in dem sie damals vorgeführt worden waren.

Sie erreichten das, keinesfalls kleine, Haus und die junge Mrs Malfoy führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Es war im Haus fast kühler als draußen, was zumindest ihren Pelzumhang erklärte.

„Pocky!“, rief sie und mit einem Knall erschien ein Hauself in einem sauberen schwarzen Küchentuch mit aufgesticktem Familienwappen.

„Hol bitte Lucius, hier sind Auroren, die mit ihm sprechen möchten“, befahl sie und er Elf disapparierte.

Sie bat die Auroren, sich zu setzen und verschwand eine Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, um ihren Mann selbst zu holen.

Ein anderer Hauself, gekleidet in das gleiche Tuch, erschien und servierte ihnen wortlos Tee und Gebäck.

Malfoy Senior und seine Frau traten ein, noch bevor die jungen Malfoys erschienen. Harry erschrak etwas über sein Aussehen, er musste etwa fünfzig Jahre alt sein, wirkte aber viel älter und definitiv gebrechlicher, als beim letzten Mal, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte. Der Gehstock, früher ein herrschaftliches Accessoire, wurde jetzt offensichtlich in seiner Funktion als Stütze benötigt, sein Haar war weiß und seine Gesicht von tiefen Falten gezeichnet. Sein Verfall fiel besonders auf neben seiner Frau Narzissa, die kaum jünger war aber wie das blühende Leben aussah in ihrer grünen Samtrobe und schweren Goldschmuck.

Harry versuchte seine Abneigung gegen Malfoy Senior professionell zu unterdrücken. Er war froh, dass seine Frau mitgekommen war, der er ehrlich dankbar war und die die Auroren in gekonnten Smalltalk verwickelten, während sie auf Malfoy Junior warteten.

Sie hörten eine Tür gehen, und Malfoy Junior und seine Frau erschienen oben auf der auf der Treppe. Sie bildeten einen seltsam spiegelbildlichen Kontrast, Mrs Malfoy mit ihren dunklen Haaren und weißen Kleidern und Malfoy mit weißblonden Haaren und einer traditionellen, dunkelroten Robe. Mrs Malfoy hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken gelegt, als müsste sie ihn stützen und redete leise auf ihn ein, aber Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Sie verstummte, als sie näher kamen, griff aber nach der Hand ihres Mannes.

Malfoy nickte grüßend zu Neville und Anthony. „Ich würde ja guten Morgen sagen, aber das wäre wohl sachlich falsch, wenn er mit vier Auroren im Wohnzimmer anfängt.“ Es war klar, dass das an Harry gerichtet war. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel Narzissas missbilligenden Blick und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er nahm es Malfoy nicht übel, er fände das ja auch nicht besonders schön.

Fay räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Wir würden uns gern mit Lucius Malfoy und Draco Malfoy unterhalten. Getrennt. Wäre das möglich?“ Es war natürlich eine formelhafte Frage um der Höflichkeit willen, um den Hausherren ihr Recht zu lassen. Weigern konnten sie sich doch nicht.

„Sicher“, sagte Lucius emotionslos, „Draco, geht ihr hoch in dein Arbeitszimmer? Oder sollen wir wieder zu uns rüber gehen?“

„Wir würden gern allein mit den Herren Malfoy sprechen, ohne Ehefrauen“, bemerkte Fay.

Malfoy Junior versteifte sich leicht, und die Augen aller Familienmitglieder flogen zu ihm.

„Sie haben kein …“ fing die junge Mrs Malfoy, aber ihr Mann unterbrach sie. „Schon gut.“

Harry und Anthony folgten ihm die Treppe hinauf, gefolgt von Mrs Malfoys besorgtem Blick, der Harry im Nacken brannte. Narzissa und Astoria Malfoy verabschiedeten sich in den Garten, damit Neville und Fay Lucius Malfoy im Wohnzimmer befragen konnte.

Malfoy deutete auf ein paar altmodische, lederbezogene Holzstühle in seinem düsteren, mit Büchern vollgestopften Arbeitszimmer. „Setzt euch“, seufzte er. „Lasst mich raten, es geht um diese Morde?“

„Was weißt du darüber?“ fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Er hob spöttisch die Hände „Oh je, jetzt habe ich mich verdächtig gemacht und Täterwissen offenbart.“

„Malfoy“, sagte Anthony, „es wäre für dich und uns einfacher, du würdest das hier ernst nehmen und wir bringen es schnell hinter uns.“

„Oh, tut mir Leid, dass es mich nicht gerade freut, dass ihr sofort zu uns kommt, wenn ihr einen Verdächtigen braucht. Warum nicht die Malfoys als Sündenbock, deren Ruf ist ja eh schon ruiniert.“

„Es ist eine reine Routinebefragung“, verteidigte Harry sie, aber ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei, denn im Grunde hatte Malfoy Recht, sie hatten keinen gut begründeten Verdacht. „Also, wie kommst du darauf, dass die Morde zusammenhängen?“

„Potter, jedem Idioten, der die Presse verfolgt, muss auffallen, dass es in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich viele, ungewöhnlich regelmäßige Morde gibt. Dafür muss man nicht der Täter sein, es reicht, wenn man nicht dümmer als ein Bergtroll ist.“

Harry und Anthony tauschten einen Blick und verständigten sich wortlos, die Sache nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Wenn ein Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hatte, dann war es Lucius. Draco war kein Mörder, Harry mochte ihn zwar nicht, aber dessen war er sich sicher. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht getötet, obwohl er unter enormem Druck gestanden hatte, es zu tun. Es war absurd zu denken, er könnte jetzt auf einmal freiwillig sechs Menschen ermordet haben.

„Hast du irgendwelche Gerüchte gehört?“ fragte Anthony, „Irgendetwas, das uns weiterhelfen könnte?“

„Du hast ja doch Kontakt zu anderen Kreisen als wir“ ergänzte Harry und bereute es sofort.

„Todesserkreise, oder was meinst du damit?“ fragte Malfoy eisig. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich habe genauso wenig Lust, mich mit Todessern zu umgeben, wie du. Und gehört habe ich nichts, aber so wie ihr euch aufführt, habe ich auch wenig Lust, es zu sagen, falls es sich ändern sollte.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe, auch er schien den letzten Satz zu bereuen.

Anthony zögerte etwas. „Was ist mit Nott, weißt du etwas von ihm?“ fragte er dann doch. „Ich frage nur, weil er auf unserer Liste steht und ihr in Hogwarts befreundet ward“, beeilte er sich zu erklären.

„Theo lebt in Norwegen, wie eure schlaue Liste bestimmt auch sagt, und er war seit Jahren nicht in England. Noch einer meiner Freunde, den das Ministerium erfolgreich aus Großbritannien vergrault hat.“

Harry spürte den Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Der Vorwurf war ungerecht, das Ministerium konnte wohl kaum etwas dafür, dass Malfoys Freunde mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt gerieten. Gut, Zabini konnte wohl auch nichts dafür, aber wenn er gleich auswanderte, weil sie die Täter nicht gefunden hatten, konnte man eben nichts machen.

Sie stellten noch ein paar Fragen zu anderen Todessern auf ihrer Liste, aber Malfoys Aussagen zu folge hatte er zu keinem davon Kontakt und auch nichts Ungewöhnliches gehört.

Astoria Malfoy nahm Malfoys Hände und küsste ihn rasch auf die Wange, als sie wieder herunter kamen und er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Neville und Fay waren schon fertig mit der Befragung des älteren Malfoy und so verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Und?“ fragte Harry, als sie den Weg über die weiten Ländereien zum Tor gingen, hinter dem sie apparieren konnten. „Hat sich was ergeben bei euch?“

Fay schüttelte den Kopf und Neville sagte: „Er ist ein Ekel wie eh und je. Aber er ist körperlich in schlechtem Zustand, niemals hätte er es geschafft, einen gesunden jungen Mann wie Shafiq zu ermorden.“

„Und die ganze Familie scheint recht isoliert zu sein“, ergänzte Fay. „Die Todesser sehen sie als Verräter. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Malfoy sich nicht sicher ist, ob er darüber stolz oder traurig sein soll, aber es ist extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass er mit anderen Todessern irgendetwas zusammen ausheckt.“

„Sie sehen glücklich aus zusammen“, sagte Neville nach ein paar Schritten. „Draco und seine Frau.“

Anthony nickte. „Draco sieht sowieso viel besser aus. Keine Ahnung, gesund? Glücklich? Auch wenn er offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut über unseren Besuch war.“ Er grinste.

„Ja, ich bin froh“, sagte Neville. „Guck nicht so erstaunt, Harry“, sagte er und grinste jetzt auch, als er Harrys Blick sah.

„Er war ein Wrack in unserem achten Jahr“, sagte Anthony, jetzt wieder ernst. „Einmal hat er den halben Lehrsaal für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Schutt und Asche gelegt, weil der Lehrer Dämonsfeuer vorgeführt hat und er ein Flashback hatte.“

„Es hat mich an mich erinnert“, sagte Neville nachdenklich. „Wir waren ja alle irgendwie so, die kleinste Sache hat irgendwelche Erinnerungen geweckt, mit denen wir nicht klarkamen. Und die Slytherins haben noch zusätzlich ganz schön unter den anderen Schülern gelitten.“

Es war nicht so, dass Harry nicht auch irgendwie froh war, dass es Malfoy gut ging. Als Harry bei seinem Prozess ausgesagt hatte, war er ehrlich erschrocken gewesen. Malfoy hatte mehr tot als lebendig ausgesehen und gewirkt, als nähme er kaum etwas von dem wahr, was um ihn herum passierte. Aber er würde nie wirklich diesen seltsamen Zusammenhalt verstehen, den die Schüler seines Jahrgangs, die das letzte Jahr wiederholt hatten, entwickelt hatten. Sie hatten etwas zusammen erlebt, ohne ihn. In dem Schuljahr unmittelbar nach dem Krieg waren, zumindest in ihrem Jahrgang, die Hausunterschiede dabei unwichtiger geworden, aber er war kein Teil dieser kleinen Gruppe. Er wusste, dass Parvati sich inzwischen regelmäßig mit Daphne Greengrass traf, Anthony mit Tracey Davis und Hannah Abbott und Theodore Nott eine unwahrscheinliche Brieffreundschaft unterhielten, aber die Grundlage dafür hatte er nicht.

## Dienstag, 28.9.2004

Am Dienstag kam ein Memo aus der Kriminaltechnik. Es flatterte ungeduldig vor Harrys Nase auf und ab, bis er es endlich gefangen und geöffnet hatte. Eine knappe Notiz von Alicia, die ihn zu kommen bat, war darin.

„Wir haben tatsächlich gewisse gemeinsame Merkmale gefunden, die darauf hindeuten, dass es sich um ein und denselben Zauberer handelt!“ berichtete sie ihm, sichtlich stolz, als er wenig später bei ihr war. „Es war nicht einfach, weil Vance ja mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab getötet wurde. Aber sie wurde wahrscheinlich von der gleichen Person getötet, die auch Agarkars Uhr und Rookwoods Dose verflucht hat, alles deutet darauf hin.“

„Aber ein Beweis ist es nicht?“, fragte Harry.

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedenfalls nicht vor Gericht. Ich würde sagen, ihr könnt damit arbeiten, ich bin mir schon sehr sicher. Aber du weißt ja, wie das ist. Die Leute sagen zwar manchmal magische Signatur, als sei es ein Fingerabdruck oder sonst etwas Eindeutiges, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es ein komplexes Zusammenspiel verschiedener Faktoren, das nie ganz eindeutig ist.“

Sie fing an, Harry die technischen Details zu erklären, der schnell abwinkte, er glaubte ihr auch so und verstand sowieso nicht, wie der Kern des Zauberstabs und die Genetik des Zauberers die Merkmale seiner Zauber beeinflussten.

„Danke Alicia.“

Damit war so gut wie sicher, was sie sowieso alle schon glaubten: Sie hatten es mit einem Serienmörder zu tun, zumindest Agarkar, Rookwood und Vance waren von der gleichen Person getötet worden. Shafiq, Zeller und Montague waren auf mehr oder weniger nicht-magische Weise umgebracht worden, aber irgendwie würden sie es schon schaffen, auch da den Zusammenhang zu beweisen, vorläufig genügte es, dass sie es wussten. Harry nahm sich vor, Hermine noch einmal nach diesem genetischen Fingerabdruck, den die Muggel inzwischen entschlüsselt haben sollten, zu fragen und gegebenenfalls den Verbindungsmann zur Muggelpolizei zu kontaktieren.

Die restliche Woche verbrachten sie damit, die anderen Todesser auf der Liste abzuklappern. Sie wurden überall mit großem Misstrauen empfangen und sie beschlagnahmten neun verbotene schwarzmagische Gegenstände, darunter eine Armbanduhr der bei Muggeln beliebten Marke Rolex, die sich nach dem Anlegen immer enger um die Hand des Opfers binden sollte, bis die Hand abstarb, aber es ergaben sich keine Hinweise darauf, das einer mit den Morden in Verbindung stehen konnte und die Stimmung in der Sonderermittlungsgruppe wurde zunehmend schlechter, weil sie das Gefühl hatten, ihre Zeit zu verschwenden und dabei unaufhaltsam den nächsten Mord näher rücken sahen.

## Mittwoch, 29.9.2004

Michael Corner hatte am 29. September Geburtstag und Harry und Ginny zur Feier eingeladen. Unvorsichtigerweise hatten sie zugesagt, doch jetzt konnte Harry es kaum über sich bringen, James zurückzulassen. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass er sowohl von Ginny, als auch von ihm getrennt war, und auf einmal kam es ihm barbarisch vor. Er war doch noch so klein, er brauchte sie.

„Ich hab ihn gerade gestillt und wir sind allerhöchstens zwei Stunden weg, Harry“, sagte Ginny sanft. Sie war zu ihm getreten und umarmte ihn von hinten. Harry legte seine Hände über ihre, die sie vor seinem Bauch gefaltete hatte und sah weiter auf ihren schlafenden Sohn in seinem Stubenwagen.

„Ron und Hermine sind hier, die kriegen das schon hin“, beruhigte Ginny ihn weiter, die natürlich spürte, was in ihm vorging und genau wusste, dass es vor allem mit seinem eigenen Waisenschicksaal zusammenhing.

„Schon gut, ich komme“, murmelte Harry. Es war egoistisch von ihm, so zu denken, gestand er sich ein. Er ging schließlich auch arbeiten und ließ James dabei bei Ginny. Ron und Hermine waren ständig da, sie kannten ihn genau und wussten was er brauchte. Als Ginny schließlich einverstanden gewesen war, schon Kinder zu bekommen, obwohl es ihrer Karriere einen Dämpfer versetzen würde und sie gerade erst dreiundzwanzig geworden war, hatte er ihr versprochen, dass sie trotzdem ein Liebespaar bleiben würden und noch Sachen zu zweit unternehmen würden, dass sich nicht alles um das Baby drehen würde. Er wollte das Versprechen erfüllen.

„Du bist wunderschön“, sagte er zu Ginny. Sie trug eine weite helle Robe und einen hellgrünen, mit Ranken bestickten Umhang, Kleidung, die ihren Bauch verhüllte und ihre Haare leuchten ließ. Er meinte es aber völlig ehrlich, sie war wunderschön, und noch froher als darüber war er, dass es ihr im Grunde egal war, wie sie aussah.

Sie apparierten vor das Haus der Corners in Middlesbrough. Die Gartenpforte und die Tür standen auf, um die Gäste hereinzulassen, ein großer orangener Luftballon an der Pforte wies den Weg.

‚Das haben wir erreicht, dass man unbesorgt seine Türen auflassen kann, mit Voldemort wäre das unmöglich gewesen‘, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und einen Augenblick fühlte er sich euphorisch.

Ginny zog ihn ins Haus und riss ihn aus seiner Träumerei. Lautes Stimmengewirr und Musik schallte ihnen entgegen, als sie im Flur ihre Hüte an die Garderobe hängten. Ginny stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und zeigte mit den Augen auf die Spieluhr, die auf der Kommode stand. Ein Troll in Ballettkleidung drehte sich zu süßlicher Klaviermusik um sich selbst, es war die hässlichste Spieluhr, die Harry sich vorstellen konnte und er und Ginny hatten sich schon bei früheren Besuchen über sie amüsiert. Niemand außer Micheals Frau Romilda konnte ernsthaft glauben, dass sie nicht einfach hässlich, sondern ironisch war. Harry bemühte sich, nicht zu Ginny zu sehen, ein Lachanfall wäre unvermeidlich und da kam schon Romilda selbst, um sie zu begrüßen, er wollte ihr wirklich nicht erklären müssen, worüber sie lachten.

Sie trug eine zu enge, dunkelrote Robe, hatte ein Glas mit Kicherwasser in der Hand und wie immer waren ihre Wangenküsse zur Begrüßung einen Tick zu intensiv.

„Michael wird ja so froh sein, dass ihr kommen konntet. Habt ihr einen Babysitter gefunden?“, fragte sie, dank des Kicherwassers begleitet von einigen hohen Kicherlauten.

Harry hatte ihr nie ganz verziehen, dass sie in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts versucht hatte, ihm einen Liebestrank zu geben; dass Michael ausgerechnet sie geheiratet hatte, hatte ihr Verhältnis nicht unbedingt verbessert. Es hieß, dass sie nur geheiratet hatten, weil Romilda schwanger geworden war und viele hatten der Ehe ein schnelles Ende prophezeit. Aber um Ginnys Willen, die immer noch mit Michael befreundet war, war Harry entschlossen, sich Mühe zu geben.

„Ja, Ron und Hermine passen auf James auf. Aber allzu lange werden wir nicht bleiben können.“, sagte er.

„Hauptsache, ihr seid jetzt erstmal da.“ Sie zog ihn am Ellenbogen mit ins Wohnzimmer. Harry warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Ginny, aber die sah einigermaßen amüsiert aus und dachte nicht daran, ihn zu retten.

„Ihr habt ja so ein Glück, dass sie direkt neben euch wohnen“, plapperte Romilda. „Unser Rupert ist jetzt für die Party bei meinen Eltern, aber man soll mit den Kleinen ja noch nicht apparieren oder flohen, es ist alles so umständlich.“

Harry entdeckte Michael und konnte sich loseisen, um den Geburtstagskind zu gratulieren. Wo Michael war, war auch Anthony nicht weit und bald diskutierten sie über den Fall, bis Ginny kam, ihm ein frisches Glas Feuerwhisky in die Hand drückte und darauf bestand, dass es jetzt nicht um die Arbeit gehen sollte.

Harry nahm einen Schluck. „Irgendwie habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich trinke und du nicht darfst“, sagte er zerknirscht zu Ginny, aber sie zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Die Natur ist nicht gerecht und ich habe nicht mehr Spaß dadurch, dass du weniger hast“, fand sie. „Und einen Vorteil hat es, dass langsam alle unsere Freund Babys kriegen, diese alkoholfreien Cocktails von Romilda sind wirklich gut.“ Sie nippte an der blutroten Flüssigkeit, in der einige Blütenblätter schwammen. „Auch wenn sie selber sich wohl schon wieder an stärkere Getränke hält“, bemerkte Ginny dann mit einem Grinsen in Richtung Romilda, die Michael gerade unter Gejohle der umstehenden ziemlich gewagt küsste.

Ginny gab Harry einen raschen Kuss. „Tanzen wir? Allzu lange können wir nicht mehr bleiben, wir müssen die Zeit nutzen.“

Harry konnte zwar eigentlich immer noch nicht tanzen, aber zum Glück kam es auf Privatpartys nicht auf die richtigen Schrittfolgen an. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um zu lernen, dass es nur wichtig war, Spaß zu haben, aber Ginny war eine gute Lehrerin gewesen.

Gerade als sie gehen wollten, entdeckte Harry Morag MacDougal im Getümmel, beziehungsweise er stieß beinahe mit ihr zusammen.

„Oh, hi Morag“, grüßte er. „Wie geht es deiner Schwester?“

Morag zuckte die Achseln. „Den Umständen entsprechend, sagt man das nicht so? Sie war eine Weile im Sankt Mungo, die Heiler hatten Sorge, dass sie eine Frühgeburt haben könnte. Sie ist jetzt erstmal zu unserer anderen Schwester und ihrem Mann gezogen, da ist sie zumindest nicht allein.“

Es war ein trauriger Schlusspunkt eines eigentlich fröhlichen Abends, der Harry mal wieder bewusst machte, dass die Angehörigen der Mordopfer ihr Leben lang unter der Tat leiden würden, auch wenn sie für die Auroren längst Vergangenheit war. Sie mussten den Kerl so bald wie möglich finden, um weitere Morde zu verhindern.

## Donnerstag, 30.9.2004

_Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die magische Signatur auch ermittelt werden konnte, wenn man einen fremden Zauberstab benutzte. War das früher auch schon möglich gewesen? Jedenfalls hatte er dadurch eine Spur hinterlassen. Ihm war heiß und kalt geworden, als er es erfahren hatte, aber nach einer schlaflosen Nacht hatte er sich beruhigt. Er hatte ja gewollt, dass sie die Morde verknüpften und er war unbescholten, seine Signatur nirgendwo gespeichert. Sie durften ihn nur nicht schnappen. Aber er wollte sicherheitshalber wieder auf Magie verzichten, Die Auroren suchten inzwischen nach einem Serienmörder, sie würden den Mord zuordnen können, wenn er zur richtigen Zeit stattfand._


	7. SIEBEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie viel Unglück kann eine Familie treffen? Harry immerhin trifft nur die Presse, auch wenn das schlimm genug ist.

## Freitag, 1.10.2004

James hatte ihn heute Morgen zum ersten Mal angelächelt, als er ihn hochnahm und Harry war vor Glück fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, nach Ginny zu brüllen, damit sie kam und an dem Wunder teilhaben konnte, aber dann hatte er Angst, James zu erschrecken. Also hatte er ihr stattdessen einen Patronus geschickt. Noch nie war es ihm leichter gefallen, einen zu erzeugen. Ginny hatte etwas geschmunzelt, dass er solche Maßnahmen ergriff, obwohl sie nur nebenan im Bad gewesen war, aber auch sie war doch gerührt gewesen, als James wieder gelächelt hatte. Und stolz waren sie auf ihren Sohn, der so schnell lernte.

Das häusliche Glück umgab Harry wie ein Schutzschild gegen das bedrückende Gefühl, das wie immer in letzter Zeit freitags auf ihrem Flur herrschte. Sie warteten auf die Mordmeldung, die unweigerlich kommen würde, hatten jedoch nicht genug in der Hand, um ihn zu verhindern, immer rannten sie nur den Folgen hinterher.

Harry ging gerade zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal die Akten durch, als Anthony hereingestürmt kam.

„Hast du Dawlish gesehen?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Anthony sollte eigentlich Dawlish immer noch überwachen.

„Verdammt, er ist mir entwischt“, fluchte Anthony. „Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass er auf dem Weg ins Büro ist und dachte ich kann mir noch schnell einen Kaffee kaufen, und dann muss er doch irgendwo anders hingegangen sein.“

Es war Proudfoot, die den Notruf entgegennahm, als er am späten Vormittag via Flohnetzwerk kam. Sie schickte die Adresse auf die Nachrichtenkarten, die die Mitglieder der Sondergruppe hatten und war schon am Tatort, als Harry keine zwei Minuten später apparierte.

Sein Mut sank, als er das Haus wiedererkannte und er nicht mehr leugnen konnte, was er schon befürchtet hatte, als er die Adresse in Hounslow gesehen hatte. Es war Parvatis Haus.

Der hohe Bretterzaun vor dem Haus verbarg es nicht nur erfolgreich vor den Blicken neugieriger Muggel, denen auffallen konnte, dass es durchaus ungewöhnlich war, in England im Oktober einen Teich übervoll mit Lotosblüten zu sehen, genau wie die prächtig blühenden Königinblumen und regenbogenfarbene Studentenblumen. Er verbarg auch beiden Heiler, die gerade mit resignierten Gesichtern ein Tuch über eine am Boden liegende Gestalt deckten und einen dritten, der die Hand auf den Arm von Parvatis Mann gelegt hatte und auf ihn einsprach. Jatin Agarkar hieß er, erinnerte sich Harry. Wo war nur Parvati? Harry betete, dass es nicht sie war, die unter dem Tuch lag. Sie hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft, sich zum Tee zu treffen.

Proudfoot redete mit den Heilern bei der Leiche. Mit einem leisen Ploppen erschienen Anthony und Neville neben ihm und rissen ihn aus seiner Starre.

Proudfoot informierte sie, dass es sich bei der Toten um die Mutter von Jatin Agarkar handelte.

Name: Jalkote, Gita

Geburtsdatum: 22.1.1960

Geburtsort: Savner, Maharashtra, Indien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Indien

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 158cm

Augenfarbe: schwarz

Familienstand: verwitwet

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Sängerin

Todesdatum: 1.10.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Erwürgen

Sie waren gerade dabei, die anstehenden Aufgaben zu koordinieren, als ein Knall ertönte und Parvati apparierte, weißgekleidet, die Arme voller Tüten mit Lebensmitteln. Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als sie die Ansammlung von braunen und limonengrünen Roben in ihrem Vorgarten sah. Ihre Augen flackerten zu ihrem Mann und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Harry darin die Erleichterung sehen, dass nicht er unter dem Leichentuch lag. Die Tüten glitten aus Parvatis Händen und Kartoffeln, Pilze und Zwiebeln rollten über den gepflasterten Weg. Sie stürzte zu ihrem Mann und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Harry beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, zwei weißgekleidete Gestalten, die sich umschlungen hielten und sah, wie Jatins Schultern immer heftiger zu beben begannen. Wie viel Unglück konnte einen einzelnen Menschen treffen? Parvatis Mann hatte innerhalb weniger Wochen beide Eltern verloren, vermutlich an den gleichen Mörder. Sie würden noch einmal gründlich suchen müssen, ob es nicht doch einen bestimmten Grund gab, warum es gerade die Familie Agarkar getroffen hatte, dachte Harry.

„Sie ist wohl hiermit erwürgt worden.“ Ein paar Zentimeter über Proudfoots Hand schwebte eine Drahtschlinge, von dem Zauber, der die Verunreinigung von Beweismaterialien verhinderte, daran gehindert, ihre Hand tatsächlich zu berühren. „Es ist ein Kupferdraht, glaube ich“, ergänzte sie. Erschöpft strich sie sich eine graue Locke zurück unter den Hut und sah zur Leiche. „Aber ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat: keine Ahnung.“

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Jatin Agarkar plötzlich laut brüllte. Er schrie etwas auf Marathi und versetzte dem Stamm der Königinblume einen Tritt. Blütenblätter rieselten auf das Tuch, das seine tote Mutter verbarg und sofort hörte er auf zu brüllen und fing an zu schluchzen. Parvati zog ihn an sich und mit sich zum Haus, einer der Heiler folgte ihnen.

„Wir sind gerade erst aus Indien wiedergekommen von Arjuns Beerdigung“ erzählte Parvati später, die Hände um eine Tasse Tee gepresst, die Harry nach einigem Suchen in ihrer Küche zusammengebraut hatte, während sie mit dem Heiler bei ihrem Mann war, bis der Beruhigungstrank, den der Heiler ihm verabreicht hatte, wirkte. Bhavani, die geschlafen hatte, war aufgewacht und hatte wie am Spieß gebrüllt, bis es endlich Padma gelungen war, sie zu beruhigen. Es war Anthonys Geistesgegenwart gewesen, sie sofort zu rufen, damit sich jemand um das Baby kümmern konnte.

„Jetzt können wir schon wieder hin für die nächste Trauerfeier.“ Sie sah Harry mit geröteten Augen an. „Ich hatte früher immer solche Angst, ich könnte schreckliche Schwiegereltern haben. Und jetzt hatte ich die besten, liebsten Schwiegereltern, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, und jetzt sind sie … sind sie …“ Sie stockte, bis sie das Wort „tot“ entschlossen herauswürgte.

Es tat Harry schrecklich Leid, ihr in dieser Situation auch noch Fragen stellen zu müssen, aber sie beantworte alles tapfer und sorgfältig. Die Antworten brachten Harry nur leider nicht weiter. Die Familie war erst seit wenigen Tagen wieder in England, ihnen war weder vor noch nach der Reise etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, Parvatis Schwiegermutter Gita Jalkote war vermutlich bei der Gartenarbeit gewesen, während Jatin im Haus gearbeitet und Parvati eingekauft hatte.

Erst als ihre Eltern aus dem Kamin traten und Mrs Patil sie in die Arme schloss fing Parvati an zu weinen und Harry verabschiedete sich als letzter Auror.

## Samstag, 2.10.2004

Am Samstagmorgen war Harry todmüde. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, weil James stundenlang geschrien hatte. Gegen fünf war er mit ihm aufgestanden, damit Ginny wenigstens noch ein bisschen schlafen konnte, und fast zwei Stunden mit James durch die nachtdunkle Nachbarschaft gestreift. Erst auf Nebenstraßen in die Highbury Fields, wo er eine Stunde lang Runden gedreht hatte. Dabei hatte er unaufhörlich die Fakten der Mordserie durch seine Gedanken gewälzt, war dabei aber immer nur müder und verwirrter geworden. Bei jedem Versuch, sich auf eine Bank zu setzen, hatte James wieder angefangen zu schreien. Auf dem Rückweg hatte er einen Umweg durch den St. Mary Magdalene Garden genommen und im Paradise Park den Sonnenaufgang angesehen.

Jetzt versuchte er, mit James im linken Arm einhändig Rührei und Würstchen zu braten. Immerhin war James jetzt zufrieden. Er schlief zwar immer noch nicht, aber er betrachtete fröhlich glucksend Harrys etwas ungeschickte einhändige Kochbemühungen.

Harry deckte gerade den Tisch, als Ginny mit verstrubbelten Haaren in der Küchentür erschien. Sie hatte einen alten Weasley-Pullover gegen die herbstliche Morgenkühle über ihren verblichenen Schlafanzug gezogen, ockerfarben mit dem Logo der Auroren eingestrickt – es war definitiv nicht ihrer, sondern der, den Harry in dem Jahr, als er die Aurorenausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, von Molly zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte sie verschlafen und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Jetzt ist bist du also endlich müde?“, fragte sie James, als sie ihn Harry abnahm. Tatsächlich fielen im jetzt immer wieder die Augen zu. Ginny seufzte. „Ich muss ihn erst stillen, sonst wacht er gleich wieder auf, weil er Hunger hat.“

Harry schob ihr einen Becher Tee hin, mit Milch, ohne Zucker, wie sie es mochte, und einen Teller mit Toast, Würstchen und Rührei, während sie versuchte, ihren Pullover und Schlafanzugjacke so hinzuschieben, dass James an ihre Brust kam, aber sie möglichst wenig fror.

Ein Klopfen kam vom Fenster und Harry stand auf, um die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten hereinzulassen. Er gab ihr ein Wurstende und steckte einen Knut in das Täschchen an ihrem Bein.

Er stöhnte auf, als er die Überschrift las. „ _Mordserie in Großbritannien?_ “ stand riesig auf der ersten Seite, etwas kleiner darunter „ _Sind wir noch sicher?_ “

Es war natürlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die Presse auf den Fall stieß, die Häufung der Morde war einfach zu auffällig. Malfoy hatte ihn schon letzte Woche darauf angesprochen, und der musste keine Zeitung verkaufen. Ab jetzt würden sie noch mehr unter Druck stehen.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es wieder am Fenster und eine weitere Eule brachte einen Brief. Er war von Robards und enthielt nur einen Satz: „ _Potter, sofort ins Büro_.“

Das war es dann also mit dem gemütlichen Samstagsfrühstück der Potters. Harry schob sich eilig den Rest seines Toasts und das halbe Würstchen, das noch auf seinem Teller lag, in den Mund und sprang auf, um sich vor der Begegnung mit seinem Chef zumindest die Zähne zu putzen und die Aurorenrobe überzuwerfen.

Er war leicht außer Atem, als er wenig später an Robards Tür klopfte und sich hastig noch etwas Asche vom Robenärmel klopfte. Warum hatten sie eigentlich keine Kamine direkt auf ihrem Flur?

„Das nennen Sie ‚sofort‘, Potter?“, grantelte Robards, kaum, dass Harry eingetreten war. Harry schluckte die Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Robards erwartete keine und jede mögliche, selbst wesentlich zahmere als die in Harrys Kopf, würden seine Laune nur noch schlechter machen.

„Wer in ihrem Team hat geredet?“, fragte Robards barsch, ohne Harry zum Sitzen aufzufordern.

„Bitte?“, fragte er verblüfft.

Wütend griff Robards nach dem Tagespropheten, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und fuchtelte damit herum. „Haben sie die Schlagzeile nicht gesehen? ‚ _Mordserie in Großbritannien_ ‘, das ist genau das, was wir nicht wollen und brauchen können!“ Er atmete schwer aus. „Also, Potter, wer hat gequatscht? Ich erwarte, dass Sie so etwas wissen, Sie leiten den Scheiß schließlich.“

„Äh, Sir, aber mit Verlaub –“ Harry gab sich größte Mühe, Robards durch schiere Höflichkeit abzukühlen. „Ich denke, dass die Presse von ganz allein auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Jedem, der die Nachrichten verfolgt, musste auffallen, dass es auffällig viele Morde gibt.“ ‚Jedem, der nicht dümmer als ein Bergtroll ist‘, hatte Malfoy gesagt, und überraschenderweise fielen anscheinend auch einige Tagesprophetreporter in diese Kategorie. „In dem Artikel stehen nur Spekulationen, kein Insiderwissen“, fuhr Harry fort. „Und ich vertraue meinen Leuten. Niemand von denen hat mit der Presse geredet.“

„Es gibt ja noch die Leute in der Kriminaltechnik. Wie heißt die Frau? Spinnet?“, murmelte Robards und Harry wusste, dass er ihn überzeugt hatte. „Gut, es ist nun mal wie es ist. Da diese Spekulationen nun in der Welt sind, müssen wir sie zumindest lenken. Ich setze für Montag eine Pressekonferenz an.“ Er sah Harry etwas schadenfroh an. „Natürlich mit Ihnen als Leiter der Sonderermittlungsgruppe.“

„Aber Sir“, protestierte Harry. „Meinen Sie nicht, es wäre besser, jemanden mit einem – neutraleren Verhältnis zur Presse zu nehmen? Wir wollen das Ganze doch beruhigen! Fay Dunbar oder Anthony Goldstein könnten …“

„Papperlapapp“, unterbrach ihn Robards. „Sie machen das. Sie sind der Retter der Zaubererwelt“ – Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den ironischen Unterton einbildete, aber er war sich sicher, dass er diese Bezeichnung hasste – „die Leute vertrauen Ihnen, es wird sie beruhigen, wenn sie wissen, dass Sie sich darum kümmern.“

Harry seufzte ergeben und fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der morgige Sonntag der letzte ruhige Tag für eine lange Zeit sein könnte.

## Montag, 4.10.2004

Harry hasste Pressekonferenzen, hatte sie immer gehasst. Im Grunde hatte sein gesamtes Verhältnis zur Presse, in Gestalt von Rita Kimmkorn, in seinem vierten Hogwartsjahr unglücklich begonnen und war seitdem nicht wesentlich besser geworden, obwohl er seit Ende des Kriegs wieder der Liebling des Blätterwalds war.

Er stand in seinem Büro und versuchte vergeblich seine wie immer widerspenstigen Haare zu zähmen. Oder eigentlich zögerte er nur den Moment hinaus, in dem er der Journalistenmenge im Atrium des Ministeriums gegenüber treten musste, sollte er sich wohl eingestehen.

„Du bist schön genug“, drängelte Proudfoot da auch schon von der Tür her. Er hatte entschieden, dass sie ihn bei der Pressekonferenz begleiten sollte, sie strahlte einfach am meisten Erfahrung aus und ließ sich vor allem nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Fay und vor allem Neville wurden schrecklich schüchtern, wenn sie sich mit Flotten Schreibfedern konfrontiert sahen und Anthony neigte zu sehr schnippischen Antworten. Nicht, dass Harry da sehr viel besser gewesen wäre, aber wenn Robards unbedingt wollte …

Tief durchatmend trat er mit Proudfoot aus dem Fahrstuhl ins Atrium, sofort begannen Kameras zu blitzen und Federn über Papier und Pergament zu kratzen. Sie gingen zu dem vorbereiteten Pult, auf dem sie ihre Notizzettel ablegen konnten. Harry räusperte sich.

„Guten Morgen. Das ist meine Kollegin Aurorin McGonagall, ich bin Auror Potter, und ich begrüße Sie zu dieser Pressekonferenz“, fing er an. Das Kratzgeräusch der Federn vervielfältigte sich sofort. Flotte Schreibfedern in allen Farben schwebten um die Journalisten herum, um manche bis zu fünf verschiedene. Obwohl Harry inzwischen wussten, dass längst nicht alle gar so kreativ mit der Wahrheit umgingen wie die von Rita Kimmkorn, mochte er sie nicht – dass sie durchaus nicht synchron zu schreiben schienen, half nicht gerade gegen sein Misstrauen. Einige der Reporter machten sich zusätzlich von Hand Notizen und immer wieder ertönte das Klicken der Kameras.

„Ich werde Sie zunächst kurz über den Fall informieren, anschließend haben Aurorin McGonagall und ich fünfzehn Minuten Zeit für Ihre Fragen“, fuhr er fort und begann, nüchtern einige Fakten aufzuzählen. Hauptsächlich bestätigte er, dass sie tatsächlich von einem Zusammenhang der Todesfälle ausgingen und zählte die Toten und Tatorte auf, ohne näher auf die Todesumstände einzugehen. Arjun Agarkar, London. Muhammad Shafiq, London. Rose Zeller, London. Graham Montague, Omagh. Augustus Rookwood, Askaban. Malberta Vance, Withorn. Gita Jalkote, London. Sie so aufzuzählen führte Harry wieder schmerzhaft vor Augen, wie viele es schon waren. Hinter jedem stand ein zu früh beendetes Leben, ungelebte Tage, verzweifelte Hinterbliebene. Naja, außer hinter Rookwood vielleicht.

Sie hatten am Wochenende noch viele Eulen hin und her geschickt und sich heute Morgen noch einmal abgestimmt und waren sich einig gewesen, dass es zwecklos war zu leugnen, dass sie einen Serientäter vermuteten, es würde sie nur später in Erklärungsnot bringen, auch wenn es jetzt natürlich einige Aufregung verursachen würde. Doch in gewisser Weise hatte die Öffentlichkeit ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Vielleicht half es sogar den Ermittlungen, den Mörder unter Druck zu setzen.

Natürlich interessierten sich die Journalisten dann brennend für die Dinge, die Harry nicht gesagt hatte.

„Amabel Fenetre für den Tagespropheten“, meldete sich eine etwa fünfzigjährige Hexe, deren Augen durch ihre eckigen Brillengläser so stark vergrößert wurden, dass Harry sogar aus der Entfernung erkennen konnte, dass sie blau waren. „Können Sie etwas zu den Todesumständen sagen? Zur Vorgehensweise des Mörders? Graham Montagues Tod etwa war bisher gar nicht als Mord eingestuft. Wie ist Mr Montague gestorben?“

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Proudfoot, die sich vorbeugte und knapp sagte: „Dazu geben wir keinen Kommentar ab, das ist Täterwissen.“ Die Federn schrieben beunruhigend lange nach diesem kurzen Satz.

„Woher wollen Sie denn überhaupt wissen, dass das alles zusammenhängt?“, fragte ein schwitzender Mann, der sich als „Smudgley, ebenfalls Tagesprophet“ vorgestellt hatte. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise?“

„Es ist den Kriminaltechnikern gelungen, Hinweise zu finden, die einen gemeinsamen Täter nahelegen“, antwortete Harry, obwohl das genau genommen nur für weniger als die Hälfte der Fälle zutraf.

Als eine Hexe in einem engen, grell-pinken Umhang („Emily Fredericks, Hexenwoche“) fragte, ob er sich der Leitung der Sonderermittlungsgruppe gewachsen fühlte und als er bejahte fragte, wie er das mit seinem Gewissen gegenüber seiner Frau vereinbaren konnte, beendeten sie die Pressekonferenz.

„Uff“, sagte er, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren zwischen ihm und Proudfoot auf der einen und der Journalistenmeute auf der anderen Seite schlossen und fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare.

„Den Leuten geht’s wieder zu gut“, grummelte Proudfoot. Sie duckte sich, um einem Schwarm bunter Memos auszuweichen, die bei einem Zwischenstopp zu ihnen in den Fahrstuhl schossen. „Aber wir sollten wohl froh sein, dass sie sich wieder aufregen, wenn Leute sterben. Ist ja eigentlich gut.“

„Definitiv“, murmelte Harry. Als er aus dem Aufzug trat stieß er fast mit Dawlish zusammen, der mit einem Stapel Akten im Arm gerade einsteigen wollte.

„Na, genug im Rampenlicht gestanden, Potter?“, grüßte Dawlish zynisch.

Harry sah ihm verblüfft nach, wie sich die Fahrstuhltüren hinter ihm schlossen.

„Ignorier ihn“, seufzte Proudfoot. „Er leidet ja selber am meisten unter seinem Neid.“

## Dienstag, 5.10.2004

_Mit vor Ungeduld zitternden Fingern löste der Mörder das Band vom Bein der zerzausten Posteule, die den Tagespropheten gebracht hatte. Vielleicht, vielleicht stellte die Zeitung es ja doch richtig dar, obwohl Potter die Pressekonferenz bekommen hatte und damit eine weiter Chance zu seiner widerlichen Selbstdarstellung. Das waren schließlich Journalisten, die wurden ausgebildet und bezahlt, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden und sich nicht blenden zu lassen. Er entrollte die Zeitung und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Potters Gesicht nahm die ganze obere Hälfte ein, man könnte sogar meinen, er habe die Pressekonferenz ganz allein gehalten. „_ Auroren bestätigen: Serienmörder in Großbritannien. Potter leitet Sonderermittlungsgruppe _“ lautete die Schlagzeile, als sei daran irgendetwas Positives._

_Er würde gleich losgehen und die Hexenwoche kaufen, beschloss der Mörder. Vielleicht war deren Bericht besser, und seine Frau würde sich auch freuen. Beim Klitterer brauchte er sich wohl keine Hoffnungen zu machen, die Herausgeberfamilie war notorisch potterfreundlich._

_Es musste sich dringend etwas ändern, es wurde Zeit, dass er das ganze endlich in die richtige Richtung lenkte. Schließlich hatte er ein Ziel, die Morde sollten nicht umsonst sein, es war immerhin einiger Aufwand hineingeflossen. Er musste etwas tun und er wusste auch schon, was._

## Donnerstag, 7.10.2004

Am Freitag sollte endlich der Prozess gegen die Diebin und Spionin Mati Patel stattfinden. Harry war einerseits froh darüber, dass dieser Fall, an dem er lange gearbeitet hatte, damit endlich zum Abschluss kommen und es hoffentlich Gerechtigkeit geben würde. Andererseits nervös und frustriert, weil sie mit einem weiteren Mord rechnen mussten und er absolut nichts tun konnte. Dabei vertraute er seinem Team und letztlich war für das Opfer egal, ob er in einem Gerichtsaal oder in seinem Büro dessen Tod nicht verhindern konnte.

Trotzdem hatte er ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, als er sich am Donnerstagnachmittag früher als sonst in den Feierabend verabschiedet und Neville, Proudfoot, Anthony und Fay mit den Hinweisen aus der Bevölkerung, mit denen sie seit der Pressekonferenz regelrecht geflutet wurden, zurückließ. Die meisten verdächtigten leider unliebsame Nachbarn oder langweilten sich einfach und fanden es spannend, die Auroren zu kontaktieren. Trotzdem mussten sie natürlich alles überprüfen. Normalerweise hätte Harry Dawlish einen Großteil der Arbeit aufgedrückt, aber er hatte wegen der Sache mit Arjun Agarkars Notizbuch ein komisches Gefühl dabei. Also mussten sie es selbst machen, aber heute Nachmittag ohne Harry, er musste nämlich dringend noch mal seine Notizen zum Fall Patel durchgehen, um sich auf seine Aussage morgen vorzubereiten und natürlich tat er das lieber zu Hause bei Ginny und James.

„Hi, Harry“, begrüßte sie ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und James in den Arm. „Gut, dass du da bist, da kann ich ja endlich duschen. Im Ofen ist ein Hähnchen, pass auf, dass es nicht verbrennt, Kreacher hat es bestimmt mal wieder vergessen.“

Sie war schon halb die Treppe hoch, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und mit etwas mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Auf dem Küchentisch liegt die Hexenwoche, Audrey hat sie geschickt, sie meinte, das würde uns interessieren.“

Harry schwante Böses, als er in die Küche ging. Tatsächlich fand er schon auf der Titelseite rechts unten ein Bild von sich, es schien auf der Pressekonferenz aufgenommen worden zu sein, jedenfalls trug er seine Aurorenkleidung und schien sich im Atrium des Ministeriums zu befinden, und wurde von dem riesigen Gesicht einer Hexe mit leeren Augen, die anscheinend eine berühmte Schönheit, die den Hauptteil des Covers einnahm, an die Seite gedrängt. „ _Sorge um Harry! Ist er der Doppelbelastung gewachsen? Lesen sie exklusiv ab S.16_ “ stand darunter.

Harry seufzte und entschied sich, dass ein Butterbier die Lektüre erträglicher machen würde. Es war gar nicht so einfach, einhändig die Flasche zu öffnen, James auf dem anderen Arm balancierend, und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass ein jüngerer Nachfolger für Kreacher vielleicht doch ganz angenehm wäre. Vor James Geburt war es kein Problem für ihn und Ginny gewesen, alles selbst zu machen, Kreacher war inzwischen so gebrechlich und vergesslich, das sein Beitrag zum Haushalt nur noch pro forma war und er wirklich kaum noch in der Lage war, ein Teetablett zu tragen. Harry hatte das nie gestört, aber jetzt war die Vorstellung plötzlich doch ganz angenehm, Hermines Prinzipien hin oder her.

Er setzte sich auf einen der hölzernen Küchenstühle, nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Butterbierflasche, zog James‘ verrutschte Söckchen zurecht und blätterte zu Seite sechzehn. Die Doppelseite zierte eine ganze Serie von Bildern, die aufgenommen worden sein mussten, als er am Samstagmorgen mit James spazieren gegangen war, jedenfalls zeigten sie ihn in einer dunklen Londoner Straßen, bekleidet mit einem alten Umhang über etwas, was leider ziemlich eindeutig als Pyjamahosen zu erkennen war. Immerhin war James‘ Gesicht nicht zu erkennen, das war das Einzige, das ihn wirklich ärgern würde. Ob die Hexenwoche nun fand, dass er gleichzeitig Vater und Auror sein konnte oder auch nicht, war ihm eigentlich herzlich egal. Nur dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie er fotografiert worden war, beunruhigte ihn etwas. Ein Fotograf war zwar nervig, aber harmlos, aber wenn der sich ihm unbemerkt nähern konnte, hätten das wohl auch übler gesonnene Gestalten gekonnt.


	8. ACHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Mati Patel verläuft anders als geplant.

## Freitag, 8.10.2004

Wie beim ersten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, nachdem er schon Fotos von ihr kannte, war Harry überrascht, dass Mati Patel in echt lange nicht so schön war wie auf den Bildern. Er hatte sie mehrere Wochen fast täglich verhört und hätte es wissen sollen. Doch die Zeit, in der er sich nur noch mit ihrer Akte beschäftig hatte, hatte das Wissen wieder verdrängt. Nicht, dass sie hässlich wäre, aber ihre schwarzen Haare flossen nicht ganz so seidig glänzend um sie, ihre Augen funkelten nicht mit der gleichen Intensität. Vor allem aber wirkten ihre Bewegungen so tollpatschig, dass sie plump erschien – obwohl sie weder plump noch tollpatschig war, wie Harry genau wusste. Trotzdem hatte das zur Folge, dass sie nur mit den reduzierten Bewegungen, die Zaubererfotos einfingen, elegant wirken konnte.

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie genau wusste, wie sie auf den Fotos wirken würde, als sie durch das Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen von den Wärtern zu dem Anklagestuhl in der Mitte des Gerichtsaals geführt wurde und dabei hold lächelte und ihrer Schwester in den Zuschauerreihen zuwinkte. Die Ketten schlossen sich scheppernd um ihre Hände und Füße. Sie sah beinahe bemitleidenswert aus, eine kleine Frau in gestreifter Askabankleidung mit schweren eisernen Ketten an den großen Holzstuhl gekettet, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es nötig war, sie zu fesseln. Er hatte jedenfalls keine Lust, erneut die Jagd nach ihr aufzunehmen.

Rechts neben Harry saß sein Kollege Savage, der ebenfalls viel an dem Fall gearbeitet hatte, mit wie immer grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck, in der Reihe, die für die Zeugen der Anklage reserviert war. Außer den beiden Auroren saßen noch ein Kobold und eine ernst aussehende Mittvierzigerin mit einem gewaltigen Aktenstapel vor sich dort.

Ihnen gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der freien Fläche, auf der der Anklagestuhl mit Patel stand, flüsterten die Zauberer, die das Gerichtsverfahren leiten würden, miteinander. Einer trug die pfauenblaue Robe der einfachen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und hatte eine ganze Reihe von Federn und Tintenfässern sowie einen Stapel Pergament vor sich liegen. Er winkte Harry kurz zu, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, sie hatten früher in Hogwarts zusammen Quidditch gespielt. Zwei trugen gewöhnliche Zauberumhänge in gedeckten Farben, Harry nickte auch ihnen zu, es waren Sturgis Podmore, den er noch aus Ordenszeiten flüchtig kannte, und Apolonios Jones, Hestias Vater und sein oberster Chef. Der vierte, sehr alte, Zauberer, Elphias Doge, trug die pflaumenblaue Robe mit dem aufgestickten silbernen Z des Zaubergamots. Die übrigen etwa fünfzig Mitglieder saßen in den aufsteigenden halbrunden Reihen dahinter und füllten so fast die Hälfte von Gerichtssaal Acht. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, seit Ende der Todesserprozesse hatte es nur wenige Gerichtsverhandlungen gegeben, für die das ganze Zaubergamot zusammengekommen war.

Großmeister Doge räusperte sich und wartete, bis das Getuschel im Saal verstummte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen zum Prozess gegen Mati Patel. Den Prozess leiten Minister Apolonios Jones, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Sturgis Podmore, Erster Untersekretär von Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt in dessen Auftrag, und meine Wenigkeit, Elphias Doge, Großhexenmeister und Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots. Gerichtsschreiber ist Jimmy Peakes. Ich erteile das Wort Mr Jones.“

„Wir werden zunächst die Identitäten der Angeklagten und Zeugen überprüfen, anschließend wird die Anklage verlesen werden und die Zeugen befragt werden. Im Folgenden hat das Zaubergamot Zeit für Fragen und zur Beratung, bevor wir zur Urteilsverkündung kommen“, begann Jones, ein kräftiger Mann um die Sechzig, dessen schwarze Haare in seiner Zeit als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung fast vollständig ergraut waren.

„Wir beginnen mit der Angeklagten. Sie sind Miss Mati Patel, geboren am vierten September 1978 in Ahmedabad, im indischen Bundesstaat Gujarat. Ist das soweit korrekt?“

„Jawohl“, sagte Patel kurz und Jones fuhr fort: „Sie sind 1982 mit ihren Eltern nach Großbritannien eingewandert und seitdem wohnhaft im London Borough of Brent, England?“

„Das ist richtig, Mr Jones.“

Jones wartete kurz, bis Jimmy fertig war mit Schreiben und machte dann mit den Zeugen weiter. „Zeugen der Anklage: Harry James Potter, Auror, Eamon Savage, Auror, Odbert in Vertretung für Gringotts, Mary MacDonald vom Muggelverbindungsbüro als Vertretung für die geschädigten Muggelinstitutionen. Ist das korrekt?“ Alle bejahten.

„Sehr gut. Zeugen der Verteidigung: Madhari und Hardik Tandel, Schwester und Schwager der Angeklagten. Korrekt?“

Patel hatte so gut wie keine Chance auf einen Freispruch oder auch nur ein mildes Urteil, dachte Harry, wenn sie als ihre einzigen Zeugen ihre Verwandten aufgeboten hatte, vor allem weil ihr Schwager als ehemaliger Greifer keine weiße Weste hatte. Nicht, dass er nicht sowieso zuversichtlich war, dass sie verurteilt würde, er hatte schließlich hart dafür gearbeitet, eine lückenlose Beweiskette vorlegen zu können. Aber sie war ihnen so lange immer wieder entwischt, er hatte irgendwie mehr von ihr erwartet.

„Miss Patel, Ihnen wird vorgeworfen, sich unbefugt Zutritt zu Gringotts verschafft zu haben und achthunderttausend Galleonen gestohlen zu haben, außerdem sich mit Hilfe von Magie Kunstgegenstände sowie Rüstungsgeheimnisse und Strategiepapiere der Muggel gestohlen und verkauft zu haben. Dabei handelt es sich um die Zeichnung „ _Salford New Dwellings, Greengate_ “ von L.S. Lowry aus der Whitworth Art Gallery in Manchester, den sechs Bilder umfassenden Gemäldezyklus „ _Marriage A-la-Mode_ “ von William Hogarth und „ _Samson und Delilah_ “ von Peter Paul Rubens aus der Nationalgalerie in London, eine kupferne indische Wischnufigur aus dem zwölften Jahrhundert und eine Goldhalskette von Santhi Wongchan und Niphon Yodkranpan aus dem Victoria and Albert Museum in London, drei Artefakte aus dem Oxus-Schatz aus dem Britischen Museum in London, …“

Die Aufzählung schien sich ewig hinzuziehen und Harrys Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen. Er kannte die Punkte ja sowieso, schließlich hatte er ewig über den Listen gebrütet, um sie zusammenzustellen.

Es würde wieder einen Mord geben heute …

Irgendwann merkte er an Minister Jones veränderte Stimmlage, dass er zum Ende kam. Minister Jones blättere zum letzten Mal das Pergament um, von dem er die Aufzählung der gestohlenen Dinge und Schriften abgelesen hatte und griff nach dem dicken, in dunkles Leder gebundenen Buch mit dem Gesetzestext.

„Miss Patel, sie sind angeklagt gegen das Muggelschutzgesetz, Paragraf vier, Absatz eins in grober Weise verstoßen zu haben. Paragraf vier besagt: ‚Der Gebrauch von Magie zur E…‘ Minister Jones stockte kurz und las dann weiter, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Seine Stimme wirkte plötzlich mechanisch und er riss die Augen weit auf, kniff sie wieder zu und riss sie noch weiter auf. Er verschluckte einige Wörter, machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch, aber er las dann mit derselben mechanischen Stimme über die Unzulässigkeit, sich mittels Magie an den Muggeln zu bereichern.

Harry rutschte nervös auf der Bank nach vorne. Hatte Minister Jones ein gesundheitliches Problem? Brauchte er Hilfe? Er konnte schlecht mitten in der Gerichtsverhandlung aufspringen und seinen Platz verlassen.

Minister Jones verschluckte wieder ein paar Worte, sein Gesicht begann rot anzulaufen. Sturgis Podmore klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, aber das schien nicht zu helfen. Langsam bereitete sich Unruhe im Saal aus.

„Verflucht, was labert der da?“, flüsterte Savage zu Harry. Harry lauschte, Savage hatte Recht, das war kein Auszug aus dem Muggelschutzgesetz mehr. Eigentlich klang es überhaupt nicht mehr wie Englisch, sondern völlig fremdartig. Harry war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es eine echte Sprache war, gab es Sprachen mit kehligen Lauten, die so tief im Rachen gesprochen wurden?

Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass Minister Jones diese Laute eigentlich gar nicht von sich geben wollte. Sein Kopf war inzwischen puterrot, verzweifelt presste er die Finger vor den Mund, um die Worte am entschlüpfen zu hindern, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich unentwegt weiter und seiner mechanischen Stimme war keinerlei Anstrengung anzuhören. Podmore schwang verzweifelt seinen Zauberstab und wiederholte immer wieder „ _Finite! Finite Incantatem!_ “, ohne jeglichen Effekt, auch Doge und Jimmy bemühten sich nach Kräften, aber ebenso vergeblich.

Jetzt hielt es Harry nicht mehr auf seinem Platz, er sprang auf und eilte durch den Saal hinüber zu Minister Jones. Auch mehrere Mitglieder des Zaubergamots hatten die gleiche Idee gehabt und so fand sich Harry inmitten einer Menge pflaumenblauer Roben, die fieberhaft nach der Ursache für Minister Jones‘ seltsames Verhalten suchten.

Bevor er noch die Chance hatte, irgendetwas für Minister Jones zu tun hallte ein durchdringender, verzweifelter Schrei durch den Saal und ließ alle innehalten, außer Minister Jones‘ Stimme, die mechanisch und unverwandt weitersprach.

„MATI! MATI! HELFT IHR DOCH!“ Es war Patels Schwester Madhari Tandel die schrie. Sie kniete vor Patel, die schlecht Luft zu kriegen schien und sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte, ohne die Ketten wäre sie wohl schon gefallen. „JEMAND MUSS WAS MACHEN! HILFE! MATI!“ Tandels Stimme überschlug sich.

Zusammen mit einigen der Zaubergamotmitglieder war Harry zu Patel geeilt und suchte jetzt fieberhaft nach der Ursache für ihren plötzlich schlechten Zustand. Der wurde leider von Sekunde zu Sekunde besorgniserregender. Ihre Haut war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen, sie hatte völlig das Bewusstsein verloren und stieß nur noch seltene, unregelmäßige Atemzüge aus. Jemand brüllte nach einem Heiler, Diagnosezauber, Schildzauber und Aufhebungszauber flogen wild durch die Luft. Irgendetwas ging hier gerade gründlich schief.

„Bringt Jones zum Schweigen, das ist irgendein Fluch!“, brüllte Harry. Es musste einen Zusammenhang geben zwischen Minister Jones‘ seltsamen Verhalten und Patels Zustand. Er hörte, wie Podmore „ _Silencio_!“ brüllte, aber Minister Jones‘ mechanische Stimme drang weiter zu ihm durch. Auch jegliche Schildzauber, die sie versuchten, um Patel zu errichten, blieben wirkungslos und Harry sah bestürzt, dass Blut aus ihren Ohren lief. „Wir müssen sie rausbringen!“, schrie jemand und sie begannen, die Ketten, die sie Patel an den Stuhl fesselten, zu lösen.

Mit einem Mal erhob sich Minister Jones‘ Stimme, wurde lauter und lauter und klang gar nicht mehr mechanisch, aber noch weniger wie Minister Jones als vorher. Ein beinahe unmenschlich kehliges Geräusch entwich ihm, schwoll ohrenbetäubend und brach dann plötzlich ab. Im selben Moment kippte Patel vornüber vom Stuhl in den Schoß ihrer schluchzenden Schwester.

Plötzlich war es fast vollkommen still, trotz der vielen Menschen im Saal. Harry konnte Minister Jones leise Keuchen und „Oh Gott, Oh Gott“, murmeln hören, jetzt wieder mit seiner normalen Stimme. Eines der Zaubergamotmitglieder drehte Patel auf den Rücken. „Lassen Sie mich, ich bin Heilerin“, sagte sie zu Tandel und murmelte erst „ _Rennervate!_ “ Als das keinen Effekt hatte, begann sie leise murmelnd eine Reihe komplizierter Zauberstabbewegungen zu machen, wobei ihr Gesicht zunehmend grimmiger wurde.

„Es hat keinen Zweck“, sagte sie schließlich, aufschauend. „Sie ist tot.“

Tandels Schluchzen wurde hoffnungslos und verzweifelt und Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Minister Jones, den er immer nur souverän und beherrscht erlebt hatte, den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ und Doge ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Das war der Mord, begriff Harry. Das war der heutige Mord, mit dem sie gerechnet hatten. Aber nicht hier, nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass der Mörder hier, mitten im Zaubereiministerium, vor dem gesamten Zaubergamot, mittels des Vorsitzenden der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung auch noch, zuschlagen könnte. Es war eine Demütigung für das Ministerium und die Auroren, eine Machtdemonstration des Mörders und Harry wollte brennend wissen, wie er das angestellt hatte. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken, jetzt mussten sie erstmal die Lage unter Kontrolle bringen. Der Gerichtssaal war jetzt ein Tatort, und damit war das Aufgabe der Auroren.

Er suchte in der Menge nach Savage, da die Mehrheit die pflaumenblauen Roben der Zaubergamotmitlieder trug war das zum Glück leicht.

Sie besprachen sich kurz flüsternd, dann richtete Savage seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle, murmelte „ _Sonorus_ “ und bat dann mit magisch verstärkter Stimme alle, wieder auf ihre Plätze zurückzugehen. Harry hatte unterdessen mit der Nachrichtenkarte das Team der Sonderermittlungsgruppe alarmiert. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Was konnte Minister Jones‘ merkwürdiges Verhalten ausgelöst haben? Als erstes fiel ihm der Imperiusfluch ein, das hieß, dass der Mörder hier im Saal sein konnte!

Er flüsterte etwas zu Savage, der daraufhin ansagte, dass vorerst niemand den Raum verlassen dürfte, bis nicht ihre magische Signatur genommen worden war. Zum Glück kamen Neville, Proudfoot und Fay da auch schon zur Tür herein, sie waren ja im gleichen Gebäude gewesen und hatten nur mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten fahren müssen.

„Anthony bleibt bei Dawlish, er hat ein komisches Gefühl bei ihm, sagt er“, flüsterte Neville außer Atem zu Harry und der setzte die anderen rasch über das Vorgefallene in Kenntnis.

„Wir brauchen Leute aus der Kriminaltechnik, das kann auch ein verfluchter Gegenstand gewesen sein, wir müssen vorsichtig sein“, sagte Proudfoot. Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Minister Jones, der immer noch mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag. Er war schließlich ihr Vorgesetzter. „Ich glaube eher nicht, dass er hier im Raum ist, dafür ist er doch viel zu schlau. Selbst wenn es der Imperius ist, denke ich, dass es eher so gemacht wurde, dass irgendetwas dann als Trigger benutzt wurde und Jones schon eine Weile darunter stand. Aber natürlich sollten wir sicherheitshalber trotzdem alle prüfen.“

Es war schwierig. Schon aus Pietätsgründen mussten sie warten, bis Patels Leiche wegebracht worden war und es gab einige der Anwesenden, denen das Warten mit einer Leiche im Saal selbst für ein paar Minuten sichtlich schwer fiel. Die Zauberstäbe der Angehörigen testeten sie dann als erstes, damit sie gehen konnten, wenn auch nur pro Forma, keiner der Auroren konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatten und Hardik Tandels Zauberstab war wegen seiner Vorstrafe sowieso registriert.

Als sie damit fertig waren kam zum Glück auch Alicia von der Kriminaltechnik. Sie wurde etwas blass, als sie ihr erzählten, was passiert war und sagte sofort sehr scharf, dass niemand sich rühren oder etwas anfassen solle.

„Das klingt auf jeden Fall nach einem verfluchten Gegenstand“, sagte sie. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab nach oben und aus seiner Spitze schossen Strahlen blauen Lichts, die sich tastend durch den ganzen Saal bewegten und ein Netz bildeten. Harry bemerkte, dass sich das Netzt um die Zauberstäbe immer kurz verdichtete, aber dann wieder löste. Schließlich sammelten sich die Strahlen nach und nach auf dem Tisch vor Minister Jones, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und irritiert betrachtete, wie sich das blaue Licht um das Gesetzbuch vor ihm legte.

„Nicht berühren, Sir!“, sagte Alicia. Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die Lichtstrahlen auflösten, und beschwor eine Blase hinauf, in die sie das Gesetzbuch vorsichtig hineinschweben ließ.

„Was auch immer das für ein Fluch war, er geht von diesem Buch aus. Ich nehm das zum Untersuchen mit“, sagte sie und verabschiedete sich.

Nach kurzer Beratung entschied das Team, dass Harry Minister Jones befragen sollte und die anderen sich an die Aufgabe machen würden, die Zauberstäbe des gesamten Zaubergamots zu überprüfen.

„Sie war vielleicht eine Diebin und Landesverräterin, aber das hab ich ihr nicht gegönnt“, sagte Harry mit einem deprimierten Blick auf Patels Stammdatenblatt, das er in die Akte heftete. Die des Mörders, nicht mehr die über ihre eigenen Verbrechen.

Name: Patel, Mati

Geburtsdatum: 4.9.1978

Geburtsort: Ahmedabad, Gujarat, Indien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: halbblütig

Größe: 160cm

Augenfarbe: schwarz

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Diebin, Spionin

Todesdatum: 8.10.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Fluch

Die Befragung von Minister Jones hatte überhaupt nichts ergeben, außer, dass er zutiefst erschüttert war und keine Ahnung hatte, wie das geschehen konnte. Er war die ganze Zeit bei klarem Bewusstsein gewesen, aber unfähig, die Worte aus seinem Mund zu stoppen. Verstanden hatte er sie nicht, falls es eine echte Sprache war, sprach er sie nicht.

Die anderen waren noch nicht fertig mit dem Überprüfen der Zauberstäbe, aber Harry war schon hoch auf ihre Etage gegangen, um Anthony auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Sie saßen bei ihm im Büro, Anthony hatte ihnen Tee geholt. Am Schwappen der Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse merkte Harry plötzlich, wie seine Hände zitterten. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nicht zurück in den Gerichtssaal gewollt, indem er gerade Zeuge eines Mordes geworden war, gestand er sich ein, Anthony hätte er auch in einer halben Stunde noch auf den neuesten Stand bringen können. Aber Patels plötzlicher Tod ging ihm doch irgendwie unter die Haut. Er hatte sie monatelang gejagt und wochenlang immer wieder verhört, zeitweise seine ganze Arbeitszeit ihr gewidmet. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, sie war fast so etwas wie eine Bekannte gewesen.

„Wir sollten Feierabend machen und uns morgen wieder treffen“, schlug Anthony vor. „Die anderen werden auch erschöpft sein. Und wir kennen ja seinen verfluchten Rhythmus, er wird in einer Woche wieder zuschlagen, nicht morgen. Da gehen wir lieber morgen mit frischer Kraft an die Arbeit, um das zu verhindern.“

## Samstag, 9.10.2004

_„_ Mord im Ministerium! _“, stand groß auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten, den der Mörder vor sich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ausbreitete. „_ Schöne Spionin vor Augen des gesamten Zaubergamots getötet. Welche Rolle spielt Jones? _“_

_Ungeduldig begann er, den Artikel zu lesen. Er seufzte leicht, als er geendet hatte. „Willst du die Zeitung noch?“, rief er zu seiner Frau, die in der Küche klimperte. Sie verneinte und er beförderte sie mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs in den Papierkorb. Es war besser als letzte Woche, das konnte er zumindest sagen, er hatte das ganze Geld also nicht umsonst ausgegeben. Das Ministerium war gedemütigt und er kam nicht umhin, sich ziemlich stolz zu fühlen. Das hatte er geschafft. Er, der sonst nur ein kleines Rädchen war, führte sie alle an der Nase herum. Und es gab auch Vorwürfe gegen die Auroren, aber eben nur gegen die Auroren im Allgemeinen, nicht gegen Potter im Speziellen. Nun, vielleicht war es zu früh dafür, zumindest hatte er es geschafft, dass die Presse nicht mehr uneingeschränkt hinter den Auroren stand. Er musste bloß vorsichtig sein, dass sie sich nicht gegen alle Auroren richtete,_ Potters _Inkompetenz musste deutlich werden._

_Gerade richtete sich der Hauptsturm leider gegen den Chef der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Jones. Der Hauptartikel warf ihm Schwäche und Unvorsichtigkeit vor, ein Kommentar auf Seite zwei spekulierte, ob er nicht irgendwie vom Tod der Verräterin profitierte und ob es da noch unaufgeklärte Geheimnisse geben könnte. Vielleicht hätte er doch direkt auf Potter gehen sollen, überlegte der Mörder. Aber er hatte eine Tat vor dem Zaubergamot gewollt, und ihm war keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, Potter dazu zu nutzen. Nun gut, zumindest ging dieser öffentlichere Mord in die richtige Richtung, das sollte er weiter verfolgen._

Sie alle konnten sich Schöneres vorstellen, als den Samstag in der Aurorenzentrale zu verbringen und zu arbeiten, aber die Umstände machten es nun mal erforderlich, und nachdem Robards Heuler die Stimmung der Sonderermittlungsgruppe auf den Tiefpunkt gedrückt hatte, konnte Anthony sie wieder deutlich aufhellen, als er einen halben Käsekuchen auf Nevilles Schreibtisch abstellte.

„Von meiner Mutter“, sagte er. „Selbstgebacken.“ Er warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und sagte: „Ich soll dich daran erinnern, dass sie dich zum Kaffee eingeladen hat. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du gerade anderes im Kopf hast und außerdem ein Baby, aber ich musste ihr versprechen, es zumindest auszurichten.“

„Schon gut“, sagte Harry. „Ich will ja auch eigentlich kommen, es ist nur wirklich gerade zeitlich schwierig.“ Die Goldsteins waren furchtbar nette Menschen und irgendetwas in Harry war immer noch erstaunt, dass die Eltern seiner Freunde etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, anders als in seiner Kindheit, weshalb er die Einladung eigentlich zu schätzen wusste, obwohl sie jetzt schon seit Wochen unbeantwortet war – und ihn Mrs Goldsteins offensichtliche Bewunderung und Mr Goldsteins Interesse an seiner Arbeit immer etwas unangenehm berührten. Das konnte Anthony ihnen schließlich alles ebenso gut erklären.

„Gut, lasst uns anfangen“, sagte er. „Was haben wir?“

Sie saßen mal wieder in seinem und Nevilles Büro. Neville hatte einen seiner Pflanzentöpfe auf dem Schoß und inspizierte besorgt die Blätter der buschigen Pflanze darin, die ein paar braune Stellen hatte. Proudfoot trug einen grauen Strickpulli unter dem Aurorenumhang, sie ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ein Stück Kuchen zu Fay neben ihr schweben, die aber abwinkte und etwas davon murmelte, dass ihr Kater mehr Lust auf Pommes als auf Süßkram habe.

„Einen Chef, der die heuigte Schlagzeile hasst und es an uns auslassen wird“, beantwortete Neville Harrys Frage. „Aber Alicia hat vorhin ein Memo geschickt, die Kriminaltechnik arbeitet das Wochenende durch, aber sie glaubt nicht, dass sie vor Montag was sagen können. Nur, dass das Gesetzbuch definitiv schwarzmagisch verflucht ist. Oder war, sie untersuchen noch, ob es ein einmaliger oder dauerhafter Fluch war.“

„Ok, gut. Dann können wir ja schon mal nach Motiven und Verbindungen zu den anderen Fällen suchen, bis wir die technischen Details wissen.“

„Naja, in diesem Fall gibt es zumindest jede Menge Leute mit einem Motiv“, murmelte Proudfoot. „Jeder halbwegs patriotische Brite hat schon mal eins, sie war immerhin eine Landesverräterin.“

Neville hatte die Pflanze inzwischen zurück auf ihren Platz gestellt und sich auch ein Stück Käsekuchen genommen. „Radikale Muggelschützer auch. Sie hat Magie missbraucht, um sich an ihnen zu bereichern, sie hatten ja absolut keine Chance, ihre Fälschungen zu erkennen.“

„Außerdem ist sie schon das dritte Opfer indischer Herkunft, das ist schon irgendwie auffällig“, warf Harry ein. „Könnte natürlich zusammenhängen mit dem, was Proudfoot gesagt hat. Einem im Ausland geborenen Verräter wird der Verrat vielleicht noch übler genommen.“

Eine Pause entstand. Sie wechselten ein paar Blicke und schließlich seufzte Neville tief und sprach aus, was sie eigentlich wussten: „Aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie irgendwie in das Visier unseres Serienmörders geraten und wahrscheinlich hat das Motiv überhaupt nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun, oder?“

Alle nickten. „Ich hab eher das Gefühl, es richtet sich gegen das Ministerium. Ich meine, das Vorgehen war schon ungeheuer dreist“, sagte Fay. „Man könnte fast meinen, er legt es darauf an, die Gesellschaft zu destabilisieren“, fügte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu. „Die Leute werden das Vertrauen in uns verlieren, wenn das so weitergeht.“

„Ja, das Ministerium im Allgemeinen, oder Jones im Speziellen“, sagte Anthony. „Apropos, was wissen wir eigentlich über ihn?“

Es war ihnen allen ein wenig unangenehm, nicht nur ihm, das merkte Harry deutlich, so über Minister Jones zu sprechen, der schließlich ihr oberster Dienstherr war. Dadurch hatten sie zwar so gut wie nie persönlich mit ihm zu tun, aber umso mehr Respekt. Aber jetzt war er nun mal Teil der Mordermittlung, auch wenn er vorläufig nicht konkret unter Verdacht stand.

„Apolonios Jones, achtundfünfzig Jahre alt, geboren und aufgewachsen in Wales als mittleres von drei Geschwister, verheiratet, zwei Kinder …“ Neville blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf, von denen er ablas. „Hestia kennen wir ja alle. Seit 1998 Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung …“

„Hat jemand eigentlich was von Hestia gehört?“, unterbrach Harry ihn. Alle schüttelten die Köpfe und Harry nahm sich vor, ihr abends eine Eule zu schicken.

„Er war nie Mitglied im Orden, aber jeder wusste, wo seine Sympathien lagen. Hestia war ja schließlich auch offiziell Mitglied“, ergänzte er Nevilles Informationen noch. „Wahrscheinlich ist er nach dem Krieg auch deshalb Leiter der AMS geworden.“

„Man könnte also bei diesem Mord eine Verbindung zum Orden des Phönix ziehen“, sagte Neville nachdenklich. „Wie bei Mrs Vance. Nur das hier die Verbindung nicht direkt zum Opfer ist.“

„So oder so, wir müssen ihn auf jeden Fall befragen, egal was die Kriminaltechnik rauskriegt.“ Proudfoot sah zu Harry und sagte: „Harry, ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn du das machst. Du bist nun mal … nun ja, du eben.“

Harry nickte, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte. „Ja. Mach ich am Montag, wenn er bis dahin vernehmungsfähig ist.“ Auch wenn er es hasste, daran erinnert zu werden, sah er ein, das Proudfoot Recht hatte. Er hatte nun mal einen besonderen Status und wäre deshalb am wenigsten gehemmt, ihren Chef zu befragen.

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen, aber allzu viel konnten sie am Wochenende, ohne die Ergebnisse der Kriminaltechnik, nicht machen und schließlich gähnte Fay und sagte: „Sind wir fertig hier? Ich hab Alice eigentlich versprochen, mit ihr heute Fußball zu kucken. Portugal spielt gegen Liechtenstein oder so.“

Die anderen warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu, keiner von ihnen konnte mit der besenlosen Muggelsportart viel anfangen, nicht einmal Harry.

„Ja, ich denke wir können Schluss machen“, stimmte er zu. „Viel Spaß, ich glaub im Fußball ist Liechtenstein viel schlechter als im Quidditch, da fallen vielleicht sogar mal Tore.“

## Sonntag, 10.10.2004

Klebrige Dunkelheit umgab Harry, sie war so dicht, dass er sich nur mühsam in ihr Bewegen konnte. Er konnte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen fühlen. Obwohl es ihm gelang, seine Augen trotz der drückenden Dunkelheit zu öffnen, konnte er rein gar nichts sehen. Da plötzlich erhellte ein grüner Lichtblitz die Umgebung und Harry konnte für einen Augenblick das Gesicht eines Jungen erkennen. Er keuchte auf, die Luft schien genau so zäh zu werden wie das Blut in seinen Adern, dass zu viel Anstrengung kostete. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, diese toten, ins Nichts starrenden Augen. Cedric. Er begann, auf ihn zu zu krabbeln – bis eben hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er auf Waldboden kauerte. Seine Hände stießen gegen etwas Kaltes, Festes. Ein weiterer grüner Blitz und mit Entsetzen erkannte er Tonks‘ leblosen Körper vor sich liegen. Panisch drehte er ab, jetzt starrte er in Colins gebrochene Augen …

„Harry. Harry, wach auf!“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Harry begriff wo er war, dann nahm er die schemenhaften, doch vertrauten Umrisse ihrer Schlafzimmermöbel im Grimmauldplatz wahr, roch den vertrauten Geruch, spürte die warme Decke auf seiner verschwitzten Haut und Ginnys Hände an seinem Gesicht.

Er blinzelte. „Hab ich geschrien?“, murmelte er mit vom Schlaf oder vom Schreien bröckelnder Stimme. Ginny nickte und zog ihn in ihre Arme.

„Sorry“, flüsterte er. Ginny wachte oft genug davon auf, dass James schrie, da musste er wirklich nicht auch wieder damit anfangen. Er konnte spüren, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Entschuldige dich doch nicht.“

Sie lauschten eine Weile in die Dunkelheit, anscheinend war James nicht wach geworden.

„Willst du drüber sprechen?“, murmelte Ginny leise an seinem Ohr.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und faltete seine Hände über ihrer Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag, über seinem wieder in den Takt findendem Herzen.

„Das Übliche“, flüsterte er irgendwann. „Tonks, Colin, Cedric … immerhin hast du mich geweckt, bevor ich zu Fred gekommen bin.“

Es war nicht immer der gleiche Traum, in dem Harry mit den Toten des Kriegs konfrontiert wurde, aber es gab viele wiederkehrende Elemente in seinen Albträumen. Eigentlich waren sie deutlich besser geworden. Vielleicht hatte es ihn doch mehr als gedacht mitgenommen, wieder einen Menschen sterben zu sehen. Wieder jemand, dessen Tod er hätte verhindern müssen.

Ginny verstärkte ihren Griff um ihn und sie drifteten wieder in den Schlaf.

## Montag, 11.10.2004

Als Harry am Montag im Büro ankam wartete Alicia von der Kriminaltechnik schon auf ihn.

„Schieß los, was habt ihr rausgefunden?“, fragte er, noch während er seinen Hut auf den Haken an der Wand warf.

„Einiges“, sagte Alicia und strich ihre pfauenblaue Robe zurecht, als sie sich auf den Stuhl vor Harrys Schreibtisch setzte und eine Akte aus ihrer Tasche nahm.

„Zunächst: es war nicht das Gesetzbuch selbst, dass verflucht war, sondern dieses Pergament, das darin lag.“ Sie zeigte Harry ein Foto eines alt aussehenden, stark verfärbten Stückes Pergament mit ausgefransten, dünnen Rändern, das von fremdartigen Schriftzeichen bedeckt war, die Harry nichts sagten, ihm aber irgendwie vage bekannt vorkamen.

„Die magische Signatur hat keine Ähnlichkeit mit der des Mörders.“ Alicia zögerte kurz, bevor sie sagte: „Das heißt aber nicht, dass er es nicht war. Ich denke mal, er hat es irgendwo gekauft.“

Harry nickte. Es war zwar nicht Alicias Aufgabe, solche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, aber er schätzte ihre Meinung und diese war naheliegend.

„Die Signatur ist nach allen Hinweisen nämlich alt. Und wenn ich alt sage, meine ich wirklich _alt_ , wir können noch keine Zahl sagen und vielleicht kriegen wir auch keine, aber dieses Pergament wurde von keinem lebenden Zauberer verflucht. Möglicherweise existiert es seit Jahrhunderten und wurde immer wieder verwendet. Schau mal hier.“ Sie tippte mit ihrem Finger auf eine Stelle auf dem Foto. „Dahin schreibt man den Namen desjenigen, der den Fluch aussprechen soll. Sobald er das Blatt erblickt hat, ist er dann gezwungen, den Fluch auszusprechen. Hier hin“ – sie tippte auf eine Stelle weiter unten –, „schreibt man den Namen des Opfers. Es muss sich in Hörweite befinden, sonst funktioniert es vermutlich nicht, glauben wir.“

„Darf ich?“ Harry nahm das Foto und hielt es sich dichter vor das Gesicht. Es mochte an seiner Brille liegen, aber er konnte keine Namen erkennen. „Muss man diese Zeichen beherrschen?“, fragte er.

„Die Zeichen sind Keilschrift und die Sprache ist Akkadisch. Wahrscheinlich war das auch die Sprache, die Minister Jones gesprochen hat, oder die durch ihn gesprochen hat viel mehr. Und nein, man kann vermutlich jede beliebige Schrift nehmen. Sie verschwinden wieder, nachdem der Fluch erfüllt wurde.“

Schade, dachte Harry. Wenn sie nach jemandem suchen würden, der Akkadisch konnte, würde das die Zahl der Verdächtigen endlich eingrenzen.

„Es ist sehr mächtige und sehr schwarze Magie. Wir verstehen noch nicht genau, wie es funktioniert, und vielleicht werden wir das auch nie. Wir hatten schon einen Typ aus der Mysteriumsabteilung da, die wollen es selbst untersuchen, wenn wir fertig sind. Normalerweise braucht man nämlich für diese Art von Zauber ein Stück des Körpers der Beteiligten. Ein Haar, ein Tropfen Blut, irgendetwas das Erbgut enthält, auch wenn die meisten Zauberer keine Ahnung haben, dass das der Grund ist. Aber hier genügt der Name, was bedeutet, dass das Blatt vermutlich irgendwie die Gedanken und Absichten desjenigen, der es ausfüllt, lesen kann, der Name ist schließlich nur irgendein Wort.“

Alicia schien etwas von Harrys Schaudern in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, denn sie sagte: „Gruselig, nicht wahr? Deshalb habe ich es auch bei uns unter Verschluss gelassen und dir nur das Foto mitgebracht.“ Sie legte es zurück in die Akte und schob es ihm zu. „Da stehen noch die ganzen technischen Details drin. Wir können uns ja zumindest vorstellen, dass sich irgendjemand bei den Auroren dafür interessiert“, sagte sie und zwinkerte.

„Danke, Alicia“, sagte Harry grinsend. „Auch wenn niemand hier versteht, was genau ihr macht, wissen wir auf jeden Fall zu schätzen, dass ihr euer Wochenende geopfert habt.“

Alicia verabschiedete sich und Harry starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Das verfluchte Pergament erinnerte ihn unangenehm an Tom Riddles Tagebuch. Ob es wohl ein Horkrux war? Eigentlich war es egal, es sah alles danach aus, dass der Mörder es erworben und nicht gemacht hatte. Trotzdem. Harry wollte nichts mehr mit Horkruxen zu tun haben.

Fay und Neville waren gerade in die Nokturngasse aufgebrochen, um Erkundigungen nach der Herkunft des verfluchten Pergaments einzuholen, als es an der Tür zu Harrys Büro klopfte.

Es war Apolonios Jones, der pünktlich zu seiner Befragung erschien. Er trug einen schlichten, dunkelgrünen Umhang und wirkte blasser und kleiner, als Harry ihn je erlebt hatte, aber ansonsten völlig gefasst.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Sir. Nehmen Sie Platz; Sie verstehen ja sicher, dass wir Ihnen einige Fragen stellen müssen.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Minister Jones nickend.

„Gut. Haben Sie Mati Patel persönlich gekannt?“

„Nein. Ich kannte Sie nur als einen Fall der Auroren. Einen recht Aufsehen erregenden zwar, aber ich habe sie an dem Tag zum ersten Mal persönlich gesehen.“

Nach wenigen Fragen hatte Harry vergessen, dass er gerade seinen obersten Dienstherren befragte und verfiel in seine übliche Routine. Es half vermutlich, dass Minister Jones, anders als viele Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung vor ihm, nie selbst Auror gewesen war, so dass Harry einigermaßen sicher war, dass seine Befragungsmethoden funktionierten. Trotzdem bestätigte das Gespräch ihn nur in dem Verdacht, den er schon gehabt hatte: Dass Minister Jones nur ein zufälliges Mittel gewesen war. Vielleicht nicht völlig zufällig, da der Mörder sicher die Vorstellung genoss, einen wichtigen Beamten zu benutzen, aber in keiner Weise selbst beteiligt.

Theoretisch war es zwar möglich, dass er seinen eigenen Namen in das Pergament eingetragen hatte, aber das befanden sie alle nach weiteren Diskussionen für unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte der Mörder es riskieren, so Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken?

## Donnerstag, 14.10.2004

Am Donnerstag waren sie immer noch nicht weiter gekommen und sie wurden wieder alle nervös, weil ein weiterer Mord anstand. Eine Woche war eine so lange Zeit, wie konnte es nur sein, dass es ihnen nie gelang, den nächsten zu verhindern, Woche für Woche aufs Neue?

Es wurde nicht besser, als Robards ohne anzuklopfen in Harrys und Nevilles Büro trat, in dem die Sonderermittlungsgruppe mal wieder tagte und kommentarlos den Tagespropheten auf Nevilles Tisch fallen ließ.

„ _Schlägt der Freitagsmörder morgen wieder zu?_ “ fragte die Schlagzeile reißerisch. Harry hatte sie zwar schon beim Frühstück gesehen, aber irgendwie machte Robards plötzliche Stummheit sie noch schlimmer.

„Warum kann es eigentlich kein Montagsmörder sein?“, grummelte Fay missgelaunt. „Dann hätten wir wenigstens die Chance auf freie Wochenenden.“

„Freitagsmörder also?“, fragte Proudfoot, ohne auf Fay einzugehen. „Hat die Presse also endlich einen Namen für ihn. Jetzt ist er etabliert.“

Harry konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht richtig deuten und räusperte sich. „Fangen wir an.“

„Also die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass Alice unheimlich auf einen von diesen Fußballern steht und jetzt _jedes_ verdammte Spiel mit mir schauen will, um über seine schönen Arme zu reden. Der ist erst achtzehn! Immerhin sind gestern ein paar mehr Tore gefallen … entschuldigt“, unterbrach Fay sich. „So langsam nervt es mich, dass sich alles nur noch um den Mörder dreht. Also, die gute Nachricht ist, dass Borgin endlich geredet hat. Zwei Nächte in der Arrestzelle und eine Razzia in seinem Laden haben Wunder bewirkt.“

Borgin, von dem bekannt und berüchtigten Laden Borgin & Burkes in der Nokturngasse, hatte zunächst bestritten, das verfluchte Pergament jemals gesehen zu haben. Der Fund von mehreren illegalen Gegenständen und der drohende Aufenthalt in Askaban hatten ihn aber endlich kooperieren lassen.

„Er sagt, er hat es vor zwei Jahren für fünfundzwanzig Galleonen von einer Hexe gekauft. Er konnte nicht viel über sie sagen, sie hatte einen Schleier an ihrem Hut, ihr wisst ja, dass das in der Nokturngasse nicht weiter ungewöhnlich ist, und irgendeinen Akzent, er vermutet spanisch oder so etwas. Jedenfalls hat er sie dann am fünften Oktober für zweihundert Galleonen weiterverkauft.“ Fay blickte von ihren Notizen auf. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was für eine akkurate Buchhaltung der in seinem zwielichtigen Geschäft hat!“

„Und was wissen wir über den Käufer?“, fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Leider nicht viel. Borgin sagt, es war eine kleingewachsene, bucklige Frau …“

„Was?“, fragte Anthony ungläubig. „Shafiq wurde erwürgt, wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen, und das war ein großer, gesunder Mann.“

Fay seufzte. „Ja. Neville und ich denken, dass er entweder Vielsafttrank genommen hat, oder sogar jemanden unter den Imperius gestellt hat. Ich denke nicht, dass er davor zurückschrecken würde, einen Unverzeihlichen zu verwenden.“

„Nee, er hat ja auch den Todesfluch schon benutzt“, murmelte Neville düster.

„Wir müssen trotzdem versuchen, die Frau zu finden“, sagte Harry. „Vielleicht erinnert sie sich ja an irgendwas.“


	9. NEUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry und Neville ermitteln in der Nokturngasse nach dem Ursprung des verfluchten Pergaments und dem Mörder passiert ein Missgeschick.

## Freitag, 15.10.2004

_Er war wütend. Langsam schloss er die Faust, ballte sie mit aller Kraft zusammen, löste sie wieder. Und wieder von vorn. Aber es half nichts. Die Wut blieb. Er hatte seiner Frau sagen müssen, dass sie nicht in den Urlaub fahren konnten. Dass er das Geld ausgegeben hatte, um damit bei Borgin & Burkes ein verfluchtes Pergament zu kaufen, eine perfekte Falle für die Ministeriumsidioten, hatte er natürlich nicht gesagt, er war ihr schließlich keine Erklärung schuldig. Aber er hasste es, dass jetzt schlechte Stimmung im Haus herrschte._

_Ungeduldig sprang er auf. In letzter Zeit gab es ja ein Mittel, das zuverlässig gegen seine schlechte Stimmung wirkte._

* * *

Sie hatten alle schon ihren mittäglichen Snack gehabt, doch es gab immer noch keine Anzeichen, wo oder wie der nächste Mord stattfinden würde. Harry starrte auf seine halbgegessene Portion Salz-und-Essig-Chips – wie konnte man Appetit haben, während man auf einen Mord wartete? – und zuckte zusammen, als sich ein rundlicher, dunkelgefiederter Kauz lautlos vor ihm auf seinen Schreibtisch senkte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie zur Tür hereingekommen war, er musste unbedingt aufmerksamer sein. Und mehr schlafen.

„ _Auror H. Potter_ “, war auf die Pergamentrolle gekritzelt, die Harry von ihrem Bein löste. Er überflog den Text.

„Neville, Borgin schreibt, er hat die Hexe, die das Pergament gekauft hat, wieder gesehen. Sie ist in der Nokturngasse“, sagte er eilig zu seinem Kollegen. Hastig griff er nach seinem Hut, Neville warf beim Aufspringen den Stuhl um. Sie sagten schnell auf dem Weg zu den Kaminen Proudfoot und Fay Bescheid, die die Stellung halten sollten, und Anthony, der ja sowieso in Dawlishs Nähe bleiben sollte.

„Borgin & Burkes“, sagte Harry deutlich, als er einen Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und in die smaragdgrün aufleuchtenden Flammen trat, dicht gefolgt von Neville.

Der zwielichtige Laden, den Harry inzwischen von einigen Durchsuchungen gut kannte, hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, seit er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr zum ersten Mal – versehentlich – hier gelandet war.

„Sie ist dahinten, vor der Hausnummer Zehn! Ich bin mir ganz sicher“, berichtete Borgin beflissen, sehr bemüht, sich auf die gute Seite der Auroren zu schlagen.

Harry nickte knapp und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Neville, als sie die Frau besser erkennen konnten, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie war offensichtlich obdachlos und, was schlimmer war, Alkoholikerin. Sie schien mehrere Roben und Umhänge übereinander zu tragen und eine Muggeljacke darüber, außerdem keinen Hut, der ihre ungepflegten, fettigen Haare verdecken könnte. Ein strenger Geruch nach ungewaschenem Mensch stieg von ihr auf, vermischt mit dem beißenden Gestank des Feuerwhiskys, den sie in der eckigen Flasche der billigsten Marke mit sich trug. Sie lehnte gegen die Hauswand und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam“, sprach Neville sie an.

Zunächst reagierte sie gar nicht, dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihnen um und schrak sichtlich zusammen, als sie ihre Uniformen erkannte.

„Geh ja schon weiter“, murmelte sie undeutlich – ob der Alkohol oder die fehlenden Zähne die Verwaschenheit ihrer Sprache bewirkte, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

„Keine Sorge, Madam, Sie sind nicht Schwierigkeiten. Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Sie“, sagte er.

„Ja, ja, das sagen sie alle, und dann sitz man wieder in einer Zelle auf dem Trockenen“, schimpfte die Frau leise.

„Wir hoffen wirklich nur, dass Sie uns helfen können.“ Harry versuchte, sie anzulächeln, ohne wegen ihres Geruchs das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Wir müssten wissen, was Sie am fünften Oktober gemacht haben. Ob Ihnen da irgendetwas aufgefallen ist.“

Sie sah ungläubig von ihm zu Neville, ganz langsam verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem faltigen Grinsen. „Ach Jungchen, wenn du mir sagen würdest, heute ist der fünfte Oktober, würd ich dir sofort glauben. So etwas weiß doch eine arme, alte Hexe nicht.“

„Das war am Dienstag vor zehn Tagen“, versuchte Neville ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen, aber sie sah ihn weiter an, als wolle er das Rezept zur Herstellung des Steins der Weisen.

„Okay, kein Problem, Mrs – wie heißen Sie den eigentlich?“, lenkte Harry ein.

„Das sag ich euch Aurorleuten doch nicht“, antwortete sie entrüstet. Harry tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Neville. Früher oder später brauchten sie ihren Namen, aber es war wohl besser, jetzt nicht darauf zu bestehen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie sind nur Zeugin, Sie haben gar nichts zu befürchten. Erinnern sie sich an irgendjemand, der Ihnen aufgefallen ist? Hat Ihnen jemand Geld gegeben?“

„Ha! Schön wär’s, Jungchen“, schnaubte sie.

Das Gedächtnis der Hexe schien leider wirklich fürchterlich schlecht zu sein, das wurde im Laufe des Gesprächs immer deutlicher. Sie vergaß sogar, was sie am Anfang gesagt hatte und schien auch Harry nicht zu erkennen. Das hätte ihn normalerweise erfreut, aber hier machte es ihn einfach nur traurig, wie der Inhalt der Flasche, die sie fest umklammert hielt, das absolut einzige auf der Welt war, für das sie sich interessierte.

„Weißt du, wie lange man Spuren von Zaubern an Menschen nachweisen kann?“, wisperte Neville zu Harry. „Vielleicht ist sie auch obliviiert worden.“

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie konnten die Hexe mit einer Galleone und dem Versprechen auf ein warmes Mittagessen in der Cafeteria dazu bringen, sich in der Gerichtsmedizin untersuchen zu lassen.

Eigentlich wollten sie sie natürlich begleiten, schon, um zu verhindern, dass sie absichtlich abhaute oder einfach auf dem Weg vergaß, wohin sie wollte, aber auf einmal hörten sie lautes Geschrei aus der Winkelgasse.

„Ruft da jemand um Hilfe?“, fragte Neville, aufblickend und lauschend.

Es war eindeutig. „Ja!“, antwortete Harry. Er schrie der Frau noch zu, sie solle sich im St. Mungo bei Heilerin Bones melden und schon sprinteten sie in Richtung Winkelgasse.

Die Quelle der Unruhe war nicht schwer zu finden. Vor Madam Malkins Bekleidungsladen hatte sich eine große Menschentraube gebildet. Jemand, oder mehrere Leute, genau konnte Harry es in der Hektik nicht sagen, kreischte laut und anhaltend, Rufe nach Auroren und Heilern flogen durch die Luft.

„Lassen Sie uns durch!“, versuchte Neville ihnen einen Weg zum Kern der Aufregung durchzubahnen. Im dichten Gedränge aus Roben und Hüten konnte Harry noch nicht erkennen, was eigentlich los war. Aber es war Freitag, da befürchtete er inzwischen schon automatisch das Schlimmste.

„Merlin sei Dank, Auroren“, sagte jemand, und sie wurden regelrecht nach vorne gedrückt. Eine etwas dickere Frau in einem auffällig hellgrün-gemusterten Umhang lag auf dem Rücken, von ihrer Stirn tropfte ein wenig Blut, das in ihren gefärbten Haaransatz lief. Harry wusste sofort, dass sie tot war, etwas an ihrem offenen, starren Blick ließ ihn völlig sicher sein.

„Gut, dass sie da sind“, keuchte ein kleiner Zauberer im klassischen schwarzen Spitzhut, der versuchte, eine schluchzende Frau im Alter des Opfers von ihr weg zu ziehen.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, meine Liebe, es war der Todesfluch, ich hab es doch gesehen“, sagte er zu ihr, als sie einen Aufweckzauber versuchte.

„Der Todesfluch? Ist der Täter noch in der Nähe?“, fragte Harry drängend. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist disappariert.“

Harry atmete tief durch. Das war zwar einerseits schlecht, weil sie jetzt auf die Schnelle keine Chance mehr hatten, ihn weiter zu verfolgen, aber zumindest hielt sie jetzt auch nichts davon ab, sich um den Tatort und die Leute zu kümmern. Er war gerade dabei, mit der Nachrichtenkarte Verstärkung zu rufen, als Proudfoot und Fay wenige Meter entfernt apparierten.

„Harry! Neville!“, rief Fay. „Ihr seid ja schon hier, es gab einen Notruf!“

Hastig erzählte Harry ihnen, was der Zeuge gesagt hatte und dann machten sie sich an die mühsame Aufgabe, die Zeugen unter den Schaulustigen herauszufiltern. Susan und ein anderer Heiler waren inzwischen auch eingetroffen, konnten aber auch nur den Tod bestätigen.

„Wir nehmen sie noch mit in die Gerichtsmedizin, aber es sieht wirklich alles nach AK aus. Das Blut wird von dem Sturz post mortem sein“, sagte sie gerade, als es hell aufblitzte und das charakteristische Geräusch eines Kameraverschlusses ertönte.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte Proudfoot. „Was macht denn die Presse so schnell hier?“ Sie zog ihren Aurorenumhang aus und hielt ihn abschirmend vor die Tote, während sie etwas von Respektlosigkeit murmelte. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Hexe mit etwas am Hut, das anscheinend ein Farnwedel aus Federn war, durchdrängte.

„Das ist ja Gwenog Jones' Mutter!“, quiekte sie. Sie schien beinahe mehr erfreut über die Sensation als betroffen von dem Mord zu sein. Harry erkannte Fredericks, die Reporterin von der Hexenwoche, und schickte sie angewidert weg.

Sie entschieden sich schließlich, die neun Hexen und Zauberer, die glaubwürdig versichern konnten, etwas beobachtet zu haben, mit ins Ministerium zu nehmen. darunter den Mann mit dem schwarzen Hut und die Hexe, die anscheinend die Begleitung der Toten gewesen war. Die Lage in der Winkelgasse war einfach zu unübersichtlich und noch immer standen zahlreiche Schaulustige und zunehmend mehr Pressevertreter herum, wenn auch die meisten den angewiesenen Abstand einhielten.

„Das war also Nummer Neun“, sagte Anthony düster, als sie gut drei Stunden später zusammenkamen, um die Ergebnisse ihrer Befragungen durchzusprechen. Er hatte sie äußerst schuldbewusst empfangen, als Harry, Neville, Proudfoot und Fay mit den Zeugen vom Tatort ins Aurorenbüro kamen, weil Dawlish, den er ja eigentlich im Auge behalten sollte, ihm entwischt war. Umso eifriger hatte er sich in die Befragungen der Zeugen gestürzt.

„Was wissen wir über das Opfer?“

„Chloe Jones aus Wales, neunundfünfzig Jahre, ledig, eine Tochter, war mit ihrer Freundin für eine Shoppingtour nach London gekommen“, sagte Fay und reichte ihm die Akte.

Name: Jones, Chloe

Geburtsdatum: 1.5.1945

Geburtsort: Betws-y-Coed, Wales, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: halbblütig

Größe: 168cm

Augenfarbe: braungrün

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: Cardiff, Wales, Großbritannien

Beruf: Kellnerin

Todesdatum: 15.10.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Todesfluch

„Und diese Tochter ist ausgerechnet Gwenog Jones, die wahrscheinlich bekannteste Quidditchspielerin Großbritanniens“, sagte Harry erschöpft und rieb sich unter der Brille die Augen. „Die Presse wird sich freuen.“ Außerdem kannte er sie. Sie war laut und ein wenig rüpelhaft und gnadenlos ehrgeizig, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie mochte, aber er hatte natürlich nicht gewollt, dass ihre Mutter starb. Außerdem war sie Ginnys Kapitänin. Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust, dass der Fall womöglich noch Folgen für Ginnys Karriere hatte.

„Es kommt noch schlimmer“, sagte Neville, der die Freundin des Opfers vernommen hatte. „Sie ist nämlich außerdem Apolonios Jones Schwester, hat die Freundin erzählt. Genau, _der_ Jones, der Chef der AMS. Der letzte Woche das Mordwerkzeug war.“

„Meint ihr, das ist Zufall?“, fragte Harry. Sie sahen sich ratlos an.

„Es kommt mir einerseits unwahrscheinlich vor. Aber andererseits wirkt es zumindest bei den Leuten, die ich befragt habe so, als habe der Mörder wahllos auf die Passanten geflucht“, sagte Anthony.

Die anderen nickten bestätigend, auch Harrys Befragungen ließen nichts anderes vermuten.

„Zumindest haben wir endlich mal so etwas wie eine Beschreibung“, sagte Proudfoot. „Sie widersprechen sich zwar ein wenig, der hier schätzt das Alter auf Mitte zwanzig, die hier auf um die siebzig, aber ein paar Sachen lassen sich schon sagen. Auf jeden Fall männlich, weiß, um die ein Meter achtzig und mit einem auffälligen gelben Umhang.“

„Da war irgendwann schon mal was mit einem gelben Umhang“, murmelte Harry nachdenklich. „Wartet. Ja, bei Shafiq, oder nicht? Ja, da ist einem der Nachbarn jemand mit gelben Umhang aufgefallen. Das muss er gewesen sein.“

Besonders viel half ihnen dass zwar nicht, aber Harry spürte, wie sich augenblicklich seine Stimmung hob. Endlich hatten sie ein paar handfeste Informationen und mehr Hinweise als nur die abstrakte Bestätigung der Kriminaltechnik, dass es wirklich der gleiche Täter war.

Seine Stimmung erhielt einen Dämpfer, als er am Abend, als er Feierabend machte, auf dem Flur Minister Jones sah, der vor Hestias Büro wartete. Er schloss sie in die Arme, als sie herauskam und Harry hörte sie leise auf Walisisch miteinander reden. Er nickte ihnen bloß grüßend zu, als er vorbeiging, er wollte den familiären Moment der Trauer nicht stören. Aber er hatte gereicht, um ihm wieder einmal die Folgen, die die Taten für die Familien hatten, vor Augen zu führen.

## Samstag, 16.10.2004

_Er ärgerte sich immer noch, obwohl er inzwischen eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte. Oder zumindest ein paar Stunden. Der Mörder warf einen langen Blick auf seine Frau, die mit aufgelösten Haaren in den Kissen lag, als er aufstand. Sie atmete tief und regelmäßig. So ahnungslos. So gewöhnlich. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie mit jemand Großem verheiratet war. Jemand, der das Ministerium an der Nase herumführte._

_Aber der letzte Mord kratzte an seiner schönen Reihe. Den Todesfluch hatte er schon auf dem Friedhof in Schottland angewendet und er hatte sich eigentlich nicht wiederholen wollen. Schon gar nicht mit einem Zauber, der, wie er inzwischen wusste, zurückverfolgbar war. Außerdem brachte er ihn seinem Ziel, Potter zu stürzen, nicht näher. Aber er war einfach so wütend gewesen nach dem Streit mit seiner Frau, er hatte sich irgendwie Luft verschaffen müssen. Immerhin war es der richtige Tag gewesen._

_Er war dabei, sich in der Küche Kaffee aufzubrühen, als die Eule mit dem Tagesprophet kam. „_ Mutter von Gwenog Jones am helllichten Tag in der Winkelgasse ermordet _“, lautete die große Schlagzeile. Er hatte die Mutter von Gwenog Jones getroffen? Das war gut, besser, als er gehofft hatte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er den Artikel las. Sie war auch noch die Schwester des Chefs der Magischen Strafverfolgung, er war wirklich ein Glückskind._

_Und endlich, endlich, fingen die Journalisten an, nicht nur die Arbeit der Auroren im Allgemeinen, sondern Potter im Speziellen in Frage zu stellen._

_Den Mord, den er eigentlich für gestern geplant hatte, konnte er ja einfach kommenden Freitag ausführen, da hatte er sogar weniger zu tun._

## Dienstag, 19.10.2004

„Verdammte Idioten“, murmelte Fay und pfefferte den Tagespropheten in Richtung des Mülleimers, der einen Satz machte, um ihren schlecht gezielten Wurf noch einzufangen und schmatzend zu verspeisen. Harry kannte die heutige Schlagzeile schon. „ _Behindern Potters Kriegstraumata die Jagd nach dem Freitagsmörder?_ “ hatte ihm beim Frühstück entgegengelacht.

„Stört dich das nicht?“, fragte Fay.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Nee. Eigentlich nicht, musste mich ja früh genug dran gewöhnen.“ Es war schwer gewesen, als vierzehnjähriger trimagischer Champion und noch mehr als ihm nach Voldemorts Rückkehr niemand geglaubt hatte. Aber inzwischen war es ihm ganz ehrlich egal.

„So ist die Presse. Mal lieben sie dich, mal hassen sie dich, was sich gerade besser verkauft“, sagte er gleichgültig. Allerdings war er froh, dass James noch lange nicht lesen konnte.

Ein hellgrünes Memo flatterte zur Tür herein, verfing sich erst in den langen Blättern von einer von Nevilles Pflanzen, befreite sich zuckend und flatterte dann um Harrys Kopf herum. Er pflückte es aus der Luft.

„Von Susan“, erklärte er. „Wegen der Frau, die das Pergament bei Borgin gekauft hat.“

Er überflog den Text, er enthielt die Bestätigung, dass Magiespuren an der Frau nachgewiesen werden konnten, die zum Mörder passten, zusammen mit einer Entschuldigung, dass es wegen der holprigen Zusammenarbeit mit der Kriminaltechnik so lange gedauert hatte. Vielleicht sollte er Susan und Alicia mal zufällig am gleichen Abend zum Essen einladen, dachte Harry. Damit war jedenfalls der Beweis erbracht, wie der Mörder an die Mordwaffe gelangt war, auch wenn Susan leider nicht mehr hatte feststellen können, welcher Zauber genau auf sie gewirkt worden war. Ihr Geist war vom Alkohol schon so zersetzt, dass man die Folgen eines Vergessenszaubers nicht mehr herausarbeiten konnte.

„Wir sollten uns auf Dawlish konzentrieren“, entschied Harry. „Er hat kein Alibi für den letzten Mord, mit einem gelben Umhang könnte er auf die Beschreibung passen, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht weiß ist, aber der eine Zeuge meinte ja sowieso, er sah eher asiatisch aus. Wir dürfen ihn jetzt wirklich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.“

Sie hatten überlegt, Robards von ihrem Verdacht zu erzählen, sich aber dann dagegen entschieden. Sie hatten einfach noch nichts, was annähernd ein Beweis war, es war alles mehr ein Gefühl. Aurorenkameraden verdächtigte man nicht leichtfertig, nicht mal, wenn sie im letzten Krieg nicht ganz sauber geblieben waren. Aber jetzt, da sich die Morde zunehmend gegen wichtige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und deren Angehörige richteten, hatten sie auch endlich so etwas wie ein Motiv, und es passte perfekt auf Dawlish: Hass auf das Ministerium, dass seine Karriere geknickt und ihn an den Schreibtisch verbannt hatte.

Es war nicht ganz der korrekte Weg, aber Harry war in sein Büro geschlichen, als er auf der Toilette war und hatte ein paar alte Memos aus dem Papierkorb entwendet, die sie unter der Hand Alicia in die Kriminaltechnik Sie hofften, dass er sie mit dem Zauberstab geöffnet hatte und sich seine magische Signatur finden ließe – und wenn nicht, musste er nie etwas von ihrem Verdacht erfahren und die Zusammenarbeit würde nicht noch schwieriger werden.

* * *

_Anscheinend war sein Umhang aufgefallen. Er sollte ihn wechseln. Oder gerade nicht? Ein Markenzeichen. Das war doch eigentlich eine gute Idee._


	10. ZEHN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt Mord und Streit, aber immerhin auch Luna.

## Freitag, 22.10.2004

Der zehnte Mord war nicht schön. Das waren sie natürlich alle nicht, besonders der Patel-Mord steckte Harry noch in den Knochen und Rookwoods verzerrter Anblick war wahrlich kein schöner Anblick gewesen, aber zumindest war keiner der bisherigen Tatorte so blutig gewesen. Dieser hier jedoch sah wie ein Schlachtfeld aus.

Die Auroren waren am Nachmittag nach Dosthill gerufen worden, einem kleinen Dorf nordöstlich von Birmingham. Vorgefunden hatten sie einen Raum, der über und über mit Blut bespritzt war, genau wie das Mordopfer. Ein großer Mann – das war auch schon ungefähr alles, was Harry unter dem ganzen Blut erkennen konnte. Und er konnte seltsamerweise keine Verletzungen sehen, obwohl das Blut ja irgendwo her kommen musste.

„Ich kann noch nichts zur Todesursache sagen, aber tot ist er definitiv“, sagte Susan nach einer Weile und wischte resigniert das Blut von seinem Gesicht. Sie und zwei andere Heiler waren schon kurz vor den Auroren eingetroffen. „Seine Tochter hat ihn gefunden. Sie hat einen Schock, meine Kollegin hat sie mit ins St. Mungo genommen, ihr müsst mit der Befragung noch warten.“

„Ok.“ Harry beugte sich vor, um das Gesicht des Mannes besser sehen zu können. Jetzt, da Susan das meiste Blut weggewischt hatte, kam er ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn nicht einordnen.

„Das ist Mr Runcorn“, sagte Fay erschaudernd, die neben ihn trat und jetzt erinnerte Harry sich wieder. Albert Runcorn war der Mann gewesen, in den er sich mittels Vielsafttrank verwandelt hatte, als er im Krieg mit Ron und Hermine ins Ministerium eingebrochen war.

„Er ist Zeldas Vater“, fügte Fay noch hinzu.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte immer ihr Onkel oder sonst ein Verwandter“, sagte Harry überrascht. Zelda Runcorn war in ihrem Jahrgang in Gryffindor gewesen, aber er hatte so gut wie nichts mit ihr zu tun gehabt.

„Doch, er war ihr Vater. Aber das wussten viele nicht. Es ist wohl einfach eine komische Vorstellung, dass jemand in Gryffindor einen Vater hat, der … nun ja.“ Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Fragwürdige bis fanatisch-rassistische Ansichten hat?“, fragte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen und seufzte dann. Albert Runcorn war kein Todesser gewesen, aber er hatte mit ihnen sympathisiert und war unter Voldemorts Herrschaft im Ministerium aufgestiegen.

„Ja, das meine ich wohl“, nickte Fay. „Es war schwierig mit Zelda im siebten Jahr, weißt du, als du nicht da warst. Wir haben uns eigentlich immer gut verstanden, aber Alice ist ja nun mal muggelgeboren und meine beste Freundin, das war zunehmend ein Problem für Zelda. Seit dem Krieg haben wir keinen Kontakt mehr.“

Trotzdem war sie es, die sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungo machte, um mit der Tochter zu sprechen, sie kannte sie ja am besten, während Harry und Neville die Nachbarn befragten und Anthony die Spuren am Tatort dokumentierte, also im Wesentlichen einen Film voll mit Bildern voller Blut knipste. Proudfoot war im Ministerium geblieben, um weiter ein Auge auf Dawlish zu haben.

Der heimliche Vergleich der magischen Signaturen war zwar negativ ausgefallen, aber sie wollten trotzdem immer noch auf Nummer sicher gehen und wechselten sich inzwischen sogar mit der Überwachung ab, um sie lückenlos gewährleisten zu können. Es war wohl mehr Beschäftigungstherapie als irgendetwas anderes, aber sie konnten so wenig tun und die magische Signatur war schließlich nur ein vages Merkmalsmuster, das als Anhaltspunkt dienen konnte, es konnte tausend Gründe geben, warum es nicht passte. Anthony hatte sich ein wenig eingelesen und spekulierte, dass es am unterschiedlichen emotionalen Zustand lag, anscheinend konnte das gelegentlich die Signatur beeinflussen. Dass es sich anders anfühlte, ein Memo zu öffnen als jemanden umzubringen leuchtete ihnen ein und so klammerten sie sich an diesen Strohhalm und behielten Dawlish lieber weiterhin im Auge. Immerhin hatte er ein Motiv.

Ein Motiv, das jetzt wieder schlechter passte, wie Harry sich eingestehen musste. Hass auf das Ministerium erklärte vielleicht die Morde an Patel und Chloe Jones, aber es hatte die früheren schon nicht erklärt und schon gar nicht diesen. Runcorn war nach dem Krieg zwangspensioniert worden und hatte seitdem von einer kleinen Rente gelebt, erfuhr er von den Nachbarn. Oder konnte es sein, dass der Mörder ihm diese Rente missgönnte? Es gab schließlich nicht wenige, die forderten, dass Kollaborateure keine beziehen dürften.

Susan Bones schrieb die Todesursache in Runcorns Akte und reichte sie Harry weiter, der mit Neville, Fay und Anthony am Abend um die Bahre in der Gerichtsmedizin herumstand, auf der die Leiche des jüngsten Opfers lag. Neville war etwas grün um die Nase, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, mitzukommen, um sich auch selbst ein Bild zu machen, nur Proudfoot war in Dawlishs Nähe geblieben. Natürlich war es auch eigentlich gar nicht nötig, dass sie hier fast vollständig anrückten, aber Harry wusste genau, dass das Gefühl, nichts tun zu können an seinen Kameraden genauso fraß wie an ihm, deswegen hatte er nichts dagegen eingewandt. Auch nicht gegen Neville, obwohl er wusste, dass er auch nach drei Jahren Ausbildung und zwei Jahren Berufserfahrung noch Probleme damit hatte, Tote zu sehen. Manchmal fragte Harry sich, wie Neville das ein ganzes Aurorenleben aushalten wollte und war froh über seine eigene Nüchternheit, und manchmal erschrak er über seine eigene Abgebrühtheit.

Name: Runcorn, Albert

Geburtsdatum: 30.7.1951

Geburtsort: Birmingham, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 190cm

Augenfarbe: grau

Familienstand: verwitwet

Wohnhaft in: Dosthill, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Rentner

Todesdatum: 22.10.2004

Sterbeort: Dosthill, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Sangnoy

„Sangnoy? Was heißt das?“, fragte er.

„Es ist der Fluch, der verwendet wurde“, erklärte Susan. Harry ärgerte sich kurz über die Uneinheitlichkeit, mit der die Todesursache angegeben wurde; mal der verwendete Fluch, mal das betroffene Körperteil, mal eine vage Angabe wie ‚schwarzmagischer Fluch‘, was ja offensichtlich auch hier zutraf, aber da redete Susan schon weiter und er musste ihr zuhören.

„Ich selber habe so was noch nie gesehen, aber ein älterer Kollege hat ihn erkannt und meint es kann nur Sangnoy sein. Er wurde wohl im ersten Krieg öfter verwendet, kam dann aber aus der Mode.“

„Wie seltsam, das solche Sachen wie tödliche Flüche Moden unterliegen“, murmelte Fay schaudernd und Susan nickte zustimmend.

„Wie wirkt denn dieses Sangnoy?“, fragte Anthony. „Ich meine, am Tatort war alles voller Blut und jetzt sieht er quasi gesund aus. Also, abgesehen davon, dass er offensichtlich tot ist.“

Susan sah zu ihm und sagte mit neutraler Miene: „Man ertrinkt an seinem eigenen Blut. Und wenn die Lunge vollgelaufen ist, sucht sich das Blut eben weiter den Weg des geringsten Widerstands, so dass dem Opfer bald Blut aus Mund und Nase quillt. Nach dem was ihr erzählt muss der Fluch mit besonderer Kraft angewendet worden sein, so dass das Blut regelrecht herausgeschossen ist. Man hat so oder so kaum eine Chance, wenn man von Sangnoy getroffen wurde und nicht jemand dabei hat, der sofort einen Gegenfluch spricht. Denn selbst wenn Runcorn den kannte, war er sicher nicht mehr in der Lage, in auszusprechen und für ungesagte Zauber zu aufgewühlt.“

Auf einen Wink von Susans Zauberstab bereitete sich das weiße Tuch wieder über Runcorns ganzen Körper, die Bahre fuhr zurück in den Metallkasten und die Tür verschloss sich mit einem sanften Klicken. Susan machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zum Ausgang, sie hatte Feierabend. Ihre limonengrüne St.-Mungo-Robe warf sie neben der Tür in einen Wäschekorb, so dass nur noch ihre zivile, graue Merinorobe trug, als sie mit ihnen nach draußen kam.

„Da ist noch etwas“, fiel ihr ein. „Mein Kollege meinte, Sangnoy wurde im dreizehnten Jahrhundert in Frankreich entwickelt und kam erst mit Armand Malfoy auf die britischen Inseln. Er war seitdem immer in gewisser Weise mit den Malfoys assoziiert.“ Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Aber natürlich waren sie nie die einzigen, die ihn verwendet haben.“

Wenig später saß die ganze Sonderermittlungsgruppe mal wieder zusammen in Harrys Büro und er dachte mit etwas Wehmut an ihre alte Tradition, sich freitagabends gemütlich im Pub zu treffen und mit noch mehr Sehnsucht an Ginny und James, die mal wieder zu Hause den Abend ohne ihn verbrachten. Zumindest hatte Luna angekündigt, vorbeizukommen, so dass Ginny Gesellschaft hatte.

„Die Malfoys also“, sagte Proudfoot nachdenklich, nachdem sie sie über den Besuch in der Gerichtsmedizin in Kenntnis gesetzt hatten.

„Ich denke Draco können wir ausschließen“, sagte Neville und Anthony nickte sofort. Auch Harry stimmte zu, so wenig er Malfoy mochte, es gab auch kaum Leute, denen er weniger zutraute, eine Mordserie durchzuziehen. Nur Fay war nicht völlig überzeugt, aber dafür war sie sich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy ihr nichts vorgespielt hatte und wirklich so schwach und gebrechlich war, wie er schien. Trotzdem war er schlechter einzuschätzen, niemand von ihnen kannte ihn näher, und sie beschlossen, dass Proudfoot und Anthony ihn noch einmal befragen sollten, vielleicht konnte er ja zumindest etwas über den Fluch sagen, dass sie noch nicht wussten.

## Samstag, 23.10.2004

Luna war über Nacht geblieben und Harry und Ginny beschlossen, sie am Sonnabend in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, wo sie ein paar Besorgungen für ihre nächste Forschungsreise machen wollte. Sie verabredeten sich in Florean Fortescues Eissalon, die zu Ehren des im Krieg gefallenen Gründers immer noch so hieß, obwohl längst andere Leute das Geschäft führten. Harry musste nämlich unvermeidlicherweise erst in die Aurorenzentrale, mit Grüßen von Luna an Neville, was auch Ginny zu der Bemerkung veranlasste, dass sie einen Montagsmörder bevorzugt hätte.

Neue Erkenntnisse hatten sie aber leider nicht, Proudfoot und Anthony berichteten von ihrem neuerlichen Besuch bei den Malfoys nur, dass Lucius Malfoy ihnen zu ihrem Leidwesen einen sehr langen und sehr ausführlichen Vortrag über seine Vorfahren und den Sangnoy-Fluch gehalten hatte, aber es hatte sich kein weiterer Verdacht gegen ihn ergeben. Er hatte ihnen auch ein kleines Büchlein mit dem gesammelten Wissen über den Fluch gezeigt, dass eine Verwandte von ihm zusammengetragen und offiziell veröffentlicht hatte, jeder konnte es kaufen und sich das wissen darin aneignen.

Also versuchte Harry am Nachmittag die Gedanken an den Mörder für ein paar Stunden aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und die Zeit mit Ginny, James und Luna zu genießen. Er hatte einen tief in die Stirn fallenden braunen Stoffhut aufgesetzt, den Kragen seines Umhangs hochgeschlagen und eine eigens für diesen Zweck angeschaffte Brille mit eckigen Gläsern aufgesetzt und hoffte, dass niemand ihn erkennen und ihre Freizeit stören würde. Auch Ginny trug eine Sonnenbrille und einen Hut mit weiter Krempe, nur Luna war ganz sie selbst, was heute barhäuptig und eine weite Robe mit aufgenähten Trockenpflanzen bedeutete. Natürlich hätten die Potters ihr Aussehen magisch verändern können, sogar Vielsafttrank nehmen, und jedes Erkennen völlig unmöglich machen können, aber das sahen sie einfach nicht ein.

Sie schafften es ziemlich weit ohne unliebsame Begegnungen. Luna holte bei Flourish & Blotts ihre bestellte Literatur ab, während Harry und Ginny bei den Bilderbüchern stöberten und nicht widerstehen konnten, schon eins zu kaufen, obwohl James noch viel zu klein war. Bei Scribbulus‘ Schreibwaren kaufte Luna feuchtigkeitsbeständiges Pergament und wasserfeste Tinte und sogar ihr kurzer Ausflug in die Nokturngasse verlief ohne Zwischenfälle.

Sie hatten sich gerade von Luna verabschiedet und wollten sich auf den Rückweg zum Grimmauldplatz machen, als es passierte: „Ist er das?“ – „Ich weiß nicht, Liebling.“ – „Doch, das ist er. Mr Potter!“

Harry stöhnte innerlich und versuchte ruhig weiterzugehen, als habe er nichts gehört. Vielleicht dachten die Leute ja, sie hätten sich verguckt. Doch schon fasste ihn jemand am Arm und er fuhr wütend herum. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihn ungefragt anfassten.

„Mr Pottor, wie schön, Sie zu treffen!“, sagte die kleingewachsene Frau in der dunkelblauen Robe, die vor ihm stand, mit einer beinahe rührenden Mischung aus Eifer und Schüchternheit und Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sie und den blonden Mann neben ihr erkannte.

„Mrs Goldstein, Mr Goldstein, wie nett.“

Er war ja wirklich froh, dass sie sich freuten ihn zu sehen, aber er hoffte, dass sie niemanden sonst auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Mit schlechtem Gewissen dachte er an die immer noch offene Einladung, die er eigentlich annehmen wollte. Aber die wenigen freien Stunden, die der Freitagsmörder ihm ließ, verbrachte er zurzeit lieber anders. Trotzdem einigte er sich mit Mrs Goldstein auf Donnerstag in elf Tagen.

„Und, was macht die Arbeit?“, fragte Mr Goldstein jovial. „Anthony muss man ja immer alles aus der Nase ziehen. Viel zu tun?“

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, antwortete Harry und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Mr Goldstein eigentlich keine Zeitungen las, schließlich waren alle Blätter voll mit Nachrichten und Spekulationen über den Freitagsmörder. Und wusste er etwa nicht, dass Harry und sein Sohn zusammen in der Sonderermittlungsgruppe waren? Eigentlich hatte Anthony doch ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern, hatte Harry immer gedacht.

Er sprach es vorsichtig an und Mr Goldstein schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sagte. „Ach ja stimmt, ach ja stimmt, doch, dass hat Anthony natürlich erzählt. Naja, der Kopf ist auch nicht mehr, was er mal war, aber das werdet ihr auch noch merken, wenn ihr in mein Alter kommt.“

Harry war einigermaßen verwirrt von der Bemerkung, denn Mr Goldstein konnte höchstens Mitte sechzig sein, das war kein Alter für einen Zauberer. Aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn sie konnten sich endlich loseisen und er freute sich darauf, zu Hause kochen zu können und einen ruhigen Abend zu haben.

## Mittwoch, 27.10.2004

Am Dienstag in der Mittagspause klopfte es an der Tür, als Harry gerade seine Packung gesalzener Kartoffelchips öffnete, mit der er sein Mittagessen begann. Er war allein im Büro, weil Neville in die Kantine gegangen war.

„Herein!“, rief er. Es war Fay, die zwei Birnen, eine Tasse dampfenden Tee und ein Sandwich auf einem kleinen Tablett balancierte.

„Kann ich bei dir essen?“, fragte sie und Harry nickte kauend und schob ein paar Papiere zur Seite, damit sie ihr Tablett abstellen konnte.

Sie redeten erst ein wenig über den Fall, dann erzählte Harry von James und Fay von dem Knuddelmuff, den sich ihre Eltern gerade angeschafft hatten und von den Plänen ihrer besten Freundin Alice für ihre Geburtstagsparty. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs teilte sie die erste Birne sorgfältig in vier Teile, bot Harry eins an und schob sich einen Schnitz selbst in den Mund. Sie leckte sich den Birnensaft von den Lippen und wirkte plötzlich nervös.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es blöd, ausgerechnet dich zu fragen“, sagte sie und Harry dachte, dass sie jetzt wohl zu dem Punkt käme, weshalb sie überhaupt mit ihm gegessen hatte.

„Du hast ja schließlich Ginny und ihr seid glücklich und alles, zumindest wirkt es so. Aber ich muss jetzt mal mit jemandem darüber reden und du bist nicht mein Vorgesetzter, aber jemand, auf den die Chefs hören, also denke ich, es ist gut mit dir darüber zu reden. Auch wenn du natürlich nie in der Situation warst. Aber du bist ja nicht blöd, ich denke du kannst es nachvollziehen …“

Harry hatte zunehmend verwirrt zugehört und unterbrach sie jetzt.

„Fay! Das ist ja alles schön und gut und ich freue mich, dass du mir vertraust, aber bitte, eins nach dem anderen. Worum geht es überhaupt?“

„Äh. Ja. Entschuldigung.“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Also. Kannst du dich erinnern, ob wir in der Ausbildung irgendwas dazu gelernt haben, ob es erlaubt ist, dass Auroren … Verhältnisse … oder Beziehungen … Gefühle. Gefühle für Leute mit denen sie arbeiten haben? Ich meine, es gibt doch garantiert irgendwelche Regeln dafür.“

Sie sah Harry nicht an, sondern begann, die zweite Birne zu zerteilen.

„Ich denke, das kommt drauf an“, sagte Harry vorsichtig. Worin hatte Fay sich da nur verwickelt, hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht in Antony oder Neville verliebt. Harry wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie bei beiden keine Chance hatte und solche Verwicklungen im Team waren das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten.

„Worauf?“, fragte sie, bevor er weiterreden konnte.

„Verschiedenes. Auf jeden Fall dürfen wir keine Beziehungen zu jemandem haben, gegen den wir ermitteln. Nicht befangen sein allgemein.“

Fay nickte. „Ja, das ist klar.“

Dass es kein Verdächtiger war, um den es ging, hatte Harry sich schon gedacht, schließlich ermittelte Fay gerade nur in dem Freitagsmörderfall und sie hatten gar keinen konkreten Verdächtigen. Sie redete allerdings nicht weiter.

„Du fragst das ja wahrscheinlich nicht zufällig und rein hypothetisch, oder?“, fragte Harry deshalb.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich hab mich verliebt“, murmelte Fay, konzentriert auf den letzten Birnenschnitz starrend.

„Das ich das noch erlebe“, seufzte Harry. Ausgerechnet Fay, die bekannt dafür war, sich nicht binden zu wollen und nie einen festen Freund gehabt hatte, seit sie die Schule verlassen hatte.

„Hey, das ist doch erstmal was Schönes, oder?“, sagte er und stupste sie gegen den Arm. Er freute sich wirklich für sie, wusste er doch auch besser als die meisten anderen Kollegen das zumindest etwas von Fays Beziehungsunfähigkeit wohl auf ihre schlimmen Erfahrungen während der Entführung in ihrer Ausbildung zurückzuführen war. Auch wenn anscheinend noch ein Haken an der Sache war, er hoffte sehr, dass der Haken keine Kollege war. Harry hatte auch wirklich nicht das Gefühl, dass ausgerechnet er der richtige Ansprechpartner für Beziehungstipps war. Richtig ernsthaft war er eigentlich nur mit Ginny zusammen gewesen. Es war immer nur Ginny gewesen, das hatte überhaupt nie in Frage gestanden, er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie sich das anfühlte, daran zu zweifeln.

„Also, wer ist der Glückliche und warum ist es ein Problem?“

Fay sah aus, als würde sie ihr Todesurteil verkünden, als sie „Lucian. Lucian Bole“, herauspresste und Harry mit einer Art ängstlicher Erwartung anstarrte. Harry allerdings hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wer zur Hölle noch mal Lucian Bole war. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor, das schon, aber er konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht einordnen. Irgendwas mit Quidditch?

„Äh, Fay, hilf mir auf die Sprünge …“, bat er verlegen.

„Der Neffe von Mrs Vance, dem sechsten Opfer. Er ist damals gekommen und hat sich um Mr Vance gekümmert. Er hat mich ein paar Tage später zum Kaffee eingeladen und naja, wir haben uns noch drei Mal getroffen … aber ich weiß nicht, ob es okay ist, er gehört ja irgendwie zum Fall und überhaupt …“ Fay klang, als sei sie den Tränen schon ziemlich nahe.

„Oh Fay“, murmelte Harry und kam sich absurderweise dabei wie Hermine vor. „Er hat doch nur ganz am Rande mit dem Fall zu tun und er ist kein Verdächtiger, ich bin sicher, das ist ok. Wirklich.“

„Meinst du?“, schniefte Fay.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Und wenn Robards doch Schwierigkeiten macht, streich ich Boles Anwesenheit einfach aus der Akte und schon hat er nichts mehr damit zu tun.“ Das war natürlich ein Scherz, größtenteils zumindest. Harry würde natürlich keine Akten manipulieren – allerdings war er sich auch sicher, dass Robards keine Einwände gegen Fays Liebesleben hätte. Und wenn es jemandem gab, dem er eine glückliche Beziehung wünschte dann Fay, höchstens noch übertroffen von Neville. Durch den verdammten Fall kamen sie überhaupt nicht mehr in den Tropfenden Kessel, was die Chancen, dass Neville Hannah endlich mal ansprach, quasi auf null gesenkt hatte.

Harry war gerade noch dabei, diese Gedanken irgendwie für Fay in Worte zu fassen, als sie von lauten Stimmen vom Flur unterbrochen wurden.

„Was ist denn da los?“, fragte Fay, während sie auch schon aufsprang. „Danke, Harry“, murmelte sie noch rasch, als sie zusammen zur Tür eilten. Fay riss sie auf und jetzt konnten sie auch verstehen, was geschrien wurde. Es waren Dawlish und Anthony, die sich anbrüllten.

„… dich doch endlich!“, schrie Dawlish wutschnaubend auf Anthony ein, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Glaubt ihr vielleicht ich merke nicht, dass ihr mich beschattet? Ich war verdammt noch mal auch mal Feldauror und vergammle nicht schon mein ganzes Leben hinter diesem verschissenen Schreibtisch!“ Kleine Speicheltropfen trafen Anthony, der angeekelt einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Dawlish …“

„Und eure scheiß Erklärungen könnt ihr euch in Arsch schieben, ich will sie gar nicht hören. Kann’s mir ja eh denken. ‚Ach der, dem ist doch nicht zu trauen, der hat einmal einen Fehler gemacht, der muss böse sein‘“, äffte er mit beißender Stimme nach.

Harry bis sich auf die Lippe, unangenehm betroffen, weil Dawlish nicht völlig unrecht hatte. Inzwischen stand ihr ganzer Flur auf dem Gang und sah sich das Spektakel an. Hestia Jones stand mit verschränkten Armen und dunklen Schatten unter den Augen an ihren Türrahmen gelehnt. Savage und Williamson tuschelten leise miteinander, sie hatten ja vermutlich keine Ahnung worum es ging. Neville, der offensichtlich gerade aus der Kantine, einen Becher mit dem Logo noch in der Hand, sah hilfesuchend zu Harry.

Proudfoot jedoch trat vor zu dem tobenden Auror und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„John“, sagte sie ruhig.

Dawlish unterbrach seine Tirade und sah sie an. Proudfoot sagte gar nichts weiter und erklärte nichts, aber Dawlish sackte in sich zusammen, als hätte man die Luft aus ihm abgelassen. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging in sein Büro, sogar die Tür schloss er leise und ohne Kraft.

Proudfoot winkte den anderen Mitgliedern der Ermittlungsgruppe, ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen. Es war ein Einzelbüro und dementsprechend eng gequetscht standen sie alle um ihren Schreibtisch herum, zum Glück war Proudfoot kein Fan von Dekoration und Nippes, sogar Neville hatte ihr nur ein einziges kleines Pflänzchen, eine schlichte Grünlilie, aufnötigen können.

„Ich denke, wir sollten aufhören, John zu beschatten“, sagte Proudfoot entschieden. „Genug ist genug. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er unschuldig ist.“

Die anderen sahen zu Harry, der seufzend nickte. „Ja. Wir haben keinerlei Beweise, vor allem hat ja die Signatur keine Übereinstimmung ergeben. Wir binden nur unnötig unsere Kräfte, wenn immer jemand an ihm dranbleibt.“

„Von den Folgen für die Zusammenarbeit in unserer Abteilung ganz abgesehen“, ergänzte Proudfoot bestimmt.

Es war also entschieden. Irgendetwas nagte noch an Harry, er traute Dawlish einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht vergessen, dass er zunächst gelogen hatte, was seinen Kontakt zu Agarkar anging. Aber Proudfoot hatte Recht, es gab keine Ausreichende Rechtfertigung für die Beschattung ihres Kollegen, hatte es vielleicht sogar nie gegeben, wenn er ehrlich war.

Was sie wirklich dringend brauchten, war einen echten Verdächtigen.


	11. ELF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es diesmal etwa keinen Mord? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

## Freitag, 29.10.2004

Der nächste Freitag kam und wieder saßen sie wie auf glühenden Kohlen, jederzeit erwarteten sie die Meldung eines neuen Mordes. Die Mittagspause verstrich, es wurde fünf Uhr, wenn sie normalerweise Feierabend machten. Es wurde sechs Uhr und Harry schickte Proudfoot, Fay und Anthony nach Hause mit der Erinnerung, ihr Benachrichtigungskärtchen im Blick zu behalten. Er trank mit Neville zwei Flaschen Kürbissaft, ein trauriger Ersatz für stärkere Getränke, und immer noch war nichts passiert. Der Freitag hatte noch vier Stunden und gut, wer hatte gesagt, dass der Mörder immer früher am Freitag zuschlagen musste? Genau genommen, wer hatte überhaupt gesagt, dass er freitags morden musste? Die Presse hatte ihn den Freitagsmörder genannt und auf einmal wirkte es so zwingend, aber Harry rief sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass alles allein vom Mörder abhing. Er konnte sein Muster jederzeit ändern, nichts zwang ihn, ein Freitagsmörder zu sein.

Um neun gingen auch Harry und Neville nach Hause. Er fand Ginny und Ron auf dem Boden vor dem Kaminfeuer in eine Schachpartie vertieft, James tief schlafend auf dem Rücken neben dem Schachbrett liegend.

Er küsste Ginny auf die Wange und ließ sich neben die beiden auf den weichen Teppich sinken. Ron angelte nach einer Flasche Butterbier, die dicht am Rand des Kamins standen, damit sie warm wurden und blieben, und gab sie Harry.

„Wir haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen, welcher unserer Ehegatten später kommt“, sagte Ron, als er mit Harry anstieß.

„Ist Hermine auch noch nicht da?“, fragte Harry, etwas abwesend, weil er sich, mal wieder, in der Betrachtung seines schlafenden Sohnes verlor. Er wollte erst gar nicht versuchen, der Schachpartie zu folgen, dazu war er definitiv zu müde und selbst in ausgeschlafenen Zustand waren ihm sowohl Ron, als auch Ginny im Schach haushoch überlegen.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ächzend seine langen Glieder, während er auf den nächsten Zug seiner Schwester wartete.

„Immerhin sehe ich ein, dass das eigentlich ungesund ist“, murmelte Harry.

„Heute ist ja Freitag“, sagte Ginny und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Schachbrett zu Harry, auch Ron merkte auf.

„Nix“, sagte Harry und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Butterbier, den vertraut-süßen Geschmack auskostend.

„Wie nix?“, fragte Ron.

„Kein Mord. Bis jetzt jedenfalls, der Tag ist ja noch nicht ganz rum.“

„Meinst du, er hat aufgehört?“, fragte Ginny, ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Es sind gerade zehn“, sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hat er auf diese runde Zahl gezielt.“

„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte Harry. „Das wäre natürlich schön.“ Aber er glaubte nicht daran.

## Sonntag, 31.10.2004

Auch am Morgen des nächsten und übernächsten Tages wurde kein neuer Mord bekannt, und Harry verlebte ein bemerkenswert ruhiges, wenn auch nicht völlig entspanntes Wochenende. Er war dankbar dafür, denn am Sonntag jährte sich der Todestag seiner Eltern, kein ganz einfaches Datum für ihn. Außerdem war Halloween und jetzt, da James da war, hatten sie tatsächlich das Haus ein wenig dekoriert, für ihn sollte der Tag schließlich mehr sein als der Todestag der Großeltern, die er nie kennenlernen würde.

Zu dritt besuchten sie das Grab von Harrys Eltern in Godric’s Hollow. Es hatte etwas seltsam Tröstliches, dort nun zum ersten Mal nicht nur als Paar, sondern als richtige kleine Familie zu stehen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Harry das Gefühl, wirklich auch tief im Innern zu begreifen, dass sie, das er, gewonnen hatte. Wenn es nach Voldemort gegangen wäre, wäre James nie geboren worden und das Blut von Lily und James Potter, die für Harry gestorben waren, lebte in ihm fort, es war nicht umsonst gewesen. Mit einem guten Gefühl machten sie sich auf zu Mollys großem Kürbisessen im Fuchsbau.

Am Abend ertappte Ginny ihn dabei, wie er gedankenverloren auf die Nachrichtenkarte vor sich auf dem Küchentisch starrte. Das war eigentlich sinnlos, nur die Mitglieder der Sonderermittlungsgruppe schrieben ihm darüber und die Auroren der Wochenendschicht würden ihn entweder per Eule oder Flohnetzwerk benachrichtigen, wenn sich ein Mord ereignete, aber er konnte die Gedanken nicht von dem Fall abwenden. Sie mussten etwas übersehen haben. Jetzt anscheinend sogar einen ganzen Mord.

„Harry“, fing Ginny an und er sah von der Karte zu ihm hoch.

„Du weißt, dass ich ab morgen wieder anfange zu trainieren.“

„Ja, natürlich“, nickte Harry. „Am ersten November, das hattest du ja immer so geplant.“

„Genau“, sagte Ginny. „Erstmal zwar nur Einzeltraining, aber es heißt trotzdem, dass ich jeden Tag mindestens zweieinhalb Stunden in Holyhead sein werde. Und ich will nicht, dass Mum James die ganze Zeit nimmt, auch wenn sie es liebend gerne machen würde. Also pass auf, dass dich dieser Fall nicht völlig vereinnahmt, ja?“

„Ja“, sagte Harry ernsthaft. Er wusste, das Ginny so etwas nur einmal sagen würde, aber vor allem wollte er ja auch selbst mehr bei James sein. Noch ein Grund mehr, den Mörder schnell zu finden.

Ihm fiel noch etwas ein. „Hast du was von Gwenog Jones gehört? Wie geht es ihr nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter?“

Ginny zuckte die Achseln und seufzte. „Nur Trainingspläne und Anweisungen, sonst hab ich nichts von ihr gehört. Ich fürchte, Gwenog ist nicht gerade gut mit Gefühlen, zumindest wenn es nicht Siegestaumel und Niederlagenfrust ist. Aber besonders gut kann es ihr nicht gehen. Ihren Vater hat sie ja nie kennengelernt und sie ist allein und kinderlos, sie hat jetzt also gar keine enge Familie mehr.“

_Er wurde langsam nervös. Sie hatten sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Jetzt wusste nur er, dass er sein schönes Muster eingehalten hatte, für die Welt sah es aus wie ein Fehler. War er zu raffiniert gewesen?_

## Dienstag, 2.11.2004

Am Dienstag flatterte ein Memo aus dem Muggelverbindungsbüro in die Aurorenzentrale, das den Besuch einer Vertreterin ankündigte, die mit dem Leiter der Sonderermittlungsgruppe sprechen wollte.

Die Vertreterin stellte sich als jene Mary MacDonald heraus, die Harry schon bei dem unglücklichen Prozess gegen Mati Patel gesehen hatte.

„Wenn Sie, also die Auroren, nicht wichtige Informationen vor der Presse geheim halten, hat es letzte Woche eine Unterbrechung der Mordserie gegeben. Ich habe alle Zaubererzeitungen gründlich studiert“, sagte sie direkt.

„Es gibt immer gute Gründe, warum wir bestimmte Dinge nicht mit der Presse teilen“, sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Aber soweit liegen Sie richtig, Ms MacDonald.“

Daraufhin schob sie ihm eine Zeitung zu. _South Wales Echo_ las Harry. Er erkannte sie an den unbeweglichen Fotos auf den ersten Blick als Muggelzeitung, die ihm inzwischen seltsam versteinert vorkamen. Die Ausgabe war vom vergangenen Sonnabend.

„Seite zehn“, sagte MacDonald. Sie machte keine Anstalten, dahin zu blättern, also musste Harry es wohl oder übel selbst tun.

„ _Rätselhafter Mord in Cardiff_ “, stand groß auf der ersten Seite des Lokalteils. Etwas kleiner darunter: „ _Soldatin auf offener Straße getötet – Polizei steht vor einem Rätsel_.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ist Ihr fehlender Mord“, sagte MacDonald eindringlich. „Es _muss_ ein Zauberer gewesen sein. Ihr wurde die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, aber niemand hat jemanden gesehen, obwohl dutzende Leute um sie herumstanden.“

„Das klingt in der Tat seltsam“, gab Harry zu. Sie mussten sich das auf jeden Fall anschauen, auch wenn er sehr hoffte, dass der Mörder seine Serie abgeschlossen hatte und nicht auf Muggel ausweitete.

MacDonald nickte zufrieden. „Einer unserer Leute stellt gerade den Kontakt zur Polizei in Wales her. Sie können unter seiner Vermittlung dann mit den Muggelermittlern sprechen.“

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie es ziemlich genoss, als Mitglied des kleinen Muggelverbindungsbüros die Oberhand über die Auroren zu haben, aber er beschloss, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Sie kamen um die Zusammenarbeit ja doch nicht herum.

„Eventuell ist sie gar kein Muggel, sondern ein Squib“, sagte Neville später, als er den Artikel durchlas, während die Auroren darauf warteten, die Freigabe vom Muggelverbindungsbüro zu bekommen und endlich nach Cardiff aufbrechen zu können.

„Hm? Wieso?“, fragte Harry, der den Artikel nur überflogen und dann entschieden hatte, sich lieber selbst ein Bild zu machen.

„Sie hieß Prewett. Galdina auch noch mit Vorname, das ist glaube ich kein gewöhnlicher Name für Muggel. Also natürlich gibt es auch Muggel, die Prewett heißen, aber es ist nun mal eine prominente Zaubererfamilie.“

Harry schluckte. Prewett war Mollys Mädchenname, hoffentlich war das keine Verwandte. Er erinnerte sich, dass Ron mal einen Cousin erwähnt hatte, der Buchhalter sei. Ob es da noch mehr Squibs gab? Möglich war es, schließlich sprachen Zauberer selten über ihre Squib-Verwandschaft.

Er konnte Proudfoots Blick auf sich ruhen spüren und sah zu ihr auf.

„Vergiss es“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß, was du denkst und ich sage, tu’s nicht.“

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer entschuldigenden Grimasse. Meistens vergaß er es in der alltäglichen Zusammenarbeit, aber in Momenten wie diesen wurde ihm wieder deutlich bewusst, dass Proudfoot einer seiner Ausbilder gewesen war. Tatsächlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, schnell Ginny oder Ron anzuflohen und nachzufragen, ob ihnen der Name etwas sagte, aber Proudfoot hatte recht. Es verstieß gegen die Vorschriften, aus guten Gründen zogen sie die Angehörigen nicht unnötig in die Ermittlungen hinein. Er würde früh genug herausfinden, ob Galdina Prewett mit Molly verwandt war, auch wenn es sich jetzt merkwürdig anfühlte, es nicht zu wissen. Schließlich würde sie das auch zu etwas wie seiner Verwandten machen, und er hatte sehr lange nur sehr wenige davon gehabt.

Endlich klopfte es und MacDonald, zusammen mit einer Kollegin, kam herein.

„Na endlich“, murmelte Proudfoot und rutschte von Nevilles Schreibtisch, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. MacDonald stellte einen verbeulten Metallkoffer, auf dem das rot-schwarze Logo der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen prangte, zu der das Muggelverbindungsbüro gehörte – zu Hermines Leidwesen, wie Harry sich unwillkürlich erinnerte. Sie fand es empörend, dass Muggelkontakte von Vornherein unter Unfälle und Katastrophen einsortiert wurden. MacDonalds Kollegin öffnete ihn und begann etwas herauszuziehen, dass wie eine ungeheure Menge festen olivgrünen Stoffes aussah, der Koffer musste innen magisch vergrößert sein.

„Sie werden sich als Mitglieder der Militärpolizei ausgeben“, erklärte MacDonald inzwischen und jetzt erkannte auch Harry das Muster auf dem Stoff. Es waren Uniformen, die jeder von ihnen in die Hand gedrückt bekam. „Auf diese Weise können Sie mehr oder weniger normal ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Polizist ist der Muggelbegriff für Auror und die Arbeit dürfte im Grunde ähnlich sein, ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen etwas auffällt.“

Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen, er war sich sicher, dass selbst der Reinblüter Neville wusste, was ein Polizist war.

MacDonald reichte jedem von ihnen ein rotes Barett, eine rote Armbinde mit den fetten schwarzen Buchstaben „ _MP_ “ und einen Ausweis.

„Die Ausweise sind mit einem leichten Verwirrzauber versehen, damit die Muggel sie nicht genauer überprüfen und gleich der Ansicht sind, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Sie müssen sagen, dass Sie den Fall übernehmen, weil die Tote Soldatin war und es damit eine militärische Angelegenheit ist.“

Allzu großes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Muggeln schienen die beiden Frauen vom Muggelverbindungsbüro nicht zu haben. Oder vielleicht genossen sie es auch nur, einmal Auroren belehren zu können.

„Sind Sie nicht eigentlich fünf?“, fragte MacDonalds Kollegin verwirrt und sah auf eine übrige Uniform.

„Doch, aber ein Kollege hält hier die Stellung“, erklärte Harry rasch, Anthony würde hier bleiben, falls sich etwas Neues ergab. Schließlich konnten sie noch nicht sicher sein, ob das wirklich ihr gesuchtes Mordopfer war.

„Eigentlich wäre es besser, wir würden Sie als Leute vom Geheimdienst ausgeben, aber weil Sie alle so jung sind“ – Proudfoot räusperte sich hörbar – „haben wir nach einiger Diskussion beschlossen, dass es so besser ist.“ Sie gab ihnen noch eine Flohadresse in Cardiff und erklärte, dass ein Wagen des Ministeriums für sie bereitstehen würde – mit Fahrer, keiner von ihnen konnte Auto fahren.

Das Auto sah zu Harrys Überraschung fast genauso aus wie ein gewöhnliches Polizeiauto, nur die Aufschrift _Militärpolizei_ unterschied es. Proudfoot saß vorne neben dem Fahrer, er, Neville und Fay drängten sich auf die Rückbank, während das Auto sich mühelos durch den Verkehr schlängelte und ab und zu kleine Hüpfer machte, um Hunden oder Mülleimern auszuweichen und sie dabei ziemlich durchschüttelte. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Auto auch ohne Führerschein hätte fahren können und der Fahrer vom Muggelverbindungsbüro eher ihrer Aufsicht bei ihren Muggelinteraktionen diente.

Sie quetschten sich in eine Parklücke, die sicher wenige Sekunden vorher noch nicht breit genug gewesen war, direkt vor der Cardiffer Hauptwache, einem großen, ziemlich hässlichen, klobigen Gebäude aus hellem Stein. „ _Police. Heddlu_ “, stand auf dem Schild davor.

„Okay, denkt daran, wir müssen so tun, als ob wir hierhin gehören“, sagte Neville, als er beim Aussteigen nervös sein Barett zurechtrückte. Er war selbst derjenige, der am meisten Probleme damit hatte.

Es war dann aber sehr unkompliziert, sich zu den zuständigen Ermittlern durchzufragen. Die Uniformen allein hätten wahrscheinlich schon gereicht, schließlich wusste jeder hier, dass eine Soldatin getötet worden war, und sie hatten ja noch ihre Ausweise für diejenigen, die sich wunderten, warum die Militärpolizei den Fall einer in ihrer Freizeit getöteten Soldatin übernahm.

„Wir kommen wegen Captain Prewett“, erklärte Harry dem leitenden Ermittler, einem mittelalten Mann mit müden Augen und schwerem walisischen Dialekt.

„Verstehe“, sagte er nur, ließ seinen Blick über die vier Auroren gleiten und nickte.

Fay hielt ihm ihren Ausweis hin. „Bitte geben Sie uns alle Informationen, die Sie haben“, bat sie und Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die schwache Magie im Ausweis schon ausreichte um ihn zu überzeugen, ob Fay nachhalf, oder ob der Mann einfach froh war, den schwierigen Fall abzugeben, aber er händigte ihnen bereitwillig alle Akten aus und erzählte zusammen mit seinen beiden Kollegen von den Zeugenbefragungen.

„Es ist wirklich höchst rätselhaft“, sagte die einzige Polizistin, eine blauäugige Frau mit glasklarem Oxford-Englisch. „Die Rechtsmedizin sagt, ihr sei die Kehle durchgeschnitten worden, mit einer scharfen Klinge. Aber es gibt ein Dutzend Zeugen und niemand hat etwas gesehen, alle sind sicher, dass niemand sie angerührt hat. Sie brach einfach plötzlich blutend zusammen. Erst dachten alle an ein medizinisches Problem, aber es gibt keinen Zweifel.“

Die Auroren wechselten bedeutungsschwere Blicke. Diffindo imitierte einen Messerschnitt und er konnte aus einigem Abstand gezaubert werden. Sowieso waren die Augen der Muggel auch durch schlichte Desillusionierungszauber soweit zu täuschen, dass sie einen Zauberer nicht sehen konnten, von Verwirr- und Gedächtniszaubern oder gar dem Imperius ganz abgesehen. Nein, mit Magie war der Mord ganz und gar nicht rätselhaft, Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass Alicia Magierückstände finden würde.

„Unsere Gerichtsmediziner würden auch gern noch einen Blick auf sie werfen“, sagte Proudfoot. Jetzt tauschten die Polizisten Blicke und Harry sagte schnell, dass das allgemein so üblich sei, nicht dass er ihrem zivilen Rechtsmediziner nicht vertraue, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was üblich war.

„Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten in den Zeugenaussagen?“

Der Mann mit den müden Augen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Sie war allein unterwegs und wollte wohl ein paar Einkäufe erledigen, aber die Straße war belebt, weshalb es viele gesehen haben. Es gab natürlich ein großes Durcheinander und viel Aufregung, aber niemand hat sie mit jemandem sprechen sehen oder so. Das einzige halbwegs ungewöhnliche sind drei Leute, denen jemand in einem seltsamen gelben Cape aufgefallen ist, wie eine Verkleidung.“ Er bemerkte ihre Reaktion und sah auf.

„Sagt Ihnen das was?“ Harry war etwas überfordert von der Frage, er musste die Information erstmal selbst verarbeiten, dass die Gestalt im gelben Umhang wieder aufgetaucht war, so schnell konnte er sich keine muggelgerechte Antwort überlegen.

Der Polizist zuckte mit den Achseln. „Egal, ich will mich ja nicht in militärische Angelegenheiten einmischen.“

„Haben Sie die Kontaktdaten der Zeugen?“, fragte Neville und er nickte.

„Ja, steht alles in der Akte.“

„Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja, ihre Schwester zu benachrichtigen“, sagte der dritte Polizist, der bisher sehr schweigsam gewesen war. „Sie scheint keine weiteren Angehörigen gehabt zu haben, aber von ihrer Schwester haben wir keine Telefonnummer oder Adresse finden können.“

Oh je, dachte Harry, das sprach wirklich dafür, dass die Schwester eine Hexe sein könnte.

„Wir versuchen es. Und wir übernehmen den Fall ab jetzt, falls das noch nicht klar war, Sie können sich also wieder anderen Aufgaben widmen“, sagte er etwas steif und kam sich bescheuert vor dabei. Aber die drei Polizisten nickten nur und verabschiedeten sie.

Sie holten Prewetts Leiche, ohne weiter zu sprechen. Sie mussten sich eine Bahre leihen, weil sie sie ja schlecht vor den Muggeln schweben lassen oder eine heraufbeschwören konnten und nicht daran gedacht hatten. Bevor sie sie einluden sprachen einen Muggelabwehrzauber um das Auto, denn es hätte die Muggel sicher verwundert, dass sie die Tote in das kleine Polizeiauto luden. Dass sich der Kofferraum automatisch in die Länge zog um den provisorischen Sarg aufzunehmen konnten sie ja nicht wissen.

„Kannst du den Namen ihrer Schwester irgendwo finden?“, fragte Harry Faye, die interessiert in der Muggelakte blätterte.

„Warte – ja hier. Mafalda Prewett, geboren dreiundachtzig.“

Harry schluckte. Ja, das war Ginnys Cousine, die Tochter von Mollys Squib-Cousin. Sie war einige Jahre jünger als Ginny und in Slytherin gewesen, die Weasleys hatten nur wenig Kontakt zu ihr. Trotzdem, sie gehörte zur Familie und damit auch ihre Schwester, die jetzt tot im Kofferraum des Ministeriumsautos lag.

„Sie ist eine Hexe“, erklärte er den anderen. „Deswegen konnten die Muggel sie nicht erreichen.“

Nachdem sie im Ministerium ihre Adresse herausgesucht hatten machten sich Harry und Fay auf den schweren Gang, Mafalda vom Tod ihrer Schwester zu berichten, während Neville die Leiche ins St. Mungo brachte und Proudfoot und Anthony die Akten der Polizei von Cardiff sichteten. Harry hasste es, Todesnachrichten zu überbringen, eigentlich taten sie das alle. Und Harry schwankte für gewöhnlich zwischen dem Gefühl, eine besondere Verpflichtung für diese Aufgabe zu haben, weil er selbst so viele Verluste erlebt hatte und deshalb besonders geeignet war und der Auffassung, dass gerade das Gründe waren, warum er sich davor drücken durfte. Aber heute war er sich sicher, dass er dabei sein musste, schließlich war er mit Mafalda und Galdina Prewett verschwägert, auch wenn er Mafalda seit Hogwarts nicht gesehen hatte.

Sie lebte in einer sehr kleinen Wohnung in Ostlondon. Harry schluckte als er sie sah; er hatte sie als Kind in Erinnerung, höchstens noch als schlaksige Vierzehnjährige, aber jetzt sah sie Ginny überraschend ähnlich, obwohl sie ja gar nicht so eng verwandt waren. Die gleichen roten Haare und braunen Augen, die sich etwas in ihrem ansonsten ausdruckslosen Gesicht weiteten, als sie zwei Auroren vor sich stehen sah. Sie trug allerdings eine sehr förmliche Robe aus nadelgestreiftem Stoff, die Ginny nie im Leben anziehen würde und hatte viel weniger Sommersprossen in ihrem erblassenden Gesicht.

„Ist es wegen Galdina?“, fragte sie und schluckte schwer.

„Dürfen wir hereinkommen?“, fragte Fay behutsam und Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob Mafalda ihn erkannte. Als Ginnys Mann und Rons besten Freund, als Harry Potter erkannte ihn so gut wie jeder.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnerst …“, fing er an aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry, ich war bei eurer Hochzeit“, sagte sie mit einer Spur Schärfe in der Stimme und Harry fragte sich, warum die Weasleys eigentlich nicht mehr Kontakt mit ihr hatten. Doch wohl nicht, weil sie sozusagen muggelgeboren war? Oder in Slytherin? Aber das war sowieso nicht das Thema jetzt, auch wenn er vielleicht auf ungelöste Konflikte in der Familie gestoßen war.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mafalda …“ Er schluckte.

„Sie ist tot, oder?“, fragte sie, ihre Augen huschten von ihm zu Fay und wieder zurück.

„Ja.“

„Wie?“

„Der Serienmörder, die Presse sagt Freitagsmörder … es tut mir so leid!“

Mafalda stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus, ein Geräusch, mit dem Harry gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Zu dumm, dass der erste Zauberer, der sich für die nicht-magische Verwandtschaft interessiert, ausgerechnet der sein muss“, sagte sie bitter. Sie wirkte furchtbar gefasst, auch wenn ihre verkrampften Hände etwas anderes sagten.

„Wir waren am Sonntag verabredet und sie ist nicht gekommen“, erzählte sie, ohne weiter dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. „Und ich habe nicht nach ihr geschaut, habe mir gesagt, sie hat es einfach vergessen. Wir haben uns sowieso immer seltener gesehen, es ist so kompliziert gewesen …“

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe“, sagte Fay sanft. Sicher hatte auch sie die Befürchtung, dass Mafaldas angespannte Fassung springen könnte.

„Sie verstehen das nicht, ihr könnt das nie verstehen!“, rief Mafalda aufgebracht, verstummte dann aber abrupt.

„Haben Sie jemanden, zu dem sie gehen können?“, fragte Fay. Dass die Eltern nicht mehr lebten wussten sie aus der Akte der Muggelpolizei.

„Ich bin die letzte“, sagte Mafalda. „Meine Eltern sind im Krieg ermordet worden. Sie waren nicht mal Zauberer.“ Sie hatte jetzt einen hysterischen Unterton, der umso beängstigender war, da sie immer noch sehr gefasst erschien.

„Soll ich Molly Bescheid geben?“, fragte Harry zögernd. Dass sie keinen wirklichen Kontakt hatten wusste er zwar, aber er wollte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen. Aber Mafalda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ginny? Jemand anderen?“

„Nein. Graham. Ich werde zu Graham flohen“, sagte sie. „Mein bester Freund“, fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie schon mit steifen Bewegungen zum Kamin ging.

Harry sah ihr nach, wie sie in den grünen Flammen verschwand und ihn und Fay einfach in ihrer Wohnung zurückließ.

Er schämte sich, wenn er daran dachte, dass er jetzt in sein Zuhause zurückkehren konnte, ein paar Stunden mit James allein hatte und dann mit seiner ganzen kleinen Familie Zeit verbringen konnte, wenn Ginny vom Training kam. Mafalda hatte niemanden mehr. So wie er früher.

## Mittwoch, 3.11.2004

„Jetzt geht er also auch noch auf Muggel“, sagte Anthony düster, als sie am nächsten Tag den Fall besprachen. „Das gute ist, wir können einen Zaubererhasser auschließen“, fuhr er ironisch fort. Es war ja klar, dass der Mörder ein Zauberer war. „Aber er hat die Zahl seiner potenziellen Opfer gerade vervielfacht.

„Naja, ein ganz richtiger Muggel war sie ja nicht, ihr Vater war ein Squib“, sagte Fay und schob Anthony Galdinas Akte zu.

Name: Prewett, Galdina

Geburtsdatum: 31.1.1981

Geburtsort: Cardiff, Wales, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: - (Muggel)

Größe: 180cm

Augenfarbe: blau

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: Cardiff, Wales, Großbritannien

Beruf: Soldatin

Todesdatum: 29.10.2004

Sterbeort: Cardiff, Wales, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Schneidefluch

„Kennst du einen Zauberer, für den das einen Unterschied macht?“, fragte Anthony rhetorisch und antworte auch gleich selbst: „Jop, ich auch nicht.“

„Wir haben wieder überhaupt nichts neues“, sagte Harry frustriert. „Nur der Typ im gelben Umhang ist mal wieder aufgetaucht, aber das bringt uns kaum weiter.“

„Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und einer der Muggelzeugen hat sich noch was anderes außer der Farbe seines Umhangs gemerkt und kann ihn genauer beschreiben“, sagte Neville.

Ein Versuch war es jedenfalls wert, außerdem mussten sie sowieso überprüfen, ob Vergissmichs eingesetzt werden mussten, und so teilten sie die Zeugen unter sich auf, tauschten die Aurorenroben wieder gegen Militärpolizeiuniformen und machten sich noch mal auf den Weg nach Cardiff.

Besonders viel brachten die Befragungen nicht. Ein Zeuge war sich sicher, dass der Mann im gelben Umhang blond war, ein anderer beschrieb ihn als dunkelhaarig mit grauen Strähnen. Alle waren sehr aufgeregt, von der „Militärpolizei“ befragt zu werden, und wollten viel lieber über die Rätselhaftigkeit und das viele Blut, das sie gesehen hatten, sprechen.

Als Harry zurückkam begegnete ihm im Korridor ein dunkel gekleideter Zauberer mit einer unschönen Schnittverletzung auf der Wange unter seinen dunklem, ihm ins Gesicht fallenden Haaren und verbundener Hand, erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Harry die Blutspritzer auf seiner schwarzen Robe. Er kam aus Hestias Büro und drängte sich wortlos an Harry vorbei. Hestia kam ihm hinterher und sah im seufzend nach.

„Was war das denn?“, fragte Harry, stirnrunzelnd dem Mann nachsehend.

Hestia strich sich seufzend über die Stirn. „Mein alter Klassenkamerad Hazarmaweth. Er war Todesser. Heute wurde er in der Winkelgasse von Leuten angegriffen, die ihn mit dem Freitagsmörder in Verbindung bringen.“

„Scheiße“, murmelte Harry bedrückt. Das war nicht gut. Die Leute hatten Angst und in ihrer Angst verfielen sie in alte Muster und rissen alte Gräben auf.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Hinweise, dass Todesser was damit zu tun haben?“, fragte Hestia müde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Eigentlich haben wir immer noch überhaupt kaum Hinweise, aber es spricht absolut nichts dafür und wir haben auch alle die im Land auf freiem Fuß sind überprüft. Außerdem sind mehrere Reinblüter und ein Todesser unter den Opfern.“

Harry musterte Hestia und sah besorgt die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen.

„Wie kommt ihr klar? Deine Familie hat es ja hart getroffen.“

„Nicht so schlimm wie die Agarkars“, murmelte sie. Sie schwieg kurz und sagte dann. „Es geht schon. Mein Vater kommt klar, auch wenn es natürlich ein Schock war. Und dann auch noch Tante Chloe zu verlieren … Aber wir machen uns Sorgen um Gwenog. Wahrscheinlich werden die Harpies Meister, so wahnsinnig wie sie sich in die Arbeit stürzt, aber gesund ist das nicht.“

Ein blassrotes Memo flog ungeduldig um Harry herum und stupste ihn gegen die Schläfe. Es war die Bestätigung von Alicia, dass Galdina Prewett durch einen Schneidefluch gestorben war und die Magiespuren zum Mörder passten. Harry legte es Neville auf den Schreibtisch, damit der es in die Akte eintragen konnte. Er musste los, nach Hause, damit Ginny zum Training konnte.

## Donnerstag, 4.11.2004

Harry hatte schon gedacht, dass er das Mrs Goldstein versprochene Kaffeetrinken absagen müsste, aber sie hatte vorgeschlagen, es in ein Abendessen abzuändern, damit er länger im Büro bleiben konnte, und er brachte es nicht übers Herz, es ihr abzuschlagen, obwohl er eigentlich lieber nach Hause wollte.

Er hoffte, dass er den Besuch würde kurz halten können, als er bei den Goldsteins klingelte. Anthony sollte auch da sein, worüber Harry ganz froh war, er wusste nicht so recht, ob er mit den Goldsteins Themen für eine Unterhaltung finden würde. Außer seiner Arbeit, und darüber wollte er nicht sprechen.

„Wie schön, dass es jetzt klappt“, sagte Mrs Goldstein und strahlte ihn an, als sie die Tür öffnete. Jetzt war Harry froh, sich zu dem Besuch durchgerungen zu haben. Wenn etwas so einfaches sie glücklich machte, wäre es doch unrecht, es nicht zu tun, dachte er. Mr Goldstein, der seine Frau um mindestens einen Kopf überragte, schüttelte ihm herzlich die Hand und nahm ihm den Umhang ab, den er gegen die Novemberkälte übergeworfen hatte. Seine Augen folgten ihm, wie er ihn an die Garderobe hängte und Harry erstarrte.

Er hörte Mrs Goldsteins freundliches Geplapper nicht mehr, denn dort, an der Garderobe der Goldsteins, hing ein leuchtend gelber Umhang. Ein Umhang, wie ihn die Zeugen beschrieben hatten.

„Wem gehört der Umhang?“, fragte Harry mit trockenem Mund.

„Der? Ich glaube das ist Anthonys“, sagte Mrs Goldstein ahnungslos. „Er ist oben, denke ich, er kommt bestimmt gleich runter. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut?“

Tatsächlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, im Grund zu versinken. Oder die Welt fuhr nach oben, jedenfalls wirbelte alles durcheinander.

Mechanisch drehte er sich um und ging wie taub zurück zur Eingangstür und nach draußen. Er merkte kaum, wie die verwirrten Goldsteins ihn zurückzuhalten versuchten. „Mir ist etwas eingefallen, ich kann doch nicht bleiben“, brachte er heraus, bevor er aus dem Vorgarten disapparierte.

Er landete auf der Schwelle von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, aber er öffnete die Tür nicht. Es war sowieso niemand da, Ginny war beim Training und Ron hatte James mit in den Fuchsbau genommen. Harry drehte sich um und begann, schnellen Schritts durch die schon ziemlich dämmrige Straße zu laufen.

Anthony. Anthony hatte so einen gelben Umhang. Harry wusste das eigentlich, er hatte ihn schon darin gesehen. Es ist nur ein Umhang, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Sicherlich gab es dutzende, wenn nicht hunderte Zauberer mit leuchtend gelben Umhängen. Aber der Zweifel war da. Es war Anthony gewesen, der die meiste Zeit auf Dawlishs Fersen gewesen war, weg von den anderen Auroren. Wieso war es Anthony gewesen, der diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte? Harry zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, aber er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern. Hatte er sich gemeldet? Um allein sein zu können? Oder hatte Harry ihm die Überwachung zugeteilt?

Ohne es recht zu merken hatte er inzwischen die Holloway Road Station erreicht, hier war es noch ziemlich belebt mit Muggeln, die von der Arbeit kamen.

Einem Drang folgend, dem er schon seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr nachgegeben hatte, kaufte er sich in einem Kiosk eine Packung Zigaretten. Sein Körper erinnerte sich viel zu gut an den nach dem Krieg einmal Routine gewordenen Ablauf und der erste Zug war der Himmel auf Erden. Er hielt den warmen Rauch so lange in der Lunge wie er konnte und rauchte dann die erste Zigarette schnell zu Ende, während er hinüber nach Ashburton Grove zu der riesigen Baustelle wanderte, wo die Muggel ein neues Fußballstadion bauten.

Auf der Baustelle war es ruhig, die Arbeiter hatten längst Feierabend und Harry setzte sich auf einen Stapel Bretter, wo er langsam die nächste Zigarette rauchte.

Wieso konnte er Anthony nicht vertrauen? Ein verdammter Umhang war kein Beweis, schon gar nicht, bevor die Kriminaltechnik ihn nicht untersucht hatte. Harry hasste sich für sein Misstrauen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken weiter durchgingen, ob Anthony als Täter passen würde. E wollte und durfte auch nicht ignorieren, schließlich musste der Mörder aufgehalten werden.

Er zündete die vierte Zigarette am Ende der dritten an und fing nach drei Zügen an zu husten. Wenn der Mörder ein Auror war, sogar in der Ermittlungsgruppe, erklärte das, warum sie bisher so wenige Anhaltspunkte hatten. Wenn er die Methoden der Auroren kannte, sogar Beweise vernichten konnte, war es natürlich viel einfacher, zu entwischen. Für einen Auroren war es auch wesentlich einfacher als für die meisten anderen, etwas durch die Post von Askaban zu schmuggeln, wie es bei Rookwood geschehen war.

Aber warum sollte Anthony das tun? Doch eigentlich, warum sollte _irgendjemand_ das tun? Er und die anderen Ermittler gingen inzwischen implizit davon aus, dass es jemand war, der Spaß am Töten hatte, der das Ministerium gern an der Nase herumführte. Anthony hatte nie Hinweise darauf gegeben, gerne zu töten oder etwas gegen das Ministerium zu haben. Er war Auror, verdammt.

Harry versuchte angestrengt sich zu erinnern, ob Anthony für einen der Morde ein Alibi hatte, ob er mal mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass das Nikotin seine Gedanken springen ließ und drückte die halbgerauchte vierte Zigarette aus, seine Lungen brannten sowieso schon. Er musste mit jemandem reden. Aber wenn Anthony in Fall verwickelt war, wem konnte er dann trauen? Was, wenn noch andere Kollegen mit drin steckten?

Er stand auf, sein Hintern war kalt und der Umhang war feucht und sandig von den schmutzigen Brettern, auf denen er gesessen hatte. Harry zündete sich eine fünfte Zigarette an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz.

Ginny kräuselte die Nase, als sie ihn umarmte, aber etwas von der Sorge fiel aus ihrem Gesicht. Die Wanduhr zeigte kurz nach neun, Harry hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so lange draußen gewesen war.

„Ist was passiert?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Anthony hat eine Eule geschickt, dass du ganz plötzlich wieder gegangen bist?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Es tat ihm furchtbar leid, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, sie sagte nicht mal etwas wegen des Rauchgeruchs, obwohl sie es gehasst hatte, wenn er rauchte. Es schien ihre Sorge eher zu verstärken.

„Willst du darüber sprechen? Ist es was mit dem Fall?“

„Ja. Und ja, aber ich glaube erstmal mit Ron.“ Er sah sie entschuldigend an, aber sie nickte bloß.

„Ok.“

Er schaute noch im Kinderzimmer vorbei, wo James friedlich schlief und ging dann hinüber zum Nachbarhaus, wo Ron und Hermine wohnten.

„Harry! Was zur Hölle, hast du geraucht?“, begrüßte ihn Hermine, sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und umarmte ihn dann fest. Harry war froh, dass sie da war, er hatte halb damit gerechnet, dass sie noch arbeitete. Ron war Auror gewesen und Hermine einfach sehr klug, vor allem aber waren sie seine besten Freunde, er musste jetzt einfach mit ihnen sprechen.

„Harry ist da!“, rief Hermine in die Küche, wo Ron anscheinend noch mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war. Er kam heraus, sich die Hände an der Hose trocken wischend, und Harry ging den beiden voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin brannte ein schwaches Feuer, das Hermine mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs wieder anfachte.

„Feuerwhisky?“, fragte Ron und griff schon nach der Flasche auf dem Kaminsims, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube ich brauch einen klaren Kopf. Deswegen will ich ja mit euch reden.“

Aber dann wusste er nicht so recht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Ich war heute bei den Goldsteins“, begann er schließlich.

„Oh Harry, das ist echt nett von dir, aber meinst du wirklich, du hast dafür gerade Zeit?“, begann Hermine, aber er unterbrach sie.

„In ihrer Garderobe hängt genau so ein Umhang, wie schon mehrere Zeugen ihn an Tatorten beschrieben haben.“ Jetzt sah er Ron an.

„Aha. Und jetzt verdächtigst du jemanden.“

Erst bei diesem Satz von Ron dachte Harry daran, dass der Umhang auch jemand anderem gehören konnte als Anthony: seinen Eltern. Allerdings:

„Anthony.“ Der Name brannte wie ein Verrat auf seiner Zunge. „Er hat so einen gelben Umhang.“

„Stimmt, ich hab ihn auch schon darin gesehen“, sagte Hermine. „Aber Harry, ich bin zwar kein Auror, aber das ist sicherlich nicht der einzige gelbe Umhang im Königreich.“

„Nein“, stimmte Harry zu. „Aber wir kommen seit Monaten nicht weiter. Jemand, der von innen heraus gegen uns arbeitet, würde das erklären. Und Anthony war während der Morde oft irgendwo anders.“ Er sah Ron und Hermine an, in ihre vom Feuer beschienenen warmen Gesichter. „Ich weiß nicht, wem in meinem Team ich vertrauen kann“, flüsterte er.

Über Hermines Gesicht flackerte so etwas wie Mitleid, aber Ron sagte ruhig: „Okay. Dann lass uns erst die Leute durchgehen. Dann die Morde, wo sich Anthony jeweils aufgehalten hat.“

Harry nickte dankbar. Ron war ein verdammt guter Auror gewesen.

„Ich vertraue Neville. Blind, mit meinem Leben“, fing er an. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Er hob hilflos die Arme. „Eigentlich vertraue ich allen in der Gruppe, deswegen habe ich sie ja dazu geholt. Robards hat mich auswählen lassen. Eigentlich hätte ich gesagt nach Neville kommt gleich Anthony, aber das ist dann wohl Fay.“ Er kannte Fay genauso lang wie Neville und Anthony, aber obwohl sie im selben Haus gewesen war, hatte er sie erst in der Aurorenausbildung richtig kennengelernt. Als Mörderin oder auch nur Gehilfin konnte er sie sich absolut nicht vorstellen, sie liebte alles Lebendige. Aber eigentlich konnte er sich auch Anthony mit seiner strikten Art nicht als Mörder vorstellen. Wobei … von ihnen allen könnte er am besten etwas so systematisch überlegt durchziehen. Blieb also: „Dann Proudfoot. Aber ich vertraue ihr schon, ihrer guten Seite. Ich würde ihr jetzt nur nicht so viel Privates erzählen wie den anderen.“

„Okay“, nickte Ron. „Kannst du dich erinnern, wo Anthony bei dem ersten Mord war?“

Hermine rief einen Spiralblock herbei und benutzte eines der zahlreichen Bücher auf dem Couchtisch, um mitzuschreiben, während Harry überlegte und dann den Kopf schüttelte.

„Da wussten wir ja noch überhaupt nicht, was vor sich geht. Außerdem war das das mit der verfluchten Uhr, wo bei _Saturnus_ die Bestellung geklaut wurde, wir wissen gar nicht genau, wann das war.“

Auch bei den Morden an Muhammad Shafiq und Rose Zeller war Harry sich nicht sicher, wo Anthony gewesen war, aber bei dem an Graham Montague meinte er sich zu erinnern, dass er im Büro gewesen war. Nach diesem Mord war die Sonderermittlungsgruppe gegründet worden und als sie es jetzt so systematisch durchgingen und Hermine nach und nach kleine Symbole neben die Nummern schrieb war er sich sicher, dass sie an den Freitagen an denen Augustus Rookwood, Malberta Vance und Gita Jalkote ermordet worden waren zusammen im Büro gewartet hatten. Bei Rookwood bedeutete das zwar nichts wegen der Art des Mordes, aber bei Vance und Jalkote war der Mörder anwesend gewesen. Natürlich hatte er Anthony nicht ununterbrochen beobachtete, aber er wurde etwas ruhiger. Erst später, als sie angefangen hatten, Dawlish zu verdächtigen, fehlte Anthony oft. Harry wusste nicht, wo er bei den Morden an Chloe Jones und Albert Runcorn gewesen war, aber er sah jetzt ein, dass er das bei vielen nicht wusste.

Trotzdem, ein Rest Misstrauen blieb.

„Ich meine, es ist immer gut, nichts auszuschließen“, sagte Ron achselzuckend.

„Ja. Ich werde morgen Anthony in aller Ruhe nach dem Umhang fragen und sehen, wie er reagiert. Sollte er wirklich irgendwie verdächtig sein, kann ich ja seine Signatur überprüfen lassen.“

„Aber du musst deinen Leuten auch vertrauen können, wenn ihr zusammenarbeiten wollt“, sagte Hermine. Sie setzte an, noch mehr zu sagen und Harry sah, wie Ron sie anstupste. Sie klappte den Mund wieder zu. Harry war Ron sehr dankbar, er konnte jetzt wirklich nicht noch ein Gespräch über die Folgen seiner Kindheit für seine Fähigkeit vertrauensvoll mit Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten gebrauchen. Oder was er dagegen unternehmen sollte.

_Potter hatte den Umhang gesehen. Potter hatte den Umhang gesehen. Das war nicht gut, oder? Sogar Potter musste das auffallen. Die ganze Idee, ihn als Markenzeichen zu verwenden, war nicht gut gewesen. Sowieso hätte er etwas Großartigeres nehmen sollen, nicht so etwas Gewöhnliches. Und von Anfang an hätte er ein Zeichen haben sollen. Sie sollten ihn schließlich fürchten._

_Jedenfalls konnte er es nicht mehr wagen, den Umhang zu verwenden. Er musste ihn verschwinden lassen._

_Der Mörder beruhigte sich, als er daran dachte, dass es ja morgen schon wieder so weit war, er konnte in wenigen Stunden loslegen. Das würde ein Schmuckstück werden. Zwar mit entfernter Verwandtschaft zu Mord Nummer vier, aber doch gerade im richtigen Maße originell._

_Und er würde den Verdacht endgültig von Dawlish nehmen. Diese Idioten hatten sich so sehr in diese absurde Annahme verrannt, dass sie nicht aufnahmefähig für seine Hinweise, was Potter betraf waren._


	12. ZWÖLF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streit in der Ermittlungsgruppe wäre doch ungefähr das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen könnten, nicht wahr?

## Freitag, 5.11.2004

Harry erwachte am nächsten Tag mit kratzigem Rachen und einem immer noch nachhallenden Brennen in der Lunge. Wieso zur Hölle hatte er noch mal gedacht, es sei eine gute Idee gewesen, zu rauchen? Er wollte nicht wieder damit anfangen.

Ihm graute vor dem Tag. Es war Freitag, damit stand vermutlich ein weiterer Mord an und er musste Anthony gegenübertreten. Das Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine hatte zwar Ordnung in seine Gedanken gebracht, ihm war klar, dass er bei weitem nicht genug Grund hatte, Anthony zu verdächtigen. Aber noch immer blieb ein Rest Zweifel in ihm. Und hatte er mit seinem Instinkt nicht oft richtig gelegen?

Außerdem musste er irgendwie erklären, warum er gestern einfach verschwunden war. Und vor Allem mussten sie endlich, endlich Fortschritte machen. Echte Fortschritte. Harry dachte an den verletzten ehemaligen Todesser. Wenn es ihnen nicht bald gelang, den Mörder zu finden, würden sich die Leute nicht nur unsicher fühlen, sondern es könnte wirklich unsicherer werden. Nicht so sehr wegen des Mörders, obwohl er natürlich schrecklich war, war es für den einzelnen doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, sein Opfer zu werden, sondern weil die Leute sich gegenseitig gefährlich würden.

Nein, Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust auf diesen Tag. Die Überschrift „ _WEN TRIFFT ES HEUTE_?“ im Tagespropheten, auf die er beim Frühstück einen Blick erhaschte, bevor er zum Sportteil weiterblätterte heiterte ihn auch nicht gerade auf und er brach eilig ins Ministerium auf.

Er schaffte es in sein Büro zu gelangen, ohne Anthony über den Weg zu laufen und ließ sich erleichtert auf seinen Platz sinken.

„Morgen, Harry“, grüßte Neville, der schon irgendwelche Akten studierte. Noch einmal die Zeugenaussagen der Zaubergamotmitglieder im Mordfall Patel, soweit Harry erkennen konnte.

Er selbst fing an, eine Liste mit den Uhrzeiten zu schreiben, wann die Opfer gestorben waren. Es war ein wenig verzweifelt, aber vielleicht verbarg sich da ja ein Muster, das sie übersehen hatten. Bisher schienen die meisten nachmittags ums Leben gekommen zu sein.

„Ich hasse es“, sagte Neville irgendwann laut und Harry sah überrascht hoch. Neville neigte normalerweise nicht zu Gefühlsausbrüchen und kategorischen Aussagen.

„Dieses Warten auf den nächsten Mord. Ohne ihn verhindern zu können.“

„Ich weiß. Ich auch“, stimmte er bedrückt zu. Wenn er ein Muster in den Uhrzeiten fände, ob sie es dann schaffen könnten, zur fraglichen Uhrzeit dem Mörder eine Falle zu stellen? Schwierig, ohne Ort.

Neville rieb sich die Augen, streckte sich und gähnte. „Und dann hat sich Oma auch noch gestern mal wieder mit Onkel Algie und Tante Enid gestritten und darauf bestanden, mir den ganzen Abend ihren Standpunkt zu erklären … Kommst du mit einen Tee holen? Gibt es nicht freitags Siruptorte in der Cafeteria?“

„Irgendwas Gutes müssen Freitage ja noch haben“, murmelte Harry und stand auf, um Neville zu folgen – um prompt auf dem Flur auf Anthony zu stoßen.

„Harry! Alles klar bei dir?“ Er wirkte besorgt, nicht sauer und das machte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Äh, ja. Sorry wegen gestern“, murmelte er. Er war versucht, Anthony einfach stehen zu lassen, aber er wusste, dass er sich früher oder später erklären musste. Also blieb er doch stehen und drehte sich zögernd zu Anthony um.

„Was war denn los? Ist was mit Ginny oder dem Baby?“

Harrys schlechtes Gewissen verstärkte sich, gleichzeitig nagte der Zweifel an ihm: Was, wenn das eine Masche war?

„Nein, nein, es geht allen gut.“

„Was war denn dann gestern?“, drängte Anthony und Harry wurde klar, dass er nicht locker lassen würde. Da konnte er es auch gleich hinter sich bringen.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich hab deinen Umhang bei deinen Eltern an der Garderobe gesehen. Den gelben.“

Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Anthonys Kopf arbeitete und er in Gedanken die Punkte zusammensetzte, um Harrys Schlüssen zu folgen. Er wurde blass und zunächst wich jegliche Regung aus seinem Gesicht, als er am Ende angelangt war.

„Du, du glaubst _ich_ bin der Mörder?!“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Glaubte. Einen Moment“, berichtigte Harry. „Es war eine Kurzschlusshandlung, aber wir suchen nun mal nach jemanden mit so einem Umhang.“

„Weil ich einen gelben Umhang habe verdächtigst du mich?“, fragte Anthony entgeistert. „Du _kennst_ meinen gelben Umhang, ich trage den ständig im Sommer.“

Jetzt, wo Anthony es sagte, erinnerte sich Harry tatsächlich daran. Warum war ihm das nicht früher eingefallen?

„Und überhaupt, warum sollte das meiner sein? Ich wohne da nicht mal!“

Harry trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Anthony sich in Rage redete.

„Es ist übrigens auch gar nicht meiner, er gehört meinem Vater, meiner ist ein Sommerumhang und seit Monaten eingemottet. Was nur zeigt, wie absurd dein Verdacht ist, es gibt jede Menge Zauberer mit gelben Umhängen. Genauso wie mit roten, grünen oder blauen.“

Die meisten waren nicht so leuchtend goldgelb, aber trotzdem kam Harry der Verdacht jetzt am nächsten Tag nicht mehr ganz so naheliegend vor. Trotzdem nervte es ihn zusehends, hier von Anthony angeschrien zu werden. Mittlerweile stand das ganze Team um sie herum, auch Williamson, Savage und Dawlish waren aus ihren Büros gekommen und Harry hasste Dawlishs schadenfrohes Grinsen.

„Wie gesagt, es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion und es tut mir Leid. Aber wir müssen nun mal alles in Betracht ziehen und wir kommen seit Monaten nicht weiter, es sterben Menschen, jede Woche! Was wenn es daran liegt, dass der Mörder Insiderinformationen hat, dass wir ihn nicht kriegen?“ Jetzt war er auch lauter geworden.

Anthony trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Er war so blass geworden, dass sich seine wenigen, sonst kaum sichtbaren Sommersprossen auf einmal deutlich auf seiner hellen Haut abzeichneten.

„So ist das also. Ein einziges Indiz, ewig weit hergeholt auch noch, und schon verdächtigst du mich. Ich dachte, du vertraust mir. Ich dachte, wie wären _Freunde_.“

„Ja, aber das darf uns nicht blind machen!“, verteidigte Harry sich, aufgebracht, weil er wusste, dass er zumindest in diesem Punkt Recht hatte.

„Blind? Du bist vielleicht blind in deinem Misstrauen. So kann ich nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten.“ Anthony spuckte die Worte förmlich aus.

„Jungs …“, sagte Fay, aber Harry unterbrach sie, ohne auf sie zu achten.

„Ach ja? Du hättest ja einfach mal erwähnen können, dass du so einen Umhang hast, wir haben schließlich ewig darüber gesprochen. Oder wo man die kauft. Oder dass dein Vater so einen hat.“

„Was soll das denn heißen, verdächtigst du jetzt meinen Vater?“ Anthony schnaubte. „Das ist doch der letzte Scheiß hier. Ich wette Dumbledore hatte auch gelbe Umhänge, ist der dein nächster Verdächtiger?“

„Jungs …“, versuchte Fay es wieder.

„Soll das etwas heißen wir sollen deinen Vater ausschließen, nur weil er dein Vater ist? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so korrupt bist, Anthony!“

Anthonys Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab und Harry tat automatisch das gleiche. Sie zogen sie nicht, aber die Drohung lag in der Luft.

„Jetzt sag doch jemand mal was!“, sagte Fay hilflos, von Neville, der sich mit seiner Tasse gegen die Wand zu pressen schien, zu Proudfoot schauend. Die zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Junge Hunde soll man nicht immer trennen wenn sie kämpfen, die müssen das unter sich ausmachen“, sagte sie achselzuckend mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Fay.

Harry reagierte so schnell, dass er selbst kaum begriff, was er tat. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er dicht vor Proudfoot und drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen ihren Hals. „Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Hund!“, presste er schwer atmend hervor.

Proudfoot sah entspannt und völlig uneingeschüchtert zu ihm auf. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Harry“, sagte sie ruhig und war plötzlich wieder seine Ausbilderin und nicht nur Kollegin. Tante Magdas Gesicht wirbelte durch Harrys aufgewühlte Erinnerung, die Demütigung ihrer Beleidigungen durch seinen Geist. Er sah in Proudfoots sicheren, mütterlichen Gesichtsausdruck hinunter. Sie war nicht wie Tante Magda. Er senkte den Zauberstab.

„Sorry“, murmelte er verlegen.

Sie drückte kurz seine Hand und zog ihn beiseite. Harry konnte Anthonys wütende Blicke förmlich im Rücken brennen fühlen, als sie leise fragte: „Ist irgendwas mit Hunden?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie nickte, während er sich erschöpft durch die Haare fuhr.

„Okay.“ Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut, sie hatte während der Ausbildung ja gemerkt, dass er ein paar wunde Punkte hatte. „Es geht mich auch nichts an. Aber Harry, du bist jetzt verantwortlich für dieses Team und dafür, wie du mit den Leuten umgehst. Wie wir alle miteinander umgehen.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er atmete schwer aus und kämpfte mit der aufsteigenden Genervtheit. Genau deshalb hatte er Proudfoot im Team gewollt, weil sie erfahren war, nicht nur mit Kriminalfällen, sondern auch im Umgang mit Menschen und weil sie ihm die Meinung sagte. Er konnte ihr jetzt kaum vorwerfen, genau das zu tun.

„Also, hast du ernsthafte Anhaltspunkte gegen Anthony? Wir können einfach seinen Zauberstab testen, aber überleg dir gut, ob es das wert ist.“

Seufzend drehte Harry sich um und sah zu Anthony, der ihn mit verschränkten Armen finster ansah.

„Nein. Ich hab nur so ein komisches Gefühl, aber das ist Blödsinn.“

Sie kamen nicht dazu, sich weiter auszusprechen, denn genau in diesem Moment verkündete der Wasserspeier über dem Eingang zu ihrem Flur, der ihnen die Alarme weiterleitete mit schnarrender Stimme: „ _Leichenfund, Leicester Square, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Hexe_.“

„Verdammt, das ist eine Muggelgegend“, fluchte Neville, der sofort wieder von dem verschreckten Streitzeugen zum kompetenten Auror wurde.

Wie alle Ministeriumsangestellten kannte Harry den Leicester Square gut, da er ganz in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Ministerium lag und sie im Sommer dort manchmal ihre Pausen verbrachten.

„Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu auffällig“, murmelte Fay, als sie schon alle zum Ausgang hasteten. Harry und Anthony an verschiedenen Enden, aber doch zusammen. Das hoffte Harry auch, er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn sie Vergissmichs einsetzen mussten.

Die Muggelpolizei hatte den Bereich schon abgesperrt. Mit missmutigen Gesichtern standen sie im kalten Regen und versuchten die Schaulustigen und Zeugen zu trennen.

Erleichtert begrüßten die Auroren Sergeant Ewhurst, eine Squib, die für die Londoner Polizei arbeitete und oft im Bereich des Leicester Square oder an anderen Stellen, wo es gehäuft Zwischenfälle mit Zauberern gab, eingesetzt wurde und auch schon die Zusammenarbeit der Auroren mit der Polizei koordiniert hatte.

„Ich denke, es ist ziemlich klar, dass sie eine von euren ist“, sagte Sergeant Ewhurst anstelle einer Begrüßung.

Harry versuchte an ihr vorbei zu spähen. Ihre Kollegen versuchten den Tatort mit großen Planen gegen die Schaulustigen abzuschirmen, doch Harry erhaschte den Blick auf einen pfauenblauen Umhang. Das Opfer musste im Ministerium gearbeitet haben.

„Brauchen wir Vergissmichs?“, fragte er Sergeant Ewhurst. Es war wirklich eine Erleichterung, mit jemandem bei den Muggeln zusammenzuarbeiten, der Ahnung von der magischen Welt hatte.

„Ich glaub nicht“, sagte sie. „Soweit ich das bisher raushören konnte, wurde sie von einem Tier angegriffen. Die meisten sagen eine Katze, einige ein Luchs und die Dame mit dem Hut da ist überzeugt, dass es ein Tiger war.“ Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Könnte ein Kniesel sein, wenn du mich fragst, aber ich glaub nicht das jemandem was Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist. Abgesehen von der Aggressivität. Aber das macht sie nur zu einer Notiz morgen auf der Kuriositätenseite der Zeitungen, nichts worüber ihr euch Sorgen machen müsst.“

„Danke. Was ist aus dem Tier geworden?“, fragte Harry.

„Der Typ da“, Ewhurst zeigte auf einen blutverschmierten Mann in weißer Kochkleidung, der von Muggelsanitätern versorgt wurde „er arbeitet da in drüben. Er hat mit seinem Küchenmesser auf es eingestochen und es getötet.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, er hat die Frau nicht erwischt, ich denke zumindest er wollte wirklich nur helfen.“

„Wie läuft das mit den Muggeln?“, fragte Harry, aber Sergeant Ewhurst winkte ab. „Kümmert ihr euch um den Mörder und den Fall, ich mach das schon. Meine Kollegen sind das schon gewohnt, die denken ihr seid eine Spezialeinheit.“

Harry sah sich rasch um, als er sich an den Polizisten, die den Sichtschutz hielten vorbeiquetschte. Anthony befragte den Koch, der das Tier getötet hatte. Gut. Er kniete sich neben Fay, die Fotos von der Leiche machte. Es war eine Frau in der pfauenblauen Robe der Ministeriumsangestellten, soviel war zu erkennen, aber viel mehr leider nicht. Nach der glatten Haut ihrer zerkratzten Hände konnte sich nicht allzu alt sein und sie hatte glatte schwarze Haare, die sich kräuselten, wo sie mit ihrem feuchten Blut in Kontakt gekommen waren. Aber ihr Brustkorb und vor allem ihr Gesicht waren kaum noch als solche zu erkennen. Das Tier, was auch immer es war – Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Neville es, vom Sichtschutz auch von den Muggeln abgeschirmt, mit einem Blasenzauber umgab und schrumpfte, damit sie es zur Untersuchung mitnehmen konnten – hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ob es Kratz- oder Bisswunden waren, konnte Harry nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich beides, aber es war eine einzige blutige Fleischmasse. Es musste irgendeine wichtige Ader oder Vene verletzt haben, denn die Hexe lag in einer großen dunklen Blutlache, in die stetig der Regen tropfte.

„Bist du fertig?“, fragte Harry Fay. Sie nickte und steckte die Kamera weg. Vorsichtig tastete Harry nach ihren Taschen. Ihren Zauberstab fand er zuerst, sie hatte ihn bei sich getragen. Traurig dachte Harry, dass sie wahrscheinlich zu lange gezögert hatte ihn zu benutzen, weil sie in einer Muggelgegend gewesen war. Schließlich fand er, was er suchte: ihren Ministeriumsausweis.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er, als er ihn aufklappte und den Namen las. Wortlos hielt er Fay den Ausweis hin.

„Helen Dawlish“, las sie vor. „Verdammte Scheiße. Sie kam mir gleich irgendwie bekannt vor.“

Wie, war Harry schleierhaft, er war froh, mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass die entstellte Leiche menschlich und weiblich war.

„Jemand muss es ihm sagen“, murmelte er finster. Hatte er sich nicht vorher noch über ihn und sein Grinsen geärgert?

Er ging zu Proudfoot, die irgendwas mit Sergeant Ewhurst besprach.

„Es ist Dawlishs Tochter“, informierte er sie. Wie er gehofft hatte bot sie an, ihn zu informieren, sie war schließlich die einzige von ihnen, die einigermaßen mit ihm klar kam und sie kannte ihn mit Abstand am längsten.

„Hey Harry, meinst du das Tier soll in die Gerichtsmedizin oder in die Kriminaltechnik?“, fragte Neville, der zu ihnen herüberkam. Er sah ihre Minen. „Was?“

Harry atmete tief aus. „Es ist Dawlishs Tochter. Helen.“

„Oh.“ Unbehaglich drehte Neville sich zu der Leiche um. „Damit können wir ihn wohl endgültig von der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen. Sie war sein ein und alles.“

Ja, das war sie gewesen, das wusste Harry. Sie war sein einziges verbliebenes Familienmitglied gewesen, zumindest von dem Harry wusste, und sie schienen ein enges Verhältnis gehabt zu haben, zumindest waren sie oft zusammen in die Cafeteria gegangen. Und so wenig Harry Dawlish mochte, den Schmerz, der auf ihn zukam wünschte er ihm nicht.

_Unruhig lief der Mörder in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war nervös. Dabei sollte er heute eigentlich zufrieden sein. Der Mord war gut verlaufen. Er war sich nicht völlig sicher gewesen, ob der Kniesel stark genug sein würde, aber er wusste, dass es schön dramatisch und blutig werden würde, dafür hatte er es in Kauf genommen. Notfalls hätte er eben anderweitig nachhelfen müssen. Jetzt würden sie endlich von ihrer albernen Fixierung auf Dawlish ablassen, da war er sich sicher._

_Aber das mit dem Umhang war wirklich ungünstig. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, etwas so triviales wie einen Umhang als Markenzeichen nehmen zu wollen, das sah er jetzt. Wegen des Umhangs verdächtigte Potter die eine Person, die er nicht verdächtigen durfte. Er musste ihn loswerden._

_Der Mörder stand einen Augenblick still. Esther war ausgegangen, er war allein zu Hause. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, ging zur Garderobe und nahm den Umhang vom Haken. Entschlossen lief er ins Wohnzimmer und stopfte den Umhang in den Kamin._

_„_ Incendio! _“, sagte er und sah befriedigt, wie die Flammen über den Stoff tanzten, erst nur an ihm leckten und dann immer größere schwarze Löcher in ihn fraßen. Mit dem Stoff verbrannten seine vergangen Fehler und Dummheiten. Er war wieder klar und unbelastet._

## Montag, 8.11.2004

Als Harry am Montagmorgen unausgeschlafen ins Büro kam, warteten schon zwei Memos auf ihn, die ungeduldig vor der Tür auf und ab flatterten. Das erste war von Susan, die sich auch dem Tierkadaver angenommen hatte. Harry entfaltete es und überflog es, während er seinen Hut und Umhang aufhängte und sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ.

Sie bestätigte, dass es sich wirklich um einen Kniesel handelte, ein Kater, etwa drei Jahre alt, Todesursache eine Stichwunde, und dann kam der entscheidende Teil: „ _Spuren dunkler Magie, die auf den Imperius-Fluch hindeuten._ “ Es musste der Freitagsmörder gewesen sein. Zuerst hatten sie die Möglichkeit offen gelassen, dass der Kniesel einfach völlig wild geworden war, aber mit dem Verrinnen des Freitags ohne weitere Leiche war immer klarer geworden, dass mehr dahinter stecken musst.

Der Imperius also. Seine Anwendung auf Tiere eröffnete ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Harry dachte zurück an Graham Montague, der von einem vom Himmel gefallenen Computer erschlagen worden war. Konnte ein Vogel den auf ihn fallen gelassen haben? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie komplexe Befehle man Tieren mit dem Imperius erteilen konnte. Kam das auf die Intelligenz der Tierart an? Er nahm sich vor, das zu recherchieren.

Aber zuerst musste er zu Robards, dazu forderte nämlich das zweite Memo ihn unverzüglich auf.

„Setzen Sie sich“, forderte sein Chef ihn auf, nachdem Harry etwas angespannt das Büro betreten hatte. Sie hatten immer noch nichts vorzuweisen und sein Verhalten am Freitag war wohl auch nicht das Beste gewesen.

„Wie kommen Sie voran? Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?“, fragte Robards erstaunlich ruhig.

„Leider schlecht, Sir. Erkenntnisse nur über sein Vorgehen, aber nicht über seine Identität oder die Opfer. Auch wenn es scheint, als ob er dabei ist, seine Taten auf die Muggelwelt auszudehnen. Nach einem Opfer das als Squib unter Muggeln lebte hatten wir letzten Freitag ein Opfer, das an einem belebten Platz der Muggelwelt getötet wurde. Das ist anders, als jemand auf einem einsamen Muggelfriedhof zu töten.“

Robards sagte erst nichts, was Harry nervös machte, es passte nicht zu ihm.

„Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie zum Leiter der Ermittlungsgruppe gemacht habe?“, fragte Robards schließlich und brachte Harry damit endgültig aus dem Konzept. Robards würde ihm die Leitung wegnehmen, die ganze Abteilung hatte seinen lautstarken Streit mit Anthony und sein unprofessionelles Verhalten mit Proudfoot mitbekommen. Die Erkenntnis traf Harry ganz plötzlich, und er war erleichtert. Hoffentlich hatte jemand anderes mehr Erfolg als er, vielleicht Neville. Ja, Neville verdiente es, die Gruppe zu leiten.

Ihm wurde klar, dass Robards auf eine Antwort wartete. „Nein, Sir“, sagte er.

„Drei Gründe“, sagte Robards knapp und zählte an seinen Fingern auf: „Erstens: Die Öffentlichkeit liebt Sie.“

Harry wollte wiedersprechen, er wusste genau, wie schnell die Liebe der Öffentlichkeit in Hass umschlagen konnte und es schien mal wieder am Kipppunkt zu sein, wenn der nicht schon überschritten war. Ginny las inzwischen nur noch den Sportteil des Tagespropheten.

„Zweitens: Sie sind ein fähiger Auror. Sie haben den Blick für Details und das richtige Gespür.“

Auch daran zweifelte Harry inzwischen massiv. Sein Gespür jagte ihn im Zickzack zwischen seinen Vertrauten und Feinden hin und her, darauf konnte er sich nicht mehr verlassen. Und sie wussten zwar inzwischen einiges über ihren Verdächtigen, aber nicht wer er war, irgendwelche Details mussten ihnen entgehen.

„Drittens: Die Kollegen sehen zu Ihnen auf und sind bereit, Ihnen zu folgen.“ Er sah Harry durchdringend an. „An alle drei Sachen glaube ich immer noch, auch wenn sich die Gegenindizien häufen. Niemand könnte das besser als Potter und sein Team, zeigen Sie, dass auch niemand das Team besser leiten kann.“

Harry nickte leicht. Er verstand, dass er noch eine Chance bekam, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich darüber freute, die Verantwortung zu behalten.

„Meinen Sie nicht, es wäre an der Zeit für einen öffentlichen Fandungsaufruf?“, fragte sein Chef.

„Hm. Vielleicht. Wir besprechen das.“

Warum Robards zufrieden nickte, als er ihn entließ, verstand Harry nicht.

„Weiß jemand was von Dawlish?“, fragte Fay, als sie sich wenig später alle im Büro drängten um den Stand zu besprechen. Unbehaglich sah sie auf das Foto in der Akte von Helen Dawlish. Sie war das erste Opfer, dass sie alle gekannt hatten, hatte sie doch oft ihren Vater von seinem Büro abgeholt, um mit ihm zum Essen zu gehen, seit sie im Ministerium arbeitete.

Name: Dawlish, Helen

Geburtsdatum: 13.8.1979

Geburtsort: London, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: Halbblut

Größe: 164 cm

Augenfarbe: braun

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Ministeriumsangestellte

Todesdatum: 5.11.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Bissverletzungen

„Robards hat ihm die Woche frei gegeben“, sagte Proudfoot düster.

„Ich erinnere mich an sie in der Schule“, murmelte Anthony. „Sie war auch in Ravenclaw. Im Jahrgang über uns. Immer fröhlich. Ich weiß noch, wie erstaunt ich war, ihren Vater kennenzulernen und der sich als alter Griesgram herausstellte.“

Harry und Anthony hatten nicht über ihren Streit gesprochen und gingen übertrieben vorsichtig miteinander um, wenn es so wie jetzt sein musste. Aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Abstand des Wochenendes die Gemüter etwas beruhigt hatte.

Als sie sich aufteilten, um ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen, blieb Anthony zurück.

„Ich kann einen Signaturtest machen, weißt du. Am besten wir machen alle einen, dann sind wir sicher.“

„Nein“, Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich glaube dir, dass du es nicht warst. Jede Menge Leute tragen gelb, du hast Recht. Kennst du eigentlich Lunas Vater? Naja, der hätte mir zuerst einfallen sollen. Es ist jedenfalls kein hinreichender Hinweis und du solltest dich nicht wegen meinem Misstrauen testen müssen.“

„Sicher?“, fragte Anthony zögernd.

Harry nickte.

„Ok.“ Erleichterung bereitete sich auf Anthonys Gesicht aus. „Lust auf einen Tee?“ 

## Donnerstag, 11.11.2004

Die nächsten Tage arbeiteten sie an der Recherche über die Anwendung des Imperiusfluchs bei Tieren, der Befragung der Zeugen von Helen Dawlishs Tod und der Erstellung eines Phantombildes mit Hilfe der Zeugen bei den Morden Chloe Jones, Galdina Prewett und Muhammad Shafiq, dass sie benutzen wollten, um eine öffentliche Fahndung zu starten.

Dass Helen Dawlish im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, hatte der Theorie neues Futter gegeben, dass der Mörder absichtlich auf das Ministerium zielte oder es in Misskredit bringen wollte. Sie hatten endlose Stunden mit Debatten darüber verbracht, versucht bei den früheren Opfern Verbindungen zum Ministerium zu konstruieren. Doch Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass nicht das der Grund für Helen Dawlishs Tod war. Er war zwar grausam, aber so viel unspektakulärer als der von Mati Patel, einer prominenten Kriminellen, die in einem Gerichtsaal getötet worden war, mittels des Leiters der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung auch noch, vor allen möglichen Leuten. _Das_ war eine Demütigung für das Ministerium gewesen, der Tod einer kleinen Angestellten außerhalb seiner Mauern, so grausam und unnötig er auch sein mochte, war es nicht. Aber Harry hatte auch das Gefühl, seinem Gefühl nicht mehr trauen zu dürfen, so widersinnig das auch klang.

Heute hatte er es geschafft, am Nachmittag pünktlich zu gehen, noch während Fay und Anthony das Phantombild und die, leider recht vage Beschreibung, der Presse vorstellten, damit sie morgen, wenn ein neuer Mord zu befürchten war, im Propheten stehen würde und sie einen Teil der Aufmerksamkeit kontrollieren konnten. Harry hielt sich diesmal zurück, er mochte es sowieso nicht mit den Reportern zu sprechen und nach seiner Entgleisung letzte Woche wollte er sich zurücknehmen und mehr Verantwortung abgeben. Vertrauen zeigen, wenn er es schon nicht mit letzter Überzeugung fühlen konnte.

Ginny war gleich zum Training nach Holyhead aufgebrochen und Harry hatten zwei Stunden mit Hausarbeit verbracht, James gefüttert und dann gekocht. Ginny war erschöpft gewesen als sie vom Training kam, nass und durchgefroren und gleich nach dem Essen ins Bett gefallen. James allerdings, dessen Mittagsschlaf Harry vielleicht etwas zu lange ausgedehnt hatte, zeigte noch keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, und Harry versuchte ihn zu unterhalten, während er die Küche aufräumte und sich dann im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin auf das Sofa kuschelte mit James und seinem Plüschabraxaner auf dem Schoß.

Irgendwann in der Geschichte von den Abenteuern des Plüschabraxaners, die er James vorspielte, musste er eingeschlafen sein, den er schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch, als plötzlich ein silbernes Licht den Raum erfüllte und das nur noch schwache orangene Glimmen der Glut im Kamin überstrahlte. Mit großen faszinierten Augen sah James den durchscheinenden Löwen an, der sich vor sie auf den Boden setzte und den Schwanz um seine Pfoten legte. Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wen er kannte, der einen Löwenpatronus hatte; der Löwe fing an, mit Anthonys Stimme zu sprechen und Harry erinnerte sich.

„ _Harry. Können wir reden? Bin im Büro._ “ Der Löwe löste sich langsam auf und James griff bezaubert nach den silbrigen Lichtfetzen.

Vorsichtig, um James nicht zu sehr zu schaukeln, setzte Harry sich auf. Seine Schläfe schmerzte, wo der Brillenbügel sich im Schlaf in seine Haut gedrückt hatte. Anthony sagte nicht, dass es dringend war, aber es musste so sein. Nicht nur der drängende Unterton, mit dem der Löwe gesprochen hatte bedeutete das, allein die Tatsache, dass Anthony ihm einen Patronus geschickt hatte, abends um – Harry griff nach seiner goldenen Taschenuhr, die einst Ginnys Onkel Fabian gehört hatte – abends um kurz vor Mitternacht. Keine Zeit, zu der Anthony sich normalerweise im Büro aufhielt. Und eigentlich verwendeten sie für die Kommunikation untereinander die Nachrichtenkärtchen. Harry wurde klar, was der Unterschied war: Was sie auf den Kärtchen schrieben konnte das ganze Team lesen. Diese Nachricht war nur für ihn gewesen.

Er stand nachdenklich auf und brachte James hoch zu Ginny ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte ihn zu ihr ins Bett und flüsterte: „Ich muss noch mal los“, bevor er beide rasch auf die Stirn küsste. Schlaftrunken murmelnd zog sie James näher zu sich, ohne richtig aufzuwachen.

Leise schloss Harry die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Unten im Flur warf er den braunen Aurorenumhang über seine zivile Robe, die er über einer warmen Jogginghose trug. Als er schon draußen vor der Tür stand, zögerte er. Nur er wusste von dieser Nachricht. Nur er wusste, wohin er ging und mit wem er sich traf. Er war sicher, dass sie wirklich von Anthony gewesen war, ein Patronus war nicht zu fälschen. Er hatte so ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt wegen des gelben Umhangs und jetzt war er dabei, mitten in der Nacht und allein sich mit Anthony zu treffen? War es nicht seltsam, dass er den Verdacht nicht völlig beiseiteschieben konnte, aber jetzt überhaupt keine Angst hatte? Was, wenn das eine Falle war? Aber Anthony würde sich doch wohl nicht im Ministerium treffen wollen, wenn er irgendwelche finsteren Hintergedanken hätte, sagte Harry sich. Dann hätte er ihn zu sich in seine Wohnung bestellt, oder in irgendeine einsame Gasse, nicht ausgerechnet ins Aurorenbüro.

Entschieden drehte er sich auf der Stelle und apparierte zum Ministerium.


	13. DREIZEHN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry trifft Anthony im nächtlichen Ministerium.

## Freitag, 12.11.2004

Es war seltsam nachts im Ministerium zu sein, fand Harry. Außer dem müden Sicherheitszauberer im Atrium begegnete er keiner Menschenseele, auch wenn er unter vereinzelten Bürotüren Licht schimmern sah. Seine Schritte schienen um ein vielfaches Lauter als sonst durch die Flure zu hallen, wo sonst ein stetes Kommen und Gehen und immer geschäftiges Treiben herrschte war jetzt nichts als stille Leere.

In ihrem Flur brannte nur in dem Büro, das Anthony und Fay sich teilten Licht. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür.

„Hey.“

Anthony saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah furchtbar aus. Er trug eine zivile Robe aus graugemustertem Stoff, nicht seine Uniform, die blonden Haare waren zerzaust und er hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch abgelegt, um sich besser mit dem Stuhl zurücklehnen konnte, obwohl lauter Akten auf der Tischplatte ausgebreitet waren. Neben ihm stand eine angebrochene Flasche Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky, aber kein Glas.

Er sah auf, als Harry eintrat. „Du bist gekommen.“

„Es klang wichtig. Du würdest mir sonst keinen Patronus schicken. Natürlich komme ich da.“

Anthony zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich mit dem Stuhl nach vorne kippen, so dass er wieder richtig am Tisch saß, die Füße auf dem Boden. „Ich weiß nicht. Könnte ja sein, dass ich dich hier abmurkse. Oder vergewaltige.“ Er lachte humorlos und stieß die Flasche an, damit sie Richtung Harry rutschte.

„Willst du mich betrunken machen?“, sagte Harry mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens. Er nahm die Flasche, erspähte den Korken in dem Chaos auf dem Tisch und verschloss sie.

„Hör mal“, sagte er dann, jetzt ernsthaft. Weshalb auch immer Anthony ihn gerufen hatte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie erst reinen Tisch zwischen sich machen sollten. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe. Hermine sagt immer, ich habe ein Problem damit, Leuten zu vertrauen, und wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht, so sehr ich es hasse.“ Warum Hermine das sagte, _darauf_ wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht eingehen. Hoffentlich fragte Anthony nicht nach, auch so schon kam sich Harry furchtbar angreifbar, aber auch erwachsen vor, es zu erwähnen.

„Jedenfalls sagt es nur was über mich und nichts über dich, also vergiss es einfach. Bitte.“

Anthony schwieg sehr lange und in Harry stieg das dringende Verlangen nach einer Zigarette auf. Er hätte welche mitbringen sollen. Die Whiskyflasche eignete sich nicht halb so gut, die Hände zu beschäftigen, vor allem wenn man gar nicht daraus trank. Und Harry war sicher, dass das schlecht wäre, er würde seinen klaren Kopf noch brauchen.

„Ich war heute bei meinen Eltern“, sagte Anthony schließlich. Seine Augen flackerten zu der Flasche, mit der Harry herumspielte.

„Okay? Geht es ihnen gut?“, fragte Harry schließlich, als Anthony nicht weitersprach.

„Der Umhang von meinem Vater hing nicht mehr an der Garderobe. Der Gelbe, du weißt schon.“

Bevor er es so recht bewusst begriff, was Anthony sagte, fühlte Harry schon den Adrenalinschub durch seinen Körper rauschen. Er spürte, das war wichtig. Die Flasche stellte er auf den Tisch und wandte Anthony seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Erst hab ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht, dachte er ist unterwegs oder so. Aber er war da und er hat richtig komisch reagiert, als ich ihn danach gefragt habe. Meinte, der sei hässlich und gefalle ihm nicht mehr, deshalb hätte er ihn weggegeben. Außerdem sei gelb viel zu auffällig, ich solle es auch nicht tragen. Aber er liebt diesen Umhang, das weiß ich, und gelbe Umhänge waren immer irgendwie unser Ding, eine witzige Gemeinsamkeit der Goldstein-Männer. Ich weiß noch, wie er sich gefreut hat, als es mir nicht mehr peinlich war, wenn wir beide mit diesen auffälligen Umhängen rumliefen.“

„Das muss nichts bedeuten“, sagte Harry vorsichtig, obwohl er sein Herz in der Brust hämmern spüren konnte. „Ein Umhang sagt gar nichts, das hast du mir gesagt.“

Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist noch nicht alles. Obwohl ich da angefangen hab nachzudenken. Ich hab ihm immer so viel erzählt von der Arbeit, er hat ja auch immer nachgefragt. Ich dachte halt es interessiert ihn eben. Aber er wusste dadurch immer fast genauso viel wie wir. Da hab ich mich dann schon gefragt, ob was dran ist mit dem, was du meintest, dass der Mörder Insiderinformationen hat. Ich hab Mum gefragt, wohin sie alte Sachen spenden und sie hat mir eine Organisation genannt. Sie selber hat aber schon ewig nichts mehr hingebracht, meinte sie, was mir schon komisch vorkam. Also bin ich da hin und hab nachgefragt.“

Harry schluckte. Wie lange war Anthony da schon dran? Das konnte nicht alles heute Abend passiert sein. Ein Teil von ihm war sauer auf Anthony, weil er nicht früher etwas gesagt hatte, aber es ging immerhin um seinen Vater. Nicht, dass Harry viel Erfahrung damit hatte, aber er war sicher, dass man seinen Vater nicht leichtfertig verdächtigen wollte.

„Er war nicht da. Und sie haben auch keinen gelben Umhang in letzter Zeit bekommen.“ Anthony schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, eine Schublade des Schreibtischs flog auf und eine durchscheinende Blase stieg auf, die er zu Harry dirigierte. „Das habe ich bei uns im Kamin gefunden.“

Erst als er sich so weit vorbeugte, dass er fast mit der Nase gegen die Blase stieß, konnte Harry durch ihre leicht milchige Oberfläche erkennen, was sie enthielt: kleine, verkohlte Fetzen eines Stoffs, der definitiv einmal gelb gewesen war.

„Seit wann weißt du das alles?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund.

„Vorgestern“, flüsterte Anthony. Er klang so verzweifelt, das Harry zu ihm aufsah und einen Blick auf die Tränen erhaschte, die in seinem Augenwinkel standen.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte früher was sagen oder machen sollen. Aber ich konnte es nicht glauben. Und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen soll. Es wird Mum das Herz brechen. Und er ist doch mein Vater, ich liebe ihn verdammt.“ Seine Stimme zitterte, ob vor Wut oder Verzweiflung konnte Harry nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich beides.

„Aber Freitag kam immer näher, rückt immer näher“, er sah auf die Uhr über der Tür hinter Harry, „es _ist_ fucking Freitag. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass er noch jemanden umbringt.“

„Nein“, sagte Harry. Er beugte sich vor, um Anthonys Hand zu drücken, irgendeinen Trost zu spenden, auch wenn es den jetzt wohl kaum gab. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf dachte ein Teil seines Bewusstseins darüber nach, ob er es Robards melden musste, dass Anthony mehrere Tage lang wichtige Erkenntnisse und Beweise zurückgehalten hatte und was das für Folgen haben würde, aber jetzt gab es erstmal wichtigeres zu tun.

„Wo ist dein Vater jetzt? Zuhause?“

„Ich denke, ja.“

„Du weißt, was wir tun müssen?“, fragte Harry so sanft wie möglich.

„Ja. Deswegen habe ich dich gerufen.“

„Okay. Ich gebe den anderen Bescheid. Hoffentlich wachen sie auf.“

Er zog das Nachrichtenkärtchen aus der Tasche und schrieb eine Nachricht, um das ganze Team ins Ministerium zu rufen. Jetzt bereute er, sich nicht ordentlich die Uniform angezogen zu haben. Nun gut, es war sowieso kalt, er konnte den Umhang um sich ziehen.

„Wie betrunken bist du?“, fragte er Anthony. Sie beide warteten angespannt auf die Ankunft der anderen.

„Nicht halb so sehr wie ich mir wünsche.“

„Anthony …“

„Schon gut. Sorry. Es geht wirklich.“

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst, du kennst dich natürlich am besten im Haus deiner Eltern aus. Aber du kannst nicht mehr Teil des Teams sein, wenn dein Vater der Hauptverdächtige ist, es tut mir leid.“

„Ich weiß, es ist ok. Das ist wirklich gerade mein geringstes Problem, Mann.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass ich helfen muss, aber ich würde ihn am liebsten gerade einfach nie wieder sehen.“

„Tut mir Leid“, sagte Harry wieder. „Denk an deine Mutter. Für sie ist es bestimmt leichter, wenn du dabei bist.“

Anthony seufzte nur.

Die erste, die kam, war Proudfoot. Ordentlich in Uniform gekleidet, nur die kurzen grauen Locken etwas zerzauster als sonst. Ihr Blick glitt über Harry in halber Uniform, Anthony in zivil und ziemlich derangiert und sie zog sich Fays Besucherstuhl an den Tisch, um sich zu setzen.

„Es gibt eine Entwicklung?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Harry. „Und da Freitag ist müssen wir gleich was unternehmen. Aber warten wir noch auf Fay und Neville, dann müssen wir nicht alles drei Mal erzählen.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Anthony das nicht verkraften würde.

Neville stolperte als nächstes herein, in seinem verschlafenen Zustand, die Robe falsch geknöpft, erinnerte er Harry daran, wie unbeholfen er als Kind gewesen war, lange bevor aus ihm ein kompetenter Kämpfer und Auror geworden war.

„Ich schicke Fay einen Patronus“, sagte er, nachdem sie noch ein paar Minuten gewartet hatten und sie immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Nachricht nicht mitbekommen.“

Schließlich stolperte auch Fay in ihr Büro, mit verdächtig geröteten Lippen und genervtem Gesichtsausdruck, der aber sofort Ernst wurde, als sie alle versammelt sah.

Harry ersparte es Anthony, das Ganze noch einmal zu erzählen und fasste es für die anderen zusammen.

„Wir haben also Grund zu der Annahme, dass Mr Goldstein“ – hier zuckte Anthony zusammen – „der Mörder sein könnte. Es ist natürlich noch nicht bewiesen, aber doch zumindest verdächtig. Wir werden ihn also festnehmen und das Haus nach Beweismaterial durchsuchen. Noch Fragen?“ Alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Wir können das Flohnetzwerk nehmen“, sagte Anthony grimmig. „Ich geb euch die Adresse.“

So gelangte Harry also doch noch ins Wohnzimmer der Goldsteins. Anstatt bei Tageslicht durch die Haustür zum Kaffeetrinken zu kommen, stolperte er hinter Proudfoot durch den Kamin in ein dunkles Wohnzimmer.

„ _Lumos_ “, flüsterte Anthony, der als erster gefloht war. „Sind alle da?“ Er sah sich um, blickte auf die ernsten Gesichter seiner mehr oder weniger korrekt uniformierten Kollegen. „Meine Eltern werden oben im Schlafzimmer sein. Äh, folgt mir?“ Seine Unsicherheit ließ es wie eine Frage klingen.

Harry mochte sich kaum vorstellen, wie seltsam das sein musste, Auroren durch sein eigenes Elternhaus zu führen. Stumm folgten sie Anthony über eine hölzerne Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock. Er blieb vor der ersten Tür stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Lasst mich zuerst reingehen, ja? Bitte. Meine Mutter ist da drin“, bat er.

Harry nickte leicht und Anthony öffnete leise die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Sie warteten angespannt, die Zauberstäbe umklammert, aber sie hörten nichts und Anthony war nach wenigen Sekunden zurück, noch blasser als zuvor.

„Er ist nicht da!“

„Wie meinst du das, nicht da?“, fragte Fay entgeistert.

Der Gedanke, dass Anthony seinen Vater geweckt, gewarnt und weggeschickt haben konnte zuckte durch Harrys Gehirn, aber es war zu unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte Anthony sie erst herholen, um seinen Vater dann doch entkommen zu lassen? Und außerdem konnte niemand unmittelbar nach dem Aufwachen geräuschlos apparieren.

„Ich glaube, er hat gar nicht geschlafen. Jedenfalls ist seine Seite des Bettes noch gemacht“, stammelte Anthony.

„Ok, Leute, wir müssen ihn finden“, übernahm Harry jetzt. „Anthony, weißt du, wo er sein könnte?“

Er hob hilflos die Hände. „Keine Ahnung. Wir haben kein Ferienhaus oder so was. Und normalerweise geht er auch nachts nicht aus. Es muss etwas damit zu tun haben …“ Er schluckte. Er war womöglich schon dabei, den nächsten Mord zu verüben, das meinte er, wie Harry wusste.

„Wenn dir was einfällt, sag es sofort“, befahl Harry. „Fay, du weckst Mrs Goldstein und befragst sie, Anthony du kannst dabei sein wenn du willst. Wir anderen durchsuchen das Haus. Gibt es einen Keller? Dachboden?“

„Ja, beides“, bestätigte Anthony.

„Ok. Proudfoot, du fängst im Erdgeschoss an und gehst dann in den Keller, Neville du fängst hier an und nimmst dann den Dachboden, falls du noch nichts hast. Wo ist sein Arbeitszimmer?“

Anthony wies auf die nächste Tür und Harry machte sich an die Arbeit. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie, wenn überhaupt, etwas in Mr Goldsteins Arbeitszimmer finden würden. An einem Ort, den nur er benutzte, wo er sich zurückziehen konnte. Schließlich lebte er hier mit seiner Frau. Die in die Sache verwickelt sein konnte, ermahnte Harry sich, auch wenn er um Anthonys willen hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Das Arbeitszimmer war mit Möbeln aus hellem Holz eingerichtet und abgesehen davon, dass nicht nur der Boden, sondern auch die Wände aus grauen Fliesen bestanden wirkte es völlig normal. Aufgeräumt, aber nicht pedantisch ordentlich, nicht zu leer und nicht zu vollgestellt. Vielleicht war es mal ein Badezimmer gewesen, dass würde die Fliesen erklären, dachte Harry und ließ seine Hand darüber gleiten. Sie wären natürlich auch ein gutes Versteck. In den Fugen ließ sich eine Öffnung viel leichter verstecken als in einer glatten Wand. Die Frage war: Wie paranoid war Mr Goldstein? Würde er belastendes Material einfach in den Mappen auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen, oder sich ein Versteck bauen? Womöglich gar einen geheimen Raum im Keller? Hatte es schließlich alles schon gegeben. Harrys Gedanken flogen zu Proudfoot im Keller. Brauchten sie Verstärkung? Nein, Proudfoot war eine gute Aurorin, sie würde niemals vergessen, zu überprüfen, ob ein Mensch in der Nähe war und sich überrumpeln lassen. Wichtig war jetzt, schnell etwas zu finden, um endlich, endlich einmal einen Mord zu verhindern.

Zunächst blätterte Harry durch die Papiere und Pergamente, die offen auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Ein paar unverfängliche Briefe an Verwandte in Amerika, die hauptsächlich von Anthony und seinen beruflichen Erfolgen zu handeln schienen und jede Menge Korrespondenz mit dem Ministerium; Mr Goldstein stritt sich um mehr Gehalt oder eine Beförderung, soweit Harry das sehen konnte. Möglicherweise konnten sie hier etwas über seine Gründe für die Morde, wenn er es denn wirklich war, lernen, aber das war nicht das, was sie jetzt in diesem Moment brauchten.

„ _Accio_ Mr Goldsteins Beweismittel“, sagte Harry. Er glaubt nicht wirklich, dass es etwas brachte, so unvorsichtig konnte kein Mensch sein, der zwölf Morde begangen hatte, aber manchmal führten ja die einfachsten Dinge zum Erfolg. Zu seiner Überraschung flog ein kleiner Kieselstein aus einer Flachen Schale auf dem Schreibtisch in Harrys Hand. Eine unschuldige Erinnerung an einen Strandausflug hatte er gedacht; anscheinend doch nicht. Nachdenklich wog er den Stein in der Hand. Er war viel zu klein und zu leicht, um eine Mordwaffe sein zu können.

„ _Reparifarge_ “, murmelte Harry und tatsächlich: in seiner Hand wurde das Steinchen zu einem schlichten, goldglänzenden Schlüssel, wie er in ein einfaches, modernes Schloss passte. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag im Hals, alle Sinne waren wach. Er war sich jetzt sicher, hier etwas zu finden. Obwohl er den Schlüssel zurückverwandelt hatte konnte er immer noch Magie in ihm spüren und er hatte eine Idee. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Schlüssel die geflieste Wand entlang. Es war zwar naheliegend, aber auch der Schlüssel war nicht gut versteckt gewesen. Mr Goldstein hatte sich sicher gefühlt, er hatte vermutlich nicht alles menschenmögliche unternommen, sein Versteck zu schützen. An der ersten Wand geschah nichts und Harry begann schon, ungeduldig zu werden, als in der Ecke an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch etwas geschah. Das Gefühl der Magie in dem Schlüssel verstärkte sich, er schien regelrecht zu summen. Plötzlich wurde ein kleines Schlüsselloch auf einer der Fliesen sichtbar, die vorher ganz glatt gewesen war. Vorsichtig steckte Harry den Schlüssel hinein. Er passte und er ließ sich drehen.

_Maurice Goldstein stand vor dem großen dunklen Mietshaus in Banbury und versuchte, nicht unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Er musste das durchziehen, wenigstens der Mord musste gut werden, wenn ihm schon alles andere aus den Händen glitt. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, den Umhang zu verbrennen, das verstand er jetzt. Ein Fehler, für den er bezahlen würde._

_Potter hatte die Dreistigkeit, die absolute Unverfrorenheit gehabt, seinen Sohn zu verdächtigen. Seinen geliebten Anthony. Anthony, für den er das doch alles tat. Anthony, der Potter glorreich überführen und Chefauror werden sollte. Das allerletzte, das Maurice wollte, war Anthony in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Fast so wenig, wie seine Liebe zu verlieren. Es hatte furchtbar geschmerzt, erst das Misstrauen und den Zweifel und schließlich die abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Sohnes zu sehen. Das einzige, was noch schlimmer wäre, wenn Anthony unter seinen Taten leiden müsste, wenn sie das Gegenteil von dem bewirkten, was er wollte. Dann wären auch all die Opfer umsonst gestorben und er nichts als ein gemeiner Mörder._

_Es gab nur einen Weg, das zu verhindern, und er war bereit, ihn zu gehen._

_Tief durchatmend betrat Maurice das Gebäude._

„Harry? Hast du gerufen?“

Fay stand im Türrahmen von Mr Goldsteins Büro.

„Ja. Ich glaub ich hab was gefunden. Was ist mir Mrs Goldstein? Glaubst du, sie weiß was?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Sie ist völlig durch den Wind und weint ganz schrecklich. Anthony nimmt sie jetzt mit in seine Wohnung.“

„Kannst du die anderen rufen? Hier ist auf jeden Fall was, dass wir uns ansehen müssen. Er wird wohl nicht überall Verstecke haben.“

Fay nickte, verschwand kurz und war kurz darauf mit Proudfoot und Neville wieder da. Harry zeigte ihnen, wie er das Versteck gefunden hatte. Der Schlüssel öffnete eine Tür, so groß wie vier Fliesen, hinter dem sich ein etwa einen halben Meter breites und einen guten Meter tiefes Loch befand.

„Ausdehnungszauber?“, fragte Proudfoot und Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Wahrscheinlich, es ist die Außenwand. Das wird man sich noch ansehen müssen. Wichtig ist erstmal das hier, ich denke, das lässt keinen Platz für Zweifel. Er war in dem Loch.“ Er hielt einen Sack hoch, der aus irgendeinem tierischen Material gefertigt war, vielleicht Katzen- oder Kaninchenfell. „Macht mal Platz auf dem Schreibtisch.“

Neville schob mit dem Arm kurzerhand Mr Goldsteins Korrespondenz zur Seite und Harry schüttet den Inhalt des Fellsacks auf die freie Fläche. Fay atmete scharf ein und Harry nickte grimmig.

Eine Rolle Kupferdraht, von der nur wenig fehlte und mehrere Konservendosen Haggis waren darunter. Unverfänglich an sich, aber Harry war sich so gut wie sicher, dass sich in der Kriminaltechnik herausstellen würde, dass Gita Jalkote mit Draht von genau dieser Rolle erwürgt worden war und das Goldstein an diesen Dosen den Fluch geübt hatte, der letztendlich Albert Runcorn getötet hatte.

„Das Beste ist das das hier:“, sagte Harry und fischte nach dem Zettel, dessen auffälliger Briefkopf ihm schon im Sack ins Auge gefallen war. Der Briefkopf von _Saturnus‘ Zaubermächtige Zeitmesser_ , der in der Untersuchung von Arjun Agarkars Tod unauffindbar gewesen war. Sie hatten ihren Beweis. Mr Goldstein war der Freitagsmörder. Jetzt mussten sie ihn finden.

„Pass auf, nicht das was verflucht ist“, sagte Neville, als Fay nach einem in altes, brüchiges Leder gebundenen Buch greifen wollte.

„Glaub ich nicht, er war doch bestimmt selbst oft an diesen Sachen.“ Aber sie überprüften es dann doch sicherheitshalber. Auf keiner der Sachen lag irgendein Fluch, auch wenn Fay sagte, das Buch fühle sich dunkel an.

Das mochte am Inhalt liegen. Es hieß unverfänglich „ _Neue Wege an die Spitze der Gesellschaft_ “, wie die erste Seite verriet, und war gar nicht so alt, wie der Einband vermuten ließ, sondern 1894 in New York erschienen. Allerdings schienen diese Wege hauptsächlich darin zu bestehen, sich der Hindernisse, die sich in Form von Menschen ergaben, durch Mord zu entledigen. Das Buch war eine ausführliche Auflistung von fast hundert Möglichkeiten zu töten, mit umfassenden Diskussionen der jeweiligen Vor- und Nachteile.

Fay pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als sie es durchblätterte. „Ich wette, das Buch ist verboten. Seht mal hier, hier steht, wie man den Imperius am besten auf Tiere wirkt, und welche sich gut als Mordwaffe eignen „‚…sollte nicht zu klein sein. Raubtiere mit scharfen Zähne oder Krallen empfehlen sich, aber große schwere Pflanzenfresser wie Pferde oder Kühe haben ebenfalls ihre Vorteile‘“, zitierte sie. „Genau das hat er bei Helen Dawlish gemach.“

Proudfoot fragte: „Hat er Notizen reingemacht? Irgendwelche Anmerkungen? Vielleicht finden wir so raus, was er vorhat!“

Tatsächlich war die Seite mit dem Imperius und den Tieren mit Bleistift angekreuzt und sie begannen fieberhaft, das Buch zu durchsuchen.

Zunächst stießen sie aber auf ein Stück Pergament, das zwischen den Seiten klemmte.

„Oha“, sagte Neville, der als erster einen Blick darauf erhaschte. „Das sollten wir uns genauer ansehen.“ Er legte das Pergament flach zwischen sie auf Mr Goldsteins Schreibtisch. Es machte einen abgegriffenen Eindruck, er musste es oft in der Hand gehabt haben. Es war mit Goldsteins feiner schräger Handschrift bedeckt, die eigentlich ordentlich war, aber die vielen Pfeile, die kreuz und quer darüber liefen und Wörter verbanden, Unter- und Durchstreichungen und die Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich nicht in einem runtergeschrieben worden war ließen sie wirr und unordentlich scheinen.

Die blaue Tinte schwirrte vor Harrys Augen. Es war inzwischen halb sechs Uhr morgens und keiner von ihnen hatte diese Nacht mehr als ein Stündchen geschlafen.

„Es sind Namenslisten“, sagte Proudfoot angespannt. „Da stehen welche von unseren Mordopfern drauf.“ Sie tippte auf eine Stelle in der Mitte. „Da, Mati Patel. Da oben Rookwood.“

Harry rieb sich die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Ok. Leute, wir sind alle zum Umfallen müde, aber hier auf diesem Zettel ist vielleicht ein Hinweis, was er als nächstes plant. Wir müssen irgendwie schlau daraus werden und den nächsten retten. Ich schlage vor, wir packen hier die Papiere und Beweismittel aus dem Büro zusammen und ziehen in die Aurorenzentrale um. Trinken einen Kaffee und einen Wachtrank, essen etwas und versuchen dort, schlau daraus zu werden.“

Eigentlich bliebe er am liebsten hier, würde sich sofort auf das Rätsel stürzen, wollte so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung finden. Aber er wusste, dass sein Vorschlag vernünftig war, ganz sicher war er nicht der Einzige der vor Übermüdung nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

_Es war so einfach. Er hatte nicht einmal besondere Schutzzauber, das Schloss hatte Maurice mit einem einfachen Alohomora öffnen können. Das einzige, worauf er achten musste, war leise zu sein, wegen der Nachbarn. Die Wohnung des Todessers war klein und eng, bestimmt war sie auch hellhörig._

_Klein war gut, da gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wo das Schlafzimmer sein konnte, eigentlich genau eine: hinter der Tür neben er Küchenzeile, die die Hälfte der Küchen-Wohnzimmerkombination einnahm, in der Maurice sofort gestanden hatte, einen Flur gab es nicht._

_Er sah jung aus im Schlaf und erstaunlich harmlos für einen Todesser, dachte er. Die dunklen Haare fielen ihm über das halbe Gesicht und bewegten sich leicht, angestoßen von seinen tiefen Atemzügen. Er lag auf der Seite, regelrecht zusammengerollt, und alles, was Maurice tun musste, war die Hand mit dem Schürhaken zu heben und das Metall auf seinen Kopf krachen zu lassen._

_Das Geräusch war überraschend dumpf und gedämpft. Einen Augenblick dachte Maurice das hätte schon genügt und er würde nicht mehr atmen. Dann müsste er seinen Plan ändern. Aber ganz flach waren noch Atemzüge zu vernehmen und er wuchtete den Todesser mit einiger Mühe aufrecht und fesselte seine Hände an den Bettrahmen. Dann holte er sich einen Stuhl, den einzigen in der ganzen Wohnung, wie es schien, ein schäbiger Metallstuhl mit abplatzendem schwarzen Lack._

_Jetzt hieß es warten._

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Harrys und Nevilles Büro. Es war seltsam viel Platz ohne Anthony und es war seltsam still im Korridor, es war so früh, dass sie natürlich die einzigen Auroren auf dem Flur waren. Sie hatten alle einen Wachtrank getrunken und sich Chips, Schokolade, Sandwiches und Kaffee von dem einsamen, müden Hauselfen, der in der Kantine nachts die Stellung hielt geholt. Der Wachtrank half und mit etwas im Magen fühlte Harry sich schon etwas besser, auch wenn die Müdigkeit immer noch in seinen Augen brannte und er in den Schläfen die müdigkeitsbedingten Kopfschmerzen aufziehen spürte. Rasch nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee, verzog das Gesicht und schüttete Zucker nach. Er trank eigentlich nur Tee, aber wenn je irgendein Moment nach Kaffee verlangt hatte, dann dieser.

„Ok, dann schauen wir mal“, begann Proudfoot, die das Pergament mit Goldsteins Listen auf Harrys Schreibtisch glattstrich.

Der Hauptteil wurde von zwei Namenslisten eingenommen. _Todesser_ stand über der linken, _Ministeriumspeichellecker_ über der rechten, was Proudfoot ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.

Die erste lautete:

_Malfoy (kompliziert)  
A. Rookwood (A)  
~~Rowle~~!  
~~Nott~~  
Carrow  
G. Montague  
Flack  
Mulciber (A)  
C. Yaxley (A)  
H. Taylor  
Lestrange (A)  
D. Morden  
H. Tandel  
Avery  
B. Borgin _

Die Zweite Liste umfasste:

_A. Weasley  
P. Weasley  
H. Granger  
A. Jones  
A. Runcorn  
Longbottom  
Weasley (Prewett)  
Bones  
~~Shacklebolt~~ (zu schwierig)_

Von A. Rookwood zeigte ein Pfeil nach rechts zu den „Ministeriumsspeichelleckern“, von A. Runcorn einer nach links zu den Todessern. Der Name Mati Patel stand in der Mitte, etwas unterhalb der beiden Listen, in Klammern dahinter „ _aber nicht noch mehr Inder_ “. Gestrichelte Pfeile von H. Tandel und A. Jones führten zu ihr. Von dem Namen Prewett, der in Klammern hinter Weasley stand, führte ein Pfeil zu dem Eintrag „ _Galdina P, Cardiff, Muggel_ “. Und ganz oben in der Ecke, in etwas verblasster Tinte, stand:

_Tomberus_  
_? Arjun Agarkar_

_~~Mr Shacklebolt?~~ _ _Shafiq_

Es sah aus, als ob Arjun Agarkars Name nachträglich eingefügt und Muhammad Shafiqs Name verbessert worden sei, nachdem er erst irrtümlich mit dem seiner Frau benannt worden war.

Ganz unten stand:

_Dawlish_  
_Frau? (tot)_  
_Tochter!_

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall alle Leute die hier draufstehen warnen“, murmelte Harry. Es jagte ihm fürchterliche Angst ein, Hermines Namen hier drauf zu sehen, und nicht nur den, sondern auch den seines Schwiegervaters und Schwagers. „Es sind zwar nicht alle, aber ziemlich viele der Namen seiner Opfer stehen hier drauf. Agarkar, Shafiq, Rookwood, Montague, Runcorn, Galdina Prewett, Patel. Indirekt auch Chloe Jones und Helen Dawlish. Das sind zehn von zwölf!“

„Ja, nur Zeller und Vance tauchen gar nicht auf“, sagte Fay.

„Die gehören ja zu den ersten Morden. Vielleicht hat er die Liste erst später entwickelt? Oder erst später angefangen, seine Pläne schriftlich zu machen?“, mutmaßte Neville.

„Ich glaube, wenn er eine Initiale davor geschrieben hat, meint er eine konkrete Person, und sonst die ganze Familie“, sagte Proudfoot. „Seht mal hier. Es macht sonst keinen Sinn, dass er erst A. und P. Weasley aufführt, und dann Weasley noch mal extra.“

Alle stimmten zu. „Es erklärt auch, warum die Rowles und Notts durchgestrichen sind, zumindest wenn er sich auf die Todesser konzentriert“, überlegte Neville weiter. „Thorfinn Rowle ist tot, genau wie seine Eltern. Es ist nur noch seine Witwe da und seine Kinder, aber die sind in Hogwarts glaube ich. Genauso ist der alte Nott tot, und Theodore im Ausland, an den kommt er nicht dran. Kingsley hat er ja auch durchgestrichen und sogar ‚zu schwierig‘ dahinter geschrieben, ich denke er hat sie als Mordopfer ausgeschlossen, weil er nicht an sie rankommt oder eben keine Todesser sind.“

„Wobei er das mit den Todessern nicht so furchtbar genau nimmt“, sagte Harry. „Borgin war nie Todesser, auch wenn er natürlich mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht hat. Tandel war nur Greifer, kein Todesser. Montague hatte vielleicht mal Sympathien, aber er ist nach dem Krieg ja sogar Sicherheitszauberer geworden. Und wenn wir wirklich davon ausgehen, dass ein Nachname ohne Buchstabe die ganze Familie meint, gibt es da in jeder auch viele Mitglieder, die keine Todesser waren.“

Er sah Neville. Der Name seiner Familie tauchte auch auf. „Wie gut sind die Schutzzauber bei deinen Verwandten?“

Neville biss sich unbehaglich auf die Lippe. „Eigentlich gut. Du kennst ja meine Oma … Wäre es Amtsmissbrauch, sie schon mal zu warnen, bevor wir hier durch sind?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht“, murmelte Harry mit müder Resignation und schickte genau wie Neville einen Patronus los, um die Weasleys zu warnen.

„Das A steht für Askaban glaube ich“, sagte Proudfoot, die sich weiterhin über das Pergament beugte. „Die Leute mit dem A sitzen dort ein. Rookwood hat er trotzdem erwischt, die Frage ist, sind die anderen dort sicher oder versucht er es nochmal?“

Fay räusperte sich. „Ich denke, er wird diesmal links zuschlagen. Von seiner Todesserliste, meine ich“, sagte sie. „Die letzten Opfer waren alle von rechts, von der Ministeriumsliste.“

„Wenn er da nach Ausgeglichenheit strebt … ja, dann wäre das naheliegend“, stimmte Proudfoot zu.

Harry schluckte und versuchte im Geist zu überschlagen, um wie viele Leute es ging. Die Flacks waren viele, auch die Carrows. Und natürlich hing sein Herz auf der anderen Seite der Liste, wo seine Familie und Freunde auftauchten. Hermines Name in Goldsteins feiner Schrift hatte sich regelrecht in seine Gedanken gebrannt und dass er es entweder nicht wusste oder es ihn nicht kümmerte, dass sie eigentlich inzwischen Granger-Weasley hieß, gab ihm auch keine Hoffnung. Er hatte schließlich zu Genüge bewiesen, dass er töten konnte und auch an mächtige Leute wie Apolonios Jones herankam.

„Wir bitten Robards um Verstärkung“, entschied Harry. „Selbst mit Anthony wären wir viel zu wenige. Eigentlich müssten wir alle Leute auf der Liste überwachen, sie warnen und mit den Schutzzaubern helfen ist das allermindeste, was getan werden muss. Wir selber gehen zu denen, die uns am Wahrscheinlichsten vorkommen. Ich würde sagen, das sind die, die von der linken Liste, die nicht in Askaban sitzen und Einzelpersonen sind. Also H. Taylor, D. Morden, H. Tandel und B. Borgin.“

Die anderen stimmten mit ernsten Gesichtern zu. Es hieß, dass sie sich aufteilten, so weit wie möglich. Sie mussten dass tun, selbst mit Verstärkung gäbe es wohl immer noch nicht für jedes potenzielle Opfer einen Auror, die Zaubererwelt war klein und meistens friedlich, sie hatte keine große Exekutive. Aber das hieß auch, dass wahrscheinlich bald einer von ihnen allein einem zwölffachen Mörder gegenüber stehen würde.

Die Adressen der vier wahrscheinlichsten Opfer fanden sie in der äußerlich kleinen, innen mit kilometerlangen Regalreihen gefüllten Kammer, die das Gedächtnis der Aurorenzentrale war. Weil alle vier schon mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten waren, gab es zu allen eine Akte mit grundlegenden Informationen, einschließlich der Anschrift. Taylor und Morden, als ehemalige Todesser, hatten sogar noch die Auflage, sich regelmäßig zu melden und durften nicht ohne Genehmigung umziehen, auch wenn sie ihre Haftstrafen inzwischen abgesessen hatten, also waren zumindest diese beiden Adressen sicher aktuell.

Als sie fertig waren, war zum Glück auch schon Robards eingetroffen, er musste schon wach gewesen sein, obwohl es noch deutlich vor der Uhrzeit war, zu der er normalerweise ins Büro kam. Harry gab ihm einen raschen Abriss der ereignisreichen Nacht und eine Liste mit den Einzelnamen und Familien, die sie als gefährdet ansahen. Robards begann sofort mit der Alarmierung der weiteren Auroren und Harry, Proudfoot, Fay und Neville apparierten zu ihren jeweiligen Zielen.

Taylor, der den seltsamen Vornamen Hazarmaweth trug, lebte in einer großen, trostlosen Sozialwohnungssiedlung aus Backstein in der kleinen englischen Stadt Banbury. Es musste der alte Klassenkamerad von Hestia sein, es konnte nicht besonders viele ehemalige Todesser mit diesem Namen geben. Harry überprüfte noch mal den Zettel mit der Adresse, es war eine Wohnung im vierten Stock.

Wirklich wohl fühlte Harry sich nicht, allein da reinzugehen. Das taten sie sonst nie, immer waren die Auroren sonst mindestens zu zweit. Und selten hatte er sich weniger bereit gefühlt für irgendwas. In seinen Schläfen hämmerten die Kopfschmerzen, seine Augen brannten und ihm war schon regelrecht schwummrig vor Müdigkeit. Aber jetzt gab es die Chance, den Mörder zu fassen und ein Leben zu retten und er würde alles dafür tun. Natürlich. Auch für das Leben eines ehemaligen Todessers, dafür hatten sie schließlich den Krieg gewonnen.

Harry atmete tief durch und betrat das Gebäude. Es war noch sehr ruhig, obwohl es inzwischen nach acht Uhr war, vermutlich lebten hier viele Arbeitslose und Rentner. Der Fahrstuhl war kaputt und das Treppenhaus, durch das Harry in den vierten Stock stieg, stank nach Urin und war voller schlechtem Grafitti. Kaum eine der Lampen funktionierte und die Dunkelheit des Novembermorgens lag noch schwer und drückend über dem ganzen Haus.

_Taylor_ stand auf einem hastig mit der Hand geschrieben Zettel, der Neben die Tür gepinnt war. Die Tür gab unter Harrys vorsichtig tastender Hand nach und es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie übermüdet er war, dass er schon einen halben Schritt in der Wohnung war, als er erstarrte. Sicherlich schloss Taylor normalerweise seine Tür. Mit angehaltenem Atem blieb Harry stehen. Sehr vorsichtig zog er die Benachrichtigungskarte aus der Tasche und zögerte dann. Was, wenn Taylor einfach nur vergessen hatte abzuschließen? Oder jemand erwartete? Er wusste ja nichts über ihn, vielleicht war er ein verwahrloster Säufer, vielleicht stand seine Tür für eine Geliebte offen. Konnte er dafür riskieren, die anderen von ihren Stellungen abzuziehen, wo Goldstein ebenfalls lauern oder auftauchen konnte?

Den Zauberstab fest umklammert trat Harry lautlos ganz in die dunkle Wohnung und wirkte die routinemäßigen Erkundungszauber. Es gab keine ungewöhnlichen Schutzzauber, nur ein leichter Muggelvergrämfluch lag über der Wohnung, soweit er feststellen konnte. Aber es waren zwei Menschen darin. Zwei, obwohl hier nur einer leben sollte. Natürlich konnte Taylor immer noch einfach Besuch haben, aber jetzt tippte Harry doch gegen die Benachrichtigungskarte, um Verstärkung zu rufen.

Die Wohnküche, in der er stand war leer, dass sah Harry auf einen Blick. Zu seiner linken ging eine Tür ab und eine andere gegenüber neben der Küchenzeile. Er warf einen raschen Schildzauber auf sich und stieß lautlos die Tür zu seiner Linken auf. Wie er vermutet hatte führte sie ins Bad, ein winziges, fensterloses Zimmerchen, das definitiv leer war. Die beiden anwesenden Menschen mussten hinter der anderen Tür sein.

Sollte er auf die Verstärkung warten? Nein, das ging nicht, wenn Goldstein in diesen Minuten Taylor tötete, würde er sich nie verzeihen.

Er stieß die Tür auf und dann ging alles fürchterlich schnell. In dem Moment, in dem die Tür aufschwang erleuchtete ein sehr helles magisches Licht den Raum dahinter. Es musste in diesem Moment angegangen sein, denn Harry hatte vorher kein Licht unter dem Türspalt gesehen. In dem Sekundenbruchteil, bevor er geblendet die Augen zukniff, sah er deutlich Mr Goldstein, der hinter einem zusammengesackt auf einen Stuhl gefesseltem Mann, der Hazarmaweth Taylor sein musste, stand, einen schweren eisernen Schürhaken in den erhobenen Händen.

„ _Arceo!_ “, Harry brüllte den ersten Schildzauber, der ihm einfiel. Mit einem ekelerregenden Krachen landete der Schürhaken auf dem Kopf des gefesselten Mann. Sein Schädel wurde dermaßen eingedrückt, dass Harry sofort klar war, dass er das nicht überleben konnte. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass dieser Schildzauber nur gegen magische Angriffe half.

„ _Ich_ bin der Freitagsmörder!“, schrie Goldstein und schleuderte den Schürhaken nach Harry, der sich darunter wegduckte und einen Fluch auf Goldstein schleuderte. Er stürzte nach vorn, er musste zu Taylor, vielleicht konnte man noch etwas für ihn tun. Ein Lichtblitz traf ihn voll im Gesicht und Harry brach auf dem abgenutzten Teppichboden zusammen.


	14. VIERZEHN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt einen Ort in der Zaubererwelt, der sicher sein muss, schließlich leben und lernen dort die Kinder. Hogwarts.

## Samstag, 13.11.2004

„Oh Harry, Gott sei Dank, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!“, war das erste, das Harry hörte, als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und in ein grünliches Licht sah. Hermine, das war Hermines Stimme. Dann wurde das grünliche Licht von einer Welle aus Rot überschwemmt und jemand drückte ihn fest an sich. Ginny.

Die Welt um ihn nahm Gestalt an und er konnte sich orientieren. Das Licht war so grün, weil er in einem Bett lag, das von limonengrünen Vorhängen umgeben war. St-Mungo-Grün. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier aufwachte und auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er in die müden und besorgten Gesichter von Ginny, Ron und Hermine blickte, die an seinem Bett saßen.

Er richtete sich auf. „Taylor …“, krächzte er, „was ist mit ihm?“

Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort schon und als er den Blick sah, den Ron und Hermine tauschten, war er sich sicher, noch bevor Ron mit ernstem Gesicht sagte: „Er ist tot. Sie konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun.“

Er hatte es gewusst, und trotzdem traf es ihn. Obwohl sie so viele Morde in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatten und er so viele Leichen gesehen hatte, war das hier schlimmer. Das hier war seine Schuld, wenn er nur ein wenig schneller, ein wenig geschickter gewesen wäre …

„Und Goldstein?“, fragte er.

„Disappariert und flüchtig, soweit ich weiß. Dazu wissen deine Kollegen vielleicht mehr“, sagte Ron.

„Scheiße. Die Appariersperre“, murmelte Harry. Er hatte sie vergessen. Schlicht vergessen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Er setzte sich völlig auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkannte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte er sich gut, körperlich zumindest. Ausgeschlafen und bis auf eine leichte Erinnerung an Kopfschmerzen in seiner Schläfe schmerzfrei. Zumindest bis er sein Gesicht betastete und schmerzhaft gegen seine aufgeschürfte, geschwollene Wange stieß.

Er brauchte dann noch fast eine Stunde bis er von den Heilern das OK bekam, das St. Mungo zu verlassen, sich umgezogen und seine Frau und Freunde überzeugt hatte, dass er wirklich unbedingt jetzt arbeiten musste.

Als er endlich im Büro ankam, waren Neville, Proudfoot und Fay schon da, obwohl Samstagmorgen war. Sofort umringten sie ihn und Harry versicherte eilig, dass es ihm gut ging.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

„Das wollten wir eigentlich dich fragen“, sagte Fay. „Du hast uns ja gerufen, aber als ich ankam lagst du bewusstlos auf dem Boden und Taylor war tot.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. „Ich hab mich ganz schön erschrocken.“

„Ich hätte früher da sein sollen“, sagte Proudfoot schuldbewusst. „Borgin hat mir ein Ohr abgeschwatzt und von lauter verdächtigen Gestalten erzählt, ich kam einfach nicht da weg. Nicht, dass das eine Entschuldigung ist, den Freitagsmörder zu verpassen. Er war es doch, oder? Goldstein?“

Harry nickte. „Ja. Es war Goldstein und er hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er der Freitagsmörder ist.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war total seltsam. Als ob er darauf gewartet hat, dass ich komme und wollte, dass ich ihn sehe und wie er Taylor tötet. Wenn ich an die Appariersperre gedacht hätte, könnten wir ihn jetzt haben.“ Er gab sich keine Mühe, die Bitterkeit aus einer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Du warst völlig übermüdet und allein, da passieren nun mal Fehler. Damit müssen wir leben“, sagte Proudfoot, aber es tröstete Harry nicht. Taylor war tot und blieb tot und er hatte ihn nicht retten können.

Name: Taylor, Hazarmaweth

Geburtsdatum: 6.6.1971

Geburtsort: Manchester, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: halbblütig

Größe: 176cm

Augenfarbe: schwarz

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: Banbury, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Näher

Todesdatum: 12.11.2004

Sterbeort: Banbury, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Schädeltrauma

_Maurice stand vor dem Fenster des Zimmers einer großen Hotelkette in Muggellondon und sah nach draußen in den Novembernebel. Er fühlte sich etwas unbeholfen in der Muggelwelt, seine Frau Esther, die muggelgeboren war, hatte dort sonst die Führung übernommen. Aber er war sicher, dass er hier gerade am sichersten vor Entdeckung war. Sie kannten ihn nun, ab jetzt würden sie ihn jagen. Sicherlich war sein Gesicht heute schon auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten. Er wagte nicht, einen zu kaufen, aber bestimmt war es so._

_Nein, so hatte er sich den Lauf der Dinge nicht vorgestellt, als er vor einem halben Jahr den ersten Mord geplant hatte. Allein der Gedanke, jemanden durch schlichte, physische Gewalt zu töten hätte ihn damals abgestoßen und die Vorstellung allein, als meistgesuchter Zauberer des Königreichs, in einem Hotelzimmer zu sitzen hätte ihn geängstigt._

_Aber eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden. Gestern war alles hervorragend gelaufen, genau nach Plan. Als es ausgerechnet Potter selbst gewesen war, der aufgekreuzt war, war Maurice kurz versucht gewesen, sich direkt auf ihn zu stürzen. Es wäre ein würdiger dreizehnter Mord gewesen. Aber es gab schlimmeres als den Tod und Potter sollte stürzen, nicht sterben. Er sollte leiden und gehasst werden, bis der Tod eine Erlösung war. Nach allem, was Maurice wusste, würde er es sehr schwer nehmen, dass er den Todesser nicht hatte retten können. Ein guter Schritt auf dem Weg nach unten. Vor allem aber hatte er jeden Verdacht von seinem Sohn genommen. Alle wussten jetzt das er und kein anderer der Freitagsmörder war und Maurice musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, das zu wissen. Schließlich hatte er eine Menge Zeit und Arbeit in diese Mordserie gesteckt. Sicherlich würden auch Esther und Anthony irgendwann stolz sein, auch wenn sie es jetzt gerade noch nicht verstanden._

## Mittwoch, 17.11.2004

Niemand machte Harry Vorwürfe, dass Goldstein entkommen war, alle sagten, wie schwierig die Situation gewesen war und wie froh sie waren, dass er nicht von einem schlimmeren Fluch getroffen worden war. Aber sein eigenes Gewissen brachte das nicht zum Schweigen. Ein klein wenig half es, dass Susan bei der Obduktion herausfand, dass Taylor schon vor dem letzten, tödlichen Schlag, den Harry gesehen hatte, schwer durch Gewalteinwirkung auf den Kopf verletzt gewesen war und vielleicht sowieso gestorben, fast sicher aber behindert gewesen wäre. Magie konnte vieles heilen, aber auch sie hatte Grenzen.

Zumindest wussten sie jetzt, wen sie suchten und hatten reichlich Hinweise, mit denen sie arbeiten konnten. Maurice Goldstein, dreiundfünfzig Jahre alt, knapp einen Meter achtzig groß, blond mit grauen Strähnen, wohnhaft zuletzt in London. Sein milde lächelndes Gesicht blickte von der Titelseite aller Zeitungen, in jedem Laden der Zaubererwelt hing sein Plakat und der Flur der Aurorenzentrale war regelrecht damit tapeziert. Harry mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich das für Anthony war. Er hatte ihm geraten, möglichst zuhause zu bleiben, nicht nur um den Plakaten auszuweichen, sondern auch um unangenehme Begegnungen mit wütenden Passanten zu vermeiden. Anthony war also mit seiner Mutter in seiner Wohnung geblieben, während Harry und die anderen Auroren sein Elternhaus auf den Kopf gestellt hatten und nur für Befragungen ins Ministerium gekommen.

Langsam ergab sich ein Bild von Mr Goldstein, von dem Anthony nur eine Seite gekannt hatte. Das unbändige Interesse am Beruf seines Sohnes, das Harry ja auch erlebt hatte, schien plötzlich in einem anderen Licht. Anthonys Mutter erzählte, dass auch Maurice Goldstein hatte Auror werden wollen, aber damals die schwere Aufnahmeprüfung nicht bestanden hatte und nie darüber hinweggekommen war. Stattdessen war er in der Personalverwaltung des Ministeriums gelandet, was erklärte, warum er so viele interne Details wusste, auch solche, von denen Anthony schwor, sie nicht erzählt zu haben. Zum Beispiel hatte er von der langen krankheitsbedingten Abwesenheit der Sicherheitshexe Cecily Wilson gewusst, ebenso dass es negative Berichte über ihre Naivität gab und das Graham Montague mit ihr in der Poststelle von Askaban arbeitete. So hatte er sich als Montague ausgeben und auf diese Weise die verfluchte Dose zu Rookwood ins Gefängnis schmuggeln können.

Wie er Montague getötet hatte, blieb ihnen lange unklar, bis sie in Goldsteins Büro ein weiteres Versteck mit detaillierten Aufzeichnungen zu den bisherigen Morden fanden. Die Lösung war denkbar einfach, es war im Grunde wie bei Helen Dawlish nur indirekter: Er hatte eine Eule unter den Imperius-Zauber gestellt und sie so dazu gebracht, den schweren Computer auf Montague fallen zu lassen. Nur warum es ausgerechnet ein Computer war blieb unklar und würde es wohl auch bleiben, bis sie ihn fassten und fragen konnten. Anthony vermutete, sein Vater habe es schlicht witzig gefunden, einen Reinblüter durch einen Muggelgegenstand zu töten.

Sie stellten fest, dass Goldstein mit der Zeit eine Art ästhetischen Anspruch an seine Morde entwickelt hatte, er schien es darauf anzulegen, sich in den Methoden und in der Auswahl der Opfer nicht zu wiederholen. Gleichzeitig war er oft weniger organisiert und durchgeplant, als sie geglaubt hatten, oder vielmehr er hatte immer Pläne, aber sie funktionierten oft nicht so wie er angedacht hatte. So war es reiner Zufall gewesen, dass er mit Chloe Jones die Schwester des Leiters der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung getroffen hatte.

„Er wird dadurch eher gefährlicher“, hatte Neville düster gesagt, als sie sich soweit durch die Papiere gearbeitet hatten um das zu verstehen. „Er hat inzwischen Spaß am Töten. Am Anfang hat er das als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen und so verquer und falsch der Zweck auch sein mag, es wäre besser für uns, es wäre immer noch so. Aber ich glaube inzwischen braucht er das Morden, glaub nicht, dass er es aushält, mal einen Freitag auszulassen. Wir können froh sein, dass die Abstände noch nicht kürzer geworden sind, aber wir sollten uns darauf einstellen, dass das passieren kann.“

Das Problem war nämlich, dass sie inzwischen zwar alles Mögliche über Goldstein und die bisherigen Morde wussten, aber weder wo er war, noch Genaues zu seinen Plänen. Die Goldsteins hatten kein Ferienhaus, wo er sich aufhalten konnte und nur wenige Verwandte in Großbritannien, die sie längst alle überprüft hatten. Natürlich hatten sie den amerikanischen Kollegen Bescheid gegeben, die Augen offen zu halten, aber weder Harry, noch sonst jemand glaubte daran, dass er das Land verlassen hatte oder wollte. Und zu seinen Plänen hatten sie immer noch nichts weiter als den Zettel, den sie gleich am Anfang in seinem Büro gefunden hatten, der die Namenslisten enthielt. Sie waren sich keinesfalls sicher, dass er weiterhin Opfer davon angreifen würde, immerhin musste er wissen, dass sie die Listen gefunden hatten, aber es war alles was sie hatten und Taylor war auch auf einer der Listen gestanden.

Also warnten sie die Leute auf der Liste, halfen Schutzzauber zu errichten und versuchten zu erschließen, wer die wahrscheinlichsten nächsten Opfer waren. Das letzte war ein Todesser gewesen, hieß das, dass das nächste Opfer von der anderen, der „Ministeriumsliste“ kommen würde? Die Situation wurde nicht angenehmer dadurch, dass Harrys und Nevilles Familien mit auf der Liste standen.

„Die durchgestrichenen Namen hat er verworfen, denke ich, die können wir ausschließen“, sagte Fay. „Also Malfoy, Nott, Rowle und Minister Shacklebolt. Hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich diese Namen mal in einer Reihe aufzähle.“

„Er weiß aber auch, dass wir seine Listen haben. Vielleicht konzentriert er sich jetzt gerade wieder auf die, weil er denkt, wir denken, dass er die nicht nimmt. Aber ursprünglich wollte er sie ja, vielleicht kommt er zu ihnen zurück.“ Harry rieb sich unter der Brille die Augen, das war wirklich hirnverknotend.

„Gut, ich denke wir sollten jemanden abstellen, der das Haus der Rowles bewacht. Vielleicht kann Williamson das machen“, sagte Neville. „Mrs Rowle und die beiden älteren Kinder zu Hause sind am gefährdetsten. Der Jüngste ist in Hogwarts sicher, der einzige lebende Nott mit Todesserverbindungen ist im Ausland, der Minister bekommt sowieso den besten Schutz und kann sich auch selbst helfen und die Malfoys verlassen eh kaum jemals ihr Manor und sind gewarnt. Ich fürchte sowieso, es wird jemand von der rechten Liste.“

Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen bei der Vorstellung es könnte jemanden von seiner Familie treffen. Die Weasleys waren als ganze Familie aufgeführt, Hermine, Arthur und Percy noch einmal gesondert. Er wusste, dass sie so gut wie möglich geschützt waren und auch fast alle kompetente Kämpfer, sie waren schließlich im Orden des Phönix gewesen und hatten Voldemort überlebt. Aber irgendwie wäre es nur umso bitterer, wenn einer von ihnen Goldstein zum Opfer fallen würde, der kein Motiv außer Geltungssucht und unausgegorenen Rachefantasien zu haben schien. Ginny ging nicht mehr spazieren und bewegte sich nur noch per Flohpulver oder Apparition fort und trotzdem hatte er fürchterliche Angst, dass ihr oder James etwas zustoßen könnte.

„Wir müssen wohl einsehen, dass Hermine, Arthur und Percy die wahrscheinlichsten Ziele sind“, sagte er. „Bisher hat er sich eher auf die konzentriert, die er als Person schon rausgepickt hat und nicht allgemein als Familie und die drei sind von der rechten Liste als einzige noch übrig. Noch dazu gehören sie alle zu einer Familie, die noch mal extra draufsteht. Also schlage ich vor, das wir persönlich uns um den zusätzlichen Schutz dieser drei konzentrieren.“

Proudfoot nickte zustimmend. „Zusätzlich vielleicht noch Apolonios Jones. Ich weiß, wir haben gesagt er ist wahrscheinlich schon ‚abgehakt‘“ – sie malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft – „durch den Tod seiner Schwester und seine Rolle in Patels Tod, aber trotzdem.“

„Gut. Ich kümmere mich um Hermine, Neville um Arthur, Fay um Percy und Proudfoot, du nimmst Minister Jones?“

Alle waren einverstanden. Fay sah auf ihre Uhr. „Dann komme ich heute ja tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig zu Alice, um mit ihr wie versprochen Fußball zu schauen. Ich sag euch, sie bringt mich noch auf den Geschmack, auch wenn sie nicht fliegen. Dieser Ronaldo sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus.“

## Donnerstag, 18.11.2004

Obwohl Harry die ganze Zeit konzentriert und angespannt war, war es schön, Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen, so düster die Umstände auch waren. Sie war sonst immer so beschäftigt, dass wenig Gelegenheit für gemeinsame Freizeit blieb und in letzter Zeit war Harry ja nicht besser gewesen. Erst nach der Schule war ihm klar geworden, wie viel der Zeit, die er mit Hermine in Hogwarts verbracht hatte aus gemeinsamen Lernen bestanden hatte und obwohl er das Lernen überhaupt nicht vermisste, fehlte es ihm irgendwie, einfach in kameradschaftlicher Stille neben ihr zu sitzen und irgendetwas zu machen.

Professionell wie sie war, ließ sie sie sich von seiner Anwesenheit natürlich nicht ablenken und arbeitete konzentriert an ihrer Eingabe, die die Zusammenarbeit mit den Wassermenschen verbessern sollte. Es war ja erst Donnerstag, Harry rechnete sowieso nicht damit, dass heute schon etwas passieren würde, aber sie wollten lieber sicher gehen. Womöglich hatte Neville mit seiner Vermutung Recht, dass die Abstände zwischen den Morden dichter werden könnten.

Als er mit Hermine aus der Kantine zurückkam stand Fay vor ihrer Bürotür und wartete auf ihn. Er sah sofort an ihrem Ausdruck, dass etwas passiert sein musste.

„Ist was mit Percy?“, fragte er mit schnell klopfendem Herzen. Percy war zwar vielleicht der Schwager, den er am wenigsten mochte, aber es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass Goldstein sich an seiner Familie vergriff.

Fay schüttelte den Kopf, doch Harrys Erleichterung währte nur eine Sekunde, denn Fay sagte: „Es sieht so aus, als ob er einen Hogwartsschüler entführt hat.“

Harry folgte Fay im Laufschritt zu den Kaminen im Atrium.

„Savage hat das hier in der Aurorenzentrale entgegengenommen“, berichtete sie leicht außer Atem und wedelte mit einem Foto. Harry verlangsamte kurz seine Schritte um es zu betrachten und erschrak sofort, als er erkannte, was abgebildet war. Ein schlaksiger Jugendlicher in Hogwartsuniform kauerte auf dem Boden sitzend gegen die Wand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. In seinem Blick lag Trotz, aber er erschrak immer wieder aufs Neue vor dem Blitzlicht der Kamera, die dieses Zusammenzucken auf ewig festgehalten hatte. „ _Haltet mich auf, wenn ihr könnt. Wenn sein Leben euch etwas wert ist. Der Freitagsmörder_ “, stand in Goldsteins schräger Schrift auf der Rückseite.

Harry spürte keine Erleichterung, dass der Mörder anscheinend doch ein anderes Ziel ausgewählt hatte und Hermine und seine Familie vorerst sicher waren. Es war zu schrecklich, dass er jetzt auch noch auf Schüler zielte. Immerhin war der Schüler auf dem Bild etwas älter, kein Kind mehr, aber dennoch, in Harry brannte sofort das Bedürfnis, ihn zu retten.

„Wer ist das? Jemand von einer Familie auf der Liste?“, fragte er, als sie im Atrium ankamen.

„Weiß ich nicht. Williamson hat es mir grade gegeben, ich war wohl die erste, die er erreicht hat.“

„Stimmt es, dass ein Hogwartsschüler entführt wurde? Sind unsere Kinder noch sicher?“, unterbrach eine schneidende Stimme sie, gerade als sie das Flohpulver in den Kamin warfen. Harry erkannte Amabel Fenetre vom Tagespropheten. Kommentarlos trat er in die grünen Flammen, um gleich darauf im Büro von Schulleiterin McGonagall aus dem Kamin zu steigen.

„Woher wissen die vom Propheten das jetzt schon verdammt“, fluchte Fay hinter ihm. „Wir wissen doch selber noch nichts.“

„Wahrscheinlich von ihm selbst. Er muss ihnen auch was geschickt haben“, vermutete Harry düster. „Professor?“

„Potter!“, rief die Schulleiterin erstaunt. Sie kam gerade zur Tür herein und war höchst erstaunt zwei Auroren in ihrem Büro zu finden, mehr noch, als auch noch Neville und Proudfoot aus dem Kamin stiegen. Sie trug die gleiche Art grüne Robe, die sie schon zu Harrys Schulzeiten als Verwandlungslehrerin getragen hatte, nur ihr zu einem strengen Knoten gestecktes Haar war inzwischen völlig grau. „Dunbar, Longbottom, Grizzel, so sehr ich mich freue, euch alle zu sehen, muss ich doch fragen, was geschehen ist?“

Harry und die anderen tauschten einen raschen Blick. „Sie wissen von nichts? Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass ein Schüler entführt wurde!“

„Um Gottes willen!“ McGonagall wurde blass und griff nach der Kante ihres Schreibtischs. „Nein, ich weiß von nichts. Ich werde sofort prüfen lassen, ob alle Schüler da sind.“ Sie wollte schon aus dem Raum eilen, aber Fay sagte: „Warten Sie! Kennen sie diesen Schüler?“

Sie zeigte ihr das Bild, das Goldstein geschickt hatte. Mit steinernem Gesicht nahm McGonagall es entgegen und betrachtete es. Mit einem kurzen Senken des Kopfes bestätigte sie, ihn zu erkennen.

„Ja. Das ist Ulrik Rowle, ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin“, sagte sie, bevor sie davon stürmte und die vier Auroren in ihrem Büro zurückließ.

Proudfoot, die sonst immer so unerschrocken war, war weiß wie ein Laken. „Das ist eine neue Ebene der Bosheit“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren, etwas, das sie sonst auch nicht tat. „In Hogwarts sollen die Kinder der Zaubererwelt sicher sein, wenn die Leute sich da nicht mehr sicher sein können, wird es richtig übel.“

Ihr ältester Sohn ging schon nach Hogwarts, erinnerte Harry sich. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Außerdem hatte sie Recht. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Mörder jetzt anscheinend direkt mit der Presse kommunizierte mussten, sie wirklich aufpassen, wie die Bevölkerung das aufnahm. Vor allem aber mussten sie Ulrik Rowle finden.

„Lasst uns besprechen, was wir wissen, bis McGonagall zurückkommt, wir müssen dann erst mit ihr sprechen“, seufzte er. „Gib mir noch mal das Bild.“

Es war leider schwarz-weiß und außer Ulriks verängstigt-trotzigem Gesicht war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Der Boden und die Wand waren dunkel und wahrscheinlich schmutzig, vielleicht war die Wand aus Brettern oder Balken, aber sicher war Harry sich nicht.

„Also doch ein Rowle“, sagte Neville, der unruhig auf und ab ging. „Wir dachten, er hätte sie weggestrichen und dass die Kinder in Hogwarts sowieso sicher sind. Wie hat er ihn überhaupt erwischt? War er auf dem Schulgelände?“

„Das müssen wir alles rausfinden. Ich hoffe, das Minerva uns was dazu sagen kann und bald kommt, ich denke mal, sie schickt die Schüler jetzt in die Gemeinschaftsräume“, sagte Proudfoot nervös.

Aber bevor McGonagall zurückkam kam ein riesiger Uhu, der ungeduldig und sehr laut gegen ihr Fenster klopfte angeflogen. Fay ließ ihn herein und er ließ ein zusammengerolltes Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch fallen, um es sich dann in einer Ecke gemütlich zu machen, er schien auf eine Antwort warten zu wollen.

„Das ist das Siegel der Rowles“, sagte Neville unbehaglich nach einem Blick auf die Pergamentrolle.

Proudfoot schnappte sich die Rolle und brach das Siegel. „Das dürfen wir zwar nicht, aber sie ist die Tante meines Mannes und ich kenne sie privat, außerdem eilt es“, rechtfertigte sie sich, obwohl niemand Einwände erhoben hatte.

„Er hatten ihnen auch das Foto geschickt“, berichtete sie, den hastig hingekritzelten Text überfliegend. „Sie wollen herkommen, Minerva soll den Kamin für sie öffnen. Kriegen wir das ohne sie hin?“

Taten sie und wenig später stolperten eine kleine, mollige Frau mit sanftem Gesicht um die vierzig und ein Paar älterer Teenager, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, strohblond und dem Jungen auf dem Bild so ähnlich, dass es sich ohne Frage um seine älteren Geschwister handeln musste.

Verständlicherweise waren sie völlig aufgebracht. Mrs Rowle weinte die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin, während das Mädchen sofort aggressiv nach seinem Bruder verlangte und sie gleich darauf anschrie, weshalb sie hier herumstanden und nichts unternahmen. Zum Glück kam dann auch McGonagall zurück und wies Fay einen Raum zu, in den sie sich mit den Rowles zurückziehen und sie befragen und beruhigen konnte.

„Der restliche Unterricht für heute fällt aus. Ich habe alle Schüler gebeten, sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsträume zurückzuziehen, die Vertrauensschüler geben so bald wie möglich Bescheid, ob alle vollständig sind, außer Mr Rowle natürlich. Ich hoffe sehr, dass nicht noch mehr Schüler fehlen.“

„Bis jetzt hat er sich immer auf eine Person konzentriert“, sagte Neville. Und sie getötet, keine einzige hatte überlebt, aber das sagte niemand, sie wussten es ja alle.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo er Ulrik aufgegriffen haben kann?“, fragte Harry. „Vor allem ob es auf dem Hogwartsgelände war, das spielt doch eine große Rolle bei den Überlegungen wegen der Sicherheit der Schüler.“

„Nein“, sagte McGonagall müde. „Ich habe keinerlei Hinweis, dass jemand Unbefugtes das Schulgelände betreten hat, aber eigentlich sollte Mr Rowle das Gelände auch nicht verlassen. Er ist mir auch bisher nicht als Regelbrecher aufgefallen.“

Es klopfte und auf McGonagalls Ruf trat dunkelhaariger Junge ein, die Abzeichen auf seiner Brust wiesen ihn als Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher aus.

„Ah, Mr Perks“, begrüßte ihn die Schulleiterin.

„Slytherin ist vollzählig außer Ulrik“, meldete er.

„Danke, Mr Perks. Warten Sie, Sie sind doch mir Mr Rowle befreundet oder nicht?“

Perks nickte. „Ja, Professor.“

„Können Sie vielleicht den Auroren noch irgendetwas sagen, wie er verschwunden sein könnte? Wann sie ihn zuletzt gesehen haben?“

„Ist es wahr, dass der Freitagsmörder ihn entführt hat?“, fragte Perks statt einer Antwort, direkt an Harry gewandt. Harry sah rasch zu den anderen und nickte dann. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu lügen, er verdiente es, die Wahrheit über seinen Freund zu wissen und außerdem würde er es spätestens morgen sowieso aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren.

„Ja, das befürchten wir leider.“

Perks schluckte schwer. „Er hat sich rausgeschlichen“, sagte er dann. „Nach Hogsmeade, in den Eberkopf. Er wollte sich mit irgendjemanden treffen, der ihm etwas über seinen Vater erzählen wollte. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das bestimmt nur ein Betrüger ist, der auf sein Geld aus ist, aber er war so verzweifelt, weil er sich immer weniger an seinen Vater erinnern kann.“ Perks Stimme zitterte. „Er wollte, dass ich mitkomme, aber ich wollte nicht, weil es verboten ist und ich noch meinen Aufsatz fertig schreiben wollte. Ich dachte doch, er verliert schlimmstenfalls ein bisschen Geld, nicht dass ihm was zustoßen könnte.“ Er war den Tränen nahe und Proudfoot drückte mitfühlend seine Hand.

„Sie können nichts dafür. Gut, dass Sie uns das erzählt haben. Haben Sie den Brief noch?“, fragte sie.

„Vielleicht ist er in Ulriks Sachen“, sagte Perks mit belegter Stimme. „Kann aber auch sein, dass er ihn mitgenommen hat.“

„Ich geh mit dir suchen“, sagte Harry und stand auf. Er konnte sich viel zu gut in Ulrik hineinversetzen, den Jungen, der die Schulregeln brach, um etwas über seinen toten Vater zu erfahren und jetzt in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sie mussten ihn finden, bevor Goldstein ihn tötete.

Perks fand den Brief in Ulriks lederner Schultasche. Harry erkannte Goldsteins Schrift sofort, er hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben, sie zu verschleiern. Der Brief war von Samstag, er hatte direkt am Tag nach dem letzten Mord angefangen, den nächsten in die Wege zu leiten. Aber auch nicht früher, wie es aussah, von ganz langer Hand geplant war es eher nicht.

„Sie könnten halt überall sein“, sagte Harry resigniert zurück in McGonagalls Büro. Manchmal verfluchte er die Zaubererwelt mit ihren fast uneingeschränkten Fortbewegungsmethoden.

„Gut. Ich würde sagen Proudfoot und ich gehen uns in Hogsmeade und dem Eberkopf umschauen, Neville, du gehst zum Tagespropheten und schaust dir an, was die haben. Dann treffen wir uns in zwei Stunden wieder im Büro.“

Zwei Stunden später konnten Proudfoot und Neville berichten, dass Ulrik Rowle tatsächlich im Eberkopf gesehen war, in Begleitung einer Gestalt in weitem, dunklen Mantel und einem Schlapphut, der ihr Gesicht verborgen hatte. Unglücklicherweise war eine solche Gestalt im Eberkopf nichts Ungewöhnliches und niemand hatte sie weiter beachtet. Ulrik hatte mit ihr gemeinsam gegen zwölf verlassen den Eberkopf Es gab noch eine Zeugin, die die beiden in den Gassen von Hogsmeade gesehen hatte, aber dann verlor sich die Spur.

Fays Befragung der Familie hatte überhaupt nichts ergeben, außer dass sie sich furchtbare Sorgen machten und den Auroren nicht besonders vertrauten. Goldstein hatte ihnen das gleiche Bild geschickt wie in die Aurorenzentrale, mit der Aufschrift „ _Nur ihr selbst könnt ihn retten_ “, was die Rowles natürlich noch mehr beunruhigte. Sie wollten unbedingt selbst auf die Suche gehen und Fay sagte, dass sie das vermutlich wirklich tun würden, auch wenn sie natürlich noch weniger Chancen hatten, als die Auroren.

Amabel Fenetre vom Tagespropheten hatte ebenfalls das gleiche Foto bekommen, aber auf ihrem stand „ _Die Auroren tun nichts, um diesen Jungen zu retten. Warum?_ “, was wirklich ungerecht war, schließlich hatten sie erst zeitgleich mit der Reporterin überhaupt von der Entführung erfahren und natürlich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts unternommen. Aber es hatte den Effekt, von dem sie vermuteten, dass Goldstein ihn wünschte. Neville hatte einen Vorabdruck des morgigen Tagespropheten aus der Druckerei mitgebracht. Wie erwartet nahm Ulriks Bild die ganze obere Hälfte ein, wie er wieder und wieder erschrocken vor dem Blitzlicht zusammenzuckte. Die Überschrift darunter lautete „ _Schüler aus Hogwarts entführt!_ “, etwas kleiner darunter: „ _Vetternwirtschaft im Ministerium? Tun die Auroren weniger für den Schutz belasteter Familien?_ “ Im Artikel wurde ausführlich darauf eingegangen, wen sie diese Woche unter besonderen Schutz gestellt hatten und die Frage aufgeworfen, ob sie Ulrik nicht geschützt hatten, weil sein Vater Todesser gewesen war.

Ein wenig fragte Harry sich sogar selbst, ob an den Vorwürfen etwas dran war. Aber nein, sagte er sich, eigentlich nicht. Sie hatten wirklich geglaubt, dass die Weasleys und Minister Jones die wahrscheinlichsten Opfer waren und dass alle Schüler in Hogwarts sicher waren. Und er selbst war sich sicher, dass er nicht dringender nach Ulrik suchen würde, wenn sein Vater ein Ordensmitglied gewesen wäre, aber er wusste, was für einen verheerenden Eindruck das auf die Öffentlichkeit machen konnte. So stabil war der Frieden nicht, dass man zu viel gefühlte Ungerechtigkeit erlauben konnte.

Sie schrieben eine Pressemitteilung, wo sie ein paar Dinge klarstellten und Goldsteins Aufzug im Eberkopf beschrieben, die der Tagesprophet noch in der morgigen Ausgabe unterbringen sollte. Vielleicht meldeten sich ja noch mehr Zeugen.

„Scheiße“, sagte Neville plötzlich und zog Goldsteins Zettel mit den Namenslisten näher zu sich. „Seht ihr das Ausrufezeichen hinter Rowle? Wir dachten, er hätte sie weggestrichen, weil Thorfinn ja auch eh tot ist. Aber er muss es sich anders überlegt haben. Die Tintenfarbe des Ausrufezeichens ist etwas anders, er muss es später hinzugefügt haben.“

Das drückte ihre Stimmung noch weiter. Sie hatten etwas übersehen, hatten einen Fehler gemacht. Sie mussten Ulrik finden.

Dann kam eine Eule von Fenetre. „ _Ich dachte, das sollten sie wissen_ “, stand auf einem eilig beschriebenen Zettel, der um ein Foto gewickelt war. Es war ein anderes. Ebenfalls schwarzweiß, aber man konnte sehen, dass Ulrik inzwischen sehr verängstigt aussah und geweint hatte. Diesmal stand er gefesselt in der Mitte eines Raumes, es musste der gleiche sein wie auf dem vorherigen Bild, man sah jetzt deutlich, dass die Wand aus groben Brettern bestand. „ _Er wird unter den Augen seiner Schule sterben, weil Potters Auroren ihn nicht schützen!_ “ stand auf der Rückseite.

„Er bewegt sich nicht“, murmelte Harry. „Es ist der gleiche Raum.“ Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie Goldstein von „Potters Auroren“ sprach, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

„Theoretisch könnte er die Bilder schnell hintereinander gemacht haben und jetzt nach und nach abschicken, während er längst wo anders ist“, gab Proudfoot zu bedenken. „Aber ich glaube das auch nicht. Ulrik sieht aus, als ob dazwischen Zeit vergangen ist.“

„Hogsmeade“, sagten Harry und Fay gleichzeitig.

„Ich meine, es kann eine falsche Spur sein, aber das mit unter den Augen seiner Schule klingt als sei er in der Nähe.“

„Es würde zu ihm passen. Diese Arroganz“, sagte Neville. „Er gibt uns noch Tipps, damit der Mord nachher möglichst dramatisch und spektakulär wird. Aber ja, ich denke auch, wir sollten in Hogsmeade suchen.“

Sie benachrichtigten Robards, um Unterstützung anzufordern und dann machten sie sich daran, nach und nach die Häuser in Hogsmeade zu durchsuchen. Es war inzwischen Abend, die Dunkelheit brach herein und es war eine mühsame Arbeit, weil sie mit den jeweiligen Bewohnern zurechtkommen mussten und gleichzeitig möglichst schnell sein wollten. Die meisten waren nur besorgt und sehr verständnisvoll und ließen die Auroren ohne Umstände herein, ihre Menschenaufspürzauber wirken und in ein paar Zimmer schauen, aber es gab auch einige, die darauf beharrten, die Erlaubnis zu sehen, lange diskutierten und ihnen allgemein die Arbeit schwer machten.

Kurz vor Mitternacht hatten sie fast alle Häuser durchsucht und immer noch keine Spur von Ulrik. Harry stand auf der Hauptstraße, mit Neville über den Plan gebeugt, als ein roter Umschlag langsam vom Himmel auf sie herunter trudelte.

„Ein Heuler“, sagte Neville erstaunt. „Wer schickt uns denn jetzt einen Heuler? Ist da jemand so sauer über die Durchsuchung?“

Bevor sie den Umschlag öffnen konnten ging er in Flammen auf und Goldsteins Stimme dröhnte durch die Nacht.

„ _Ich kann euch herumwuseln sehen wie die Ameisen, so beschäftigt damit, eine Suche zu heucheln. Gebt auf, ich bin euch überlegen, Potter!_ “ Einige Lichter gingen in den Umstehenden Häusern an und Harry konnte hören, wie Fenster geöffnet wurden. Der Heuler war noch nicht fertig. „ _Vor den_ Drei Besen _könnt ihr sehen, was eure Unfähigkeit anrichtet!_ “

„Verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte Harry und setzte sich in Richtung des _Drei Besen_ in Bewegung. Das halbe Dorf hatte diese Nachricht gehört, er wusste nicht, was es dort zu finden gab, aber es war bestimmt nicht gut, wenn die Dorfbewohner es vor ihnen fanden.

Zum Glück war es Proudfoot, die er antraf, sie musste schon ganz in der Nähe gewesen sein.

„Ich denke, er meint das hier“, sagte sie mit weißem Gesicht, und hielt ihm ein weiteres Foto hin. Harry drehte sich der Magen um. Auf dem Bild war zu sehen, wie Goldstein Ulrik mit einem Sprengfluch den Unterarm wegfluchte.

„Er ist jetzt schwer verletzt“, sagte Fay. „Er braucht dringend Hilfe, sonst stirbt er, auch ohne dass Goldstein noch mehr macht.

Aber wo war er nur. Sie hatten alles abgesucht, und die weiteren Nachrichten deuteten noch mehr darauf, dass Goldstein wirklich in der Nähe war.

„Ich weiß, wo er ist“, sagte Harry plötzlich. Vor Eile stolperte er fast über die Wörter, warum war er nur nicht früher darauf gekommen. Die Bretterwände hätten ihn gleich auf die richtige Spur bringen müssen. „Die Heulende Hütte! Los, kommt mit!“

## Freitag, 19.11.2004

_Maurice betrachtete den blonden jungen Mann vor sich auf dem schmutzigen, festgetretenen Boden. Er hatte vor etwa zehn Minuten das Bewusstsein verloren, ob vor Schmerzen oder wegen des Blutverlusts wusste er nicht und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Dieser Junge war aus einer verdorbenen Familie, sein Vater und sein Großvater waren Mörder und Verbrecher gewesen, Anhänger der abscheulichsten Ideologie. Sicherlich würde er ihren Fußstapfen folgen._

_Es war einfach ungerecht, dass seine Familie immer noch Gold und Güter hatte, dass er in einem großen Haus aufgewachsen war. Sie hätten alles verlieren müssen. Er dürfte keine Chance auf eine Karriere haben, während er selbst nie den Aufstieg von seiner unwichtigen, langweiligen Ministeriumsstelle geschafft hatte. Nur ein paar Speichellecker wie Potter waren nach dem Krieg zu Macht und Einfluss gekommen, normale Zauberer wie er standen immer noch hinter denen aus alten Familien wie den Rowles zurück._

_Es erfüllte Maurice mit ungeheurer Genugtuung, jetzt die vollständige Macht über Ulrik Rowle zu haben. Jetzt bestimmte er über sein Leben und seinen Tod, er war Gott. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte mit ruhiger Hand auf Ulriks Kopf._

_„_ Bombarda _“, sagte Maurice._

Mit vier kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Knallen materialisierten sich Harry, Neville, Fay und Proudfoot kurz vor der heulenden Hütte in den Ausläufern von Hogsmeade. Beinahe im selben Moment zerriss ein viel lauterer Knall, wie von einer Explosion, die nächtliche Stille und für einen Moment sah man etwas wie Feuerschein durch die Ritzen der alten, fensterlosen Hütte leuchten.

„Er ist wirklich da!“, schrie Neville und Harry brüllte den Zauber, der die Appariersperre errichtete.

So schnell sie konnten eilten sie die letzten Meter zur Hütte. Die Tür war magisch verschlossen, was sie noch ein paar Sekunden länger aufhielt, aber schließlich fand Harry den richtigen Gegenfluch und stürmte als erster in die Hütte.

Ihm war sofort klar, dass sie zu spät kamen, um Ulrik Rowle zu retten. Kein Mensch konnte derartige Verstümmelungen erleiden und noch leben. Wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, dass es sich um die Überreste eines menschlichen Körpers handelte, wäre er sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht sicher gewesen, was diese blutige Masse aus Fleisch und schwarzem Stoff war. Die Rückwand der Hütte war über und über mit Blut und anderem, über das Harry nicht so genau nachdenken wollte bespritzt. Die Spritzer bildeten einen perfekten Halbkreis um die Stelle, an der eigentlich Ulriks Kopf sein müsste. Schrecklicherweise war da aber einfach nichts, nur der Blutgeruch, der schwer in der Luft hing.

Er hörte Fay hinter sich würgen und wieder aus der Hütte stolpern. Auch er selbst spürte den Brechreiz in sich aufsteigen, der metallische Geruch des Blutes, der schwer in der Hütte hing machte das Atmen mühsam. Aber wichtig war nur: Wo war Goldstein?

Die Hütte war klein und bestand nur aus einem einzigen Raum und die Erkenntnis sank schwer in Harry, dass er schon wieder entkommen sein musste. Er war nicht hier. Der Freitagsmörder war wieder entkommen.

Wirklich ausgeschlafen war niemand von ihnen, als sie sich am Nachmittag wieder zusammensetzten. Proudfoot blätterte resigniert durch Ulriks Akte.

Name: Rowle, Ulrik

Geburtsdatum: 1.5.1987

Geburtsort: Prestwich, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 181 cm

Augenfarbe: blau

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: Hogwarts, Schottland, Großbritannien

Beruf: Schüler

Todesdatum: 19.11.2004

Sterbeort: Hogsmeade, Schottland, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Sprengfluch

„Er war gerade mal siebzehn, verdammt noch Mal“, sagte sie traurig. „Drei Jahre älter als mein Sohn. Niemand sollte so jung sterben, schon gar nicht so.“

Harry hatte mit siebzehn Voldemort besiegt und Leute gekannt, die im Krieg gefallen waren, die noch jünger gewesen waren, trotzdem stimmte er Proudfoot völlig zu. Je älter er wurde, desto jünger kam ihm siebzehn vor und desto wahnsinniger, was sie damals hatten tun müssen. Aber das war jetzt nicht das Thema.

„Er muss in letzter Sekunde davon sein, bevor die Sperre gewirkt hat“, sagte er frustriert.

„Jap“, sagte Neville. Er strich vorsichtig den Staub von den großen glatten Blättern der Pflanze vor sich, normalerweise ließ er es gar nicht erst soweit kommen, dass sich so viel Staub auf seinen geliebten Pflanzen ansammelte. „Vor allem stehen wir wieder bei null. Wir haben wieder keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes macht. Nur danach, dass er endlich aufhört, danach sieht es nicht aus. Er wird nur immer grausamer.“

_Maurice stand auf einem Feldweg und schrie vor Schmerzen. Wo er sich genau befand, hätte er nicht sagen können, er hatte einfach nur weggewollt, so schnell wie möglich, und sich keinen genauen Ort beim Apparieren vorgestellt. Irgendwo in England vermutete er, als er sich rasch umsah. Keine unmittelbare Gefahr, er konnte auf den Boden sinken und sich dem Schmerz in seiner Seite hingeben._

_Die Auroren waren viel schneller dagewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte es zwar noch geschafft, den Mord zu vollbringen, seine Serie hielt. Aber entweder aufgrund der sich schon aufbauenden Appariersperre oder wegen seines überhasteten, ziellosen Aufbruchs oder einer Kombination aus beidem, hatte er sich zersplintert._

_Er stöhnte auf, als er den Stoff seiner schlichten Kamelhaarrobe hochschob und sich die Bescherung besah. In seiner Hüfte fehlte rechts ein großes Stück Fleisch und über seinen Oberschenkel liefen tiefe Risse. Es war furchtbar schmerzhaft und das schlimmste war: er brauchte Hilfe_.


	15. FÜNFZEHN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurice Goldstein ist verletzt. Wird er es trotzdem schaffen, den nächsten Mord zu organisieren oder können die Auroren ihn endlich stoppen?

## Sonntag, 21.11.2004

Harry wachte schlagartig gegen drei Uhr morgens auf. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt, aber er wusste erst nicht was, bis er Ginny neben sich im Schlaf wimmern hörte. Ihr Gesicht war verkrampft und verzerrt unter der Last eines Albtraums, ihre Haare klebten ihr verschwitzt an Stirn und Schläfen. Sicher hatte sie geschrien.

„Gin“, murmelte Harry. Er tastete mit einer Hand nach ihrer und strich ihr mit der anderen behutsam die feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und über die Wange, um sie zu wecken. Mit einem Keuchen fuhr sie aus dem Schlaf hoch und saß sofort aufrecht im Bett, sich wild umblickend.

„Schhh, es ist alles okay Gin, du hast geträumt“, flüsterte Harry und drückte ihre Hand. Einen Augenblick sah sie ihn mit erschrockenen, angstweiten Augen an. „Du lebst!“, flüsterte sie.

„Natürlich lebe ich“, murmelte Harry beruhigend. „Es war nur ein Traum.“

Sie küsste ihn, erst ganz zögerlich, als müsste sie sich versichern, dass er wirklich echt war, aus warmen Fleisch und Blut. Er spürte ihre Tränen auf seinem Gesicht und zog sie enger an sich, sie weinte so gut wie nie. Ihre Küsse wurden sicherer, dann verlangend. Ginny richtete sich ein wenig auf, schob ein Bein über Harrys Hüfte. Wie schön sie war, dachte Harry. Seit wann brauchte es einen Albtraum, damit sie miteinander schliefen?

„Willst du über den Traum reden?“, fragte Harry Ginny als sie am späten Vormittag gemeinsam vor James Wiege standen. Sie hatten gefrühstückt und James, der müde und quengelig wurde, zu einem Vormittagsschläfchen wieder hingelegt. Seine Haare, bei der Geburt dick und pechschwarz, hatten zu Harrys Erstaunen angefangen sich zu verändern, sie wuchsen fein und in einem rötlichen Braunton nach. Er begann Ginny ähnlich zu sehen, fand Harry.

„Ach, ich kann mich gar nicht richtig erinnern“, sagte Ginny. „Du bist jedenfalls irgendwie gestorben und warst tot.“ Sie schauderte und sagte nach kurzer Pause: „Ich glaub, es war der Freitagsmörder.“

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte Harry. „Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst.“

„Ach Quatsch, entschuldige dich doch nicht. Es ist nun mal dein Beruf.“

Zu den Dingen, die er an Ginny liebte, gehörte, dass sie nie versuchte ihn einzuschränken, das einzige was sie forderte war, dass er sie genauso behandelte. Aber trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass sie sich solche Sorgen machte, dass sie davon Albträume bekam. Es hatte Jahre gedauert nach dem Krieg, bis es Wochen und Monate gab, in denen nicht mindestens einer von ihnen schreiend aus einem Albtraum erwachte und Harry war verdammt froh, dass sie die Zeit hinter sich gelassen hatten. Dahin wollte er sicher nicht zurück.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass er dich jetzt direkt anspricht, Harry“, sagte Ginny. „Als ob er es auf dich abgesehen hat.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Harry. Aber wenn Goldstein auf ihn zielte, konnte er ihn vielleicht endlich stoppen, dazu musste er schließlich näher kommen.

_Es war dann doch irgendwie so gegangen. Musste ja. Wen hätte er um Hilfe bitten können? Er wollte von niemandem Hilfe, höchstens von Esther oder Anthony, aber so sehr er es sich auch anders wünschte, er wusste, dass sie noch nicht so weit waren. Dabei tat er doch das alles für sie. Nur inwiefern es ihnen nützte, das hätte er gerade selber nicht mehr so genau sagen können._

_Kurz hatte Maurice sogar überlegt, zu einem Muggelheiler zu gehen, aber die Idee schnell wieder verworfen. Wie hätte er erklären sollen, wie er sich verletzt hatte? Und außerdem wusste er von Esther, dass man sich in der Muggelwelt ständig ausweisen und Papiere vorzeigen musste, Papiere, die er nicht hatte. Zum Glück war es ihm gelungen, mit einem einfachen Heilzauber die Blutung weitgehend zu stoppen. Es war der einzige, den er beherrschte, er hatte ihn früher benutzt, um Anthonys aufgeschlagene Knie zu heilen. Mittels des Aufrufzaubers hatte er Verbandszeug aus einer Muggelapotheke gestohlen, nachdem er sich damit verarztet hatte war er sich ziemlich sicher, erst einmal außer Gefahr zu sein._

_Er hatte sich in einen Jägerhochsitz zurückgezogen, den er ganz in der Nähe der Stelle, wo er nach der Flucht in letzter Sekunde aus der Heulenden Hütte gelandet war gesehen hatte und dachte nach. Er brauchte neue Pläne, denn auch wenn er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, zu verbluten, behinderte ihn seine Verletzung massiv. Große Schmerzen machten es ihm fast unmöglich zu gehen, seinen ursprünglichen Plan für den nächsten Mord konnte er so nicht mehr umsetzen. Nein, er musste zu früheren Methoden zurück, als er sich noch vom Ort des Geschehens ferngehalten hatte. Deshalb musste er jetzt überlegen, sich erinnern, was in dem Buch stand, das jetzt die Auroren hatten. Denn wiederholen wollte er sich nicht. Das Wichtigste war jedoch, dass die Kette nicht abriss. Auch am kommenden Freitag musste es einen Mord geben._

## Montag, 22.11.2004

Am Montagmorgen klopfte Alicia Spinnet an Harrys Bürotür, einen zusammengerollten Bericht in der Hand. Der spitze blaue Hut auf ihren glänzend schwarzen Haaren war etwas verrutscht und sie war außer Atem, als sie sagte: „Hier, ich wollte euch das gleich bringen, ich dachte so geht es am schnellsten.“

„Danke, Alicia“, sagte Harry. „Was steht denn so dringendes drin?“

Neville stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und beugte sich mit Harry über den kriminaltechnischen Bericht aus der Heulenden Hütte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das keine schöne Arbeit war“, murmelte er, das Gesicht verzogen bei der Erinnerung an den Tatort, wo Goldstein Ulrik Rowle buchstäblich zersprengt hatte.

„Nee. Der arme Junge“, sagte Alicia traurig. „Aber tatsächlich ist das Blut nicht nur von ihm, das wollte ich euch sagen. Ach ja, und es war definitiv Goldstein, wir konnten die Signatur bestätigen, falls es daran irgendwelche Zweifel gab. Aber er muss sich irgendwie verletzt haben, wir haben Blut von ihm gefunden. Nicht viel zwar, aber es ist da. Vielleicht hat der Junge sich gewehrt.“

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein, Ulrik war die ganze Zeit gefesselt gewesen, dessen waren sie sich anhand der Fotos ziemlich sicher. Sie hatten noch mehr davon in der Hütte gefunden, die Goldstein nicht verschickt hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich, wie erstaunt er gewesen war, dass Goldstein noch hatte apparieren können, obwohl er quasi unmittelbar nach dem Knall des Sprengfluchs die Sperre gewirkt hatte. Die Appariersperre, die in den ersten Sekunden noch instabil, aber nicht wirkungslos war …

„Ich glaube, er könnte sich zersplintert haben“, sagte Harry und erklärte Neville seinen Gedankengang.

Neville nickte. „Ja. Ja, das kann gut sein. Das ist gut für uns, wenn er verletzt und geschwächt ist!“

„Kannst du genauer sagen, wie viel Blut er verloren hat, Alicia?“, fragte Harry.

„Nicht so viel, zumindest nicht in der Hütte. Gib mir noch mal den Bericht.“ Sie überflog eilig ein paar Zeilen. „Vielleicht fünfzehn Milliliter.“

„Das kann alles heißen“, stöhnt Neville. „Vielleicht hat er nur einen Kratzer am kleinen Finger, vielleicht hat es ihn völlig zerrissen und er ist längst irgendwo verblutet und wir suchen nach einer Leiche.“

„Ich glaube schon, dass es mehr ist als ein Kratzer“, überlegte Harry. „Wenn er schon am Startpunkt Blut verloren hat, ist es bestimmt schlimmer. Wir müssen eine Meldung an alle Heiler und Praxen geben, ob er dort aufgetaucht ist und dass sie uns sofort rufen sollen, wenn er das tut.“

„Ja das ist gut“, stimmte Neville zu. „Am besten wir überprüfen auch noch ungewöhnliche Vorfälle bei Muggelheilern und Krankenhäusern.“

## Dienstag, 23.11.2004

_Es war nicht einfach gewesen, einen Plan zu fassen. Maurice hatte das Gefühl, dass der pulsierende Schmerz in seiner Hüfte seine Gedanken ausfransen ließ, es war mühsam, klar zu denken. Die Risse im Oberschenkel hatten sich so gut wie geschlossen, aber gegen das fehlende Stück in seiner Hüfte war sein schwacher Heilzauber machtlos. Sie nässte und jedes Mal, wenn er sich zu hastig bewegte, fing sie wieder an zu bluten. Er hatte noch einmal Verbandszeug aus einer Muggelapotheke stehlen müssen. Sicherheitshalber hatte er eine andere genommen, aber das hieß auch, dass er apparieren musste, was er nur ungern tat. Nicht nur dass es fürchterlich schmerzhaft war, er hatte auch Angst, sich weiter zu zersplintern, vor allem bei seinen Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Was er eigentlich bräuchte wäre magische Arznei. Am besten einen Heiler, aber wenigstens ein bisschen Diptam._

_Wahrscheinlich hatten diese Bedürfnisse bei der Entwicklung seines Planes eine Rolle gespielt, auch wenn er es selbst nicht hätte sagen können. Aber Bobbin war der Inhaber mehrerer magischer Apotheken, und auch wenn es zu riskant war, eine Apotheke für seine Gesundheit aufzusuchen, für einen Mord mochte es sich lohnen._

_Bobbin lebte in Norwich, das war bekannt, und es war nicht schwer gewesen, das Haus der Familie im magischen Viertel zu finden. Maurice legte einen Desillusionierungszauber auf sich und richtete sich auf eine lange Beobachtung ein. So lange er sich nicht bewegte, ging es ihm eigentlich ganz gut._

## Freitag, 26.11.2004

_Wie gedacht war es seine Frau, die Bobbin kurz nach dem Frühstück tot auffand. Alles hatte wie geplant funktioniert und Maurice atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Nachricht abschicken, dann konnte er sich ausruhen. Wenigstens ein wenig, bevor er sich an die Umsetzung des nächsten Mordes machte, schließlich durfte die Kette nicht reißen. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Kräfte nachließen, ewig würde er die Serie nicht aufrechterhalten können. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, sich ihrem Ursprung zu nähern._

„Aus einer Apotheke der Muggel in Guildford ist auch auf mysteriöse Weise Verbandmaterial und Schmerzmittel verschwunden“, berichtete Proudfoot von ihren neuesten Ermittlungsergebnissen. „Ich hab zur Überprüfung die Kriminaltechnik hingeschickt, dauert aber noch weil die Muggelverbindungsleute sie noch mal neu einweisen wollen.“

Harry war langsam wirklich frustriert. Sie fanden immer wieder Hinweise, wo Goldstein gewesen war, aber bis sie davon erfuhren, war er immer längst weg. Er musste wirklich verletzt sein, weshalb er immer wieder Verbandmaterial stahl, aber leider hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, zu apparieren. Seine Spur fand sich kreuz und quer in Großbritannien, sogar in Irland war er mindestens einmal gewesen, aber es war kein Muster zu erkennen. Und jetzt war schon wieder Freitag und sie hatten ihn immer noch nicht gefasst, obwohl inzwischen nicht nur die vier verbliebenen Auroren der Sonderermittlungsgruppe nach ihm suchten, sondern so gut wie die ganze Aurorenkraft des Ministeriums. Es gab ja auch eigentlich kaum noch etwas zu ermitteln, höchstens das Warum, aber das würde Goldstein wohl nur selbst beantworten können. Jetzt galt es nur noch, ihn zu finden. Es war eine Jagd. Oder eher die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen dachte Harry frustriert.

Eine Eule klopfte ungeduldig flatternd gegen die Tür und Neville stand auf, um sie hereinzulassen. Es musste eine Nachricht von außerhalb sein, im Ministerium wurden ja seit langem nur noch Memos verwendet.

„Leute!“, sagte Neville alarmiert nach einem Blick auf den Zettel. „Das ist von ihm!“

„Lies vor!“, drängte Proudfoot.

„ _Mein heutiges Werk finden sie in der Gerichtsmedizin. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ihr Freitagsmörder_ “, las Neville vor. „Seine Schrift ist ganz krakelig, es kann ihm nicht gutgehen.“

„Was zur Hölle soll das heißen, in der Gerichtsmedizin?“, fragte Proudfoot.

Harry sprang auf und schlug ärgerlich mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Was auch immer passiert war, es konnte nur heißen, dass es wieder ein Opfer gegeben hatte. Noch einen Toten, den sie nicht verhindert hatten.

„Los kommt, wir müssen uns das ansehen“, befahl er und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. „Wo ist Fay? Wir müssen in die Gerichtsmedizin.“

Als sie dort ankamen mussten sie erstmal eine Weile klopfen, bis ihnen ein älterer, grauhaariger Heiler öffnete.

„Nanu? Was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte er erstaunt und schrie dann über die Schulter: „Bones! Deine Auroren sind hier!“

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit den anderen. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht erwartet worden, obwohl der Mörder selbst sie hergeschickt hatte.

Susan kam mit hastigen Schritten angelaufen. Sie warf ihren ordentlichen dunkelroten Zopf zurück und wischte sich die Hände an einem bereithängenden Handtuch neben der Tür ab.

„Gibt es etwas Neues? Warum seid ihr alle hier?“, fragte sie.

„Das dachten wir eigentlich hier zu erfahren“, sagte Harry. „Wir haben eine Nachricht von Goldstein, dass sein neuestes ‚Werk‘ hier sein soll.“ Sofort bereute er es, sich Goldsteins zynische Sprache zu Eigen gemacht zu haben, aber Susan schien es gar nicht aufzufallen.

„Komisch. Wir haben heute überhaupt nur einen Toten bekommen und bei dem gehen wir eigentlich nicht von Mord aus.“

„Das muss er sein“, sagte Harry trotzdem.

Susan nickte. „Kommt mit. Ich sehe ihn mir gleich mal an.“ Sie führte sie nach hinten in das geruchlose Zimmer mit dem Metallschrank, in dem die Leichen aufbewahrt wurden. „Seine Frau hat ihn gefunden“, erzählte sie, was sie von dem Toten wusste. „Es scheint, als habe er einfach aufgehört zu atmen. Aber er ist erst dreiundsechzig, eigentlich gesund und hat sich vorher erbrochen, deshalb fürchtet seine Frau, er habe sich vergiftet. Deshalb ist er hier gelandet. Anscheinend war er Apotheker und hat selbst Tränke entwickelt, sie glaubt, dass dabei etwas schief gegangen ist. Das hat sie wohl schon lange befürchtet.“ Sie schlug das Tuch, dass den Toten verdeckte, zurück. „Erasmo Bobbin heißt er.“

„Oh, von den Bobbin-Apotheken?“, fragte Fay bestürzt. Der Name schien ihr etwas zu sagen. „Man sollte denken, dass so jemand sich nicht versehentlich vergiftete.“

„Hat er ja auch nicht“, sagte Proudfoot. „Zumindest wenn es stimmt, was Goldstein schreibt.“

„Davon sollten wir ausgehen, oder nicht?“, meinte Harry. „Es passt zu ihm, er will, dass seine Taten entdeckt werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist.“

„Susan, weißt du, ob etwas von seiner letzten Nahrung in die Gerichtsmedizin geschickt wurde?“, fragte Neville eilig.

Susan wusste es nicht. „Aber eher nicht, bisher ist das kein Fall der Auroren. Er ist nur hier, weil seine Frau so sehr darauf bestanden hat.“

Jetzt war zumindest klar, was sie zu tun hatten, auch wenn es deprimierend war, schon wieder ein Schritt hinterher zu hinken. Diesmal gab es keine Chance, dem Opfer noch zu helfen, es kam einzig darauf an, mehr Hinweise zu finden, um das nächste zu retten. Proudfoot und Fay befragten die Familie, die sich im Haus der Tochter aufhielt, weil Bobbins Frau nicht in dem Haus sein wollte, wo ihr Mann gestorben war und Harry und Neville durchsuchten das Haus, unablässig Nachrichten mit Fay hin und herschreibend, die ihnen die Informationen der Familie weitergab. Sie fanden die Reste von Bobbins Frühstück, Tee, Toast und Honig, und vor allem ein bauchiges Glas mit den Resten des experimentellen Trankes, an dem er gerade arbeitete. „ _Soll Stärkungstrank sein. Frau sagt hat bestimmt Fehler gemacht, Tochter sagt, würde ihm nie passieren_ “, las Harry von der Benachrichtigungskarte vor.

Neville roch vorsichtig an dem bröckeligen, blassbraunen Gebräu. „Riecht irgendwie muffig“, sagte er. „Ein bisschen wie altes Heu.“

„ _Frag sie, was er verwendet_.“ Harry tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Karte, um Fay die Antwort zu schicken.

„ _Wissen sie nicht_ “, erschien wenige Sekunden später die Antwort.

„Also gut. Bringen wir das Zeug zu Alicia, die kann uns hoffentlich mehr sagen“, sagte Harry und sie apparierten zurück nach London.

Alicia und ihre Kollegen in der Kriminaltechnik analysierten in Rekordzeit die Proben, die Harry und Neville ihnen gebracht hatten und so konnten die Auroren schon am späten Nachmittag Ergebnisse erfahren.

„Vorweg, das Essen ist völlig in Ordnung“, fing Alicia an. „Aber er ist tatsächlich vergiftet worden, zumindest wenn er mehr als einen Schluck von dem getrunken hat, was in dem Glas war.“

„Susan hat das inzwischen bestätigt“, bemerkte Fay. „Kumarinvergiftung, sagt sie, aber sie findet es seltsam, weil man das wohl nicht leicht überdosieren kann und er ja ein erfahrener Brauer war.“

Alicia nickte. „Ja, dazu kommen wir gleich.“

Harry hoffte, dass ihre Erklärung nicht allzu kompliziert wurde, er hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung von Kumarin und seiner Wirkung und er bezweifelte, dass es bei den anderen besser aussah, obwohl Neville etwas davon gemurmelt hatte, dass es wohl in den UTZen mal erwähnt worden war.

„Also“, hob Alicia an. „Kumarin verursacht in hohen Dosen Lähmungen und Atemstillstand, daran wird er wohl gestorben sein. Das ist aber nicht mein Fachbereich. Ich sag euch jetzt was zu der Zusammensetzung in diesem Trank von Bobbin: Er hat nicht zu viel Kumarin hinzugefügt. Schon viel, er enthält Tonkabohnen und Waldmeister, die beide viel Kumarin haben. Aber jemand wie Bobbin würde sie nicht überdosieren, er wusste eigentlich, was er tat. Eigentlich sage ich, denn der Trank enthält gemahlene Schalen vom Ei des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes, die die Wirkung von Kumarin potenzieren. Sehr nützlich, wenn man das möchte und wenig kumarinhaltige Stoffe zur Verfügung hat, aber ich vermute dass Bobbin die Tonkabohnen und den Waldmeister überhaupt nur für den Geschmack verwendet hat und die Wirkung gar nicht wollte.“ Beim Reden bewegte Alicia lebhaft die Hände, sie hatte Spaß daran, solche Rätsel zu lüften.

„Es sollte ja ein Stärkungstrank werden, den er in seinen Apotheken vermarkten wollte, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, da wollte er ja sicher auch, dass das gut schmeckt. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass er Hornschwanzeierschalen in seinem Stärkungstrank haben wollte. Die haben nämlich absolut keinen Effekt jeglicher Art auf den menschlichen Körper. Vielleicht Grünlingeierschalen, wobei die sehr teuer sind, oder einfach ein Hühnereischalenpulver für den Kalziumgehalt.“

„Warte, warte“, sagte Harry. „Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du meinst, seine Zutaten wurden vertauscht?“

„Genau das“, bestätigte Alicia. „Gemahlen sind die meisten Eierschalen kaum zu unterscheiden, schon gar nicht, wenn man nicht darauf achtet.“

Name: Bobbin, Erasmo

Geburtsdatum: 5.5.1941

Geburtsort: Norwich, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: Reinblut

Größe: 173 cm

Augenfarbe: hellbraun

Familienstand: verheiratet

Wohnhaft in: Norwich, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Apotheker und Tränkemeister

Todesdatum: 26.11.2004

Sterbeort: Norwich, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Kumarinvergiftung

_Ein wenig länger konnte er noch durchhalten, glaubte Maurice. Er hoffte zumindest, dass er das wirklich glaubte und es wirklich noch zu früh war, direkt auf Potter zu zielen und es nicht der unerträglich werdende Schmerz in seiner Hüfte war, der ihm einflüsterte, alle unnötigen Bewegungen zu vermeiden und jemand einfacheres zu wählen. Immerhin sollte es jemand in Potters Nähe sein. Die Weasleys hatte er schon verworfen, sie waren zu gut geschützt. Also die Longbottoms, entschied Maurice. Neville Longbottom war schließlich auch so ein Speichellecker, der nur wegen seiner Kontakte zu Potter Auror geworden war._


	16. SECHZEHN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurice geht es zunehmend schlechter, das Rennen um den nächsten Mord läuft nicht nur zwischen ihm und den Auroren, sondern auch zwischen ihm und seinem Körper und Geist.

## Samstag, 27.11.2004

Harry fielen Beinahe die Augen zu und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass eine Zigarette ihn wacher machen würde. Dabei war es erst früher Nachmittag. Allerdings Samstagnachmittag, langsam sehnte er sich wirklich nach einem freien Wochenende. Einfach nichts tun mit Ginny und James, vielleicht mal bei Ron und Hermine vorbeischauen … Gleich darauf schämte er sich, sie hatten einen Mörder zu fassen, Familien trauerten um ihre Angehörigen, da war seine Erschöpfung das kleinste Problem. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bericht vom Vortag, an dem er schrieb. Wenn doch wenigstens der ganze Papierkram nicht wäre …

Neville sah auch nicht viel besser aus, merkte Harry als er aufblickte und sich streckte. Seine blonden Haare waren heute fast so strubbelig wie Harrys und er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Er sah auf die Uhr.

„Holen wir uns noch was zu essen?“, schlug er Harry vor. „Wir schaffen es gerade noch so vor der Besprechung.“

Harry nickte müde und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

„Meinst du, wir essen irgendwann auch mal wieder Kuchen mit unseren Familien?“, fragte Neville auf dem Rückweg mit vollem Mund, er hatte schon im Gehen von seinem Apfelkuchen abgebissen.

„Nee, das ist jetzt unser Leben“, sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Es bleibt für immer so.“

„Fühlt sich zumindest so an“, murmelte Neville düster.

Da musste Harry ihm Recht geben, auch wenn er es nicht laut sagte.

„Oma beschwert sich, dass ich sie so selten besuche. Und in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen wir auch gar nicht mehr“, fuhr Neville fort.

Harry warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und Neville wurde rot. Nun ja, gerade war wirklich einfach keine Zeit dazu, egal wer dort arbeitete, Harry konnte ihm im Augenblick schlecht vorschlagen, über seinen Schatten zu springen und Hannah um ein Treffen zu bitten.

Proudfoot und Fay waren schon in ihrem Büro, als sie zurückkamen und hatten es sich auf ihren Schreibtischstühlen gemütlich gemacht, sodass Harry und Neville sich auf ihre eigenen Besucherstühle setzen mussten. Eine ungewohnte Perspektive, und es war auch immer noch ungewohnt, dass sie nur noch zu viert waren. Es war zwar nicht mehr so eng ohne Anthony, aber er fehlte.

„Ich konnte die Quelle der Hornschwanzeierschalen ermitteln“, berichtete Fay, immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg. „Es war tatsächlich unser alter Freund Harold Dingle.“

Dingle war ein Berufskrimineller, an den die Auroren immer wieder gerieten. Bei all seiner kriminellen Energie war er eher dilettantisch und hatte wohl auch nicht die nötige Härte und Bosheit, um über den illegalen Handel mit verbotenen und gestohlenen Gegenständen hinauszuwachsen und so hatte er auch noch nie länger als ein paar Monate in Askaban verbringen müssen, zur gelegentlichen Frustration von Harrys Kollegen, die ihn stets bald wieder bei irgendeiner verbotenen Aktion erwischten.

„Er hat es sofort zugegeben und war kooperativ“, sprach Fay weiter.

„Wie bist du überhaupt auf ihn gekommen?“, wollte Harry wissen.

„Geographische Nähe hauptsächlich“, sagte Fay mit einem achselzuckend. „In der Nähe von Truro sind zwei Muggelapotheken magisch ausgeraubt worden, ich wusste also, dass Goldstein in der Nähe war. Also habe ich Dingle einfach mal überprüft. Als er dann tatsächlich das Pulver hatte, war’s eigentlich schon klar. Er hat es dann auch gar nicht abgestritten. Anscheinend hat Goldstein ihn kontaktiert, er muss irgendwie gewusst haben, dass Dingle da eine mögliche Quelle ist. Hat gedroht, seinem Kind oder seiner Frau was anzutun, wenn er ihn verrät, Dingle war also regelrecht erleichtert, als ich kam. Robards hat jemand abgestellt zu ihrer Sicherheit, aber nach dem was Dingle erzählt hat, ist Goldstein in schlechter gesundheitlicher Verfassung.“

Sie schwiegen alle einen Augenblick und dachten darüber nach, was das für sie bedeutete.

„Meint ihr, er ändert sein Verhalten?“, fragte Neville schließlich laut.

„Ich denke, das hat er schon, oder nicht?“, meinte Harry. „Er ist wieder zurück zu Mord per Fernbedienung, sozusagen.“ Ihm fiel ein, dass die anderen mit dem Wort wenig anfangen konnten, manchmal passierte ihm das immer noch, dass er Muggelbegriffe verwendete. „Ohne direkt selbst anwesend zu sein meine ich, ihr wisst schon“, fügte er deshalb hinzu.

Proudfoot nickte nachdenklich. „Ja. Eigentlich hatte er eher die Tendenz, immer brutaler und auffälliger zu werden bei den letzten Morden. Der an Bobbin war da sozusagen eine Rückentwicklung.“

„Trotzdem muss er in der Nähe gewesen sein“, überlegte Harry weiter. „Zumindest vorher. Er muss Bobbin ja beobachtet haben, er hat seine Gewohnheiten auskundschaftet. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er schon vorher Informationen über ihn gesammelt, aber bestimmt nicht mit den ganzen Details, die er beachten musste.“

„Angenommen, es geht ihm schlechter, dann wird er weniger mobil sein. Zu Fuß ist er sowieso eingeschränkt und auch das Apparieren wird ihm immer schwerer fallen“, sagte Neville. „Und angenommen, er wird wieder versuchen, aus der Ferne zu töten, irgendwie indirekt. Ich glaube das ja, weil es ihm in seinem Zustand leichter fallen dürfte. Er kann Vorbereitungen treffen und muss nicht im Augenblick der Konfrontation fit sein. Jedenfalls können wir dann davon ausgehen, dass er gerade jetzt dabei ist, das nächste Opfer auszukundschaften. Und dafür wird er nicht durchs Land reisen, sondern an Ort und Stelle bleiben!“

Harry atmete tief durch. Ja, Neville hatte Recht. Es war zwar immer noch die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen, aber immerhin bewegte sich die Nadel nicht mehr.

„Wo war noch mal der letzte Überfall auf eine Apotheke?“

## Sonntag, 28.11.2004

_Maurice bekam die Augen kam auf. Sie waren verklebt, genau wie seine Nase und eigentlich sein ganzer Kopf. Seine Wärme- und Regenschutzzauber hielten nicht mehr und es war keine besonders gute Idee, Ende November in England im Freien zu schlafen, schon gar nicht mit einer Verletzung. Wenn die Verletzung nicht wäre, hätte er auch genug Kraft, die Schutzzauber ordentlich auszuführen und wäre nicht erkältet … Die Halsschmerzen würden ihn noch umbringen, die waren schon fast so stark wie der Schmerz in der Hüfte. Immerhin fror er heute nicht, das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein._

_Er hatte sich übernommen, damals mit dem Rowle-Jungen. Wann war das noch gewesen? Egal. Jedenfalls hatten sie ihn fast erwischt. Der letzte Mord war viel besser gelaufen. Apropos Mord, er hatte ja was zu erledigen._

_Nach einigen Versuchen saß endlich der Desillusionierungszauber – oder verschwamm auch alles andere vor seinen brennenden Augen? – und Maurice machte sich auf den Weg._

_Die Longbottoms wohnten auf dem Land in West Yorkshire, inmitten von reichlich Feldern und Mooren, die Platz zum Verstecken geboten. Wie geschaffen für ihn, dachte Maurice, während er durch die leicht schwankende Welt in Richtung des Hauses glitt._

_Er ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass er den Todesfluch schon bei seinem sechsten Mord, dem auf dem Friedhof, verwendet hatte. Damals hatte er noch die Kraft und Ressourcen gehabt, etwas Ausgefalleneres zu tun, aber er hatte ja unbedingt mal den Todesfluch ausprobieren wollen. Jetzt konnte er sich keinen Schnickschnack mehr leisten. Egal, beruhigte er sich. Es gab schlimmeres, als eine Wiederholung im Muster._

_Aus der Ferne sah er einen jungen Mann in einer altmodischen Robe vor dem Haus apparieren. Das musste Neville sein, dachte Maurice. Hoffentlich erwischte er den, schließlich war das ein guter Freund von Potter. Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre Anthony höher in der Hierarchie, die ja nach Potters Sympathie bestimmt wurde. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Haustür öffnete, eine großgewachsene alte Dame den jungen Mann begrüßte und die beiden zusammen nach drinnen gingen._

_Irgendwo in seiner Tasche musste noch eine dieser Muggelschmerztabletten sein, fiel Maurice ein, als der Schmerz in der Hüfte anfing, die Halsschmerzen wieder zu übertönen und ihn am Gehen zu hindern. Er kramte ein wenig herum und schluckte sie erleichtert, gerade als er den Zaun zum Grundstück erreichte._

## Montag, 29.11.2004

_Beinahe hätte Maurice gestern einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Wiederholungen im Muster konnte er sich erlauben, aber es war unbedingt nötig, das Muster zu erhalten. Aber beinahe hätte er es zerstört. Ihn schauderte, wenn er nur daran dachte, glaubte er zumindest, ganz sicher war er sich nicht, weil es ihn sowieso die ganze Zeit schauderte, außer kurz nachdem er eine der Muggeltabletten nahm._

_Er war der verdammte Freitagsmörder und gestern war gar nicht Freitag gewesen, wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Es war geradezu peinlich, dass nur die Schutzzauber der Longbottoms, die ihn am Betreten des Grundstücks gehindert hatten, ihn davor bewahrt hatten, einen schrecklichen Fehler zu machen und das Muster zu zerstören._

_Wenn es nur nicht so mühsam gewesen wäre, den Überblick über die Zeit zu behalten. Es lag nicht an seiner Verletzung, die inzwischen seltsam roch und schwarze Ränder bekam, auch nicht daran, dass er vor lauter Schnupfen kaum atmen konnte, nein, es lag sicherlich nur daran, dass er nicht mehr seinen gewohnten Alltag hatte. Aber er hatte das jetzt im Griff. Maurice hatte eine Zeitung auf einem Kiosk geklaut, ein wenig gerechnet und ritzte jetzt für jeden Tag mit seinem Zauberstab einen Strich in den Erdboden neben dem Gebüsch, unter dem er schlief._

_Morgen war sein vierundfünfzigster Geburtstag und er würde ihn gebührend feiern. Nämlich mit der Planung seines nächsten Mordes._

## Mittwoch, 1.12.2004

Diesmal wollte die Eule zu Neville, stellte Harry fest, nachdem er müde von seinem Schreibtisch zur Bürotür geschlurft war, um sie hereinzulassen, damit das nervtötende Geflatter vor der Tür endlich aufhörte.

„Wer ist denn das schon wieder?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Eigentlich war es unerwünscht, Eulen ins Ministerium zu schicken, von wegen Eulenmist und losen Federn und so.

„Ist von meiner Oma“, sagte Neville, halb entschuldigend, halb genervt, nachdem er den Brief entrollt hatte. „Ich war vorgestern erst bei ihr, keine Ahnung, was sie schon wieder will.“

Harry versenkte sich wieder in Fays Bericht über das Treffen mit Dingle, er hatte ihn für nachmittags vorgeladen, um ihn noch einmal zu befragen. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich doch noch an irgendein Detail, das mehr über Goldsteins Pläne oder seinen Aufenthaltsort verriet.

„Seltsam“, sagte Neville, als Harry zu ihm umwandte sah er, dass er das Pergament mit tief gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

„Hm? Was ist? Geht es deiner Oma gut?“

„Ja, ja, die ist eh unverwüstlich. Aber sie schreibt, dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass Leute um das Haus herumschleichen.“.

Alarmiert schob Harry das Protokoll von sich und drehte sich ganz zu Neville um. „Ihr steht auf Goldsteins Liste, Neville! Was, wenn sie sein nächstes Ziel ist? Vielleicht ist er das?“

„Das Haus ist jedenfalls gut gesichert, da kommt er auf keinen Fall rein, ich hab das extra selbst noch mal überprüft“, sagte Neville. Er überlegte einen Moment, den Blick abwesend auf die Mimbulus Mimbeltonia auf seinem Schreibtisch geheftet. „Wahrscheinlich wird sie langsam tüderig und hat nur den Sicherheitszauberer gesehen. Vielleicht hat sie vergessen, dass der ab und zu kommt und aufpasst.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Harry zweifelnd. Neville kannte seine Oma natürlich am besten, aber als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war Harry Augusta Longbottom noch lange nicht senil vorgekommen.

„Ich hoffe es“, murmelte Neville. „Ich versuche, nicht völlig paranoid zu werden und Oma ist eigentlich echt entspannt, aber schön ist es echt nicht, zu wissen, dass man auf der Liste steht.“

Dem konnte Harry nur zustimmen. Obwohl er einen Großteil seines Lebens mit dem Wissen verbracht hatte, Ziel eines Massenmörders zu sein, hasste er die Situation. Es war sowieso nichts, an das man sich gewöhnen konnte oder auch nur sollte, aber vor allem war ja nicht nur er, sondern seine ganze erweiterte Familie betroffen.

„Bobbin stand nicht auf der Liste, zumindest auf keiner, die wir gefunden haben“, wandte er trotzdem ein.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem noch nach Leuten von der Liste sucht, wenn er die Gelegenheit hat. Ich glaube ich will noch mal alles überprüfen bei Oma, nicht, dass da doch irgendwas ist.“ Neville stand mit einem Ruck auf. Er warf sich die Robe über, griff nach seinem Hut und hielt dann inne.

„Hilfst du mir, Harry? Vier Augen sehen einfach mehr als zwei.“

Harry stand ebenfalls auf. „Klar.“ Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Wenigstens etwas, das er tun konnte, und wer weiß, vielleicht fanden sie ja wirklich etwas.

* * *

_Seine Finger zitterten, als er unendlich vorsichtig die Oberseite des Törtchens abhob. So sorgfältig er konnte applizierte er das Gift auf der Fruchtfüllung, bevor er den Teigdeckel wieder auflegte. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk, es war kein Unterschied zu erkennen, zumindest soweit er das sagen konnte. Also musste es stimmen, die blinden Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld beeinträchtigten das sicherlich nicht, auch wenn sie angefangen hatten zu flackern._

_Er hoffte nur, dass das Gift auch tatsächlich wirkte und tödlich war. Angeblich sollte es hauptsächlich aus Tollkirsche bestehen, gemischt mit Feuerquallenblut. Leider hatte Maurice hier in der Wildnis nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, das zu überprüfen, er musste auf die Quelle vertrauen, auch wenn sie ihm etwas zwielichtig vorkam. Dingle war zumindest was die Qualität anging zuverlässig gewesen, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, auf der Flucht mehrfach von den gleichen Händlern zu kaufen. Für nächste Woche würde er sich aber etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, das Gift hatte fast seine ganzen letzten Galleonen verbraucht._

_Aber bis dahin würde er sicherlich wieder gesünder und kräftiger sein, dann konnte er auch wieder besser selbst zaubern._

_Maurice wiederholte die Prozedur mit drei weiteren Törtchen und legte sie dann zurück in die in bunten Pastellfarben bedruckte Schachtel mit dem geschwungenen Schriftzug „Lady Margaret’s Best Fruit Cakes“. Er fand die ja überteuert und viel zu süß, aber anscheinend waren sie beliebt im Hause Longbottom, zumindest war das schon die zweite Lieferung, die er bemerkte. Und diese hatte einen Zwischenstopp bei ihm gemacht, er hatte die Eule abfangen können._

_Jetzt musste er sie nur noch so platzieren, dass die Alte nicht misstrauisch wurde, dass sie nicht direkt zur Haustür geliefert worden waren. Aber er war schließlich ein bekannter Serienmörder, das schaffte er auch im Schlaf, oder mit Fieber und kaum fähig, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen._

## Donnerstag, 2.12.2004

„Oma hat schon wieder geschrieben“, seufzte Neville am Donnerstag gegen Mittag. Sie waren gerade aus der Kantine zurückgekommen und er hatte ihren Brief auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden.

Es war Donnerstag, was hieß, dass sie alle wieder zunehmend angespannt und gestresst waren, denn noch immer wussten sie nicht, wo Goldstein war. Sie hatten es inzwischen auf den Norden Englands oder möglicherweise Südschottland eingrenzen können, vermutlich war er zu geschwächt, um weitere Strecken zu apparieren und konnte sich deshalb nicht mehr im ganzen Land bewegen. Dingle hatte ausgesagt, er habe übel ausgesehen, mehr tot als lebendig. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn fanden, aber nach Möglichkeit sollte er vorher keinen weiteren Mord begehen.

Harry beobachte, wie Neville den Brief las und dabei besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Sie sagt, sie hat immer noch das Gefühl, dass jemand ums Haus schleicht. Desillusioniert, meint sie, sie habe aber immer wieder ein Flimmern gesehen.“

„Ihr Haus liegt in Goldsteins möglicher Aufenthaltszone“, sagte Harry. Sie hatten bei der Überprüfung gestern nichts gefunden, aber Mrs Longbottom hatte auch keinesfalls den Eindruck einer paranoiden, senilen, alten Frau gemacht.

„Ich weiß.“ Neville zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. „Wäre es übertrieben, noch mal zu schauen?“

„Nein“, fand Harry. „Ihr steht auf der Liste, und die Lage passt und bessere Hinweise haben wir auch nicht. Lass uns noch mal hingehen.“

„Oh, Neville, mein Junge, da bist du ja“, begrüßte Augusta Longbottom sie wenig später, eine beeindruckend alte Dame in einer dunkelbraunen Filzrobe und einem gewaltigen Hut, der von einem ausgestopften Geier geschmückt wurde. „Und Mr Potter, haben Sie nichts wichtigeres zu tun als bei einer alten Frau nach dem Rechten zu sehen?“

„Als Auror kümmern wir uns um die Sicherheit aller Zauberer, egal wie alt“, sagte Harry etwas steif.

„Ach Papperlapapp, um meine Sicherheit kann ich mich schon noch selbst kümmern“, unterbrach ihn Mrs Longbottom. Vielleicht wollte sie sich vor ihm keine Blöße geben? Ihr Brief an Neville hatte doch etwas besorgt geklungen.

„Ich bin sowieso inzwischen überzeugt, dass es dieser schreckliche neue Kater der Nachbarn war, oder womöglich ein entflohener Demiguise. Oder dieser Nichtsnutz von Sicherheitszauberer, der anscheinend nicht wie normale Menschen eine Toilette benutzen kann. Möchten Sie hereinkommen, Mr Potter?“

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, wir sollten uns zur Sicherheit noch mal rund um das Haus entlang der Schutzzauber umschauen, oder was meinst du, Neville?“

Neville nickte, vertröstete seine Großmutter auf später und sie trennten sich, um in entgegengesetzten Richtungen das Haus zu umrunden. Harry murmelte leise ein paar Zaubersprüche zur Erkundung der Umgebung. Es waren Menschen in der Nähe, aber Homenum Revelio verriet leider nichts Genaueres. Vermutlich nur Neville, Mrs Longbottom und eventuelle ein Nachbar oder Spaziergänger? Es schienen mehr als zwei Personen zu sein, aber das Echo der dritten war schwach, sie war entweder sehr weit weg oder vielleicht ein menschenähnliches Zauberwesen. Wenn sie irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt dafür fanden, dass Goldstein wirklich in der Nähe war, sollten sie alles absperren und evakuieren, damit sie gründlicher suchen konnten, entschied Harry.

Mit erhobenen Zauberstab ging er langsam die Grundstücksgrenze entlang, dort, wo, wie er wusste, die Schutzzauber endeten. Sah das Gras dort nicht tatsächlich plattgedrückt aus, waren ein paar Blumen umgeknickt? Hier war jemand gegangen. Aber waren die Spuren wirklich frisch, oder waren das ihre eigenen von gestern? Harry murmelte einen weiteren Zauber und die Spur vor ihm glühte bläulich auf. Frisch, definitiv von heute. Es konnte natürlich der Sicherheitszauberer gewesen sein, sagte Harry sich, auch wenn der nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, für seinen Job unbedingt Extrarunden zu gehen.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas und er packte den Zauberstab fester. Lag da vorn unter dem Weißdornbusch nicht etwas? Die Spur führte dorthin. So leise und vorsichtig er konnte schlich Harry näher heran. Unter dem Busch waren die spärlichen Grashalme zertreten und vor allem – da flimmerte doch die Luft! Über eine Fläche von etwa einem Quadratmeter verschwamm und flimmerte es, wann immer Harry versuchte, klar zu sehen, als ob die Erde glühend heiß sei, was sie natürlich nicht war, es war Dezember und hatte schon den ersten Bodenfrost gegeben. Harry kannte das Flimmern, da war etwas – oder jemand – desillusioniert.

Harry dachte daran, Neville zu rufen, entschied sich dann aber, keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Etwas Deckung wäre zweifellos nützlich, aber egal. ‚ _Revelio_ ‘, dachte er, der ungesagte Zauber beendete das Flimmern in der Luft, innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde fest und solide, was auf der Erde lag und – „ _Petrificus totalus!_ “, brüllte Harry.

Die Arme des Mannes, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, schnappten an seine Seite, sein Körper wurde abrupt aus seiner zusammengerollten Lage gestreckt und er lag jetzt gelähmt der Länge nach auf dem Rücken vor Harry.

„Neville! Hier!“, schrie er und hörte auch schon hastige Schritte näher kommen.

„Ist das, ist er das?“, keuchte Neville atemlos. „Ich hab Spuren gefunden …“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte Harry. Er steckte den Zauberstab ein, Neville war ja jetzt da, und kniete sich neben dem Mann auf den Boden. Vorsichtig strich er mit der behandschuhten Hand schmierige Haare und ein paar halbverfaulte Blätter aus seinem Gesicht.

„Merlin!“, hauchte Neville. „Das ist er. Ist er tot?“

„Ich hab jedenfalls nur 'ne Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn gelegt“, murmelte Harry während er nach seinem Puls tastete. „Wenn er wach wäre, könnten wir das sehen.“

Ja, der Mann vor ihnen war Goldstein, aber er war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Sein Gesicht war wachsweiß und eingefallen, er hatte in dem Monat seiner Flucht sicher mindestens zehn Kilo Gewicht verloren und sein Körper fühlte sich kalt und feucht an. Seine hellen Haare starrten vor Schmutz, genau wie seine hellbraune Robe. Vor allem die rechte Seite war dunkel vor Dreck und klebte regelrecht an ihm.

„Meine Güte, ich glaube das ist Blut“, murmelte Neville und versuchte, den Umhang von seinem Bein zu schälen.

Endlich konnte Harry einen schwachen Puls fühlen. „Er lebt. Noch. Wir brauchen sofort Heiler.“

„Ich rufe von Omas Kamin“, sagte Neville aufspringend. „Es geht am schnellsten, wenn sie flohen.“

Harry fühlte sich seltsam leer, wie er da neben Goldstein auf der kalten Erde kniend zurückblieb. Er betrachtete nachdenklich dessen totenblasses Gesicht. Das war er also, ein fünfzehnfacher Mörder, der schlimmste Serienmörder Zauberergroßbritanniens seit dem Krieg. Er hatte verletzt und entkräftet unter einem Busch gelegen und Harry war beinahe über ihn gestolpert, wahrlich nicht die spektakuläre Festnahme, die er sich vorgestellt hatte und auch Goldstein hatte das sicher anders geplant. Vermutlich retteten sie ihm gerade sogar noch das Leben, er wäre sonst wahrscheinlich in der Nacht erfroren.

Gleich darauf eilten zwei Heiler in grünen Roben vom Haus her herüber, gefolgt von Neville, der mit Mrs Longbottom diskutierte, sie aber anscheinend nicht davon abhalten konnte, mitzukommen.

„Das ist also der feige Hund, hatte ich also doch Recht“, stellte die alte Dame zufrieden fest und rückte ihren Geierhut nach hinten, um besser auf ihn hinunter sehen zu können, während die Heiler sich um ihn bemühten.

„Dann hast du ab jetzt ja wieder mehr Zeit für deine alte Großmutter, nicht wahr, mein Junge“, sagte sie an Neville gewandt, der schwach lächelnd nickte und Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

„Weißt du was“, sagte Harry. „Mach einfach jetzt Feierabend, dann kannst du gleich hier bleiben, wir haben alle mehr als genug Überstunden. Ich begleite ihn noch in die Arrestzelle im Ministerium, und dann haben wir uns alle heute früher Schluss verdient, er wird eh nicht gleich vernehmungsfähig sein. Morgen früh können wir dann alles in Ruhe besprechen und haben dann endlich mal wieder ein freies Wochenende.“

„Klingt gut, danke, Harry“, sagte Neville, während sie beobachteten, wie die Heiler eine Trage heraufbeschworen und den immer noch bewusstlosen Goldstein darauf fixierten.

„Seltsam, dass es jetzt vorbei ist, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben.“

Nein, das konnte Harry auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich musste er erstmal richtig ausschlafen, und alles mit seinen Kollegen und Freunden und natürlich mit Ginny besprechen, bevor es sich real anfühlen konnte.

Er trottete neben der Trage mit den Heilern zum Haus, wo sie den Kamin benutzen wollten.

„Ach, da ist ja endlich die Eule mit den Törtchen, Lady Margaret wird aber auch immer unzuverlässiger“, hörte er Mrs Longbottom noch sagen, bevor er in die grünen Flammen trat.

## Freitag, 3.12.2004

Am nächsten Tag kam Harry so entspannt und ausgeschlafen wie lange nicht ins Büro, obwohl er nachts zwei Mal aufgestanden war, um nach James zu sehen. Die große Euphorie, die er nach der Festnahme erwartet hatte, wollte sich zwar noch nicht so richtig einstellen, aber zumindest die Erleichterung sickerte langsam durch.

Sie umarmten sich alle, Proudfoot hatte Butterbier mitgebracht, das sie mit einem Zauber erwärmte und sie stießen auf das Ende des Falles an.

„Perfektes Timing“, sagte sie. „Meine Zwillinge haben heute Geburtstag und ich konnte ihnen tatsächlich versprechen, für die Feier da zu sein. Ich hatte schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen.“

Es war schön, die Erleichterung und Entspannung auf den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen zu sehen. Fays Augen blitzten lustig und Neville war extra eine Viertelstunde früher gekommen, um die Pflanzen im Büro zu pflegen. Nur –

„Hat jemand was von Anthony gehört?“, fragte er, was der guten Stimmung augenblicklich einen Dämpfer versetzte.

Neville und Proudfoot schüttelten die Köpfe, Fay zuckte die Achseln und sagte: „Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, er wollte diese Woche mit seiner Mutter die Sachen seines Vaters ausräumen. Sie überlegt wohl noch, ob sie das Haus verkaufen oder weiter darin wohnen möchte.“

Harry nahm sich vor, sich möglichst bald bei Anthony zu melden, sowieso würde er ihn ja jetzt, da der Fall fast abgeschlossen war, auch wieder auf der Arbeit sehen.

Er stellte seine Butterbierflasche auf den Tisch neben das Foto mit ihm, Ron und Hermine. Für seine Freunde hätte er jetzt hoffentlich auch wieder mehr Zeit.

„So Leute, lasst uns mal besprechen, was wir noch machen müssen“, fing er an und alle folgten seinem Beispiel, stellten die Flaschen weg uns setzten sich ordentlich hin.

„Robards hat gestern schon eine kurze Pressemeldung rausgegeben, den Prophet habt ihr ja wahrscheinlich auch alle gesehen.“

‚ _Endlich gefasst!_ ‘, lautete die schlichte, aber riesige Überschrift, die Harry heute Morgen beim Frühstück entgegengekommen war, gedruckt quer über ein altes Foto von Goldstein, vielleicht ein Bewerbungsfoto, jedenfalls sah er darauf dem halbtoten Bündel Elend, dass sie festgenommen hatten, kaum ähnlich. ‚ _Kriegsheld schnappt Serienmörder, Zaubererwelt atmet auf_ ‘, war die Unterüberschrift gewesen und Harry hasste es. Er mochte es nicht, mit dem Krieg in Verbindung gebracht zu werden und daran erinnert zu werden und er wollte nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass es am Ende genau er gewesen war, der zuerst bei Goldstein gewesen war, es hätte jeder aus dem Team sein können.

„Für heute Mittag ist noch mal eine ausführliche Pressekonferenz angesetzt und ich fürchte, Robards besteht darauf, dass ich teilnehme.“ Er verzog das Gesicht, aber leider hatte Robards gestern keinen Raum für Zweifel gelassen. „Wer will noch?“ Harry sah zu Neville, schließlich war er bei der Verhaftung dabei gewesen, aber der schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Ich habe gestern schon den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, Reporter von Omas Grundstück zu verjagen, ich hab echt genug von denen“, sagte er, also entschieden sie, dass Fay Harry zur Pressekonferenz begleiten würde. Neville und Proudfoot wollten am Nachmittag Goldstein verhören, sie konnten ihn ruhig noch etwas schmoren lassen, fanden sie alle – außerdem hatten sie sowieso noch nicht die Freigabe von den Heilern, dass sein Zustand stabil genug war, aber die musste jeden Augenblick kommen. Wohl oder übel musste Harry die Federführung im Abschlussbericht übernehmen, das war der Nachteil, wenn man eine Ermittlungsgruppe leitete, aber natürlich würden alle dabei helfen. Goldstein musste so rasch wie möglich vor Gericht gestellt werden.

* * *

_Es war angenehm, keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben, dass musste Maurice zugeben. Er war in einem Raum mit gedämpftem, grünlichem Licht aufgewacht, der sich als Krankenhauszimmer herausgestellt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dorthin gekommen war, aber seine Hände und Füße waren mit magischen Seilen an das stabile Eisenbett gefesselt, die sich enger zuzogen, wann immer er sich zu rasch bewegte, es gab wenig Interpretationsspielraum bezüglich seines Freiheitsstatus._

_„Welcher Tag ist heute?“, war das erste, dass er die rundliche Medimagierin gefragt hatte, die irgendeine übelriechende Tinktur auf seine Hüfte strich und er war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass erst Freitag war. Beinahe hätte er gefragt, ob es schon einen Toten gegeben hatte, konnte sich aber gerade noch stoppen. Der Plan war löcherig genug, verließ sich viel zu sehr darauf, dass die Eule sich an seine Anweisungen hielt, vor allem dass es ausgerechnet heute klappte und das Muster erhielt, anstatt an einem anderen Tag war leider keinesfalls sicher. Er hatte nur eine Chance, wenn niemand davon wusste._

_Maurice versuchte nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, dass es nächste Woche sehr schwierig werden würde, die Serie am Leben zu erhalten, gefangen und ohne Zauberstab. Immerhin war er wieder gesund._

_Wenige Stunden, nachdem er zu sich gekommen war, kamen zwei Zauberer in Aurorenroben. Er unterdrückte die Enttäuschung, als er in dem jungen blonden Mann Neville Longbottom erkannte. Ihn hatte es also jedenfalls schon mal nicht erwischt. Und er wäre wohl auch kaum hier, wenn es in seiner Familie einen Trauerfall gäbe. Den anderen Auror, eine drahtige Frau mittleren Alters mit kurzen grauen Locken, kannte Maurice nicht._

_Sie brachten ihn vom Krankenzimmer im St. Mungo in eine Arrestzelle im Zaubereiministerium und erklärten ihm, dass er bis zu seiner Verurteilung hier bleiben und dann nach Askaban gebracht werden würde, sie schienen sich sehr sicher zu sein, dass das der Lauf der Dinge sein würde. Maurice hoffte, dass der Prozess schnell ging. In Askaban gab es andere Häftlinge, die ebenfalls keine Magie gebrauchen konnten, dort hatte er zumindest eine Chance, die Serie nicht abreißen zu lassen._

_Deshalb beantwortete er alle ihre Fragen so gut er konnte, alles, um den Prozessbeginn zu beschleunigen. Nur auf die Frage nach dem Warum fiel ihm nichts ein. Dass er die Serie erhalten wollte, durfte er nicht verraten, um sie nicht zu gefährden und an Anthony dachte er nicht._

_Nach einer schier endlosen Fragenflut verabschiedeten die Auroren sich, fürs erste, wie sie sagten._

_Longbottom streckte sich, gähnte und sagte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr im Hinausgehen zu der anderen Aurorin: „Dann bis Montag, Proudfoot, viel Spaß auf der Geburtstagsfeier. Ich muss mich beeilen, Oma hat Onkel Algie und Tante Enid zum Tee eingeladen und jetzt habe ich keine Entschuldigung mehr, nicht zu kommen.“_

_Da wusste Maurice, dass er noch eine Chance hatte._


	17. SIEBZEHN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Mörder ist gefasst, aber ist damit die Mordserie auch wirklich zu Ende? Maurice hat jedenfalls andere Pläne.

## Samstag, 4.12.2004

Harry wachte mit dem herrlichen Gefühl auf, nicht sofort aufspringen und einen Mörder fangen zu müssen. Stattdessen konnte er sich noch mal umdrehen, Ginny dichter zu sich ziehen, die Augen wieder schließen und dem Londoner Regen lauschen, der draußen gegen die dunkle Fensterscheibe prasselte. Zumindest bis James kurz darauf aufwachte und das auch vernehmlich kundtat.

Nachdem er seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch ertastet hatte, stand Harry also auf, holte James und brachte ihn der verschlafen blinzelnden Ginny zum Stillen, bevor er gut gelaunt in die Küche ging, um Frühstück zu machen. Endlich war wieder Zeit für mehr als einen schnellen Toast oder Haferschleim. Vielleicht konnte er später das Haus ein bisschen weihnachtlich dekorieren, überlegte Harry. Ginny hatte keinen Sinn für so etwas, aber ihm gefiel es, gerade jetzt, da sie James hatten. Er sollte all die Wunder der Weihnacht erleben, die Harry als Kind nicht gehabt hatte.

Die Bohnen in Tomatensoße fingen gerade an zu kochen und er war dabei, die Würstchen zu wenden als es an der Tür klingelte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs drehte er die Herdflammen kleiner und ging, um aufzumachen. Er hoffte sehr, dass es Ron war, der einfach bei ihnen Frühstücken wollte, aber seine Ahnung, dass es etwas Dringenderes war, bestätigte sich als er öffnete und Anthony vor der Tür stand.

„Hast du schon gehört?“, fragte er gehetzt.

„Was?“, fragte Harry. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich Anthony gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ihren Streit hatten sie zwar beigelegt, aber er hatten seinen Vater festgenommen, das war einfach seltsam, auch wenn Anthony nie Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, dass er sich kategorisch von ihm distanzierte.

„Neville ist im St. Mungo. Irgendwas ist da bei den Longbottoms vorgefallen, es sind noch mehr Verwandte von ihm dort. Komm mit!“

„Wir können von hier flohen“, sagte Harry und griff nach einer Robe, bevor er in die Küche hastete, um den Herd auszumachen. Er schrie eine Verabschiedung zu Ginny nach oben.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?“

„Ich hatte Bereitschaft heute Nacht“, erklärte Anthony. Er musste die Erklärung kurz unterbrechen, während sie durch das Flohnetzwerk gewirbelt wurden. „Die Heiler haben mich alarmiert, sie dachten erst an eine normale Krankheit, aber es sieht wohl nach Gift aus, deshalb haben sie sich an die Auroren gewandt.“ Er blieb stehen, sie standen inzwischen schon in der Lobby des Hospitals.

„Harry, ich habe Angst, dass mein Vater was damit zu tun hat“, sagte er. „Es glaubt zwar niemand, weil er ja gefasst wurde, aber die Longbottoms standen auf seiner Liste. Deswegen wollte ich dir Bescheid sagen. Und natürlich, weil du Nevilles Freund bist.“

Nachdem sie sich als Auroren ausgewiesen hatten, durften sie auf die Station für Vergiftungen im zweiten Obergeschoss, mussten dann aber auf dem Flur warten. Sie setzten sich auf die langen, vom jahrzehntelangen Warten unzähliger Angehöriger glattpolierten Holzbänke und Harry hörte mit halben Ohr zu, wie Anthony erzählte, dass seine Mutter wieder ihren Mädchennamen angenommen hatte, er aber noch unsicher war, ob er ebenfalls seinen Namen ändern sollte. Sicherlich müsste er eigentlich besser zuhören, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich unablässig um die Frage, ob Goldstein die Longbottoms vergiftet haben konnte.

Er überprüfte seine Nachrichtenkarte, sie war noch aktiv. Es war Samstag, sein Team hatte die letzten Wochenenden schon gearbeitet … Trotzdem. Er musste hier bleiben und herausfinden, wie es Neville ging und was passiert war und jemand musste zu den Longbottoms. Harry schickte Fay eine Nachricht, anders als Proudfoot hatte sie wenigstens keine Kinder.

Nach einer Weile hörten sie laute Stimmen im Behandlungsraum und kurz darauf kam Neville aus dem Raum. Er war sehr blass, seine Pupillen unnatürlich vergrößert und er nippte an einem durchscheinend roten Trank in einem Glaskolben, vermutlich einem Gegengift. Aber er lebte eindeutig und sah auch lange nicht so übel aus, wie Harry befürchtet hatte.

„Was ist passiert“, sagte er und Anthony sagte gleichzeitig: „Es tut mir so leid!“

Neville ächzte leicht und ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen. „Tante Enid ist tot“, sagte er mit beinahe völlig ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein und Anthony vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Mir ging es heute Nacht nicht gut“, erzählte Neville sachlich. „Es kam mir seltsam vor, vor allem als ich im Spiegel meine Pupillen gesehen habe, das kommt ja nicht von einer Lebensmittelvergiftung oder so. Ich bin sofort zu Oma gefloht, der geht es aber blendend und wir sind dann zusammen zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel nach Aberford, weil sie gestern bei uns zum Tee und Abendessen waren und ich schon dachte, es könnte etwas sein, dass ich gegessen hatte. Und naja, da haben wir sie dann gefunden. Onkel Algie geht es sehr schlecht, aber er ist wohl überm Berg. Aber Tante Enid war schon tot, als wir ankamen, die Heiler konnten nichts mehr tun.“

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Trank. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich dachte wir hätten jetzt wieder Ruhe und Frieden.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was es gewesen sein kann?“, drängte Anthony. „Denk nach. Mein Vater wurde bei eurem Haus verhaftet, vielleicht hat er vorher noch irgendwas gemacht.“

Neville schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Er kann unmöglich durch die Schutzzauber gekommen sein, die habe ich zigmal überprüft und Harry auch, der Sicherheitszauberer sowieso. Wartet … es muss in den Törtchen gewesen sein! Das Gift meine ich. Davon hat Oma nämlich gar nicht gegessen, ich nur wenig und Tante Enid am meisten, sie liebt diese Fruchttörtchen von Lady Margaret’s, Oma hat sie extra ihretwegen gekauft.“

„Ich schreibe Fay, dass sie die Reste in die Kriminaltechnik bringen soll“, sagte Harry. Grimmig tippte er auf das Benachrichtigungskärtchen. Dann stand er auf und hastete zurück zur Lobby, wo die Kamine standen. Er musste ins Ministerium, Goldstein zur Rede stellen. Er fühlte die Wut in sich aufbrausen. Wie konnte es sein, dass die Menschen immer noch nicht vor diesem Mörder sicher waren, obwohl er gefasst war, verdammt noch mal.

Name: Longbottom, Enid (geb. Prewett)

Geburtsdatum: 17.11.1926

Geburtsort: Llandegveth, Wales, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Vereinigtes Königreich

Blutstatus: reinblütig

Größe: 168 cm

Augenfarbe: braun

Familienstand: verheiratet

Wohnhaft in: Aberford, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Hausfrau

Todesdatum: 3.12.2004

Sterbeort: Aberford, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Vergiftung

_Maurice konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Die Serie hatte gehalten, er war immer noch der Freitagsmörder. Gut, absolut sicher war er nicht, ob die Longbottom am Freitagabend oder erst am Samstagmorgen gestorben war, wenn es jemand wusste, hatte es ihm niemand gesagt. Aber es war jedenfalls nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie am Freitag gestorben war, seine Serie lebte!_

_Und das Beste, das Sahnehäubchen auf seinem Tag: Potter war bei ihm gewesen. War zu ihm in die Zelle gestürmt, beinahe außer sich vor Wut und hatte ihn angebrüllt, dass Maurice kleine Speicheltröpfchen durch die Luft hatte fliegen sehen. Endlich hatte er eine Reaktion von ihm, seine Wut, seinen Hass. Weil er ihn nämlich ausgetrickst hatte. Ja, Maurice war dem großen Potter überlegen. Wütend hatte er ihn schon, jetzt musste er ihn noch irgendwie zum Verzweifeln bringen. Zugegeben, das war nicht ganz einfach aus einer Arrestzelle, aber er war schließlich der berühmte Freitagsmörder._

## Montag, 6.12.2004

Neville war blass und müde am Montagmorgen im Büro erschienen, aber er bestand darauf, zu arbeiten, obwohl Robards ihm angeboten hatte, sich frei zu nehmen. Die gute Stimmung, die am Ende der letzten Woche noch geherrscht hatte, war verpufft. Goldstein hatte es geschafft, einen weiteren Menschen zu töten, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr auf freiem Fuß gewesen war.

„Wie können wir sicher sein, sicher gehen, dass er nicht noch mehr geplant hat?“, fragte Neville, was sie sich alle fragten. Alle ihre Gedanken kreisten um diese Frage.

Harry nahm die Brille ab, um sich die Augen zu reiben, jetzt sah er nur noch verschwommen, wie Neville unruhig auf und ab ging. Er war versucht, ihn nach Hause zu schicken, es war nicht gut, wenn Auroren Fälle bearbeiteten, die ihre eigenen Verwandten betrafen, aber vielleicht half es Neville, bei der Arbeit zu sein. Das ganze musste ihn ja mitnehmen, auch wenn er seine Großtante nie besonders gemocht hatte, wie Harry wusste. Er setzte die Brille wieder auf. Eine schwere Müdigkeit schien ihn regelrecht niederzudrücken, er hatte den ganzen Sonntag damit verbracht, Goldstein zu verhören.

„Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass er noch was geplant hat“, sagte er vorsichtig. Eigentlich glaubte er das nicht nur, sondern war sich sicher. Aber die Sache war zu riskant und wichtig, um sich darauf zu verlassen. Er schob Neville die Verhörprotokolle zu, der sich jetzt doch endlich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte.

„Er _kann_ nicht viel mehr geplant haben. Er war fast tot, als wir ihn gefunden haben und schwer verletzt seit dem Mord an Ulrik Rowle vor fast einem Monat. Seitdem ging es ihm zunehmend schlechter und er hat sich nur noch von Tag zu Tag gehangelt. Von seinen ursprünglichen Plänen waren viele sowieso nicht mehr umsetzbar von dem Moment an, wo er auf der Flucht war und nicht mehr ohne weiteres Zugang zu seine Ressourcen hatte.“

„Er hat geredet?“, fragte Neville, der durch die umfangreichen Protokolle der Verhöre blätterte, die Harry, Proudfoot und Neville am Wochenende durchgeführt hatten. Ein Hoch auf Diktierfedern, dachte Harry, sonst wäre er noch mit den Abschriften beschäftigt.

„Und wie, wie ein Wasserfall. Aber irgendwas verschweigt er uns immer noch“, sagte Harry. „Über das Motiv hat er nämlich so gut wie nichts gesagt. Mein Eindruck ist, dass er sich immer weiter hineingesteigert hat. Was auch immer sein ursprüngliches Motiv war, am Ende ging es ihm nur noch um das Töten.“

„Was für ein kranker Wicht“, murmelte Neville. Seufzend schob er den Papierstapel von sich. „Findest du das nicht auch manchmal fürchterlich deprimierend?“

„Was?“, fragte Harry müde, obwohl er eigentlich schon eine Vorstellung davon hatte, was Neville meinte.

„Dass es immer noch weiter geht, der ganze Mist. Diese ganze Gewalt. Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen und klar ist es viel besser jetzt, aber böse Menschen gibt es immer noch. Warum steckt das so in uns?“

Harry hob die Schultern und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Es ist eben wie es ist. Wir können nur jeden Tag daran arbeiten, es ein Stückchen besser zu machen. Das ist doch besser als nichts zu tun, deswegen sind wir doch Auroren.“

Er sah, wie Neville sich einen Ruck gab. „Apropos arbeiten. Was steht an?“, fragte er.

„Wir müssen alles fertig machen für den Prozess“, sagte Harry. Diesen Teil der Aurorenarbeit mochte er am wenigsten. Verhörprotokolle schreiben, Angaben von Tätern, Opfern, Zeugen und Berichten der Gerichtsmedizin auf Übereinstimmung überprüfen und alles in einen Bericht packen. Vieles der mühsamen Kleinarbeit drückten sie sonst gern Dawlish auf, aber er hatte es nicht angeboten und Harry wollte ihn nicht bitten, an dem Fall mitzuarbeiten, der seiner Tochter das Leben gekostet hatte.

„Zumindest sollten wir recht schnell vorankommen, er redet ja wie ein Wasserfall, zumindest über Fakten, und was ich bis jetzt überprüft habe hat alles gestimmt. Kannst du Shafiq, Taylor, Vance und Zeller übernehmen?“

Neville nickte und Harry brachte mit einem Zauberstabwink die vier Akten dazu, zu Nevilles Schreibtisch hinüberzufliegen. Er hatte ein wenig zu viel Schwung und Neville musste sie auffangen, damit sie ihm nicht einen Tsironienableger vom Tisch fegten. Entschlossen schlug er sie auf.

„Je schneller wir es hinter uns bringen, desto besser. Ich fühle mich erst wieder wohl, wenn er in Askaban sitzt und die Nordsee zwischen ihm und uns liegt.“

## Mittwoch, 8.12.2004

_„Der erste Mord war der an Arjun Agarkar am zwanzigsten August“, sagte Potter. Maurice verdrehte die Augen, er hatte ihm doch schon alles darüber erzählt. Aber gut, Idioten mussten vielleicht alles drei Mal hören, bis sie es verstanden. Er nickte._

_„Mr Agarkar arbeitete an einem Bericht über den Krieg. Bleiben Sie dabei, dass das keinen Einfluss darauf hatte, dass sie ihn ausgewählt haben?“_

_„Ich habe ihn gar nicht ausgewählt, es war reiner Zufall, dass es ihn getroffen hat“, sagte Maurice. Er mochte den geduldigen Klang seiner Stimme. Zu sehen, wie er Potter immer wütender machte, war eine der kleinen Freuden, die er hier noch hatte. „Ich hab einfach irgendeinen Zettel bei Saturnus' genommen, den Namen hab ich erst später gesehen.“_

_„Aber gesehen haben Sie ihn, und dass er auf einen Zauberer indischer Herkunft schließen ließ? Hat das Ihre Entscheidung beeinflusst?“_

_Potters grüne Augen versuchten, ihn festzunageln, aber Maurice' Antwort war die Wahrheit und es fiel ihm daher umso leichter, sie zu geben._

_„Nein. Reiner Zufall.“_

_„Hm. Sie bleiben dabei, dass es auch bei den anderen Opfern indischer Herkunft Zufall war? Miss Patel und sogar Mrs Jalkote, die die Ehefrau von Mr Agarkar, Ihrem ersten Opfer, war?“_

_„Ja.“_

_Potter wartete einen Moment, bis die Diktierfeder aufgeholt hatte._

_„Sie haben aber zugegeben, dass sie einige Opfer wegen ihrer Verbindung zu den Todessern ausgewählt haben.“_

_Maurice nickte bedächtig. „Irgendwie muss man ja auswählen. Da konnte ich die Welt auch ein wenig besser machen.“ Sicherlich hatte ihm das Sympathien in der Bevölkerung eingebracht, oder etwa nicht?_

_Er konnte Potters Abscheu beinahe spüren. „Und einen unschuldigen Siebzehnjährigen zu töten hat die Welt in ihren Augen besser gemacht, ja?“_

_Nein, das glaubte Maurice nicht, aber schlechter hatte es die Welt auch nicht gemacht, es kam ja wohl nicht darauf an, ob irgendein Rowle lebte oder nicht. Wichtig war nur, die Serie aufrecht zu halten. Er hoffte, dass Potter bald fertig war. Er hatte immer noch keinen guten Plan für Freitag, er brauchte Zeit zum Denken._

_„Ich verstehe noch nicht so recht, wieso Sie auch einige Opfer gewählt haben, die eher in Verbindung mit dem Orden des Phönix standen, wenn Sie doch ansonsten zugeben, auf Todesser gezielt zu haben. Miss Jones, Miss Prewett, Mrs Longbottom, Mrs Vance …“_

_Das mit Vance war reiner Zufall gewesen, Glück, dachte Maurice. Aber das brauchte Potter nicht zu wissen, es würde seinen Eindruck von ihm schmälern. Und natürlich hatte er nicht auf Ordensmitglieder gezielt, sondern auf Leute, die mit Potter in Verbindung standen, auch wenn er leider niemanden aus dem nahen Umfeld getroffen hatte, aber das brauchte Potter erst Recht nicht zu wissen._

_„Ich hab das doch alles schon erklärt“, sagte er, ganz konnte er die Ungeduld nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Und Ihren Kolleginnen auch. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt.“_

_Er wünschte, er hätte Potter damals in der Wohnung des Todessers in Banbury umgebracht. Das war seine beste Möglichkeit gewesen. Aber er hatte das als Höhepunkt der Serie gesehen, das einzige Ereignis, das sie abschließen konnte und es war ihm zu früh erschienen. Jetzt musste er eben weitermachen._

## Freitag, 10.12.2004

_Heute war Freitag. Heute würden sie ihn in den Gerichtssaal bringen, hatte die Aurorin mit dem braunen Pferdeschwanz gestern gesagt. Das war seine Chance. Hoffentlich brachte Potter ihn._

„Treffen wir uns heute Abend eigentlich mal wieder?“, fragte Anthony, in die offene Tür von Harrys und Nevilles Büro gelehnt. Er war blasser und schmaler geworden, fand Harry, aber das war wohl kein Wunder, wenn sich der eigene Vater als schlimmster Serienmörder der britischen Nachkriegszeit herausstellte. Der Tagesprophet war natürlich schon die ganze Woche eifrig damit beschäftigt, wahren und erfundenen Schmutz über die Goldsteins auszugraben und mit reißerischen Überschriften zu drucken, wie üblich ohne jede Rücksicht. Gestern hatten sie ein Bild von Goldstein mit einem etwa zehnjährigen Anthony am Strand gedruckt. Sowieso hatte sich die Presse natürlich darauf gestürzt, dass der Freitagsmörder ausgerechnet der Vater eines Auroren war, aus dem Umfeld von Harry Potter auch noch. Nein, das Leben war für Anthony sicherlich nicht leichter geworden.

„So wie früher freitags“, fuhr er fort.

Eigentlich stand Harry der Sinn nicht danach, in irgendwelchen Bars rumzuhängen, und eigentlich hatte er seine Kollegen in den letzten Wochen wirklich oft genug gesehen. Aber Anthony sagte:

„Es ist alles so seltsam. Es ist Chanukka und wir haben eigentlich all die Rituale, aber funktioniert alles nicht ohne ihn. Ich hasse, was er getan hat, natürlich tu ich das, schon allein dafür, was es mit Mum und mir macht, aber ich vermisse ihn auch. Ist das sehr schlimm?“

Wie konnte Harry ihm da den Wunsch nach abschlagen? Neville war auch gleich dafür und als Harry sah, wie sich seine Mine aufhellte, freute Harry sich schon selbst darauf, mal wieder im Tropfenden Kessel ein warmes Butterbier zu trinken und Hannah wiederzusehen. Bei Neville war die Reihenfolge wohl andersherum.

„Fay, kommst du heute Abend mit in den Kessel?“, rief er, als er Fay auf dem Gang vorbei gehen sah. Sie steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein.

„Um der alten neuen Zeiten willen, wo wir für so was Zeit haben? Klar, wenn ich Alice mitbringen kann“, sagte sie. Leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen als sie „Und Lucian“ hinzufügte.

Anthony sah sie interessiert an und Harry sah das Kreuzverhör über Fays neuen Freund schon kommen, hatte Anthony doch in letzter Zeit kaum etwas von den anderen mitbekommen. Wie Fay es in all dem überhaupt geschafft hatte, ein Privatleben zu haben, war Harry sowieso nicht ganz klar.

„Wir haben ja schließlich sogar was zu feiern“, sagte Neville. „Gewissermaßen. Heute ist ja schon die erste Anhörung für den Prozess. Ein Schritt näher für ihn an Askaban.“ Er stutzte und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Anthony, der abwinkte.

„Schon gut. Ich bin ja auch froh, wenn er endgültig sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel sitzt.“

„Apropos“, sagte Fay. „Harry, wir sollen ihn doch in den Gerichtssaal im zehnten Stock bringen oder?“

„Ach verdammt, gut dass du es sagst. Wir müssen los.“

Goldstein wirkte unruhig, aber das war wohl zu erwarten, wenn man vor dem Zaubergamot antreten musste, das wusste Harry schließlich aus Erfahrung. Im Vergleich schien es noch absurder, dass er damals vor dem versammelten Gamot hatte antreten müssen, nur weil er als Minderjähriger in den Ferien gezaubert hatte. Was für ein Schwachsinn, für Fälle wie Goldsteins war das eigentlich gedacht.

_Tatsächlich war Potter gekommen, er war doch ein Glückskind, dachte Maurice. Er hatte nur eine Chance, die musste er nutzen._

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber da können Sie nicht durch!“, sagte eine gestresste Hexe mit verschwitztem Gesicht und undefinierbaren Flecken auf ihrem pfauenblauen Umhang.

„Aber Madam, wir bringen einen gefährlichen Gefangenen zur Anhörung!“, protestierte Fay. Mal wieder konnte Harry den genauen Moment feststellen, als die Hexe ihn erkannte. Sie wurde erst rot und dann blass, als sie Goldstein ebenfalls erkannte, dessen Gesicht in den letzten Wochen schließlich noch häufiger in der Zeitung gewesen war als Harrys.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Auror Potter“, sagte sie zu Harry, Fay plötzlich ignorierend. „Aber Sie können dort wirklich nicht lang. Es gab einen Zwischenfall in der Geschöpfabteilung, ausgerechnet aus dem Seuchenbüro ist ein Knarl entkommen. Der hat vermutlich irgendeine noch nicht identifizierte Krankheit, jedenfalls kommt aus seinen Stacheln ein blauer Schleim, der leicht entzündlich zu sein scheint. Deswegen sperren wir den ganzen Flügel ab, bis wir ihn gefunden haben, die Feuer gelöscht sind und wir wissen, ob es für Menschen gefährlich ist.“

Harry und Fay tauschten einen genervten Blick. Das hieß, dass sie mit Goldstein durch das belebte Atrium mussten, wo es von Mitarbeiten und auch auswärtigen Besuchern nur so wimmelte. Sie überprüften noch einmal seine Fesseln und machten sich wohl oder übel in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg.

_Es wurde immer besser. Im Atrium hatte er mehr Publikum und mehr Möglichkeit. Jetzt …_

_„Fay! Hallo!“_

_Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein brünettes Mädchen in Anthonys Alter die Aurorin begrüßte. Oder war das die Ablenkung, auf die er gewartet hatte?_

_„Alice! Was machst du hier?“_

_„Ich hatte früher Feierabend und dachte ich hol dich ab, dann können wir nachher noch was Essen gehen.“_

_„Äh …“ Die Aurorin warf einen verlegenen Blick zu Potter. „Ich bin eigentlich mit Lucian verabredet. Aber wir können ja vorher noch ein Eis essen oder so? Ich arbeite aber noch, halbe Stunde, ja?“_

_„Ja klar.“ Die Brünette, Alice, schien ihn erst jetzt wahrzunehmen. „Oh, ist das …?“_

_‚Los‘, dachte Maurice_

Goldstein hustete, verschluckte sich und hustete stärker. Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu husten.

„Alles klar bei Ihnen?“, fragte Harry leicht genervt. Die Leute starrten schon alle zu ihnen herüber, als ob es nicht schon auffällig genug war, wenn Harry Potter mit dem Freitagsmörder durch das Atrium spazierte, jetzt klang es auch noch, als sei Goldstein kurz vor dem Erstickungstod. Harry mochte Fays Freundin Alice ja, aber der Zeitpunkt für Freizeitplanung war jetzt wirklich ungünstig. Zum Glück wusste das auch Fay und wimmelte sie einigermaßen schnell ab.

Goldstein hustete noch immer und schnappte nach Luft. Sie mussten stehenbleiben, als er sich vornüber auf seinen Knien abstützen musste. Harry stutzte – er war doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich kurz vor dem Erstickungstod? Das hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt.

Aber Goldstein ächzte und röchelte und sackte endgültig auf die Knie.

„Scheiße! Was ist mit ihm?“

Harry ging hastig neben ihm auf die Knie, aber er konnte keinen Grund für den Anfall feststellen. Goldsteins Gesicht war inzwischen knallrot angelaufen, Schweiß und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, während sein Körper regelrecht geschüttelt wurde.

„Was, wenn er nur Theater macht?“, murmelte Fay, die auf seiner anderen Seite kniete.

„Check noch mal die Fesseln. Aber was wenn nicht?“

Harry richtete sich halb auf. „Ist hier irgendwo ein Heiler?“, brüllte er ins Atrium. Um sie herum hatte sich schon eine Menge Schaulustiger angesammelt, es musste doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn da niemand dabei war, der helfen konnte.

Ein kleiner alter Zauberer trat zögernd vor und hob die Hand wie in der Schule. „Hier, ich“, sagte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass Harry ihn über Goldsteins Röcheln kaum verstehen konnte. „Aber ist das nicht, ist das nicht …?“

„Das ist doch jetzt egal!“, fuhr Harry ihn an und rutschte zur Seite, damit der Mann Platz hatte. Der Heiler horchte bedächtig an Goldsteins Brust und führte mit zitternder Hand einen ungesagten Zauber aus.

„Seltsam“, sagte er, die Stirn in tiefe Runzeln gelegt. „Ich kann nichts feststellen.“

„Dann simuliert er wohl, er ist auf dem Weg ins Gericht“, sagte Harry, aber ihm war etwas unbehaglich dabei. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass jemand unter seiner Verantwortung krank war oder gar starb, selbst Goldstein nicht.

„Ich muss noch was testen“, sagte der alte Heiler mit seiner leisen unsicheren Stimme. „Aber er muss die Arme heben dazu und sich aufsetzen.“

Harry und Fay wechselten einen Blick. Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn es sein muss“, murmelte er und Fay machte sich daran, den Fesselzauber so anzupassen, dass Goldstein die Arme etwas bewegen konnte.

Der Heiler beugte sich zu ihm vor und mit einem Mal, bevor Harry oder Fay eine Chance hatten zu regieren, war Goldsteins Hand nach vorn zur Zauberstabhand des Heilers geschossen und umklammerte sie. Harry sah mit dem plötzlichen Fokus, wie er nur in Augenblicken der Todesgefahr erreicht wird, wie Goldstein einen Finger an das Holz bekam und die Spitze in seine Richtung drückte.

_„Avada Kedavra!_ “, schrie er und Harry warf sich instinktiv zur Seite. Der grüne Lichtstrahl verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite und schlug in der Menge der Umstehenden hinter ihm ein.

Obwohl er einen Schockzauber brüllte und sich auf den schon bewusstlosen Goldstein stürzte konnte er mit schrecklicher Genauigkeit hören, wie hinter ihm ein Körper schwer zu Boden fiel.

Er wusste, dass Menschen schrien und durcheinander rannten, dass ein völliges Chaos ausbrach, aber das einzige, das Harry sah, war Fays fassungsloses Gesicht vor ihm auf der anderen Seite des Mörders.

„Alice“, flüsterte sie, während ihre Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten.

„Alice.“

Name: Tolipan, Alice

Geburtsdatum: 3.4.1980

Geburtsort: London, England, Großbritannien

Staatsangehörigkeit: Portugal

Blutstatus: muggelgeboren

Größe: 165cm

Augenfarbe: blau

Familienstand: ledig

Wohnhaft in: London, England, Großbritannien

Beruf: Verkäuferin

Todesdatum: 10.12.2004

Sterbeort: London, England, Großbritannien

Todesursache: Todesfluch


	18. Epilog

## Montag, 13.12.2004

Das Zaubergamot genehmigte ein Ausnahmeregelung für Goldstein, die erstmals seit dem Krieg gegeben wurde: Er wurde schon vor seiner endgültigen Verurteilung nach Askaban verlegt. In Einzelhaft, nachdem der Geistheiler, der ihn mit Veritaserum – dessen Verwendung vor Gericht zwar unzulässig war, das aber für medizinische Gutachten gelegentlich verwendet wurde – untersucht und von einer krankhaften Fixierung auf eine Fortsetzung der Mordserie berichtet hatte. Daher war er in die höchste Sicherheitskategorie eingestuft worden, Einzelhaft zum Schutz der anderen Häftlinge, aber auch zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Taylor und Rookwood hatten durchaus noch Freunde in Askaban, genau wie die Familie Rowle.

Doch, Harry hatte Vertrauen in die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Askaban, er versuchte es zumindest. Aber eine nagende Stimme in seinem Inneren erinnerte ihn ständig, dass sie ihn doch auch vorher schon sicher verwahrt geglaubt hatten und trotzdem war Alice gestorben. Die innere Stimme fragte auch, was er hätte anders machen können, suchte pausenlos sein Gewissen nach Schuld ab. War er unaufmerksam gewesen? Vielleicht, ein kleines Bisschen, aber das war nicht der Grund gewesen. Goldstein hatte ihn hereingelegt, seine Hilfsbereitschaft zu Alice' Verhängnis gemacht. Was er sich vorwerfen konnte war, nicht misstrauischer gewesen zu sein. Aber nicht seine Bereitschaft, einem augenscheinlich kranken Mann in Not zu helfen, das hatte auch Ginny ihm immer wieder gesagt. Harry wollte es versuchen, aber er wusste, dass es ihm schwerer fallen würde.

Er betrat den Korridor der Aurorenzentrale, in dem sein Büro lag, die Hände um den Bericht über den Hergang von Alice' Tod geschlossen, den er übers Wochenende geschrieben hatte. Die Wände waren weihnachtlich mit Stechpalmen und funkelnden goldenen Sternchen geschmückt, ein einigermaßen seltsamer Kontrast zu den Fahndungsplakaten an den Wänden. Zumindest gab es viel Platz für Dekoration, die Kollegen hatten Goldsteins Plakate schon abgenommen. Williamson und Savage nickten ihm grüßend zu, als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

Abgesehen von der Weihnachtsdekoration sah alles aus wie immer. Die griesgrämige Topfpflanze stand immer noch verstaubt in der Ecke, auch wenn jemand ein paar flatternde vergoldete Wichtel auf ihre Blätter gesetzt hatte und an Proudfoots Tür stand auf dem Namenschild immer noch Proudfoot und nicht McGonagall. Aber es fühlte sich anders an als vor ein paar Monaten. Harry mochte es nicht, aber sein Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der Auroren hatte einen Knacks bekommen.

Der Fall des Freitagsmörders hatte sie alle persönlich getroffen, jedes einzelne Mitglied der Sonderermittlungsgruppe, und weit mehr mitgenommen als irgendein anderer Fall bisher in Harrys Karriere. Neville hatte seine Großtante verloren, Fay ihre beste Freundin. Harry selbst hatte es ja noch am besten getroffen, Ginnys Hebamme und eine entfernte Kusine konnte man ja nicht als nahestehende Personen bezeichnen. Aber gerade das verstärkte sein schlechtes Gewissen, er würde sicher noch so einige Nächte wachliegen und darüber nachdenken, was er hätte anders machen können. Anders, aber vielleicht am schlimmsten, hatte es Anthony getroffen. Sein Vater lebte zwar noch, aber verloren hatte er ihn trotzdem. Sicherlich vergifteten seine Taten auch die schönen Erinnerungen, die Anthony an ihn hatte.

Harry hatte Robards Büro erreicht, klopfte und wartete auf das „Herein“, bis er eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Hier ist der Bericht“, sagte er und legte seinem Chef die Pergamente auf den Schreibtisch.

Robards sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es gibt eine Untersuchung, ob Sie und Aurorin Dunbar letzten Freitag fahrlässig gehandelt haben, aber damit haben Sie sicher gerechnet, oder nicht?“, fragte er, Harry mit einem Blick messend.

Das hatte Harry tatsächlich, aber es war ihm egal. Fast wünschte er sich sogar, es würde ein konkreter, benenn- und behebbarer Fehler gefunden, dann hätte er eine konkrete Schuld und etwas, an dem er arbeiten konnte, anstatt diesem diffusen Schuldgefühl und der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass Hilfsbereitschaft bestraft wurde.

„Ich werde sie selbst leiten“, fuhr Robards fort. „Aber machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, das wird schon.“

Harry räusperte sich. „Danke, Sir.“

„Damit ist der Fall so gut wie abgeschlossen, ich löse die Sonderermittlungsgruppe hiermit auf. Potter, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich völlig zufrieden bin, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es einer der Kollegen insgesamt besser gemacht hätte. Ich hoffe, Sie haben was gelernt aus dem Ganzen.“

Überrascht hob Harry den Blick? War das etwa ein Lob? Das passte nicht zu Robards, und schon gar nicht zur Situation, fand er, dazu waren zu viele Menschen gestorben. Aber vielleicht sollte er die Stimmung endlich nutzen.

„Sir, da wäre noch etwas, worüber ich mit ihnen Sprechen wollte. Meine Frau beginnt nach Weihnachten wieder mit dem Mannschaftstraining und ich möchte da in der ersten Zeit kürzer treten, um mich um unseren Sohn zu kümmern.“ Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es früher sagen sollen, tut mir Leid“, fuhr er hastig fort. „Sie wissen ja, womit ich beschäftigt war.“

Er traute sich kaum, Robards anzusehen. Das war Ginny wichtig und ihm auch, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es nicht aus Zeitmangel hinausgeschoben zu fragen, sondern weil ihm vor dem unweigerlichen Streit mit Robards graute.

„So, so“, sagte der interessiert. „Was schätzen Sie denn, wann sie den Harpies wieder in Spielen zur Verfügung steht? Eine besseren Insider als Sie gibt es ja nicht.“

Harry war völlig verdutzt. Lachte Robards etwa gerade?

„Äh, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht, sie hofft auf Ende Januar glaube ich“, sagte er vorsichtig.

„Hm, Ende Januar … dann bestehen ja Chancen, dass sie fit ist zum Spiel gegen die Magpies“, murmelte Robards vor sich hin.

„Ähm, Sir, heißt das, sie sind einverstanden?“, fragte Harry.

Überrascht sah Robards auf. „Was haben Sie denn gedacht? Schon meine Mutter war Harpies-Fan, selbstverständlich würde ich niemals etwas tun, das ihrem Erfolg irgendwie im Weg stehen könnte, schon um des lieben Familienfriedens willen. Und Ihre Frau ist nun mal eine fantastische Spielerin, wenn ich das sagen darf.“

„Oh. Ja, danke, Sir, da freuen wir uns.“

„Außer wir haben einen neuen Serienmörder, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, das ist statistisch wirklich äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Und nun gehen Sie schon, so gut wie abgeschlossen heißt nicht abgeschlossen, der Obduktionsbericht von Tolipan fehlt zum Beispiel noch, haken Sie mal in der Gerichtsmedizin nach.“

* * *

_Maurice konnte es kaum glauben, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Auch wenn er Potter verfehlt hatte, so hatte die Serie doch gehalten, darauf kam es an._

_Allerdings war er jetzt in Askaban in einer Zelle. Sie hatte keine Fenster, aber er vermutete sie lag hoch oben, denn er meinte manchmal nachts den Wind brausen zu hören. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur die kalten Steine, die in all den Jahren, wo es hier Dementoren gegeben hatte, selbst genug Kummer aufgesogen zu haben schienen, um zu seufzen._

_Das Essen erschien drei Mal täglich magisch auf dem Holztisch in seiner Zelle, ähnlich wie damals in Hogwarts, und der einzige Kontakt mit Wärtern, Heilern und Ermittlern war durch eine Art Schleuse erfolgt, bei der zwischen ihm und ihnen immer mindestens zwei Meter vergitterter Abstand blieben._

_Wie sollte er da die Serie fortsetzen? Bis jetzt war Maurice ratlos und das machte ihn nervös._

_Noch vier Tage._

## Mittwoch, 15.12.2004

„Schön, dass das endlich klappt“, sagte Parvati, nachdem sie Harry zur Begrüßung auf die Wangen geküsst hatte. Harry freute sich auch, obwohl er bis heute keinen Gefallen an dieser gezierten Art der Begrüßung gefunden hatte, bei der man sich für seinen Geschmack etwas zu nah kam.

„Das finde ich auch“, sagte er, während er ihrem Mann Jatin die Hand gab. „Ihr könnt eure Umhänge da hinhängen.“

Er führte die Agarkars ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Sogar dazu, einen Kuchen zu backen, war er gekommen und zusammen mit den Weihnachtsplätzchen aus Mollys Küche hatte er eine ganz ordentliche Kaffeetafel zusammenbekommen. Die kleine Bhavani konnte inzwischen laufen, sie kam Harry geradezu erwachsen vor im Vergleich zu James, der es gerade mal schaffte, sich vom Bauch auf den Rücken zu drehen und mit großen Augen fasziniert von Harrys Schoß aus beobachtete, wie das ältere Mädchen durch das Wohnzimmer wackelte und Parvati immer wieder dazu veranlasste, hastig aufzuspringen und sie irgendwo wegzuziehen.

„Keine Sorge, alles Schwarzmagische ist definitiv entfernt“, grinste Harry.

Parvati warf ihren Zopf zurück und setzte sich zum fünften Mal wieder hin. „Glaub mir, so ein Kind braucht keine schwarze Magie, um sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Warte nur, bis James laufen oder auch nur Krabbeln lernt, dann vergeht dir schon das Lachen“, neckte sie ihn.

„Schade, dass Ginevra nicht kommen konnte“, sagte Jatin ein wenig schüchtern. Parvati gab ihm einen Stups in die Seite.

„Er will nur ein Autogramm von ihr, er ist ein unverbesserlicher Quidditchfan“, flüsterte sie vernehmlich zu Harry, so dass sie alle es hören konnten. Jatin hob entschuldigend die Hände, lachte aber und sah nicht so aus, als ob es ihm Leid täte.

„Ja, Gwenog Jones ist leider unerbittlich mit den Trainingszeiten“, sagte Harry. „Aber bestimmt klappt es nächstes Mal, wir müssen ja nicht wieder Monate und Jahre warten. Spätestens zu James Taufe sollte es ja wohl klappen, wartet, ich wollte euch noch eine Einladung geben.“

Parvati tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Mann und setzte die Teetasse zurück auf die Untertasse auf dem Tisch.

„Ja, was das angeht, das könnte vielleicht doch etwas schwieriger werden“, sagte sie.

„Wieso? Was meinst du?“

„Wir ziehen um. Nach Nagpur in Indien, genauer gesagt.“

„Oha, das ist ja ein ganz schöner Schritt“, sagte Harry, um etwas zu sagen. Er hatte das Gefühl, das mehr dahinter stecken musste, wollte aber nicht so sehr in die beiden dringen. Parvati erzählte dann aber von sich aus, während Jatin stumm mit ernstem Gesicht zuhörte.

„Jatin kommt ja ursprünglich aus Nagpur und er hat da noch Familie.“ Sie seufzte und griff nach seiner Hand. „Und hier hat er ja nun niemanden mehr, nachdem Arjun und Gita tot sind.“

Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber Harry konnte sich denken, dass mit London und Großbritannien allgemein nicht mehr die besten Erinnerungen für Jatin verknüpft waren. Er war mit beiden Eltern gekommen und hatte beide weit vor der Zeit verloren.

„Und klar, ich habe viel von meiner Familie hier, meine Eltern und natürlich Padma vor allem, aber ich habe auch Familie drüben. Vor allem aber wollte ich nach dem Krieg sowieso nur noch weg von hier. Wenn ich nicht Jatin kennengelernt hätte, dessen Traum ausgerechnet ein Leben hier war, wäre ich schon vor Jahren ausgewandert.“ Sie schluckte. Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihrer Tochter, die jetzt vor Harry stand und eifrig nach James Händchen griff.

„Ich habe es kaum ausgehalten hier. Erst ist Krieg und wir bringen uns gegenseitig um und dann ist es vorbei und plötzlich sollen wir am besten so tun, als sei nie was geschehen und uns alle gegenseitig vergeben? Als ob das Gift nicht in uns allen wäre.“ Sie war heftiger geworden und atmete jetzt tief durch.

„Egal. Ich will die Stimmung jetzt nicht mit Gerede über den Krieg verderben. Kurz gesagt freue ich mich auf unser neues Leben in Indien, aber natürlich wollte ich vorher noch mal kommen, im Grunde bist du schon Teil der Verabschiedungstour.“

Es wurde trotz der ernsten Themen noch ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag, sie sahen alte Fotos aus Schulzeiten an. Jatin bekam doch noch sein Autogramm von Ginny, die irgendwann vom Training kam und sich mit Vergnügen zusammen mit Parvati über Harrys Verhalten beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse lustig machte. Sie lachten viel, obwohl die Schwermut immer nur einen Schritt entfernt war, denn ja, sie hatten viel Spaß bei der DA gehabt, aber sie waren sich einig, dass sie ihren Kindern nicht wünschten, so etwas gründen zu müssen.

* * *

_Noch zwei Tage, und er hatte immer noch keine Idee, langsam verzweifelte Maurice. Immer wieder schritt er die kurze Länge seiner Zelle auf und ab, auf und ab, seine Füße schabten über den steinernen Boden, aber er blieb der einzige hier. Sein Essen tauchte vor ihm auf und das schmutzige Geschirr verschwand, er hatte Kontakt mit niemandem. Hier war nur er und er hatte nur noch zwei Tage._

## Freitag, 17.12.2004

Jetzt saßen sie also wieder hier zusammen im Tropfenden Kessel, fast so wie früher, auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte. Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr einfach die jungen Auroren, jetzt waren sie die Sonderermittler des Freitagsmörders minus Proudfoot, die zuhause bei ihrer Familie war.

Neville, der immer wieder Blicke zu Hannah hinüberwarf, doch immer noch nicht den Mut hatte, sie nach einem Date zu fragen, aber ansonsten lustlos in seiner Pastete herumstocherte. Anthony, der den Hut aufbehalten und tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Fay, deren Gesicht ungesund grau war und die aussah, als hätte sie in der letzten Woche keine Stunde geschlafen, vielleicht hatte sie das auch wirklich nicht.

„Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht kommen“, schniefte sie. „Aber Lucian und meine Eltern sagen, ich brauche Struktur … ich denke nur die ganze Zeit, dass ich mich normalerweise später mit A- Alice zum Feiern treffen würde.“ Sie brach endgültig in Tränen aus und Anthony legte nach einem hilflosen Blick zu Harry den Arm um ihre bebenden Schultern.

„Wartet ihr auch die ganze Zeit darauf, dass noch etwas passiert?“, fragte Harry, der seiner inneren Anspannung endlich Luft machen musste. „Siebzehn Freitage gab es jedes Mal einen Mord, selbst als wir ihn schon hatten … ich kann einfach nicht richtig glauben, dass es vorbei ist.“

„Ist es aber, Harry“, sagte Neville. „Er ist in Askaban, höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Niemand kommt da raus.“

Harry dachte an Sirius, der entkommen war, als es sogar noch Dementoren gegeben hatte und wollte protestieren, aber Anthony kam ihm zuvor und sagte: „Stimmt. Harry ich glaube das wirklich. Ich meine, er hat jede Menge getan, was ich nie gedacht hätte und mir genug bewiesen, dass ich ihn vielleicht nie richtig kannte. Aber ein wenig kenne ich ihn doch. Askaban wird ihn fertig machen, er kommt da nicht raus.“

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte Harry, denn was sollte man darauf schon sagen.

Nach ein paar Butterbier und einer Runde Feuerwhisky fingen sie alle allmählich an, entspannter zu werden, die Zeit Schritt voran und nichts geschah. Sie lachten sogar ein wenig, als Anthony, der gerade mit Savage zusammenarbeitete, erzählte wie dem griesgrämigen Auroren ein schnatternder Entenschnabel gewachsen war, als sie die illegale Einbruchschutzvorrichtung einer alten Hexe deinstalliert hatten.

„Leute, ich muss euch was sagen“, sagte Neville irgendwann. Seine Augen wanderten wie so oft zu Hannah und Anthony sagte wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Du fragst sie jetzt endlich?“

Neville schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein, man. Was Ernsthaftes.“ Er schob seinen Bierkrug von sich.

„Ich höre auf.“

„Womit?“, fragte Harry automatisch, obwohl er es im Innern schon wusste.

„Mit dem Aurorberuf. Ich hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr das richtige für mich ist, vielleicht war es das ja nie. Und der letzte Fall hat mir das endgültig bestätigt. All die Gewalt … so viele Tote … Ich brauche Abstand davon, ich will das nicht mehr.“

„Okay“, murmelte Harry. Ein Gefühl von Trauer breitete sich in ihm aus, nach Ron war Neville der zweite enge Freund, der den gemeinsamen Beruf hinter sich ließ. Konnte Harry es verstehen? Doch, irgendwo schon, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, etwas anderes zu machen.

„Du wirst mir fehlen.“

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen“, sagte Neville entschuldigend. „Stört es euch nicht manchmal? Wie kommt ihr damit klar?“ Er sah von einem zum anderen.

Anthony zuckte die Achseln. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht, nein. Wenn nicht gerade mein Vater die Person ist, die wir verfolgen und die für die Gewalt verantwortlich ist.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Dabei bin ich in gewissem Sinne seinetwegen Auror geworden, es war immer sein Traum gewesen, in die Fußstapfen der Auroren in unserer Familie zu treten.“ Er seufzte und warf einen Blick in Fays verheultes Gesicht.

„Aber ich habe mehr denn je das Gefühl, dass es meine Berufung ist. Wenn es irgendwas gibt, wie ich es wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut machen kann, dann dadurch, dass ich ein guter Auror bin. Auch wenn das gerade manchmal schwer fällt zu glauben, wenn ich bei meinem eigenen Vater die Zeichen nicht deuten konnte.“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagte Harry sofort, weil er nur zu gut wusste, wie Anthony sich fühlte. Er machte sich ja schon selbst Vorwürfe und er war zumindest nicht mit Goldstein verwandt. „Und du hast uns ja letztendlich zu ihm geführt, sonst wäre das bestimmt noch länger gegangen.“

Anthony stimmte nicht zu, widersprach aber auch nicht.

„Mir geht es jedenfalls ähnlich“, sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, als Auror kann man einfach am meisten machen, um den Leuten, die Gewalt und Tod verbreiten, einen Riegel vorzuschieben. Auch wenn es nicht immer so gut klappt wie wir uns das wünschen, das gäbe es ja alles trotzdem, wenn wir uns nicht damit beschäftigen würden.“

„Weißt du schon, was du dann jetzt machen willst?“, fragte Fay. Sie hatte Anthonys Arm abgeschüttelt, sich aufgesetzt und die Finger um das warme Glas Butterbier geschlossen.

„So genau weiß ich das noch nicht“, sagte Neville. „Erstmal eine Auszeit und um die Familie kümmern. Für Oma war Tante Enids Tod natürlich auch ein ziemlicher Schock. Aber langfristig dachte ich, dass ich doch irgendwas mit Kräuterkunde machen will.“

Fay lächelte ihn an und Harry sagte: „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Pflanzen waren doch schon immer deine wahre Liebe, was?“

Grinsend hob Neville seinen Bierkrug. „Tja, und von der kann man eben nicht dauerhaft weglaufen, selbst wenn man sich ein paar Jahre mit der Verbrecherjagd beschäftigt. Aber ihr werdet mir auch fehlen.“

Sie stießen auf Nevilles neues Leben an. Harry sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor halb zwölf, immer noch war nichts geschehen, oder zumindest hatten sie keine Nachricht aus Askaban erhalten. Ohne, dass sie es abgesprochen hatten, war klar, dass sie bis Mitternacht hier zusammenbleiben würden.

* * *

_Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, wie spät es war, weil er keine Uhr hatte und auch keine Fenster, aber das Abendessen war schon vor Stunden gekommen. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, fühlte Maurice sein Blut widerstrebender durch seine Adern fließen. Es war, als treibe sein eigenes Herz den Freitag voran, seinem Verschwinden entgegen. Es war Freitagabend, und er hatte immer noch keine Idee, wie er die Serie fortführen konnte._

_Außer einer._

_Schwer atmend setzte sich Maurice auf die Pritsche. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, atmete noch einmal tief durch._

_Es gab nur diese eine Möglichkeit, also musste er sie wählen, egal wie sehr er sie hasste._

_Mit langsamen, konzentrierten Bewegungen zog er das Laken von der Pritsche und begann, es in handbreite Steifen zu reißen._

## Samstag, 18.12.2004

„Da ist ein Brief aus Askaban gekommen“, murmelte Ginny, als sie wieder zu Harry unter die warme Decke schlüpfte und James mitbrachte, der geschrien hatte. Draußen war es noch dunkel, aber Harry war mit einem eisigen Schrecken sofort hellwach. Es war wieder etwas passiert, irgendwie hatte Goldstein sich aus seiner Zelle befreien und einen Mithäftling oder Wärter angreifen können.

Hastig zündete Harry die Kerze auf seinem Nachtisch an und riss den Brief auf.

_„Sehr geehrter Auror Potter,_

_hiermit kommen wir Ihrer Bitte nach, Sie über jedwede ungewöhnliche Vorfälle in Bezug auf den Gefangenen Maurice Goldstein unverzüglich zu informieren. Der Gefangene hat vergangene Nacht um 23:20 einen Suizidversuch unternommen. Dieser wurde von den Schutzzaubern detektiert und konnte von den wachhabenden Wärtern verhindert werden. Der Gefangene verbrachte die Nacht auf der Krankenstation und konnte heute Morgen bei voller Gesundheit zurück in seine Zelle überführt werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Andy Chapman,_

_Sicherheitszauberer, Askaban“_

Tief aufatmend ließ Harry sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Ginny wissen. Ihre Haare leuchteten wie Feuer im Schein der Kerze, hoben sich glutrot von der hellen Bettwäsche und der weißen Haut ihrer Schulter ab, wo sie ihr Nachthemd zur Seite gleiten lassen hatte, um James zu stillen.

„Nichts, alles gut“, murmelte Harry. Er hatte erst Hemmungen, in dieser friedlichen Szene, vor James, darüber zu sprechen, obwohl der natürlich noch viel zu klein war, etwas davon zu verstehen, geschweige denn, sich zu erinnern.

„Naja, gut ist relativ. Goldstein hat versucht sich umzubringen, aber er hat es zum Glück nicht geschafft.“

Ginny schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es ist, als ob er am Ende so besessen war davon, jeden Freitag jemanden zu töten, dass er sogar sich selbst nehmen wollte, als er an niemanden sonst drankam“, sagte sie und mit plötzlicher, aber absoluter Sicherheit wusste Harry, dass sie damit Recht hatte.

„Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, dass sie Sicherheitssysteme in Askaban funktionieren. Und es gab endlich einen verdammten Freitag ohne Toten.“

Ginny hielt James in gespielter Empörung die die Ohren zu. „Harry! Nicht vor unserem Sohn fluchen!“

„Als ob du nicht viel mehr fluchst als ich!“, verteidigte Harry sich und dann mussten sie beide lachen, erst ein wenig, aber dann wurde Harry von einem Lachanfall regelrecht gepackt. Als er sich fünf Minuten später die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte hatte er das Gefühl, dass durch die Nachricht vom ersten mordfreien Freitag und das Lachen endlich ein guter Teil der Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich zur Vernunft bringst, sollte ich jemals im Ernst so sehr wie meine Mutter klingen“, forderte Ginny atemlos und kitzelte James, der ein wenig verwirrt von der plötzlichen Heiterkeit seiner Eltern war.

„Guck mal, Gin!“, rief Harry plötzlich. „Seine Augen! Die Farbe ändert sich!“

Ja, definitiv, James' Augen, bei der Geburt strahlend dunkelblau, waren nicht mehr blau. Was sie genau waren, konnte Harry nicht wirklich sagen, das Blau war einem undefinierbaren Zwischenfarbton gewichen.

„Faszinierend“, murmelte Ginny. „Was er wohl für eine Augenfarbe kriegt? Ich hoffe ja auf grün. Aber wir müssen noch mal richtig schauen, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist.“

Harry war es vollkommen egal, mit was für einer Augenfarbe sein Sohn enden würde, er freute sich vor allem über dieses weitere, sichtbare Zeichen, dass er wuchs und sich veränderte. Ja, es ging weiter und Harry würde weiterhin sein Bestes geben, die Welt für James und alle anderen besser zu machen. Mehr konnte er nicht tun und das war okay.

In einer Woche war Weihnachten. Ein weiteres Weihnachtsfest mit den Weasleys, James erstes. Ein Weihnachtsfest, das die Opfer des Freitagsmörders nicht erlebten und das mehr Schwermut als Glück in die Herzen ihrer Angehörigen bringen würde. Aber auch ein Weihnachtsfest, das sie ohne Angst vor weiteren Morden feiern konnten.

* * *

_Maurice lag mit offenen Augen auf der Pritsche und starrte an die Decke aus dunkelgrauem Stein. Es war passiert, die Serie war gerissen. Der Freitag war vergangen und niemand war gestorben. Wie seltsam, dass die Welt sich weiterdrehte. Wie seltsam, das sein Blut wieder und immer noch, leicht und flüssig durch seine Adern floss._

_Er musste nichts mehr tun. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte Maurice sich frei._


End file.
